Ab imo pectore
by DORORO
Summary: La amenaza de la guerra se cierne sobre Chikyuu. Preservar la paz exige sacrificios pero, aún en las peores situaciones, los sentimientos son capaces de germinar en lo más profundo del corazón. UA. Bulma
1. PRÓLOGO: LA MUERTE DE RADITZ

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé

**PRÓLOGO: LA MUERTE DE RADITZ**

Los recuerdos se proyectan en una sucesión de imágenes caóticas y rápidas. Toda mi vida comienza a pasar ante mis ojos como una secuencia desordenada que, poco a poco, va cobrando forma en mi mente y el eco de una voz susurra mi nombre en el silencio.

—Raditz. —Me llama guiándome a través de la memoria.

Nací en las tierras de Plant, en el reino de Vegetasei, y el azar, tuvo a bien trazar para mí un sendero lleno de oscuros recovecos donde las miserias que corrompen el alma de los hombres me acechaban a cada paso. No me quejo del papel que me reservó el destino, ya que siempre acepté gustoso los caprichos de la suerte.

Apenas era un niño de siete años de edad cuando pude ver, por primera vez, las vacías cuencas de la muerte mirándome a la cara. Las mismas cuencas que me observan desde algún lugar de la habitación en que me encuentro postrado.

¡Rememoro aquel instante! Fue en la última batalla que los saiyajins libraron con los tsufurs, en esa temprana guerra que asoló las tierras altas como preludio de todas las que vendrían después.

Ni tan siquiera hoy, después de mucho meditar sobre ello, logro entender el porqué de aquella reyerta absurda que enfrentó dos pueblos forzados, desde siempre, a entenderse. Ahora, en mi último aliento, tengo la convicción de que la ambición de un rey sólo fue la excusa. Culpo a la sangre. A ese torrente venenoso que alborota el espíritu de todo buen saiyajin empujándolo a pelear. Cuando escuchas la llamada; poco importa la lógica, la posibilidad de la derrota, la certeza de saber que será la última vez, que ese día tus cenizas se esparcirán al viento, que tu cuerpo desmembrado yacerá sobre la hierba.

Desde el primer momento estábamos condenados, y aún así, nos entregamos ciegamente a una lucha sin cuartel sin importarnos las consecuencias. Es cierto que a nosotros nos acompañaba: el valor, la destreza y la fuerza. ¡Pobres aliados ante la sensatez y el conocimiento! Vencieron porque, como siempre en esta vida, la razón supo imponerse a los instintos.

La mía era una tierra inhóspita poblada de guerreros indomables, arrojados hombres y mujeres, valientes y osados. Desde pequeños se nos instruía en el arte de la guerra. Solía decirse que era espada la primera palabra que los niños aprendían en Vegetasei. ¡Una exageración! Pero evoco melancólico aquellas primeras lecciones junto a mi padre. Las horas de duro entrenamiento que comenzaban temprano, bajo la niebla matutina que solía cubrir los campos en mi tierra natal.

Bardock, era un maestro duro e inflexible, podía tenerme días practicando un sólo movimiento hasta tener la convicción de que el resultado era aceptable. Nunca bueno, simplemente pasable. Desde los cuatro años me adiestro diariamente; sin importar el frío, la lluvia o la nieve, en el manejo de las armas, así que, cuando cumplí los siete, al igual que el resto de mis congéneres, ya era mejor soldado que la mayoría de los que conforman muchos ejércitos.

¿Entonces? Os preguntareis, ¿cómo pudo un puñado de débiles e inexpertos combatientes doblegar las orgullosas huestes saiyajins? La respuesta es sencilla. Nuestra espada, aunque diestramente manejada, estaba hecha del más pesado hierro, la del _"enemigo"_ de ligero acero. Eso igualó las fuerzas; luego la estrategia hizo el resto.

Los tsufurs habían robado los secretos de esta aleación de los maestros herreros de Chikyuu, de quienes se dice, pueden forjar las espadas más livianas y resistentes, fabricar escudos que las flechas no pueden atravesar, lanzas que nada puede quebrar y construir armas capaces de derrumbar los muros infranqueables de Shakkotsu. Siempre pensé que aquello no era más que leyenda. ¡Cómo ha cambiado mi visión del mundo!

Tan sólo seiscientos, de los cinco mil hombres que se lanzaron al combate en aquella madrugada, sobrevivieron. La mayoría de ellos no eran saiyajins. Yo llegué tarde así que mi memoria apenas puede esbozar una representación imprecisa de lo acontecido. Pero tengo la certeza de que la lluvia y el viento tardaron semanas en poder borrar las manchas de sangre reseca sobre la tierra. Las piras ardieron durante horas alimentadas por los cadáveres que se escampaban en la pradera, cubriéndola casi en su totalidad.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, en medio de todos aquellos cuerpos anónimos sobre los que yo caminaba en busca de alguna cara conocida. De negro riguroso, sosteniendo la guadaña entre sus dedos desprovistos de piel y carne. Huesos, huesos amarilleados por el tiempo. Fijó en mí sus cavidades oscuras, huecas y abrió la boca. Supe en aquel preciso momento que la muerte también sonríe. Nuestros caminos se han cruzado después en varias ocasiones, pero siempre hemos respetado el pacto tácito que sellamos ese día… Siempre hasta hoy.

Mucho he andado desde entonces. Descendí de las montañas, más allá de las tierras altas, donde huimos los pocos que logramos sobrevivir a aquella masacre, hasta las tierras bajas. He recorrido Hyogen, con sus acantilados descolgándose hasta el mar y sus playas de arena negra. Crucé el caudaloso Antei y me adentré en las arboledas oscuras de Maboroshi no Hayashi hasta llegar a Chikyuu. Bajé a las entrañas de la Tierra para ver con mis propios ojos las vetas de donde extraen el hierro y el carbón que conforman la hoja de mi espada. Cabalgué por praderas bordeadas de milenarios robledales y descansé mis doloridos pies a la sombra de los bosques de bambú. Sufrí la sed en los desiertos de Namekusei y al final del camino, Shakkotsu, la inexpugnable fortaleza que se alza en medio de las olas.

Un sudor helado perla mi frente calenturienta y los espasmos sacuden mi cuerpo. Tengo frío, mucho frío. Sé que se acerca la hora en que abandonaré este mundo. Abro los ojos a la penumbra de la habitación y la veo, en un ángulo oscuro, esperándome. Me sonríe como en aquel primer encuentro. Ha venido puntual a la cita y tan sólo tengo que tomar su mano huesuda y dejarme llevar. Cumplió su parte del trato. El acero de mi espada, manchado con la sangre de aquel que un día mató a mi padre, es la prueba de ello.

El olor del luto impregna la atmósfera a mí alrededor y las miradas de los que me acompañan en estos últimos momentos, se clavan en mí. No hay esperanza en sus rostros. Cierro los ojos y la oigo acercarse, arrastrando los pies por el marmóreo suelo, el movimiento de su túnica rozando el aire, el crujir de las articulaciones, de las vértebras cuando se inclina sobre mí y me besa, dulcemente, porque es dulce el beso de la que tanto esperé.

Me hubiera gustado poder relatar como concluye mi historia pero ya no me queda tiempo, y mis labios resecos, apenas pueden murmurar frases inconexas. Quizás ellos quieran hacerlo, ellos, los artífices de mi venganza…

Los recuerdos se detienen, ya no queda nada, no hay imágenes y a lo lejos repican las campanas. Tañen a muerto, tañen por mí, tañen por la victoria.

* * *

"Todo progresa y se dilata, nada se viene abajo,

Y morir es algo distinto de lo que muchos supusieron, y de mejor augurio."

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

Chikyuu: Tierra

Hyogen: Hielo

Shakkotsu: Cubito

Antei: Equilibrio

Maboroshi no Hayashi: El bosque misterioso

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Mi segundo universo alternativo (muy alternativo esta vez) con Bulma, Vegeta y Goku como personajes principales y bueno, un poquito de Raditz que es un personaje que me encanta.

Bien, tengo que advertir que en esta historia: nada de ki, nada de volar (excepto la imaginación) y nada de naves espaciales que nos llevan de un planeta a otro. La situaré en algo así como otra época, otro lugar. De momento no diré nada más.

Es un fic un tanto atípico pero no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza y decidí darle una oportunidad. Sé que no es lo que esperaban (yo tampoco) pero mi cerebro, a veces, me juega estas malas pasadas.

Creo que lo mejor es leer e ir haciéndose una idea. El primer capítulo es un prólogo que continua, en parte, en el capítulo siguiente. ¡Ah! Y que no os engañe el principio, éste es un fic básicamente romántico. ¡Aunque no esperéis un cuento de hadas porque no lo es!

Quiero dar las gracias a Midory por betearme. ¡Qué sería de mí y mis historias sin ella!

Sólo pediros que seáis buenos y buenas y me deis vuestra opinión. Y sí, se aceptan tomatazos y demás verduras.

Os deseo la mejor de las suertes y hasta pronto…


	2. CAPITULO I: GÉNESIS

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé

**CAPÍTULO I: GÉNESIS**

_El sol se va poniendo con lentitud, perdiéndose tras la línea que traza el final de este mar turquesa que observo, extasiado por la sobrecogedora sensación de libertad que me embarga. Creo que es la primera vez en mi corta existencia que soy libre, completamente libre y eso me supera. No sé como lidiar con ello, es extraño, pero es así._

_Estoy de pie, sobre el alto acantilado de abrupta roca erosionada por siglos de lucha continua contra los elementos. Las olas golpean con bravura las paredes de sólida piedra, irguiéndose orgullosas para estrellarse fuertemente contra esta muralla infranqueable, dejando tras de sí, un halo de espuma blanca que rasga el azul cristalino del agua._

_Levanto la mirada, pero no registro nada y mi pensamiento se hunde en el recuerdo, en este mismo lugar, en el preciso instante en que todo comenzó. Una presión comprime mi pecho desde la boca del estomago, ascendiendo rauda hasta la garganta, dejando a su paso un sabor amargo. ¡Angustia! Y no quiero experimentarla, porque no tiene sentido que esté ahí, ya no._

_Cierro los ojos y todo vuelve a mi mente con absoluta nitidez. Como si tan sólo hubieran transcurrido unas horas, como si el tiempo ralentizara su perenne correr. Soy Vegeta Ougi, príncipe de los saiyajins y poco podía imaginar que aquel día era el principio…_

"El emisario de Lord Freezer llegó al campamento justo después de la batalla. Cuando aún la sangre fluía de los cadáveres desmembrados, calentando la carne sin vida de los caídos en la lucha. Pronto el rigor hará su aparición, enfriándolos, inundando la atmósfera del olor putrefacto de la muerte. Sé lo suficiente de la guerra para saber que entonces el aire será irrespirable, por eso he ordenado armar las piras cuanto antes. El fuego, se encargará de borrar cualquier vestigio de lo sucedido y las cenizas de los caídos se escamparan sobre esta tierra baldía, en el ciclo eterno y constante de la vida. Siempre ha sido así

Rompo el sello que lacra el pergamino que me ha enviado: _"__Mi Señor__". _Con una calma aparente, que está lejos de ser real, estudio el contenido del mismo. Frunzo el ceño, releyendo otra vez entre líneas. Apenas puedo creerlo, tengo que volver a Hyogen, _"…inmediatamente…"_ Mi mano se crispa nerviosa, estrujando fuertemente el papel entre los dedos, mientras el desconcierto hace mella en mi cerebro que trata de enfocar el significado de la misiva. La rabia bulle por dentro, haciendo más difícil la reflexión e impidiendo hilvanar un pensamiento coherente.

Me giro alejando mis pasos del mensajero, antes de que el pobre infeliz, pague con su vida la ira que me concome por las noticias de las que es portador. El hedor penetrante de la sangre, acompaña mis pasos mientras camino entre cuerpos inertes, que en ocasiones tengo que apartar con los pies, trayendo a mis oídos el chapotear de las botas sobre los charcos tibios que tiñen de rojo mis huellas. Nada de eso me afecta, he aprendido a ignorar. Tan sólo pienso en encontrar a Nappa y prepararme para la partida.

Lo atisbo a lo lejos, buscando entre los muertos, supervisando las tareas de limpieza. Apenas me presta atención cuando me ve llegar. Absorto en sus pensamientos. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que está evaluando los resultados del combate, haciendo un sencillo cálculo metal.

Finalmente reacciona mirándome.

—Hoy hemos sufrido muchas bajas. —Anuncia con la calma que da la costumbre—. Aunque ellos llevaron la peor parte. —Pasa los ojos a su alrededor—. Uno de los nuestros, por tres de lo suyos.

Recorro con la vista los despojos escampados entorno a mí que cubren una vasta extensión de terreno y sé, que si fuera posible contar las victimas, éstas le darían la razón.

—Tenemos otros problemas. —Desvelo volviendo al asunto que me ha llevado hasta él—. Me mira inquisitivo. Adivinando por la inflexión de mi voz que se trata de algo importante—. He recibido órdenes. Lord Freezer, me manda regresar inmediatamente a: Shakkotsu. —Hago una pausa para dejar que asimile mis palabras, más continuo hablando antes de darle tiempo a preguntar nada—. No tengo idea de qué se propone, no da más detalles en su escrito. —Atajo.

Lleva su mano a la barbilla y extiende los dedos pulgar e índice sobre ésta, dejando cada uno a un lado de su bigote, al tiempo que alza una de sus cejas. Su mirada se pierde sin dificultad por encima de mi hombro. Es mucho más alto y corpulento que yo, incluso su calvicie se alía con él, acentuando aún más sus músculos.

Se decide a hablar, lo hace despacio, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo en su reflexión. Soy consciente de que es así.

—¿Para qué querría verte ese reptil justo en este momento? —Pregunta nervioso—. Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. No es normal.

—Vernos. —Corrijo con rapidez—. El mensaje es claro. Yo debo partir inmediatamente y tú, debes seguirme en cuanto puedas dejar el campamento en manos de Dororia.

Lo veo esbozar una mueca de contrariedad, para seguidamente, curvar sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—En ese caso —dice—, creo que tendré que retrasar mi viaje. —Estalla en una carcajada—. ¡Pasarán semanas antes de que ese inútil pueda hacerse cargo de nada!

—¡No es momento para bromas! Podemos estar en problemas y el sarcasmo no nos ayudará en esto.

—No pretendía ser una broma. —Y recupera su semblante serio—. Constato una realidad. ¡Con Dodoria al mando perderemos esta guerra en apenas unos días! —Angosto los ojos mirándolo fijamente y basta sólo ese gesto para que cese en su empeño de irritarme. Me conoce demasiado bien y percibe claramente que no debe ir más allá, no en el estado de nervios en que me encuentro—. Me pondré a ello enseguida. —le oigo decir al fin —, y te seguiré en cuanto sea posible. Mañana, a más tardar pasado.

—Bien, entonces dejo todo bajo tu control. Voy a ensillar mi caballo, cuanto antes me vaya mejor.

Le doy bruscamente la espalda y encamino mis pasos al campamento. Apenas he avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando le oigo.

—Vegeta. —me grita. Me vuelvo hacia él y veo la sombra de la preocupación cruzar su rostro—. Ten cuidado. —Murmura entre dientes.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos en unos días. —Respondo retomando mi camino.

Nappa tiene razón, dejar a Dodoria al mando es un error que retrasará, sino el final de la guerra, si el de este asedio. Yo lo sé, y estoy convencido de que Freezer también lo sabe, quizás por eso todo resulta tan insultantemente inquietante…"

* * *

_El sol se oculta lentamente entre los confines de un cielo que se pinta de rojo por el influjo del ocaso. Contemplo como los últimos rayos de luz desaparecen entre las primeras sombras de la noche. Hubo un tiempo en que mi corazón también palpitó en la oscuridad. _

_Evoco aquellos días, en que la esperanza se extravió entre las tinieblas que asolaron nuestra plácida existencia. Ahora, albergo la creencia de que todo estaba escrito y que nuestros pasos recorrieron, ineludiblemente, un camino trazado por el caprichoso destino._

_Soy Kakarotto, hijo de Bardok. Goku, el saiyajin que creció en Chikyuu y por más que busco en mi memoria, no logró alcanzar a ver cómo, podía en ese momento adivinar, que todo había comenzado a cambiar…_

"Mi caballo galopa, aplastando a su paso la hierba de verde intenso que cubre los bordes del camino. Las torres del castillo se vislumbran ya a lo lejos, erguidas, orgullosas. Con sus pendones azules ondeando al viento, enmarcados por las altas montañas coronadas de nieves perpetuas que conforman la línea del horizonte.

La respiración se acelera ante la visión del que considero mi hogar; porque eso es Chikyuu para mí. No en vano mi vida ha trascurrido en esta tierra desde los tres años, desde el día que mi padre decidió enviarme aquí, tratando de alejarme de la guerra que por aquel entonces libraban los saiyajins con los tsufurs.

Las imágenes de aquel momento están gravadas a fuego en mi memoria. Es curioso cómo a pesar de la cortedad de edad, a pesar de no ser más que un niño que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo, puedo rememorar con claridad lo acontecido y revivir las sensaciones que me abrumaron aquella noche.

Aún veo la espalda ancha de mi padre, a la que me aferraba desde hacía horas para no caer de la grupa del caballo que cabalgaba demasiado deprisa; oigo el sonido de los cascos sobre el sendero farragoso, siento el tacto del viento cortando mi cara, el olor de la tierra mojada por la lluvia y la sal de mi propio llanto, derramándose por las mejillas hasta alcanzar los labios.

Recuerdo, qué a punto estuve de perder el equilibrio cuando detuvo el trote, tirando fuertemente de las bridas, arqueando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás. Parsimoniosamente descabalgó y durante largo rato extravió la vista en las mismas torres que ahora yo contemplo, y que la luna iluminaba en la lejanía. Se giró al fin y asiéndome de la cintura me depositó en el suelo, llevando una rodilla a tierra para intentar quedar a mi misma altura, sin conseguirlo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y noté su palma abierta sobre mi hombro, mientras que, con su mano libre levantaba mi cara por la barbilla.

Hipé tratando de contenerme y sequé las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano, esforzándome por mantenerme firme. Quería que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Revolvió mi cabello, alborotándolo por un instante, aunque éste se resistió, adquiriendo de nuevo sus picudas formas sobre mi cabeza.

—No llores. —Me dijo—. No debes llorar. ¡Eres un saiyajin! —Y su voz no fue severa como en otras ocasiones, había cierto deje de amargura, cierta rabia contenida que yo solamente podía adivinar entre la oscuridad que nos rodeaba—. Eres un saiyajin. —Repitió arrastrando las palabras. Sus ojos reflejaban la misma dignidad de siempre pero su mano apretó mi hombro con suavidad—. Sangre de guerreros audaces corre por tus venas. El valor debe acompañarte siempre; allá donde vayas, planta cara a tus enemigos. No olvides nunca tu origen. Que nadie diga jamás que vio lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de Kakarotto, hijo de Bardock.

El silencio nos rodeo, roto sólo por el sonido de la lluvia que seguía cayendo. Irguió su figura imponente frente a mí, tomó las riendas, puso uno de sus pies en el estribo y montó de nuevo.

—Camina en línea recta hacia el castillo. —Ordenó señalándolo en la distancia; giró, espoleó el caballo y se perdió rápidamente entre las sombras.

Eso fue todo. Ni tan siquiera una vez volteó para mirarme, o quizás lo hizo y yo no pude percibirlo en la penumbra.

No he vuelto a verlo, no sé si sigue vivo, o como la mayoría de los de míos, fue aniquilado. Nunca volvió a buscarme y nunca lo busqué. De él me queda: el vivo recuerdo de aquella noche y el eco de sus palabras.

Sacudo de mi cabeza estos pensamientos. Hace tiempo de todo, diecisiete años ya, y no sé porque ha venido justo ahora a mi memoria. Quizás el peligro de una guerra cercana me ha hecho revivir las vivencias de aquella otra guerra de la infancia.

Miro a mí alrededor. Yamcha cabalga junto a mí y Gyumaō lo hace justo delante. Éste último, ha sido el encargado de la negociación como: general del ejército de Chikyuu y enviado especial de su majestad.

El tratado que el rey debe firmar es un misterio para todos nosotros. No sabemos que exige el tirano a cambio de preservar un poco de la paz que en los últimos tiempo nos ha sido arrebatada.

Gyumaō no ha comentado nada al respecto, simplemente se limita a encoger los hombros ante nuestras preguntas y a mirarnos a través de ese casco, rematado por dos cuernos, que le cubre los ojos. Presiento sus pupilas centellear con furia y la mandíbula, se aprieta visiblemente a pesar de la poblada y corta barba que adorna su cara. Cuentan historias terribles de su pasado, relatos de viejas para asustar a los niños. Supongo que carga en sus espaldas los errores de una juventud ajetreada, pues jamás he logrado entrever en su sonrisa afable un sólo resquicio de las atrocidades que se le atribuyen.

Sé que se siente abrumado por las noticias, lo supe en el mismo momento en que acabaron las conversaciones; cuando salió de aquella tienda que habían armado en medio del campamento y a la que, sólo él y el emisario de Lord Freezer, tenían acceso. A pesar de su rostro semicubierto parecía haber envejecido en unas horas, sus labios no se curvaban hacia arriba, simplemente se dibujaban inmóviles, tensionados por la presión de los dientes al chocar fuertemente. Pero fue su cuerpo, esa mole inmensa de músculos y carne que le confiere el aspecto de un gigante, él que me dio la pista definitiva. Era como… no puedo explicarlo… como si hubiera menguado. Quizás la espalda un tanto encorvada o el hecho de tener la cabeza gacha, encajada entre sus caídos hombros, producían ese efecto óptico.

Ahí, los nervios si se anudaron en mi estomago, no he logrado dormir bien desde entonces y el desasosiego ha ido haciendo mella también en Yamcha. Pero debemos esperar, porque mi general tiene razón cuando dice que nadie debe saberlo antes que el rey.

La gente que encontramos a nuestro paso, levanta los ojos curiosos hacia nosotros, todos son conocedores de la misión, al menos nuestro regreso presagia que no todo está perdido, que aún queda una remota posibilidad. El hecho de volver vivos lo demuestra. Y no puedo evitar imaginármela plantada frente a una de las ventanas, con la impaciencia impresa en su rostro, esperando nuestra llegada.

Demasiados días sin verla, sin presentir su presencia, sin la ansiedad habitual de encontrarla en cualquier momento. No importa que haga años que la conozco, que ella sea mi confidente, mi amiga, mi maestra. Nada es importante excepto la piel erizándose por efecto del roce más sutil, la falta de oxigeno en mis pulmones, el sudor de mis manos o la voz que nunca acaba de brotar.

"_¡Te he echado de menos, Bulma!"_

Tanto, que ni tan solo en los escasos momentos de sueño, he logrado sacarte de mi pensamiento. Porque siempre estás ahí. Siempre conmigo.

Me sorprendo ante las fluidas palabras que soy capaz de hilar. Lastima que, invariablemente, se perderán mucho antes de abandonar mis labios y como tantas veces, me conformaré con esbozar una sonrisa a la que ella corresponderá sincera."

* * *

_El sol se pierde entre los primeros vestigios de una luna que anuncia su presencia y miró ensimismada la muerte del astro en el horizonte, y el lento renacer de su eterna compañera. Así, al igual que ellos, nosotros morimos y nacemos incesantemente en nuestra corta vida. Yo sucumbí mil veces para resurgir entre las sombras, como el sol resucitará mañana._

_Los recuerdos no dejarán jamás cicatrizar las heridas de mi alma, estarán siempre latentes, presentes en mi mente porque ya forman parte de mí. Ellos soy yo. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, al evocar aquellos aciagos días y miro al hombre que se encuentra a mi lado, y pienso que no me importa. Pequeño es el precio que tengo que pagar por tenerlo y ¡mil veces más moriría para lograrlo!_

_Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, heredera de Chikyu; el más hermoso de los lugares y poco podía imaginar aquel día, al final del otoño, que todo comenzaría a cambiar…_

"Sentada en el alfeizar, observo a través de los cristales como el sol de esta tarde otoñal tiñe de dorado las hojas secas de los árboles. Más allá de los bosques, mi mirada se pierde en el verde manto de la pradera. La hierba retoma los colores brillantes que las primeras lluvias han hecho renacer. Adoro la vista que mi ventana me regala, adoro la tierra que contemplo, el lugar que me vio nacer.

Pero hoy, no estoy simplemente deleitándome con el paisaje que se ofrece ante mis ojos, y eso puedo percibirlo en la manera persistente en que miro al horizonte, buscando, esperando inquieta la silueta de los jinetes recortándose en la lejanía.

La sombra de la guerra planea sobre nuestras cabezas. El avance del imperio de los Cool, se cierne sobre nosotros como una amenaza velada largamente anunciada. Hace días que se fueron con la misión de negociar la paz. Partieron con la esperanza de poder frenar la marcha implacable de un ejército, cuya crueldad inspira la peor de las pesadillas en los niños, y la más dolorosa de las realidades en los adultos.

Chikyuu no es un pueblo de guerreros. Nunca lo ha sido. No nos gusta la lucha, preferimos cultivar otro tipo de artes. La ciencia, la artesanía, la orfebrería y sobretodo la metalurgia. ¡Ahí radica el problema! Ha sido precisamente ésta última la que nos ha puesto en el ojo de mira del tirano.

Los soldados no ganan por sí solos una batalla, no sin buenas armas con las que ofrecer resistencia a su oponente.

Hyogen teme una alianza con sus enemigos. Sabe, que eso no cambiaría seguramente el curso de las cosas, pero si retrasaría su inminente victoria y la guerra podría prolongarse durante años. Es por eso que ha desplegado parte de sus tropas en nuestras fronteras y no nos ha dejado otra salida más que intentar llegar a un acuerdo.

Resulta irónico pensar que aquello que ha provocado la posibilidad de una invasión sea, al mismo tiempo, lo único que puede librarnos de ella.

He discutido con mi padre acerca de esto. Vendernos es nuestra última salida para escapar del conflicto y de una invasión segura. Pero no dejo de pensar en el derramamiento de sangre que esta decisión provocará. Los tormentos que infligirá, un ejército de asesinos que se alimenta de los gritos desesperados de los caídos, del dolor de los supervivientes que logran escapar a la orgía de destrucción que acompaña cada batalla.

"—Entregar nuestras armas lo hará invencible y, tarde o temprano, incluso Chikyuu caerá bajo el manto de sus dominios. —le digo—. ¿Qué obtendremos de rendirnos al enemigo? —Y mi voz es una súplica velada, un ruego, un último intento de hacer que entienda.

Él me mira a los ojos, creo que comprende bien como me siento, quizás porque mis pensamientos son los mismos que rondan desde hace días en su cabeza.

—Tiempo, hija mía. Tiempo. —Me contesta tristemente.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —Pregunto con desesperación.

Reflexiona antes de hablar; a pesar de conocer bien la respuesta. Perdiéndose en la desesperanza de sus palabras.

—Para esperar un milagro…"

Y justo en ese instante he logrado comprender la cruda verdad, porque tiene razón y tan sólo un milagro podría salvar a aquellos que, como a mi pueblo, les espera un aciago futuro bajo el yugo opresor de Lord Freezer.

Una nube de polvo en la distancia me devuelve a la realidad. Ninguna noticia ha llegado desde que se fueron. Nadie, ni tan siquiera mi padre, es conocedor del rumbo que han tomado las negociaciones. Y mientras las trompetas anuncian la proximidad de los jinetes mi pecho se alivia con su vuelta. ¡Están vivos, están aquí!"

Miró por última vez a través de la ventana, sin dejar de preguntarme por nuestro destino, y antes de dirigirme atropelladamente a la puerta, ruego en silencio por una esperanza."

* * *

"He oído lo que hablaban los habladores, la fábula del principio

y del fin,

Pero yo no hablo del principio ni del fin.

Nunca hubo más principio que ahora,

Ni más juventud y vejez que ahora,

Ni habrá más perfección que ahora,

Ni más infierno ni cielo que ahora."

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

Chikyuu: Tierra

Hyogen: Hielo

Shakkotsu: Cubito

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Poco que comentar, como siempre prefiero saber vuestra opinión.

Gracias de nuevo a mi querida Midory por el beteo.

Según Plutarco: "La fortuna no está hecha para los sillones: para alcanzarla, antes que mantenerse bien sentado hay que correr tras ella".

Así que sólo desearos una buena carrera en mi ausencia… Nos vemos en la meta.

Hasta pronto…


	3. CAPITULO II: SOBREVIVIR

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé

**CAPÍTULO II: SOBREVIVIR**

No he desmontado desde que recibí las ordenes, hace ya diez horas. Oigo el repicar incesante de los cascos sobre las rocas y el viento corta con furia mi rostro, azotándolo con fuerza. Cabalgo demasiado cerca del borde, demasiado deprisa, pero Yasha galopa seguro y sus crines negras ondean cerca de mi cara, rozando la piel. Ha recorrido este sendero cientos de veces, siempre guiado por ese espíritu temerario que me posee y me hace cometer estupideces como ésta. La adrenalina bulle por mis venas y arterias, fluyendo a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, llenándolo, haciéndome sentir vivo.

Es el riesgo lo que me impulsa a seguir, aunque esa luz roja que centellea en mi conciencia me dice que debo parar; detenerme ahora que aún estoy a tiempo. No lo hago, no pararé, no todavía.

A lo lejos, los destellos atraviesan los nubarrones grises, rasgándolos para caer violentamente al mar seguidos de un estallido atronador. La atmósfera se densifica, cargándose de energía que crepita en mis oídos y la ventisca arrecia a medida que voy acercándome al centro de la tormenta. Hace rato que viajo bajo la lluvia que ha empezado a intensificarse, calándome hasta los huesos, dificultando enormemente la visión y aumentando la gratificante sensación de peligro.

Arqueo mi cintura y tiro con determinación de las riendas, obligando a Yasha a detenerse al filo del precipicio. No desmonto. Me yergo orgulloso sobre su lomo cubierto por la lujosa silla de cuero rojo e incrustaciones doradas. Imperturbable ante la desatada furia de la naturaleza.

Un relámpago cae cerca de donde me encuentro y la tierra vibra a mi alrededor. Mi caballo, se remueve inquieto ante la clara advertencia de los elementos, levantándose nervioso sobre sus patas traseras y forzándome a sujetarlo con fuerza.

El relinche es acallado por los ruidos ensordecedores que acompañan el resplandor.

El mar parece enfadado, enfurecido con su némesis que no deja de atacarlo, y alza sus olas por encima de la pared de piedra como si pudiera alcanzar las nubes. La espuma blanca sale al encuentro de los rayos, recibiéndolos, arrastrándolos al fondo del océano para hacerlos desaparecer.

Desmonto y camino hasta el borde desafiando al océano, extiendo los brazos y alzo mi rostro al cielo y allí, en medio de la batalla desatada entre dos colosos, grito. Grito de rabia, de desesperación, grito de dolor, de pérdida, grito para expulsar el odio, ese resentimiento que he ido cosechando a lo largo de todos estos años. Desenvaino mi espada y amenazo con ella al cielo, y sigo gritando pero no sirve de nada. Nunca sirve, porque cuando la falta de aire acalla mi voz el rencor sigue ahí. La angustia tortura sin piedad mis entrañas y aprieta un poco más ese nudo que parece haberse instalado permanentemente en mi pecho.

Me dejo caer de rodillas, clavando la punta de mi arma en el suelo, sujetándola con una mano y apoyando mi peso en ella. Impotente, derrotado de nuevo, y la borrasca parece amainar entorno mío, dándome una tregua.

Levanto la cara, las gotas de lluvia caen tratando de borrar el gesto amargo de la derrota. Las nubes se abren dejando que el sol las atraviese, calentándome, reconfortando el frío que ocasiona el hielo perenne que corona mi alma.

Cierro los ojos y me permito recordar, sé que es lo peor que puedo hacer en estos momentos, hurgar en esa maraña de imágenes que he logrado enterrar en las profundidades pero, sin poder evitarlo, mi mente me castiga rememorando aquel aciago día en que deje atrás la infancia.

Siento de nuevo la mirada inexpresiva de mi padre clavarse en mí y un escalofrío vuelve a recorrer mi espalda. Con apenas siete años de edad, el temor que lograba imponerme su presencia era tan real como estos destellos que ahora bañan mi rostro. Impávido frente a todo lo que lo rodeaba, impasible ante cualquier hecho, incapacitado para sentir.

En cierto modo me recuerda mucho a mí, pero existe un abismo insalvable entre nosotros. Él eligió su camino mientras que yo sólo he tenido la opción de recorrer el sendero marcado.

Sobrevivir, esa ha sido mi única elección.

Al principio, me preguntaba a menudo qué hubiera cambiado de no haber tomado aquella decisión Quizás, entonces las cosas serían diferentes, quizás yo hubiera podido ser diferente. Un día encontré la respuesta. Sí, todo sería distinto. Ahora estaría muerto. Cuando logré asimilar esa verdad dejé de pensar.

_"__Era temprano y el frío matutino de las tierras altas y húmedas de Vegetasei se filtraba hasta el tuétano de los huesos, acalambrándolos. El rocío impregnaba las ropas que me cubrían, aumentando más aún la gélida sensación y mi cuerpo menudo tiritaba bajo la gruesa capa de lana que llevaba mientras trataba de contener el castañear de los dientes ante todos._

_Mi padre, se encontraba de pie acompañado por alguien que no había visto en la vida. Un hombre de piel rosada, demasiado rosada para mi gusto, y orejas puntiagudas. La papada que se formaba en el lugar donde debería haber estado el cuello era lo único que unía su calva cabeza con la masa informe de grasa, sostenida por dos piernas excesivamente cortas, que componía su figura. Tenía los labios amoratados, en un principio pensé que a causa del frío, mucho más tarde descubrí que ese era el color natural de los mismos._

—_Vegeta, acércate. _—_Me ordenó en el tono distante y autoritario con el que solía dirigirse a todo el mundo. Caminé orgulloso hasta él, intentando imprimir a cada uno de mis pasos una confianza de la que entonces carecía_—._ Quiero que conozcas a alguien, _—_dijo dirigiendo la vista a la bola de sebo que tenía al lado_—. _Dororia es uno de los generales de confianza de Lord Freezer y está al mando del ejército de Hyogen._

_El gordo pareció hincharse aún más ante sus palabras y por un momento tuve la desagradable impresión de que estallaría, más me clavó sus pequeñas pupilas negras y sentí el vello de mi nuca erizarse. _

_Hundidos en ojeras profundas sólo había desprecio en sus ojos._

_No dije nada, me limité a saludar con la cabeza un tanto intimidado, tratando de disimular los nervios que se anudaban en la boca de mi estómago._

—_¡De modo que tú eres el príncipe de los saiyajins!__ —__Exclamó el tal Dororia con cierto sarcasmo. Me observó durante un rato en el que no abrió la boca y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa cruel. Volvió la vista a mi padre__—. __No es más que un mocoso. __—__Afirmó a modo de reproche, ignorándome completamente. Calló durante unos segundos y finalmente habló de nuevo__—. __¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Trataremos de convertir a tu hijo en todo un hombre. ¡Aunque será un esfuerzo inútil! No es más que un bruto, como el resto de los tuyos y nunca dejará de serlo por mucho empeño que se ponga en ello. __—__Encogió los hombros con despreocupación__—.__Al parecer Lord Freezer tiene otras ideas... __—__Y su carcajada estridente atronó mis oídos, como era de prever con semejante caja torácica. _

_Las manos de mi padre, que caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se hicieron puños y su mandíbula tembló ligeramente. Era más que evidente que sus palabras constituían una ofensa. Pensé que aquel individuo acababa de cavar su propia fosa y me henchí de satisfacción ante la inminente tragedia._

_¡Nadie osaba insultar el orgullo de un saiyajin y vivía para contarlo! _

_La sonora risa de mi progenitor perforó mis tímpanos devolviéndome a una extraña realidad, más fue lo que dijo, lo que quedó esculpido en mi memoria como el epitafio se labra sobre la lápida para acompañar eternamente el recuerdo de quién descansa bajo ella. Y es que ese día, en aquel momento y sin ser consciente de ello, aquellos dos hombres componían el réquiem que sería mi vida desde entonces._

—_Lord Freezer ha sido muy generoso al querer hacerse cargo de él. Sólo espero que logre convertirlo en un buen guerrero, uno que sepa estar a la altura de su linaje y de su raza. _—_Dio un paso adelante regalándome una mirada sombría y ausente__—. __Confío que sabrás comportante con la debida dignidad y servir fielmente a aquel que ha tenido a bien concederte el honor de escogerte como uno de los suyos. __—__Y como tantas otras veces, aquello era una orden explicita que no dejaba lugar para la réplica. Dándome la espalda, volvió a sonreír dirigiéndose a Dororia__—. __Tenemos asuntos que tratar, vayamos a beber algo antes de vuestra partida. ¡Brindaremos por la alianza de nuestros pueblos! __—__Se detuvo, girándose para mirarme de nuevo por encima del hombro__—. __Tú ve a buscar a Nappa y prepara tus cosas. Esta noche salís para Shakkotsu._

_Vi como se alejaba._

_Ni tan siquiera hoy puedo decir el tiempo que me quedé allí plantado, inmóvil al abrigo de la fría niebla que empezaba a levantarse. Mis extremidades se congelaron y mis labios se agrietaron antes de que el sol comenzara a calentarlos. Contuve las lágrimas, no lloré, ni grité, no hice nada. No podía hacer nada. Tan sólo me quedé muy quieto, esperando, ¿esperando qué? No lo sé, no lo sabré nunca."_

De cómo mi padre fue capaz de arrojar un niño de siete años al infierno por la promesa de una ayuda que no sirvió para nada, es una pregunta para la que no tengo respuesta y no me importa; porque, a pesar de todo, estoy aquí y sigo dolorosamente vivo.

Ha dejado de llover y la sangre vuelve a helarse en mis venas. Frunzo una sonrisa amarga ante el momento de debilidad que ya ha pasado. Me levanto y envaino mi espada, sin ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que sucede a mí alrededor. Sujeto las bridas de Yasha y monto de nuevo, espoleándolo para que retome el camino.

No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo rememorando un pasado que dejé atrás hace mucho.

A lo lejos se distinguen las altas atalayas, revestidas de granito negro, sobre la doble muralla de basalto capaz de contener las furiosas olas que rompen contra la superficie, salpicándola de pequeñas gotas que brillan bajo las líneas de luz que escapan entre las nubes. Los pendones ondean violentamente sobre los tejados de pizarra, único vestigio de movimiento que quiebra la sobrecogedora visión que se alza en el más absoluto silencio.

Sombría, eterna, turbadora.

Enclavada en medio del mar, semeja una espectral ensoñación que parece haber brotado de las insondables profundidades del océano que la rodea. El puente levadizo, se extiende hasta la orilla de una playa desierta de arena negra. Sobre la entrada, saludando al visitante, dos gigantescas gárgolas de obsidiana reposan enseñando sus dientes amenazantes.

—_Bienvenido a la puerta de los avernos… Bienvenido a Shakkotsu._

* * *

Las puertas del salón se abren para darnos paso, el polvo del camino y el cansancio se encuentra impreso en nosotros, pero no hay tiempo que perder, el rey ha ordenado vernos inmediatamente.

Gyumaō abre la comitiva y camina con seguridad hacia el trono instalado en el fondo de la inmensa sala, dejando tras de sí un reguero de huellas sobre la alfombra carmesí. Yamcha y yo seguimos sus pasos sin mucha decisión.

Me veo reflejado en los altos espejos de marcos dorados que cubren las paredes de mármol blanco, las ojeras son profundas y mi armadura está opacada por la suciedad acumulada, el resto de mi atuendo no ofrece mejor aspecto, aunque no difiere en absoluto del de mis camaradas.

El general lleva una rodilla a tierra e inclina la cabeza en una reverencia respetuosa, inmediatamente imitada por nosotros. El rey se levanta, aproximándose.

—Gyumaō, amigo. —Declara descansando su palma sobre el hombro del guerrero que levanta su rostro para mirarlo—. Me alegra mucho tu vuelta. —Con estas palabras retira la mano y esa es la señal para que todos nos incorporemos.

Miro disimuladamente a mi alrededor, sin lograr ver lo que busco ansioso. TenShinHan y Krilim se encuentran ya allí. Dirijo una mirada furtiva a éste último a modo de interrogación. Mi mejor amigo comprende de inmediato y mueve imperceptiblemente la cabeza a modo de negación, desviando los ojos a las cortinas de la izquierda. Un bulto, apenas visible, se esboza tras la misma. Bulma está ahí. Debí haberlo adivinado desde el principio, al fin y al cabo son innumerables las veces en que ambos nos hemos ocultado en ese lugar.

Inhalo y el aire parece traerme su perfume, no es real pero su cercanía logra engañar mis sentidos a la perfección.

Las voces me sacan del ensimismamiento e intento centrarme en la conversación. Estaría bien qué, ahora que estoy a punto de conocer la verdad que lleva días corroyéndome las entrañas, no lo lograra. Ella tiene ese efecto en mí y me resulta realmente difícil concentrarme en nada que no sea su imagen dibujándose en mi cerebro.

—Señor. —Gyumaō habla por primera vez, respondiendo a la pregunta que se le ha formulado y de la cual no me he enterado—. Quizás… —El tono de su voz denota cierta duda— …quizás sea mejor tratar esto en privado, primero.

El silencio inunda la estancia y observo como ambos intercambian miradas clarificadoras, que sólo ellos entienden. El rey asiente, trasmitiendo a su interlocutor la certeza de que ha comprendido su punto, aún así, reflexiona unos instantes.

—Confío en cada uno de los hombres que se encuentran en esta sala y tengo la convicción de que todos se han ganado el derecho de decidir el futuro de Chikyuu. No tiene sentido postergar por más tiempo una verdad que tarde o temprano tendré que darles a conocer. —Hace una pausa y pasa la vista por cada uno de nosotros—. Lo que tengas que decirme, merece ser oído por todos. —Y con estas palabras vuelve al trono para sentarse de nuevo en él—. Adelante Gyumaō —Consiente—. Te escuchamos.

Respiro aliviado, por un momento he tenido la certeza de que otra noche de insomnio sería todo lo que obtendría de esta reunión. Aunque a veces creo que eso no es tan malo. Despierto, puedo permitirme recordarla y disfrutar de su onírica presencia, cuando duermo, sé que ella no abandona mis sueños, aunque todo es demasiado borroso después…

Ya estoy de nuevo.

"¡_Goku, haz el favor de concentrarte!"_ Me reprendo mentalmente al darme cuenta que el general ha comenzado a hablar.

— … aceptarán retirar sus tropas de nuestras fronteras, comprometiéndose a no iniciar ningún tipo de ofensiva, a cambio de nuestro compromiso de no entregar ni vender armas. Ni a los Namekianos, ni a ningún otro pueblo. —Hace una pausa y el rey afirma con la cabeza animándolo a continuar—. Por otro lado, Chikyuu abastecerá de armamento el ejército de Hyogen. Las cantidades previstas en un principio en nuestra propuesta han sido aceptadas, aunque debemos aumentar las mismas. Las entregas serán supervisadas por mandos de su confianza que asegurarán la calidad y el número. En unos días enviarán una expedición con el acuerdo final y un calendario rubricado por Lord Freezer que deberéis firmar.

—Bien. —Interrumpe el rey—. ¿Las cantidades y los plazos de entrega de dicho calendario son aceptables?

—En principio, Señor, no veo motivo por el que no podamos cumplir con esos puntos del acuerdo.

Una expresión de alivio se perfila en el rostro del hombre menudo, de cabello canoso y poblado bigote que nos gobierna. Parece haberse quitado un gran peso de encima con estas últimas palabras. Desvió de nuevo la vista a la cortina, tras la que se esconde, y casi dejo escapar una carcajada cuando la veo asomar descaradamente la nariz.

—Hay algo más… —Oigo las dubitativas palabras del general, pero no presto atención. Si continua así la descubrirán en apenas unos segundos— … Lord Freezer no se conformará sólo con eso, no se fía de nosotros, piensa que podemos traicionarlo.

—¿Cómo se atreve a injuriarnos? ¡Nosotros tampoco confiamos en él! —¿Es TenShinHan quién ha hablado? Así parece por la dura inflexión de la voz. Me despisto de nuevo cuando tras su nariz aparece el resto de su cara.

¡Había olvidado que es mucho más hermosa en la realidad que en sueños!

—Por favor, dejad que Gyumaō termine. —Dice el rey. Se ha dado cuenta de que la he descubierto y lleva su dedo índice a los labios demandándome silencio—. Continua.

—Lord Freezer quiere que este acuerdo sea permanente y en señal de buena voluntad… —Eso ha sonado irónico. Me sonríe desde su escondite y yo le clavo una mirada para reprenderla por su comportamiento. Ella hace una mueca enojada y me saca la lengua—… y con el fin de afianzar los lazos entre pueblos… —Creo que no podré reprimir mis ganas de reír un solo segundo más— …pide en matrimonio a vuestra hija.

Sonrío…

Un momento… he escuchado la palabra… ¡¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué diablos me he perdido?

_"¡__Idiota, te dije que no te despistaras!"_.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza cuando logro hilvanar en mi cabeza el verdadero significado de todo. La busco y mi respiración se acelera. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, la boca entreabierta y una expresión de verdadero pánico aflora en su semblante. No puedo evitar preguntarme si, realmente, ¿he oído lo qué he oído?

* * *

He escuchado con interés y nervios todo lo que Gyumao tenía que decir. Aún estoy enfadada porque nadie me ha invitado a la reunión. No me gusta hacer esto: espiar, pero no me han dejado otra salida. ¡Hombres! Siempre relegándonos a ser meras espectadoras de los acontecimientos. No logro comprender ese afán de protegernos de la realidad, como si fuéramos delicadas porcelanas que el más leve soplo de viento puede derribar y romper. ¿Acaso piensan que carezco de la fortaleza suficiente para afrontar la inminente guerra? Bufo ante este pensamiento. ¡Hombres! Me digo y esta afirmación, basta para suavizar mi rabia.

—Bien. ¿Las cantidades y los plazos de entrega de dicho calendario son aceptables? —Oigo preguntar a mi padre con preocupación, y el corazón se encoge dentro de mí, esperando ansiosa la respuesta, implorando porque sea afirmativa.

—En principio, Señor, no veo motivo por el que no podamos cumplir con esos puntos del acuerdo.

Respiro un tanto aliviada. La idea de entregar armas a esos desalmados me irrita y revuelve mis tripas, aunque he acabado por considerarlo un precio justo si con ello logramos evitar el sufrimiento de la gente de Chikyuu. Sé que es egoísta, que otros pagarán las consecuencias de nuestra ilusoria paz pero de momento, no será mi pueblo y eso aligera la conciencia.

Ahora sólo me queda echar una ojeada al semblante de mi padre para que la tranquilidad, aunque efímera, sea real. Asomo descaradamente mi rostro a través de la cortina. Nadie se ha percatado aún de mi presencia. Bueno, nadie excepto él. Le pido silencio mientras la conversación continua, pero dejo de prestar atención a la misma. Tiene mal aspecto. No es el cansancio reflejado en su cara o el polvo del camino acumulado, incluso, en su picudo y negro cabello. Parece más delgado y bajo sus ojos oscuros las bolsas son profundas y visibles. Ignorando todo eso me lleno de alegría, está vivo y está aquí. Sonrío.

—Lord Freezer quiere que este acuerdo sea permanente y en señal de buena voluntad… —No me ha gustado esa mirada de censura. ¿Qué pretende que haga cuando todos se empeñan en ignorarme? ¿Mantenerme en mi cuarto cómo una niña buena? Él sabe que yo no soy así. Le saco la lengua para mostrar mi enojo— …y con el fin de afianzar los lazos de ambos pueblos… —Vuelvo a centrarme en Gyumaō— …pide en matrimonio a vuestra hija.

Las palabras golpean mi rostro como si me hubieran abofeteado dolorosamente, todo se vuelve impreciso, lejano.

El silencio se me hace aterrador y difícil de soportar. Nadie dice nada. Supongo que como yo, se hallan inmersos en el análisis de la surrealista propuesta que hemos escuchado.

—¿Qué has dicho?...Eso…eso… no puede ser. —Es el susurro titubeante de mi padre el que rompe el mutismo que se ha adueñado del ambiente. Se levanta mirando al general con desesperación, suplicándole con los ojos que le saque del error. Rogándole calladamente que no confirme lo que acabamos de oír.

Éste hunde la cabeza entre los hombros que soportan, desde hace demasiados días, la pesada losa de ser el único conocedor de las verdaderas condiciones que Hyogen impone para la paz.

—Lord Frezeer desea sellar la unión entre ambos pueblos con un matrimonio. —La voz parece a punto de quebrase, lo cual resulta cuanto menos triste, muy triste, más viniendo de un hombre cuyo cuerpo es sinónimo de fortaleza—. Es una costumbre arraigada en ellos. Ella debería vivir en Shakkotsu y se trataría de un matrimonio sólo sobre el papel, no tiene por que ser consumado. De hecho Bulma sería su cuarta esposa…

—¡Desgraciado! —Murmura TenShinHan, que parece ser el primero en reaccionar, dando un paso adelante mientras aprieta sus puños tratando de contener la rabia.

El resto continua inmóvil, aunque la ira comienza a perfilarse con claridad en el semblante de Yamcha. Krilim, simplemente agacha la cabeza consternado, y Goku, no sé, parece demasiado sorprendido. Su rostro se ha vuelto mortalmente pálido y su mirada, perdida en algún punto lejano, adquiere un brillo aterrador que hace que me estremezca ligeramente.

No recuerdo ver nunca en sus ojos titilar la furia como en este preciso instante.

—¡De ningún modo aceptaré eso! Firmaré el acuerdo y entregaremos las cantidades estipuladas en los plazos previstos. ¡Incluso las aumentaremos si es necesario! Pero no entregaré a mi hija en matrimonio.

—Eso no puede ser. —Gyumaō se encoge un poco más, si es que eso es posible. Incluso mi padre parece más corpulento que él en estos momentos—. El matrimonio debe celebrarse para que el tratado tenga validez. Frezeer no lo aceptará de ningún otro modo.

Apesadumbrados, sólo las agitadas respiraciones se expanden sonoras y libres en la tensa atmósfera.

—¡En ese caso iremos a la guerra! —Exclama quebrando el silencio.

Todos fijan su vista en él, sin acabar de reconocer el tono duro que ha empleado en su declaración, extrañados por la firmeza de sus palabras. Sus puños se cierran con fuerza a ambos lados del cuerpo y las pupilas centellean fieramente perdidas más allá de esta habitación, en cuyas paredes, reverbera la ira con que han sido pronunciadas.

* * *

"Miro hacia atrás y veo los días en que me ahogaba en la neblina

Entre los combatientes y los retóricos.

En mí no hay burlas ni razones, miro y espero"

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

Yasha: Demonio

Shakkotsu: Cubito

Hyogen: Hielo

Chikyuu: Tierra

* * *

Bien, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo…

Respecto a las actualizaciones, deciros que no puedo fijar un día para las mismas, ya que este fic tiene sus momentos, o lo que es lo mismo, a veces no puedo dejar de escribirlo y en otras ocasiones la inspiración me abandona un tiempo. Así que va lento, más lento de lo que me gustaría, pero en fin, que le vamos a hacer.

Mil gracias a **Midory** por el beteo. Gracias también a **kiara**, **luPiiTha**, **any chan** y **Marby18** por sus reviews ¡Me han animado a seguir! Respondí los que pude, el resto lo hago desde aquí.

A **kiara**: Te pido perdón de antemano. Nada me gustaría más que poder contestar a todas tus preguntas. Desgraciadamente, ¡tendremos que esperar un poco para obtener respuestas! Pero bueno, si el papá de Chichi es el general de las tropas de Chikyuu… ;D

A **any chan**: Me encantó lo que me contaste acerca de Dorei y lo cierto es que te debo una disculpa. Todo fue culpa mía, cambie el rated en el capítulo IV por eso te costó encontrarlo. ¿Final feliz sí, final feliz no? ¡Qué sabemos lo que nos deparará esta historia! XD. Aún queda tanto camino por recorrer…

Lectores anónimos, gracias por eso, por leer.

Como dijo Romy Schneider: "La suerte no se puede almacenar". Así que ya sabéis. ¡Derrochad la vuestra en mi ausencia!

Hasta pronto…


	4. CAPITULO III: SACRIFICIO

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé

**CAPITULO III: SACRIFICIO**

Mi padre me ha hablado alguna vez de los saiyajines, de esa raza extinta e indómita, de la sangre guerrera que corre por sus venas, del fulgor fiero en sus pupilas ante la posibilidad de una batalla.

Ahora, por primera vez, eso adquiere significado para mí.

—¡En ese caso iremos a la guerra! —Lo oigo exclamar, quebrado el silencio.

El eco de esta afirmación impacta violentamente en mi cerebro, perdiéndose en los recovecos del mismo. De momento no puedo pensar en nada, aturdida por el colérico matiz de sus palabras.

Lo miro sobresaltada y mi turbación aumenta al percibir la dureza de sus siempre amables facciones. _"¿Dónde está Goku?"_ Me interrogo segura de que el hombre en el que fijo la vista, dista mucho de ser el que conozco.

La voz de ThenShinHan se alza vehemente llegando hasta mis oídos.

—¡Tiene razón! No podemos de ningún modo aceptar las condiciones de ese gusano. —Y camina hasta situarse junto al saiyajin, cuyos ojos negros siguen velados por la ira—. ¡Tenemos que pelear!

Krilim y Yamcha levantan sus rostros y la duda parece disiparse de los mismos. Imbuyéndose de la determinación de sus compañeros, ambos, adelantan un paso con determinación, dando claramente a entender del lado de quién están.

Mi padre y Gyumao contemplan la escena, apesadumbrados, mirándose mutuamente. Quizás son los únicos que alcanzan a entender el verdadero significado de todo. La experiencia es una pesada losa y ellos hace tiempo que dejaron atrás la irreflexiva juventud. Los años les hacen comprender lo que el resto se niega a ver.

—En este caso la guerra no es una posibilidad. —Dice Gyumao clavando la vista en ellos. —No cuando no tenemos ninguna opción de victoria.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —Exclama exaltado Goku, que parece haber vuelto de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

—Es lo que tiene la edad… —Contesta murmurando por lo bajo, sorprendido por la dureza de su respuesta—. Te hace saber mucho más de lo que te gustaría.

—¡No somos unos cobardes! —Grita airado, traspasando por primera vez los respetuosos límites que le unen a su general.

—Nadie ha puesto eso en duda. —Es mi padre él que intercede. Hace un corto silencio—. Lo que Gyumao intenta explicar es que la valentía no nos ayudará contra el ejército de Freezer. Declarándole la guerra estaríamos arriesgando el futuro de Chikyuu. La sangre de muchos inocentes será derramada inútilmente en el campo de batalla.

—¡No permitiré que se lleve a Bulma! No mientras pueda empuñar mi espada. —Y es tal la resolución que puede leerse en él que un halo de esperanza inunda a todos los presentes—. ¡Rendirnos, no es una posibilidad en estas circunstancias!

—¡Nos uniremos a Namekusei! —Prorrumpe de nuevo decidido ThenShinHan—. Aún no han sido derrotados. Si nos aliamos con ellos tendremos una oportunidad.

—Namek sufre el asedio de Hyogen hace meses, sus tropas se encuentran muy debilitadas y dudo que puedan resistir mucho más tiempo. —Explica Gyumao dolido por el cariz que están tomando los acontecimientos. Esto no resulta fácil para él—. Ayudarlos significa declarar la guerra a Lord Freezer y no hay que olvidar que sus hombres ya están desplegados a orillas del Antei. La invasión será inmediata.

—El Antei se helará en apenas tres semanas. —Es la primera vez que Krilim habla. Su voz es tranquila, casi un bálsamo para mis oídos. Todos voltean la cabeza para prestarle atención—. Bueno... —reflexiona tímidamente mirando sus botas— …sabéis que la capa de hielo será sólida pero no demasiado gruesa. —Alza la vista—. Ningún ejército podrá salvarla sin que se quiebre, de hecho nadie podrá. Eso los obligará a desplazarse hacia el sur para poder cruzar. Si logramos engañarlo hasta entonces, ganaríamos algo más de tiempo.

—¡¿Crees que Freezer no lo sabe? —Contesta el general con desesperación. —Precisamente por eso sus enviados estarán aquí en pocos días. ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer! —Y hay cierta impotencia en sus palabras. Es un hombre valiente, acostumbrado a no rendirse nunca. Arrodillarse ante el enemigo y agachar la cabeza no es su estilo. Y sin embargo, en esta ocasión lo está haciendo. Poniéndose incluso en evidencia ante los demás. Tiene que hacerlo. Es su deber.

—En ese caso, debemos prepararnos para lo peor. —Declara Goku. De nuevo me fijo en él. La tensión de sus poderosos músculos se adivina en la rigidez de su cuello y en sus puños, apretados con tanta fuerza que pienso que, de un momento a otro, comenzarán a sangrarle las palmas de las manos—. Porque no voy a rendirme.

El silencio se hace eco, una vez más, entre rostros expectantes. Todos han dado su opinión pero ahora es el rey, que parece sumido en la más profunda de las reflexiones, él que debe pronunciarse. Las arrugas de su frente se acentúan por el esfuerzo, está tomando seguramente, la decisión más difícil de todas.

De él dependen demasiadas cosas, demasiadas vidas, demasiadas esperanzas y siento como propia, la pesada responsabilidad que ha recaído sobre sus hombros.

—No puedo entregar a mi hija. —Dice al fin en un susurro amargo y mira a Gyumao antes de proseguir. Éste baja sus ojos al suelo y asiente imperceptiblemente con la cabeza—. Mandaré un emisario a Namekusei, ofreciéndoles una alianza.

Veo como una sonrisa satisfecha adorna el semblante de Goku que vuelve a adquirir el mismo aspecto despreocupado de siempre. En cambio, hay tanta inquietud en el de mi padre, tanto remordimiento. Acaba de arriesgar el destino de Chikyuu y lo ha hecho por mí y sé que la culpa lo atormenta, y también sé que no debo permitirlo. No debo.

* * *

Mi corazón late desenfrenado en un vano intento de que el escaso oxigeno que insuflo en mis pulmones llegue a todo mi cuerpo. La caliente ira se escampa, vertiginosa, en mí. Nunca he sentido la rabia como en este preciso momento. No quiero estar aquí, no quiero escuchar las voces de los que tengo a mi alrededor, no quiero observar la ansiedad en sus caras, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, no quiero volver a ver ese miedo en sus iris azules.

Todos hemos mostrado nuestras cartas y ahora, aguardo impaciente por una decisión que se me hace eterna._"¡Es su padre! Tiene que velar por ella"__, _me convenzo, tratando de calmar la angustia pero, enseguida me asalta la duda. _"__¿Y si no lo hace? ¡Es el rey_!" Y de nuevo la furia burbujea en mi sangre. No importa, pienso. No voy a rendirme.

—No puedo entregar a mi hija. —Dice al fin y lo veo mirar Gyumao antes de proseguir. La vergüenza, me golpea al recordar el modo en que me he enfrentado a él, mis duras palabras que no merecía en absoluto—. Mandaré un emisario a Namekusei, ofreciéndoles una alianza.

Alivio. Eso es lo que experimento mientras normalizo mi respiración y mi cuerpo se relaja. Abro y cierro las manos repetidamente tratando de desentumecer los dedos y mi mandíbula, agarrotada por la tensión, se afloja permitiéndome esbozar una vaga sonrisa mientras la estancia vuelve a dibujarse a mi alrededor.

Suspiro. Ya ha pasado todo.

—¡No lo permitiré! —Oigo de repente. Vuelvo instintivamente la cabeza hacia la voz. Me había olvidado completamente de ella. Ha salido de su escondite y camina decidida hasta nosotros. Sus pies apenas rozan el suelo y su rostro es una amalgama de emociones encontradas.

Se detiene frente a su padre que enarca una de sus cejas desconcertado. En realidad, todos están sorprendidos por su repentina aparición, incluso yo. Éste da un paso al frente y, sobreponiéndose al estupor, le regala una mirada de reproche.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bulma? —Articula serio, a la vez que consternado—. No recuerdo que hayas sido invitada a esta reunión.

Ella clava en él sus pupilas, que titilan con rabia.

—Precisamente por eso, tengo que andar ocultándome en mi propia casa como una vulgar espía. —Le reta, censurándole al tiempo el hecho de que haya decidido ignorarla—. ¿Acaso no soy digna de tu confianza? —Pregunta altiva.

El rey baja sus ojos apesadumbrado, sin resistir el certero golpe que acaba de encajar.

—No se trata de eso. —Murmura dubitativo.

—¡¿Ah no? —Cuestiona—. ¿Entonces de qué se trata? —Interroga de nuevo, segura de no obtener respuesta. Pasa la vista sobre cada uno de nosotros y noto la fuerza de su reproche—. Estáis decidiendo mi futuro y ni tan siquiera os habéis tomado la molestia de consultarme. Así que dime, padre. —Hace una pausa y vuelve a fijar su mirada en la menuda figura del monarca—. ¡¿Qué tengo que pensar?

De nuevo ese incomodo silencio. Ninguno quiere responder, ahora que, seguramente, la culpa taladra individualmente la conciencia. No entiendo porqué diablos tengo que abrir la boca pero, sin poder evitarlo, oigo mi voz.

—Tan sólo tratamos de hacer lo más conveniente. No es justo que debas… —intento explicar. Ella me enfrenta, enfadada. No se mueve pero bajo el peso de su escrutinio agacho la cabeza y enmudezco repentinamente.

—¡Justicia! ¡¿Habláis de justicia? —Se revuelve furiosa contra mí. ¡Tenía que haberme callado!—. Entonces dime: ¿Es justo que mi vida valga más que la de mi pueblo? ¿Es justo que miles de inocentes paguen por preservarla? ¿Es justo arrastrar a Chikyuu a una guerra en la que no existe la posibilidad de la victoria? Porque eso es lo que acabáis de decidir y no lo permitiré.

Alzo mi rostro. La ira regresa de nuevo en violentas oleadas y quiero gritarle que sí. Que es justo. Que su vida vale para mí más, mucho más. Que incluso está por encima de la mía propia. Las palabras se niegan a brotar de la garganta. Aprieto los puños con desesperación, con impotencia. Ella se aproxima y me observa, dulcemente. Porque me conoce, porque sabe que estoy a punto de estallar.

—Goku. —Susurra tratando de calmarme—. Sé que intentas hacer lo mejor para mí, pero no puedes cambiar las cosas. —Mi nombre en sus labios es un suave alivio—. No dejaré que nos arrastres en esta locura. —Me olvido de todos y es ella lo único que percibo alrededor. La neblina de la furia se disipa lentamente bajo el aura de su presencia—. No deseo ver cómo mueren aquellos que quiero y sé que tú tampoco lo deseas. Déjame hacer lo correcto.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Sólo ella y yo.

Exige comprensión y es, precisamente en este instante, cuando tengo la certeza de que he perdido, que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sencillamente asiento con la cabeza ante su irrevocable determinación.

—Bien. —Dice sonriéndome con infinita ternura. —Quiero hablar a solas con mi padre. —Pide volviendo la vista al rey.

Con una reverencia nos disponemos a abandonar la sala del trono.

Triste, derrotado, consciente de su sacrificio, consciente de mi perdida.

* * *

Apenas si he tenido tiempo de asearme y cambiarme antes de ser llamado a su presencia. Al parecer el maldito reptil tiene prisa por desvelarme sus intenciones. ¡Mejor! Sea lo que sea necesito deshacerme de los nervios con que la ignorancia me castiga. Ya tengo suficiente con cargar la pesada losa de mi propia angustia.

¡Resulta agotador estar en lucha constante contigo mismo!

Recorro con lentitud los pasillos oscuros. La llama de las antorchas dibuja entre las sombras fantasmagóricas figuras a mi alrededor y el eco de los lamentos acompaña cada uno de mis pasos.

Nunca caminas en silencio en Sakottsu.

Los alaridos se filtran por las grietas de la fortaleza, desde las mazmorras situadas en los cimientos, donde jamás llega la luz y el salitre y el moho de las paredes acaban contagiando la piel de los pobres desdichados que son enviados allí.

El basalto amplifica el sonido, recordando a todos los que moran entre estos muros la efímera frontera que nos separa de la muerte, porque eso es lo que piden los gritos que reverberan en mis oídos.

Una cínica sonrisa aflora en mis labios.

_"¡Infelices!"_

No saben aún que ésta nunca llega enseguida. Los verdugos se encargan de torturar primero a las victimas, sin tregua, disfrutando del insoportable dolor que infligen. Pasarán muchas horas antes de que alguien los libere de su tormento y sonreirán, al igual que yo, cuando la vida se agote porque habrán rogado por ese instante muchas veces.

Me detengo ante una puerta enorme de doble hoja que parece fuera de lugar. El color dorado de la misma y la riqueza de la madera labrada destacan entre el resto de sencillas entradas que se abren en los corredores. Hay dos guardas frente a ella que ni tan siquiera se inmutan por mi presencia. Respiro profundamente y golpeo con los nudillos. No obtengo respuesta. Vuelvo a golpear y finalmente se abre dándome paso.

Parpadeo y tardo en acostumbrarme de nuevo a la luz. Es extraño. En apenas unos segundos tengo la sensación de haber viajado a otro lugar. Un oasis en medio del mar, con el rumor de las rompientes olas llegando hasta mis oídos. A través de los ventanales que conforman la pared del amplísimo vestíbulo, se filtran los últimos rayos del sol que, lentamente, desaparece tras el horizonte.

—Milord os está esperando en los jardines. —Dice con una reverencia el esclavo encargado de recibirme. Uno de los tantos seres anónimos que habitan en el castillo.

Lo sigo entre los costosos tapices y las molduras áureas de los techos. Las cálidas alfombras que cubren el suelo de pulido granito negro amortiguan el roce de mis botas. Cada vez me noto más inquieto. No es habitual que Lord Freezer te reciba en sus aposentos privados.

Un lugar destinado sólo para él, su harem y sus infortunadas esposas.

El capricho de un tirano.

Pocos son los que han podido contemplar estos jardines que, desde una impresionante columnata, se extienden sobre el océano en terrazas escalonadas a distinto nivel. La exuberante vegetación crea cientos de rincones escondidos entre fuentes y estatuas y se dice que no existe especie vegetal en este mundo que no se encuentre plantada aquí.

Muchas noches he logrado burlar la vigilancia, me gusta perderme entre el pequeño bosque de bambú, en la última terraza, tumbarme junto al arroyo artificial, sobre la hierba, al resguardo de miradas indiscretas, con la brisa acariciando mi piel y el olor del mar. Nappa cree que resulta estúpido arriesgar tu vida por disfrutar de algo así. Pero merece la pena, siempre la merece.

Lo descubro esperándome a la entrada del atrio. Mi corazón se acelera. No es miedo, sino repulsión. Su sola visión revuelve mis tripas, me asquea su presencia, me exaspera. ¡Si supiera cuanto lo odio!

En la distancia clavo mis ojos en él. Creo que lo sabe, es más, creo que su odio es tan acérrimo como el mío.

Es la curiosidad, lo que siempre le ha impedido acabar conmigo. Soy su creación. La arcilla que intenta moldear a su antojo. Puedes hacerlo añadiendo simplemente agua, pero en cuanto ésta se seca, endureciéndose, ya no hay manera de dar marcha atrás y tienes que volver a mojarla. El problema es que yo, a diferencia de la arcilla, apenas soy permeable. Supongo que algún día se aburrirá de jugar. Pero de momento, sirvo a sus propósitos y le entretengo. Por eso sigo vivo.

Me detengo ante él e inclino mi cuerpo en una reverencia que me da el tiempo necesario para cubrir mi rostro con la consabida máscara de la sumisión.

—Milord. —Saludo tratando de que mi voz suene natural y no como el gruñido que estoy deseando articular.

—Vegeta. —Responde en ese siseo meloso que detesto.

Me alzo al fin y procuro mantener el mentón bien alto. Eso aporta dignidad a mi figura y restituye parte de mi orgullo. Resulta incomodo, pero no importa. Sé que aborrece que lo haga. Así que, simplemente, me doy el gusto de irritarlo.

Frunce el ceño y comienza a caminar bajo los arcos sustentados por columnas de mármol, conmigo a su lado.

—Tienes mal aspecto. —Comenta jocoso sin detenerse, apenas mirándome—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Largo pero sin contratiempos. —Contesto escuetamente.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas por Namekusei? —Interroga con despreocupación.

Pienso qué si me ha hecho venir a toda prisa hasta aquí para preguntarme algo que ya sabe, es que, una de dos: O quiere provocarme hasta que pierda definitivamente el control y trate de ahogarlo o, sencillamente, está dando un rodeo antes de llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

Opto por la segunda opción. Llevo demasiado tiempo tratando de mantenerme a flote, para ahora hundirme por una estupidez. Carraspeo antes de responder.

—Bueno, como ya debéis saber por mis anteriores informes. —Hago una pausa para dar a este punto la importancia que merece—. Los Namekianos están resultando un hueso duro de roer. Llevamos meses asediándolos y todavía no se han rendido. Creo que mantienen la esperanza de que Chikyuu acuda en su ayuda.

Una horrible carcajada escapa de su garganta.

—¡Pues tendrán que seguir esperando! —Exclama con ironía.

En un acto reflejo, enarco una de mis cejas ante su reacción. El asunto no debe ser tomado a broma y me sorprende enormemente que lo haga.

—Si eso llega a ocurrir. —Reflexiono en voz alta—. Tendremos serias dificultades. Sé que hemos desplegado parte de nuestras tropas frente a su frontera, pero no podemos fiarnos de ellos. Deberíamos atacarlos.

—Chikyuu, no es un pueblo guerrero. —Contesta serio. Olvidando la risa

—Lo sé, pero tienen armas. —Y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. El recuerdo de lo acontecido con Vegetasei se hace latente en mi mente—. No debemos subestimarlos.

Se detiene de pronto, clavando en mí sus rasgados ojos que se empeña en delinear con una gruesa raya negra; acentuando, aún más, el blanco de los mismos. Las pupilas se dilatan hasta alcanzar el tamaño de su pequeño iris, de un marrón tan particular, que semeja rojo. Sabe lo que estoy pensando y frunce sus labios.

—De todas formas, ya me he ocupado de ello. —Revela finalmente, transformando su mueca en una malévola sonrisa. —Precisamente por eso estás aquí.

Comienza a andar y yo tras él. No entiendo a que se refiere con sus palabras y la incertidumbre me está matando. Pero por nada del mundo voy a rebajarme a preguntar. Seguimos caminando en un tenso silencio. Forma parte del ritual él que ninguno de los dos quiera dar su brazo a torcer. Al fin, se detiene bruscamente y me encara malhumorado.

—Veo que no eres un hombre curioso. —Me reprocha, escrutándome con enojo. Sabe que ha perdido. Tarda en volver a hablar y otra vez su rostro adquiere un aire perverso que hace que me estremezca ligeramente—. No importa, eso es una cualidad. —Capto la ironía—. Dejaré de todos modos que seas el primero felicitarme por mi inminente boda. —La sorpresa es tan grande que ni tan siquiera puedo tratar de disimularla. Ríe satisfecho ante mi reacción. —En unos días, Chikyuu firmará un acuerdo para suministrarnos armas. ¡Es lo mínimo que puede hacer el rey por su futuro yerno! —Una carcajada escapa de su cuerpo y no sé si es, mi cara de incredulidad o la idea de su matrimonio la que provoca la misma. Dedico un breve pensamiento a la pobre desdichada. Cruel es el destino que le espera, prisionera por siempre de estos muros. Su pregunta me hace volver a la conversación—. ¿Y? ¿No te alegra la noticia?

—Por supuesto. —Logro balbucear al fin.

—Sabía que no me equivocaba al escogerte. —Asiente complacido—. He decidido que seas tú quién tenga el honor de recoger a mi nueva _"esposa"_. Mandaría a Zarbon pero no me fío. ¡Capaz de intentar enamorarla y arruinar mis planes! —De nuevo su risa atrona mis oídos. Me uno a él tratando de fingirme divertido por la ocurrencia. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Poco a poco se calma, liberándome de la tortura de tener que reírme como un imbécil—. Bien, —me mira de nuevo serio— partirás con el tratado en cuanto llegue Nappa. Asegúrate de que lo firman y vuelve aquí con esa mujer. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —Cuestiona cáusticamente tratando de ofenderme—. O "¿es demasiado complicado para ti?"

La bofetada a mi orgullo es dolorosa y tardo más de lo deseado en responder.

—Sin problemas, Señor. —Contesto con una voz, que tiembla por la rabia.

—Veremos. —Le oigo murmurar entre dientes sin dejar de observar cada una de las reacciones que intento contener.

Una sombra aparece junto a una de las puertas que se abren al atrio rompiendo la tensión del momento. Miro de soslayo y apenas si adivino el desnudo cuerpo femenino, bajo una vaporosa y transparente túnica, que se esconde rápidamente al percatarse de nuestra presencia. Él también se ha dado cuenta, puedo percibirlo en el brillo lascivo de sus ojos.

—Discutiremos los detalles más tarde. —Dice con cierta precipitación, agitando su mano delante de mí—. Puedes retirarte. —Al parecer en estos momentos humillarme ha dejado de ser su prioridad.

Me inclino en una reverencia y le doy la espalda, caminado hacia la salida mientras siento sus pupilas hundiéndose como dagas venenosas sobre mí, atravesándome con un odio tan intenso que, incluso puedo palparlo alrededor. Me tenso esperando lo peor, finalmente, oigo el rumor de sus pasos alejarse en dirección contraría.

Con un poco de suerte pasarán varias horas antes de que me llame de nuevo.

* * *

En el silencio, mi padre levanta la vista hacia mí para volverla a clavar nuevamente en el suelo. Se encamina con lentitud hasta el trono y se sienta, aferrándose con fuerza a los apoyabrazos del mismo, tratando de estrujar la madera entre sus dedos. No me mira, sus pequeños ojos, cuyo azul he heredado, se pierden más allá de lo que nos rodea.

Observo afligida su confusión, la pena que está desgarrando su alma, la misma tristeza que yo siento en estos momentos.

Me aproximo a él y me dejo caer a sus pies, acunando mi mejilla en su regazo como cuando apenas era una niña. Su mano descansa de pronto sobre mi cabello que acaricia con infinita ternura. Contengo las lágrimas, sé que no debo llorar. Trago gruesamente para suavizar mi garganta antes de hablar, cualquier quiebro sólo hará que aumentar la angustia que siente y eso es algo que debo evitar a toda costa.

—Papá. —Susurro ténuemente, segura de no poder engañarlo en un tono más alto—. Todo va a salir bien. No hay de qué preocuparse. —Y trato de sonar tranquila.

Su cuerpo se tensa y su mano aprieta aún más la madera mientras la que sostiene sobre mi cabeza cesa en su caricia.

—No sabes de lo que dices. —Declara en un débil murmullo—. No conoces a Freezer, no conoces Sakkotsu. —Sé que está al borde del llanto y mi corazón se aprieta un poco más. No puedo responderle, no enseguida. Una especie de gemido se alza en el silencio—. ¡¿Qué clase de hombre ni tan siquiera puede salvar a su propia hija? —Exclama—. ¡¿Crees que ella, me perdonaría robar tu felicidad? —Y su puño se cierra sobre los temblorosos labios.

Cierro los ojos un instante ante la clara alusión a mi madre, muerta años atrás. Es doloroso el recuerdo. Me incorporo, quedando de rodillas para poder mirarlo fijamente. Noto las lágrimas acumularse y aprieto los párpados para contenerlas. Tomo su cara que evita mis ojos a toda consta, obligándole a enfrentarme.

—El mejor hombre de todos. —Y ahora no puedo evitar que mi voz se quiebre, pero ya no importa—. ¡El mejor de todos! —Repito vehementemente—. Aquel que enseño a su hija que la supervivencia de su pueblo no tiene precio, aquel que me insufló la fortaleza suficiente para tomar esta decisión, aquel que me inculcó que la felicidad no puede sustentarse en el sacrificio de otros—. Respiro y hago una pausa tratando de calmarme. No puedo verlo así—. Ella lo entiende. —Afirmo sonriendo tristemente. Lo suelto y vuelvo a recargar mi mejilla en su regazo—. Lo entiende. —Aseguro en un siseo apenas audible.

Siento de nuevo su mano sobre mi cabello, y ni tan siquiera soy consciente del rato en que me mantengo así, junto a mi padre; consolándonos mutuamente en el silencio, pues las palabras ya no son necesarias para apaciguar el dolor, para aceptar la realidad.

* * *

"¿Has oído que está bien ganar la batalla?

Yo afirmo que perderla está bien, las batallas se pierden con el

mismo coraje con que se ganan."

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

Shakkotsu: Cubito

Hyogen: Hielo

Chikyuu: Tierra

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo tres. Siento decepcionar a aquellos que pensaron y desearon que Vegeta fuera el elegido…Como siempre aquí estoy, dispuesta a contestar a sus preguntas, si es que las tienen…

Soy consciente de que este fic puede desconcertar un tanto al principio. La mayoría de lectores se aburren en el prólogo o en el primer capítulo, por eso hoy quiero dar las gracias, en primer lugar, a quienes le están, al igual que yo, dando una oportunidad. ¡Gracias a todos los lectores que se mueven entre las sombras!

Gracias también a **Midory** por el beteo, por confiar en esta historia y animarme a continuar. Gracias a **NOMICA** y **Marby18** por sus reviews y por su apoyo.

Para los que se pregunten por el título aclarar que "Ab imo pectore" literalmente significa: "Desde lo profundo de mi corazón"

Fue Schopenhauer quién dijo: "El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos". Así que, sólo me resta, desearos buena mano en la partida de esta semana

Hasta pronto…

Me olvidaba, en la anterior actualización, aún no entiendo muy bien como, cambió el rated del fic. Para el próximo capítulo, volverá a la M inicial, donde siempre debió estar. No lo hice en éste porque preferí avisar primero.


	5. CAPITULO IV: RENACER

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé

**CAPÍTULO IV: RENACER**

La noche se ha cernido sobre mí, sin apenas percatarme de ello. Es tarde para ir a ver Bulma. Lástima, me hubiera gustado compartir unos momentos junto a ella, quizás porque tengo la certeza que dentro de muy poco, eso ya no será posible. Noto como mi cuerpo se tensa al dibujar este razonamiento y trato de relajarme; _"Eso no va a suceder"_, me digo. La sola idea de perderla se hace insoportable. "_No se puede perder lo que no se tiene"_, reflexiono y aunque resulte cruel, ésta es una verdad que no puedo negarme a reconocer.

Me descubro en medio del patio de armas, inconscientemente he encaminado mis pasos hacia aquí, el lugar desde donde puedo ver su ventana. Levanto la vista hacia ella y sé que no esta allí. No trato de sondear mi mente en busca de una respuesta, algo que me haga comprender la confianza con la que me dirijo a los talleres, donde estoy seguro de encontrarla. Mientras camino arropado por el manto de la oscuridad, divago con la idea absurda de que todo esto no sea más que un mal sueño; una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaremos para volver a nuestra tranquila vida de siempre Y me armaré de valor para decirle lo que tanto tiempo he callado y podré tenerla entre mis brazos, y estos la asirán seguros y será como si nada hubiera pasado.

Frunzo una sonrisa amarga en mis labios y saboreo la hiel de estos pensamientos. Eso jamás sucederá. No ante la realidad inmutable que nos rodea.

Atisbo a ver una luz escapar entre las rendijas de la madera y asomo mis ojos por la fina hendidura de la puerta entornada. El corazón se acelera y la sangre comienza a fluir demasiado deprisa.

Ella está allí, sentada frente una mesa destartalada. La lámpara de aceite sobre ésta, ilumina sus facciones entre las sombras en un juego de claroscuros asombrosos. Parece un ángel. Mi ángel. Sostiene el pincel delicadamente, moviéndolo con precisión y muerde abstraída su labio inferior, en ese gesto tan suyo que la hace irresistible. Ha trenzado su melena y algunos mechones escapan de la misma, cayendo desordenadamente sobre la frente despejada. Ni tan siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia y continua absorta, concentrada en el delicado trabajo, ajena totalmente a todo lo que la rodea.

Con cautela me acerco, mirando por encima del hombro lo que la tiene tan ensimismada. Es una empuñadura forrada de cuero negro, en la cruz se inserta un medallón de plata sobre el que ha cincelado dos dragones entrelazados, que encajan representando el Tao. El Yin es de color azul y el Yang, todavía por acabar, de color rojo.

—Sé que tú eres el azul, pero dime ¿quién es el rojo? —Pregunto en voz baja para no asustarla.

Ella levanta la vista clavando sus pupilas directamente en mí. He errado al pensar que no sabía que estaba aquí, ahora me doy cuenta de que hace rato que lo sabe. Una amplia sonrisa se delinea en sus labios. No es una sonrisa alegre, es más bien una de aquellas de compromiso que se transforma con rapidez en una mueca triste. Debo haber fruncido el ceño ante ese gesto, porque enseguida dulcifica su rostro.

—¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme? —Interroga curiosa.

—¡Oh! Ha sido difícil, no vayas a pensar. ¡Llevo horas buscándote! —Ironizo.

Ríe ante mis palabras y su semblante se ilumina divertido.

—Supongo que soy demasiado predecible para ti.

Sonrío.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta. —Insisto

Desvía la vista a la empuñadura y su cara adquiere una expresión reflexiva. Se hace un silencio incomodo y no sé donde está pero sé que no es aquí, junto a mí.

—No existe el rojo. —Dice al fin, apesadumbrada—. No existirá nunca. —Y esta afirmación es pronunciada en un susurro triste que apuñala mi pecho dolorosamente.

Por unos segundos, las palabras se hacen innecesarias.

—De todas maneras es magnífico. —Digo rompiendo la tensión que flota en el ambiente.

—Sí, lo es. —Sentencia. Vuelve la vista al medallón con ambas figuras y una de sus manos se cierra sobre el cuero de la empuñadura, levantándola hacía mí—. Pruébala. —Dice ofreciéndomela.

Puedo rozar sus dedos cuando la tomo entre los míos y ese simple contacto hace que un escalofrío baje por mi espalda. Aprieto la mandíbula, tratando de contener las sensaciones que me recorren. No es sencillo, pero siempre lo logro, aunque he de reconocer que cada día se me hace más difícil, más tedioso.

Dibujo una mueca de sorpresa y corto el aire trazando varias figuras con la espada imaginaría.

Es ligera, mucho.

—¡Vaya! —exclamo—. No sólo es apariencia. ¿De qué está hecha? —Pregunto cortando el aire con el filo inexistente.

Ella me sonríe de nuevo. Y esta vez, es una sonrisa sincera.

—Es una nueva aleación. La hoja es del mismo material y la ensamblaré pasado mañana, por eso tenía que terminarla esta misma noche. Ya no me queda tiempo. —Un deje de amargura reverbera en su voz.

—¿Resulta resistente? —Interrogo curioso, moviéndola, al tiempo que simulo un enfrentamiento con un rival imaginario, blandiéndola con decisión, atacando y retrocediendo ante las embestidas invisibles de mi supuesto contrincante.

—Más que el acero. —Contesta mientras observa entusiasmada mi particular combate. Me detengo mirándola incrédulo—. Llevo más de un año trabajando en ello. —Explica—. Esta espada resistirá el embate de la tuya en una lucha sin problemas. Con la diferencia de que a mí me costará la mitad de esfuerzo que a ti sostenerla. ¡Al fin podré ganar nuestro próximo encuentro!

—Eres un caso, Bulma. —Río entre dientes—. ¿Tanto esfuerzo sólo por vencerme? ¡No creo ser merecedor del mismo!

—Nunca subestimes lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer por triunfar. —Dejo escapar una sonora carcajada y ella se une a mí jocosa—. ¡No te reirás tanto cuando mi espada atraviese tu corazón! —Dice sin dejar de reír.

Y en ese momento pienso si se habrá dado cuenta de cuán absurda resulta su afirmación. Ella hace tiempo que atravesó mi corazón y no necesitó un frío metal para eso. Bastaron sus ojos azules, su rostro sereno y esa sonrisa que ahora esboza mientras me mira con dulzura.

—Es tarde. —Digo devolviéndole su empuñadura—. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

—Aún tengo que terminarla. —Responde, tomándola de entre mis manos para volverla a colocar sobre la mesa.

—Pareces cansada. —Y basta observarla para saber que soy sincero en esta afirmación—. Mañana tendrás tiempo de hacerlo.

Ella me mira resignada y asiente con la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero con una condición. Tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

—Lo que quieras. Siempre y cuando no se trate de compartir la comida. —Bromeo.

El sonido de su risa resuena de nuevo alegre a mi alrededor.

—Prométeme, que me darás la oportunidad de probar mi espada contigo cuando esté terminada.

Tomo sus manos entre las mías y la ayudo a incorporarse al tiempo que contesto.

—¡La hiciste para poder vencerme! Cuando esté lista, lucharemos. Pero eso no será esta noche, así que vamos.

Ella se cuelga del brazo que le ofrezco recostando la cabeza sobre mi hombro y caminamos hacia la puerta. El calor de sus mejillas atraviesa mi kimono hasta llegar a la piel y pienso lo cerca que estamos el uno del otro, sonrojándome. Cierro por un instante los ojos para deleitarme en su aroma y ralentizó mis pasos, consciente de que es lo único que puedo hacer esta noche para prolongar el momento.

* * *

Amanece. Por la pequeña abertura exterior de mi habitación, demasiado pequeña para poder ser considerada una ventana, se filtran los primeros rayos de un sol que despierta en la mañana. A través de la misma, pierdo la vista en el romper sereno de las olas, en la línea que el agua traza sobre la arena negra que absorbe la espuma con lentitud.

A veces deseo ser como el mar sobre la playa y que el mundo diluya la tierra bajo mis pies, dándome la oportunidad de desaparecer. Pero eso no sucederá.

¡Él nunca me dejará escapar!

Cierro los ojos a la ligera brisa, preguntándome cuánto tardará Nappa en aparecer y liberarme de esta forzada espera; y me adentro de nuevo en la penumbra, contemplando los muros entre los que me encuentro prisionero, los mismos que pude ver el primer día que llegue aquí. Extenuado por el largo y difícil camino, intruso en un mundo que no conocía, aterrorizado frente a un futuro, hoy pasado, que estaba por venir.

Aborrezco este sitio que lacera mi memoria. Cada una de las grietas, cada muesca en la piedra guarda un recuerdo doloroso, una humillación, un desgarrón en mi orgullo. Quizás, la animadversión radique precisamente en eso, en encontrarme ante el último vestigio del niño que un día fui, del niño que no volveré a ser nunca.

Nada en esta vida me atormenta tanto como este lugar. La angustia es casi insoportable, espesa, concentrada; y si tuviera que decidir un primer momento, ese segundo en que mi espíritu infantil se quebró para siempre, sé, exactamente, cual sería mi elección.

Y no es como sí pudiera evocar los detalles con precisión, pues muchos se confunden en mi pensamiento, quedando relegados a un rincón tan profundo del mismo, que han perdido el camino de regreso. No sabría decir, por ejemplo, si era de día o de noche, si era otoño o verano, apenas si vislumbro los rostros a mi alrededor.

¡A excepción del suyo! Que se presenta ante mí con precisión, como si apenas hubiera transcurrido el tiempo.

Fue la primera vez que vi las entrañas de Shakkotsu, la primera vez que vi en que puede convertir a los hombres, la primera vez que supe en que me iba a convertir a mí.

_"__Nos detenemos ante la puerta, tan sólo la reja tras la misma, la diferencia de las demás. Ésta, se abre para dar paso a una escalera de caracol estrecha que desciende con demasiada pendiente a las mazmorras. El final no es visible desde aquí, la luz de las antorcha sobre las paredes apenas llega a los escalones y el aire trae rumores indescifrables._

_Lord Freezer ha regresado de su campaña contra los Tsufurs. Según me explicó, antes de marchar, considera una obligación vengar la muerte de mi padre, su aliado, su "amigo". Las tropas de Hyogen no llegaron a tiempo para la última batalla y ante la falta de apoyos, los saiyajins sucumbieron finalmente al enemigo. _

_Ahora, me ha mandado llamar, tiene algo importante que comunicarme y pienso, con la inocencia que da la edad, que tal vez podía haber escogido otro lugar para hacerlo._

_A medida que nos adentramos en las profundidades, los rumores se vuelven verdaderos alaridos, gritos espantosos que sobrecogen el alma. El agua, rezuma por las paredes excavadas en la roca y la humedad hace transpirar la piel, empapando, poco a poco, las ropas, saturando la atmósfera y dificultando enormemente la respiración. _

_Tras el último recoveco, la escalera se abre a un pasillo oscuro con una entrada al fondo. Los carámbanos de salitre cuelgan de los techos en espectrales formaciones entre las sombras y el calor comienza a ser sofocante._

_Una rata enorme huye despavorida por nuestra presencia y su cola serpentea perdiéndose con rapidez en la penumbra. Los balbuceos incoherentes y los lamentos retumban en la piedra, envolviéndome. Trago gruesamente y me obligo a no mirar a mi alrededor, pero no puedo evitar fijarme en las manos implorantes que se asoman entre los barrotes mohosos de las celdas que bordean el corredor._

_Son blancas, muy blancas y entonces me doy cuenta de que la sal se ha adherido a la piel de los que se encuentran allí; y me pregunto cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que pudieron inhalar aire limpio o ver la luz del sol. Acelero el paso y aguanto la respiración tratando de ignorar el olor de podredumbre, algas y excrementos ante el que mi estomago se revela, violentamente, dejando escapar varias arcadas. _

_Al fin logro alcanzar la puerta, pero la visión que se ofrece ante mis ojos no ayuda demasiado a que el color vuelva a mis mejillas. Sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, que está totalmente fuera de lugar, y con una modesta copa de plata entre las manos, Freezer, contempla ensimismado el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, arrodillado, con los pies prisioneros en un cepo y las muñecas sujetas por grilletes a una argolla que cuelga del techo. _

_Está siendo fustigado sin piedad, con una cadencia lenta, dejando que el dolor de cada golpe anticipe el siguiente. El chasquido del látigo sobre la carne provoca un sonido blando y la piel de la espalda salta en jirones a su contacto. No hay gritos, apenas un gruñido y eso es un alivio. _

_Cierro los ojos un instante, mareado. No soy del todo conciente del horror que me rodea pero no soporto el hedor que impregna ya mi cuerpo y a estas alturas, respirar se ha convertido en toda una tortura._

—_"Mi pequeño príncipe ya está aquí". __—Dice__ melosamente al percibir mi llegada__—. __Ven acércate, quiero mostrarte algo._

_Trato de caminar erguido, de superar las nauseas y ruego por que la niebla se disipe en mi mente y cuando quiero darme cuenta mis temblorosas piernas han logrado llevarme hasta él. Justo en ese momento me percato de la presencia de Dororia a su lado. Me estremezco. No había vuelto a verlo desde que me trajo aquí. Sus ojos se clavan burlones en mí, desvelando la impaciencia de lo que está por llegar. _

_Freezer da un trago a la bebida que sostiene, paladeándola largamente, con un imperceptible gesto indica al verdugo que cese en su trabajo y el látigo deja de sacudirse en el aire con un último siseo._

—_¿Conoces a este hombre? __—__Pregunta prestándome atención._

_La voz se niega a salir de la garganta por lo qué, con la cabeza gacha, hago un gesto de negación._

—_Deberías mirarlo antes de responder. __—__Dice sarcástico. Aún sin verlo, estoy seguro de la sonrisa que se perfila en sus labios. Se levanta y apura la copa que arroja a un rincón de la sala, estrellándose contra el suelo en un tintineo metálico. Recorre la distancia que lo separa de su victima y se detiene. Hace un corto silencio antes de volver a hablar. Sé que me está observando__—. __¡Hazlo!__ —__Ordena imperativo alzando la voz__—. __¡Míralo!_

_Aprieto los labios y tardo un poco en obedecer, finalmente, levanto la vista. Aún en el supuesto de que supiera de quién se trata, estoy seguro de que me sería imposible de reconocer ese rostro informe, desfigurado por los golpes y desencajado por la tortura._

—_Y bien. __—__Se impacienta__—.__ ¿Lo conoces? __—I__nterroga de nuevo sin dejar de estudiar cada una de mis reacciones._

—_No. __—__Respondo en apenas un murmullo audible. Frunce el ceño enojado, pero con asombrosa rapidez, recompone su semblante y ladea los labios, mordaz. Agarra al pobre infeliz por su cabello, obligándolo a mostrar completamente su cara y en ese momento me doy cuenta del porqué la ausencia de gritos. La lengua y los dientes han sido arrancados y la sangre reseca, se acumula alrededor de la boca resbalando en gruesos goterones, ya secos también, por su barbilla._

—_Pues déjame informarte de que te encuentras ante: Kumquat, el caído rey de los Tsufurs. ¡El asesino de tu padre! ¡El responsable de que tu pueblo, haya sido aniquilado!__ —__Lo suelta asqueado y sacude de su mano el mechón de pelos arrancados. Se aproxima, rodeándome hasta quedar justo a mi espalda. Ceso de respirar un instante cuando se inclina y siento su aliento sobre uno de mis oídos - No tienes dónde volver__, __—__susurra__—. __¡Ya no quedan saiyajins en las tierras altas! En realidad ya no quedan saiyajins en ninguna parte. __—__Aprieto los puños con rabia. El tono de su voz denota el regocijo que esta afirmación le produce. Se mueve de nuevo enfrentándome y alza su palma hasta uno de mis hombros__—. __No debes preocuparte, puedes quedarte aquí, __—__hace una pausa y clava sus uñas negras en mi__—. __Conmigo. __—__Sentencia. Lo miro intensamente, horrorizado por sus palabras__—. __Cuidaré de ti… __—__prosigue__—,__es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la memoria de tu padre eso y… __—__rebusca entre sus ropas para extraer una daga afilada que me ofrece con la mano que le queda libre__—__. Darte la posibilidad de vengar su muerte. __—__Su cara adquiere una expresión perversa__—__. __¡Acaba con el exterminador de tu raza!_

_Mi cuerpo se crispa y dudo mientras sus palabras no dejan de retumbar en mis oídos. _

_"__—__¡Ya no quedan saiyajins en las tierras altas! En realidad ya no quedan saiyajins en ninguna parte."_

_Todo se desvanece a mí alrededor, excepto su voz que, como un martilleo incesante, taladra mis sienes._

"—_No tienes donde volver…"_

_Cierro los ojos y dejo de percibir cualquier sonido, olor o imagen. Sólo ira. Eso es lo que soy en estos momentos. Sólo ira que supura por la herida infligida. Furia en su estado más salvaje y primitivo sobrepasando los limites de la cordura. La noto fluir, no es etérea sino sólida, consistente, tensa cada fibra a su paso, borra mi conciencia, se anuda en mi mente._

_Y otra vez él._

_"__—__No tienes donde volver… ¡Acaba con el exterminador de tu raza!"_

_Mis parpados se abren y entonces distingo el brillo de la hoja que refleja el odio en mis ojos. Sin pensarlo, la tomo, deambulo despacio hasta Kumquat, que me mira aterrorizado y la hundo profundamente en su pecho, con fuerza, con una fuerza que no sabia que tenía y la cuchilla se afianza en la carne y tengo que esforzarme por sacarla, trastabillando hacia atrás. Su semblante se contrae de dolor y dejo de mirarlo. Entonces, lo apuñalo de nuevo, una y otra vez, desgarrando, ensañándome en cada golpe que asesto. Vaciándome. No soy consciente de su muerte hasta que la rabia, se consume dejando un reguero de realidad que me devuelve el control de mi cuerpo._

_Retrocedo bajando la daga, miro la hoja ensangrentada, el pausado gotear de la sangre deslizándose sobre la misma hasta perderse en el filo, y la dejo caer al suelo con animadversión. Mis pupilas se clavan aterrorizadas en mis manos que observo como si no las conociera y entonces, el pánico por lo que acabo de hacer se apodera de mí. _

_Mareado, respiro rápido y superficialmente, me asfixio y mis piernas flaquean, incapaces de sostenerme. _

_Nunca había visto morir a nadie… ¡Nunca había matado a nadie!_

_Unos dedos se cierran sobre mi hombro, giro mi rostro suplicante hacia él, confundido, buscando comprensión. _

_Sonríe maliciosamente._

—_Bien hecho, pequeño. __—__Me felicita tranquilamente. Regocijándose. Se está divirtiendo con esto__—. __¡El príncipe de los saiyajins, ya es todo un hombre! __—__Anuncia con ironía, dejando escapar una carcajada a la que se unen todos los presentes. Me voltea y deja de reír, contemplando orgulloso su obra. Satisfecho al saberse responsable del despertar de la bestia que hasta ese momento dormía en mi interior__—. __Has aprendido una valiosa lección hoy. Ya sabes lo poco que cuesta acabar con una vida. __—__Y otra vez ese fulgor cruel en sus pupilas__—. __¡Ahora conoces el regusto amargo de la venganza!"_

Sacudo mi cabeza devolviendo mi atención a estas cuatro paredes de piedra que conforman mi habitación. Hace diecisiete años que acabe con el último de los tsufurs. Muchas victimas han sobrevenido después de él, y sin embargo, es la angustia de la muerte de Kumquat la que todavía me persigue, quizás, porqué yo también morí aquel día, para renacer convertido en lo que soy.

Me aproximo de nuevo a la ventana y veo un jinete recortarse en la distancia. Respiro profundamente. En tan sólo unas horas saldré de aquí y todo esto volverá a ser lo que siempre fue, un simple recuerdo.

* * *

"¡Si yo pudiera olvidar las bromas e insultos!

¡Si yo pudiera olvidar las lágrimas cayendo gota a gota y

Los golpes de los garrotes y martillos!

¡Si yo pudiera contemplar con mirada indiferente mi propia

Crucifixión y mi sangrienta coronación!"

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

Shakkotsu: Cubito

Hyogen: Hielo

Chikyuu: Tierra

Kumquat: Fruta de la familia de los cítricos proveniente de china

* * *

Bien, que puedo decir de este capítulo, sencillamente, que es importante para la trama del fic por dos motivos, primero porque nos ayuda a comprender un poco mejor el carácter de mi (y nótese el posesivo) adorado príncipe y segundo…no… ¡El segundo mejor dejo que lo adivinéis! ... XD

Como siempre, gracias a **Midory** por el beteo. Gracias también a **luPiiTha Bri,** **NOMICA** y **Marby18** por su reviews. Lo cierto es que siempre tienen una palabra amable para mí.

Gracias a los lectores anónimos.

Según Benjamin Franklin: "La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días".

Así que ya sabéis, prestad atención a esos sutiles guiños de la buena fortuna.

Hasta pronto…


	6. CAPITULO V: ¿JUGAMOS?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé.

**CAPÍTULO V: ¿JUGAMOS?**

La puerta se abre y por un instante un pequeño resquicio de claridad se cuela en la habitación. Los pasos precipitados la atraviesan hasta llegar a la ventana, descorriendo las tupidas cortinas y dejando, finalmente, que los rayos de sol inunden el dormitorio.

Parpadeo tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz y me acurruco un poco más entre las mantas. A pesar de apenas haber logrado conciliar el sueño hace días, no es el cansancio lo que me hace reaccionar así, sino esa necesidad de aislarme de todo lo que me rodea. Albergo la absurda confianza de que si logro mantenerme el suficiente tiempo en la cama, despertaré de nuevo en mi apacible existencia y todo será, exactamente, igual que siempre y me aferro con desesperación a esa posibilidad, negándome, otra vez, una realidad que está lejos de desaparecer.

Ignoro el sutil zarandeo y me encojo aún más en el calor del lecho, arañando los últimos minutos de esperanza que aún me quedan.

EL colchón se hunde al peso de alguien que se sienta al borde y escucho su conocida voz.

—Bulma. —Me llama—. Tienes que levantarte. —Emito un ligero gruñido de desaprobación, implorando por no despertar en la misma pesadilla—. Bulma. —Repite, ahora un poco más imperativa—. Los centinelas han avistado a los enviados de Lord Freezer—. Me tenso y abro los ojos instintivamente—. Estarán aquí en apenas una hora.

La lucidez reaparece entre la neblina y las palabras caen sobre mí, aplastándome bajo su pesado significado. Me incorporo, recostándome sobre el cabecero y miro a Chichi con desesperación. Me devuelve la mirada, me entiende y busca mi mano, que se crispa nerviosa sobre las sabanas, tomándola con ternura entre las suyas.

Nos mantenemos unos segundos en silencio. Yo, luchando por superar la angustia que ha decidido cobijarse en mi pecho, ella, perdida en sus propias reflexiones. La observo fruncir el ceño y apretar aún más su agarre. La conozco desde pequeña, es mi mejor amiga y sé que esconde alguna cosa.

—¿Qué pasa, Chichi? —La interrogo cariñosamente al respecto. Fija en mis sus ojos negros, brillantes y expresivos y resopla resignada, levantando parte del flequillo que cae de nuevo lacio sobre la frente.

—He estado pensando… —duda—…y después de discutir con mi padre sobre ello, —por como muda su gesto, adivino que la conversación con Gyumaō no ha debido ser agradable. Calla buscando ordenar sus ideas y vuelve a hablar, lo hace tímidamente, bosquejando cierta alegría—. Está decidido. —Asiente—. ¡Voy a acompañarte a Shakkotsu! —Revela con determinación.

Pestañeo incrédula, sin acabar de asimilar lo que acabo de oír y clavo la vista en ella, que me regala una sonrisa cómplice. En estos momentos me gustaría abrazarla e intento contener el cúmulo de emociones que palpitan en mí. Tenerla a mi lado resultaría un suave alivio pero, aún así, por mucho que pueda reconfortarme, soy consciente de que no debo arrastrarla a mi infierno. No sería justo.

—¡No! —Suelto abruptamente y la veo enarcar las cejas, sorpresiva para, seguidamente, agostar los ojos con cierto enojo. Rápidamente modero mi tono ante su reacción—. Es decir, ¡tú no puedes!… —Balbuceo buscando la mejor forma de hilvanar una respuesta sin volver a herir sus sentimientos—. Es tu futuro, no dejaré que renuncies a…

—¡Oh, vamos! —Exclama de improviso, liberando mi mano un tanto exasperada—. Ya he oído de mi padre ese discurso acerca del sacrificio. Al menos podrías ser algo más original al respecto. —Una sombra de tristeza vela su rostro por la decepción—. Pensé que te alegrarías, que éramos amigas. —Susurra desilusionada.

—¡Y lo somos! —Clamo con vehemencia—. Precisamente por eso, no puedes venir.

—¡¿No me quieres contigo? —Acusa resentida sin dejar de mirarme.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No es eso…

—¿Ah, no? —Ataja alzando la voz con enfado—. Pues yo diría que es precisamente eso de lo que estamos hablando. —Respira profundamente, tratando de calmarse aunque no relaja su ceño—. La decisión ya está tomada —afirma—. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de idea. —Concluye con rotundidad, cruzando sus brazos delante del pecho, alzando el mentón y desviando la vista ofendida.

_"Terca como una mula"._ Pienso mientras aprieto mis labios y estrujo las sábanas entre los dedos. Es demasiado temprano para pelear y no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, así que, me afano en encontrar la mejor manera de reconducir la conversación y convencerla de su error.

—¿Sabes por qué quiero ir contigo? —Pregunta de repente, enfrentándome.

—¡¿Por qué estás completamente loca? —Ironizo sin poder evitarlo. Ríe discretamente ante mi ocurrencia.

—Además. —Contesta ya grave. Niego con la cabeza—. Me necesitas. —Afirma. La miro desconcertada—. Es cierto, —sonríe dulcificando su semblante—. Tú no lo sabes, pero me necesitas. Llevo días observándote, apenas comes, no duermes. ¡Por Dios! Jamás había visto unas ojeras como las tuyas. —Levanta mi cara por la barbilla. —Te has rendido. —Censura tristemente—, y nunca antes te había visto hacerlo.

Bajo mis ojos y un nudo atenaza mi garganta.

—Quizás, porque nunca antes había sentido la derrota de esta manera. —Respondo apesadumbrada—. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. —Digo, notando como mi voz se quiebra ante la verdad.

—¡Siempre hay algo que hacer! —Contesta, levantando de nuevo mi rostro—. ¡Siempre! —Nuestras miradas se encuentran y veo sus pupilas centellear comprensivas—. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas? —Abro mucho los parpados asombrada por la pregunta. Ella ignora mi reacción—. Yo quería formar parte de tu equipo en cada juego. Invariablemente, jugáramos a lo que jugásemos. Incluso lloraba si algún otro me escogía y pataleaba y gritaba hasta que finalmente lograba que tú me nombrases. —La miro con ternura y una punzada dolorosa se clava en mi corazón al rememorar aquellos momentos felices de la infancia, ahora tan lejanos que, parece no hubieran existido—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado el porqué?

—Ya sé el porqué. —Mis labios se curvan con cierta malicia que no puedo evitar—. ¡Goku, también formaba parte de el! —Veo el rubor cubrir sus marcados pómulos haciéndolos destacar, aún más, entre los largos mechones de pelo negro que escapan de su moño cayendo a ambos lados de la cara.

—¡Cómo si él me importará lo más mínimo! —Exclama fingiéndose indignada—. ¡No se trata de eso! —Miente sobreponiendo su turbación—. Tú siempre ganabas. Sin importar el juego, las dificultades o el esfuerzo que conllevara, siempre encontrabas la manera de salir airosa.

—¡¿Sólo querías ganar? —Le reprocho divertida—. Pensaba que lo hacías por lealtad y todo era por interés… —Declaro con aparente desilusión.

Sonríe ante mis palabras.

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer? —Encoge los hombros a modo de disculpa—. ¡Me gusta la victoria!

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y nos mantenemos un rato en silencio, disfrutando de los recuerdos de aquellas tardes de despreocupación, diversión y meriendas. De niños viviendo fantasías, de imaginarios combates y rescates de princesas. De balón prisionero y peleas en la nieve del invierno. _"¡Como ha pasado el tiempo!"_ me digo, disfrutando, por primera vez en muchos días, de la calma apaciguando mi espíritu.

Pero el momento es pasajero.

—Chichi… —La nombro, trayéndola de vuelta al presente. Tomo sus manos y la hago mirarme tratando de asegurarme su atención—. Esto no es un juego.

—Lo sé. —Contesta seria, demasiado seria tratándose de ella—. Pero te conozco y me necesitaras a tú lado cuando decidas presentar batalla. —Abro la boca para replicar, pero ella se suelta y me abraza inesperadamente, ignorándome a conciencia—. No lo digas, no voy a creerte. —Susurra cerca de mi oído y cierro los ojos, correspondiendo a su abrazo mientras contengo las lágrimas. Es lo único que puedo hacer. Me separa sujetándome por los hombros—. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! —Confiesa, mientras sus pupilas destilan optimismo y fuerza—. ¡Tan sólo quiero estar ahí para ayudarte!

—Chichi… —Murmuro y la voz se niega a brotar de mi garganta.

—Llevamos juntas toda una vida, no sabría que hacer sin ti. No me pidas que te abandone. No sería justo. —Suplica mirándome directamente. El silencio nos envuelve y ella, en seguida, interpreta la falta de palabras como un consentimiento. Sonríe de de nuevo. La alegría devuelve el color a su rostro y aunque trato de mantener la sensatez, no puedo evitar dejarme llevar—. Ahora levántate, vístete y procura disimular esas bolsas—. Ordena con energía, incorporándose rápidamente—. ¡Ah! Y no olvides comer alguna cosa.

—¿Y tú qué harás mientras? —Interrogo, antes de que salga atropelladamente de la habitación.

Se gira con el pomo de la puerta ya en la mano y me observa, perpleja, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—Obviamente, preparar el equipaje. —Responde tranquilamente, traspasando el umbral—. ¡Nos vamos a Shakkotsu!

* * *

Me sorprendo a mí mismo atisbando otra vez inquieto alrededor, con todos los músculos en tensión, tratando de adivinar en el paisaje algo fuera de lugar. Hace tres días que dejamos atrás las tierras de Hyogen para adentrarnos en Chikyuu. El sonido de los cascos de nuestros caballos sobre el camino y el mecer pausado de las ramas, sin hojas ya, de los árboles es lo único que turba la quietud del ambiente.

Todo ocurrió de improviso, tras atravesar el Antei donde las tropas de Freezer, con Zarbon al mando, siguen concentradas.

A fin de evitar a toda costa un casual y desagradable encuentro, decidimos acampar en la orilla opuesta del río. La luna se filtraba en plenitud entre las nubes que se desplazaban con rapidez arrastradas por el viento. Aún así, la noche en la pradera era tranquila y no amenazaba lluvia.

Encendimos el fuego y cenamos en silencio. A Nappa le tocó el primer turno de vigilancia por lo que debía llevar apenas un par de horas durmiendo, cuando desperté súbitamente, empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada, bajo la presión de unos ojos acechándome en la oscuridad. Me incorporé bruscamente y corrí desesperado de un lado a otro en un intento vano de localizar la presencia en la penumbra. No había nada, no se oía nada, si exceptuamos el ulular de las lechuzas entre los árboles y las potentes carreras de las liebres en busca de alimento.

Miré cómo Nappa dormía placidamente durante su guardia y lo pateé con rabia en el suelo. Éste se desperezó sobresaltado y yo, intenté sin lograrlo, conciliar nuevamente el sueño. En ese momento achaqué el hecho a una simple pesadilla, de esas que, implacables, suelen perturbar mi descanso.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el rastro de huellas, apenas visibles, me demostró lo contrario un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Realmente alguien había estado ahí. Lo peor es que ha seguido ahí desde entonces, persiguiéndome, crispando poco a poco los nervios, llegando a obsesionarme.

Me espía entre las sombras, lo sé, lo presiento y no me gusta.

A pesar de tener los cinco sentidos puestos en ello y no haber vuelto a pegar ojo, la monotonía de nuestro viaje no se ha visto alterada desde entonces. No he comentado con Nappa nada al respecto, sería inútil, invariablemente lo achacaría a mi habitual paranoia o quizás, a que Freezer quiere asegurarse de que sus órdenes se cumplen y, como en otras ocasiones, ha enviado alguno de sus secuaces a vigilarnos.

Pero no se trata de eso, esta vez no. Conozco a los rastreadores del gusano y no son tan buenos.

Lo veo cabalgar junto a mí, ajeno a todo. Apenas si hemos cruzado algún que otro monosílabo. Es lo habitual entre nosotros, este silencio constante que mantenemos. Me conoce desde la infancia y sabe que aborrezco las conversaciones carentes de sentido así que, normalmente, pasamos horas, en ocasiones días, sin dirigirnos la palabra.

Me gusta escuchar, estudiar las reacciones y los rostros de los que me rodean, su lenguaje corporal, sus gestos, el timbre de su voz, pero no hablar.

Jamás hablo si no es absolutamente necesario.

Con el paso de los años, he advertido que a la mayoría de los hombres suelen perderles las palabras. Es a través de sus voces donde más claramente revelan sus esperanzas. Es por eso que no hablo, no porque carezca de éstas, sino, porque tengo la certeza de que me serían arrebatadas al instante. He aprendido a convivir con muchas cosas, incluidos mis propios y traumáticos fantasmas del pasado; a ignorar la conciencia que un día tuve, a sobreponer mis miedos e inquietudes. La vida me ha enseñado; arrebatándome todo lo que fue importante para mí, a sencillamente no esperar nada de ella. Pero amurallar las emociones y anhelos tras esta coraza de orgullo de la que me revisto, tiene un precio.

Un precio alto.

Soledad. Esa es la mayor victoria de Freezer, mi derrota, su verdadero castigo.

No puedo permitirme un acercamiento con nadie. Miro al hombre que monta tranquilo a mi lado. Ni tan siquiera con él, no sin que eso no le suponga la muerte.

Sonrío amargamente.

Es admirable la lealtad que me profesa a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi falta de interés. ¡Estúpidamente admirable!

El sonido de las trompetas sobre la barbacana anunciando nuestra presencia deshilvana mis pensamientos.

Observo, por primera vez, el colosal castillo que hace rato se vislumbra en el horizonte. Mucho había oído hablar de las altas torres blancas, confundiéndose en la lejanía con las nevadas cordilleras que limitan la basta campiña salpicada de robledales característica de la región. El otoño ha creado un manto de hojas secas que el viento se ha encargado de escampar en los bordes del camino, tiñéndolos en infinidad de tonos ocres, amarillos y rojos que presagian la llegada del invierno. El aire frío y limpio llena tus pulmones con cada exhalación, cargándolos de oxigeno, dejando en la nariz el aroma de la tierra húmeda y de la hierba fresca.

Es extraña la paz que embriaga mis sentidos. No puedo evitar respirarla, disfrutarla, dejar que se cuele hasta lo más profundo y confunda momentáneamente la realidad. Es efímera, un espejismo que desaparece apenas atravesamos el foso y el rastrillo se abre para darnos paso al interior de la fortificación.

* * *

Sentado en el trono, fielmente flanqueado por Goku y Gyumaō, mi padre espera impaciente la entrada de los enviados de Lord Freezzer. Esta vez se me ha permitido acudir a la reunión pero, eso no significa que pueda dejar de ocultarme. Nadie conoce las verdaderas intenciones del tirano por lo que, protegida en la penumbra de la sala, aguardo inquieta su llegada.

Resulta extraño no ser más que un espectador de tu propio destino. En tan sólo unos instantes, las puertas se abrirán y comenzará el primer acto del resto de mi vida.

Perturbador.

Entrelazo nerviosa mis manos mientras pienso que Chichi tenía razón. Todo es como un juego, un macabro entretenimiento del azar donde el desarrollo de los acontecimientos puede cambiar en función de lo que estés dispuesto a arriesgar. Bien, pues ahora estoy en la partida y nunca me he rendido a las dificultades.

Sonrío cínicamente cuando veo dos figuras dispares avanzar sobre la alfombra carmesí y detenerse frente al rey. Primera regla de todo buen jugador, analizar con detenimiento el rival. Uno de ellos, él más alto, hace una ostentosa reverencia, el otro, se limita a inclinar imperceptiblemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Una chispa prende mi enojo ante ese hecho.

_"__¿Quién diablos se cree que es para no mostrar el debido respeto?__"._ Me interrogo.

Fijo mi vista en él. En sus perfiladas y espesas cejas desde el fruncido ceño bajo las cuales, brillan atentos unos ojos azabache.

_"¡Saiyajins!"_

Pensaba que, aparte de Goku, no había saiyajins en las tierras bajas y observo su cabello negro y espeso que, como una flama, se eleva desafiante confirmando mis peores sospechas.

—Bienvenidos a Chikyuu. —Es mi padre quién quiebra el silencio impuesto. Ha sonado cordial dadas las circunstancias, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para reconocer, a pesar de su rostro tranquilo, el ligero sarcasmo con que se ha pronunciado.

—Lord Freezer os presenta sus respectos. —Dice, y podría jurar con cierta burla, el calvo—. Mi nombre es Nappa,—declara altivo— y él es Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins. —Anuncia con orgullo desviando la vista a su compañero que, impasible, parece estudiar toda la escena con minuciosidad. Ni tan siquiera hace un gesto de asentimiento y mantiene su hosco semblante. Sus pupilas se clavan de repente en Goku, que, por su expresión, supongo está tan sorprendido como yo por la presencia de dos de sus congéneres. Por un momento tengo la impresión de que el estupor hace mella también en nuestro _"invitado"_, si es así, éste apenas dura un segundo pues, enseguida, sus facciones se endurecen nuevamente y deja de observarlo para prestar atención a la conversación—. Supongo que no es necesario exponer el motivo de nuestra visita.

—Estábamos al corriente de vuestra llegada. —Responde mi padre atajando cualquier explicación innecesaria—. Aunque tenemos tiempo para tratar el asunto. Soy consciente de que habéis recorrido un largo camino y quizás os gustaría descansar antes de…

—¡Eso no será necesario! —Y por primera vez oigo su voz, profunda y áspera. Sin matices, como él, hermética. No sugiere, impone mirando directamente al rey—. Entrégales el tratado—. Ordena, descortés.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse entre los presentes, aturdidos por la rudeza de sus palabras. A todos parece incomodarlos la situación, incluso al tal Nappa, aunque se abstiene de hacer ningún comentario y se adelanta ofreciendo el documento.

—Cómo queráis. —Reacciona mi padre, apartando finalmente la vista y tomándolo para seguidamente, pasarlo a Gyumaō que rompe el lacre y lo despliega examinando su contenido.

Aburrido, el príncipe ha cruzado los brazos a la altura del pecho. Su mirada se pierde justo en el lugar donde me oculto y susiris centellean raspasando las sombras hasta clavarse en mí. Me estremezco, ni tan siquiera debería saber que me encuentro aquí pero tengo la certeza de que lo sabe. Por instinto doy un paso atrás y contengo el aliento, mientras el vacío se hace demasiado rápido en mi pecho, provocándome una leve sensación de mareo. Todo a mi alrededor se desdibuja, dejándome a merced de sus ojos que, me capturan obligándome a leer, curiosa, en ellos. Por alguna desconocida razón dejo de tener miedo y me abandono al extraño revoloteo en mi vientre, mientras intento descifrar la insondable oscuridad.

—Es correcto. —Oigo decir al general. Él desvía la vista y el hechizo se rompe, bruscamente, devolviéndome a la realidad. Mi corazón late desaforado para recuperar la respiración y la razón perdidas. Desconcertada trato de retomar el hilo de la conversación.

—Bien, en ese caso. —El rey se levanta con el pergamino en la mano, para dirigirse a uno de los taquillones adosados a la pared sobre el que hay un juego de escritura—. Lo firmaré de inmediato para evitar malos entendidos. —Dice sin ocultar su enojo.

El sonido de la pluma deslizándose suavemente sobre el papel llega hasta mis oídos, anunciando el principio de todo, o quizás el final, es tan difícil decidir nada en esta locura.

Se aproxima extendiendo el manuscrito, pero él, absorto, no hace ningún ademán de tomarlo. Es Nappa quién lo coge comprobando que todo esté correcto y asiente enrollándolo.

—Ahora sois libres de quedaros a descansar o de partir. —Y se sienta de nuevo en el trono, en espera de una respuesta.

Vegeta frunce sus labios en una cáustica sonrisa de medio lado. Al parecer la situación le resulta divertida.

—Partiremos mañana al amanecer. —Articula con tranquilidad, sin borrar su jocosa mueca—. Por supuesto la mujer viene con nosotros.

Yo ya esperaba algo así, pero no mi padre, que se yergue estupefacto y dibuja un rictus amargo mientras las manos, que caen a ambos lados del cuerpo, se crispan nerviosas.

—Me temo que… eso no va ser posible. —Balbucea, intentando mantener la calma.

—Es parte del trato. —Responde de inmediato el príncipe. Si la situación lo ha alterado mínimamente no lo demuestra y se mantiene firme, sin ningún atisbo de inquietud en su voz, pero veo como sus dedos oprimen por un instante los antebrazos—. ¿O es que acaso pensáis incumplir el acuerdo que acabáis de firmar? —Pregunta insolente, ladeando el rostro.

Resulta insultante y siento una repentina ira crecer dentro de mí. Nadie pone en duda la honorabilidad de mi padre. ¡Nadie! Me fijo como las mandíbulas de Goku y Gyumaō se aprietan con rabia. Éste último, lleva la mano a la empuñadura de su espada para dejarla ahí. Vegeta lo mira desdeñoso y vuelve a esbozar una irónica sonrisa, pero sus músculos se tensan instintivamente, delineando la perfección de los mismos bajo las sedosas mangas de su kimono. Mientras, Nappa, da un paso atrás e imita el gesto del general dispuesto a desenvainar en cualquier momento.

—Conozco los términos de nuestra alianza. —Asegura el rey con dureza—. No debéis preocuparos, yo mismo llevaré a mi hija a Shakkotsu en unos días. —Declara en un vano intento de reconducir la situación.

—Las órdenes de Lord Freezer fueron claras al respecto. La mujer debe venir conmigo. —Contesta hastiado. Al parecer, está empezando a perder la paciencia y su tono constituye ya de por sí una ofensa—. ¡A no ser que hayáis decidido faltar a vuestra palabra! —Acusa.

El sonido de la hoja deslizándose fuera de su funda corta el aire repentinamente.

—¡Guarda tu espada, Gyumaō! —Me oigo decir mientras camino saliendo de las sombras, impulsada por la cólera que recorre mis venas—. ¡No eres nadie para poner en tela de juicio la honradez de mi padre! —Declaró duramente cegada por la furia. Angosto mis ojos centrándolos en él que me enfrenta, atrapándome de vuelta en su mirada profunda y haciendo que una corriente fría me recorra de arriba a bajo.

* * *

Atravieso con paso seguro la amplia estancia de muros revestidos de mármol blanco, decorada por sólidos muebles adosados a los mismos, sobre los que descansan ricas porcelanas y adornos. La luz de la mañana se cuela entre los visillos, enmarcados por pesados cortinajes de terciopelo azul, reflejándose en la superficie de los espejos que cuelgan de las paredes e inundando el ambiente de una cálida claridad.

Fijo mi vista en el hombre de cierta edad sentando en el trono y dejo que Nappa se encargue de las reverencias, limitándome a ladear la cabeza a modo de saludo. Yo sólo me inclino ante Frezeer, mi orgullo no me permite más y aún así, pienso con rabia en lo humillante que resulta tener que hacerlo.

—Bienvenidos a Chikyuu. —A pesar de la cordialidad, el rey no puede evitar que la ironía impregne sus palabras.

Es Nappa quién responde, lo hace arrogante, como es él. Lo ignoro, pues no tengo ningún interés en las presentaciones y examino con detenimiento mi alrededor, para, finalmente, fijar la vista en las otras dos figuras que se encuentran en la sala. Cuando veo sus ojos negros y su cabello picudo, no puedo evitar ser presa de un momentáneo estupor. Estoy completamente seguro de que se trata de un saiyajin y por su cara, a él también parece confundirle nuestra presencia. Recompongo mi semblante y dejo de observarlo, preguntándome que diablos hace en este lugar. Ni tan siquiera tenía conocimiento de la existencia de otros saiyajins en las tierras bajas y dudo que Freezer lo sepa. Me regocijo unos segundos imaginando su cara cuando se entere y vuelvo a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Estábamos al corriente de vuestra llegada. Aunque tenemos tiempo para tratar el asunto. Soy consciente de que habéis recorrido un largo camino y quizás os gustaría descansar antes de…

—¡Eso no será necesario! —Atajo secamente—. Entrégales el tratado. —Ordeno impertinente, cansado ya de tanta palabrería y gestos inútiles. La paciencia no es, por así decirlo, una de mis virtudes.

Clavo la vista en el rey y hago caso omiso a la silenciosa recriminación de Nappa que, parece salir de su aturdimiento para ofrecer el pergamino.

—Cómo queráis. —Responde el monarca tomándolo y entregándolo al guerrero que se encuentra a su derecha.

Aburrido, cruzo mis brazos delante del pecho mientras espero con mal disimulada impaciencia. Un sutil aroma invade de improviso mi nariz y fijo mis ojos más allá de las sombras que se extienden justo detrás del trono. Presiento el miedo en la oscuridad y mi mirada, se pierde en el vacío tratando de adivinar la silenciosa presencia. Una sensación desconocida tensa mis músculos y dejo que el tenue perfume se adueñe de mi respiración, perdiendo en ese instante, cualquier atisbo de realidad. Sólo unas brillantes pupilas que intuyo observándome, vulnerando mi voluntad de no mirar.

—Es correcto. —Escucho, obligándome a desviar la vista hacia la voz.

—Bien, en ese caso, lo firmaré de inmediato para evitar malos entendidos. —No trata ya de disimular su enojo.

Mientras lo veo aproximarse a un taquillón cercano con el manuscrito en la mano, las imágenes y las voces se suceden ante mí como si yo no formará parte de la escena así que, me concentro en superar la confusión, con el tenue aroma aún cosquilleando en mi nariz. Cuando lo logro, es Nappa quién tiene el documento en su poder, confirmándome, con un leve asentimiento, que todo es correcto.

—Ahora sois libres de quedaros a descansar o de partir. —Dice sentándose de nuevo.

Divertido, frunzo una sonrisa irónica. Esto no termina aquí. ¡Aún queda el escabroso tema del matrimonio por resolver!

—Partiremos mañana al amanecer. —Anuncio con la calma que da el sentirse vencedor—. Por supuesto la mujer viene con nosotros.

La aflicción que dibuja su rostro al levantarse me hace disfrutar aún más el momento.

—Me temo que… eso no va ser posible. —Oigo el penoso balbuceo y mis dedos se aferran con fuerza a los antebrazos. La situación empieza a resultarme molesta.

—Es parte del trato. —Respondo firme—. ¿O es que acaso pensáis incumplir el acuerdo que acabáis de firmar? —Pregunto, seguro de haber dado en el clavo.

Al parecer, mis palabras causan cierto enojo y veo, cómo el intento de guerreros que flanquean al rey se ahogan en la rabia. En un acto reflejo, mis músculos se tensan ante una posible amenaza cuando uno de ellos hace ademán de sacar su espada. Cómo siempre ahí está Nappa dispuesto a cubrirme las espaldas.

—Conozco los términos de nuestra alianza. —Asegura el rey con dureza—. No debéis preocuparos, yo mismo llevaré a mi hija a Shakkotsu en unos días. —Declara en un vano intento de reconducir la situación, aunque tratar de engañarme no es, definitivamente la mejor manera de hacerlo. ¡No me gusta que me tomen por un imbécil!

—Las órdenes de Lord Freezer fueron claras al respecto. La mujer debe venir conmigo. —Contesto perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda—. ¡A no ser que hayáis decidido faltar a vuestra palabra! —Acuso preparándome para lo peor y siendo consciente de que mi declaración será entendida como un insulto. Tampoco pretende ser otra cosa.

El sonido de la hoja deslizándose fuera de su funda corta el aire repentinamente.

—¡Guarda tu espada, Gyumaō! —se oye.

Cuando sale de entre las sombras, dirigiéndose directamente a mí, apenas puedo creerlo y un escalofrío involuntario recorre mi espalda. Su pelo azul, se derrama en sedosas ondas sobre los hombros, rodeando un rostro de labios rosados y pómulos definidos. Pero son sus ojos, esos iris azules que titilan con furia bajo largas pestañas, los que me atrapan al instante y mientras camina decidida, no puedo evitar preguntarme si será consciente de la sensualidad que irradia en cada uno de sus movimientos. Se detiene cerca, demasiado cerca y sus palabras acarician mi rostro.

—¡No eres nadie para poner en tela de juicio la honradez de mi padre! —Fijo mi vista en ella y podría jurar que ha temblado ligeramente. Me pregunto porqué, quizás a consecuencia de la ira que refleja cada una de las arrugas de su ceño.

—¡Entonces, que no trate de engañarme! —Exclamo furioso. Es lo bueno de pasarte la vida rodeado de odio. Ni tan siquiera tienes que sentirla para que la rabia fluya con naturalidad en ti. De otra forma, no podría haber articulado palabra, tan absorto como me encuentro, en estos momentos, en su mirada.

Veo como aprieta los puños y en un gesto que me fascina, muerde con fuerza el labio inferior que se blanquea justo en el lugar donde clava sus dientes. Puedo observar, ahora con más detenimiento, las mal disimuladas ojeras y el cansancio acumulado en su rostro cuyas facciones se crispan nerviosas.

—¡Nadie está tratando de engañaros! —Dice sin bajar el irritante y alto tono de su voz—. ¡Estoy aquí para cumplir los compromisos de mi padre!

—En ese caso… —y hago ademán de relajarme, esbozando una ácida sonrisa y dando un paso atrás. Alejarme de ella es fundamental para tratar de recuperar la serenidad que su perfume me está robando—,…debo entender que estáis dispuesta a partir mañana mismo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que las primeras nieves del invierno hielen la superficie del Antei y arruinen vuestro casamiento. —Y a pesar de la mordacidad que impregna mis palabras, no puedo evitar cierto deje de resentimiento en las mismas.

La sorpresa se dibuja momentáneamente en su semblante al saberse descubierta, pero no aparta los ojos del duelo que hace rato mantienen con los míos. Finalmente, abre sus manos y cierra los parpados en un pestañeo inusualmente largo.

Sabe que ha perdido y lo acepta pero, orgullosa, mantiene su barbilla alta a pesar de todo.

—¡Por nada del mundo llegaría tarde a mi propia boda! —Contesta sarcástica y por un instante, por una breve fracción de segundo, me gustaría no poder leer ese desprecio escrito en sus pupilas.

_"Que me importa"_, me digo desdeñoso, lo único cierto es que en apenas unos días estaré de vuelta en Namekusei y todo esto, no será más que otro juego macabro del hombre que rige mi destino.

* * *

"Un niño preguntó: "¿Qué es la hierba?", mostrándoseme

con sus manos colmadas;

¿Qué podía responderle? Yo ignoro, como él, qué es la

hierba.

Supongo que debe ser la bandera de mi índole, urdida con

la verde sustancia de la esperanza."

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

Shakkotsu: Cubito

Hyogen: Hielo

Chikyuu: Tierra

* * *

Bien, a todos aquellos que han tenido la paciencia suficiente para llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado este primer encuentro. Ya dije en el prólogo que éste es un fic romántico con Bulma y Vegeta como protagonistas, así que puede decirse que esto es el principio de la historia. ¿Entonces…? Se preguntarán, ¿por qué vamos ya por el capítulo VI? Bueno, sencillamente… ¡No se puede empezar a construir la casa por el tejado!

Gracias a **Midory** por el beteo y por su inagotable paciencia XD. Gracias a **Marby18** y **LuPiiTha** por sus reviews. Gracias también a los que se han animado a leer.

Como dijo Gilbert K. Chesterton: "Lo que da esplendor a lo que existe, es la ilusión de encontrar algo a la vuelta de la esquina." Así que os deseo muchos choques frontales con la buena fortuna durante mi ausencia...

Hasta pronto…


	7. CAPITULO VI: DE IMPULSOS Y MIRADAS

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé

**CAPÍTULO VI: DE IMPULSOS Y MIRADAS**

Flexiono las rodillas y doy un corto paso adelante con la espada entre las manos. La blando con lentitud en un amplio barrido horizontal para, seguidamente, repetir el movimiento en sentido contrario y dejarla extendida al frente. Mi mirada se pierde en un punto fijo, más allá del brillo acerado que provoca la luz al incidir sobre la cortante hoja, difuminando su contorno.

Vacío completamente mi pensamiento y dejo caer mi brazo izquierdo a la altura de la cadera, con la palma hacia arriba; sujetando con el pulgar, el anular y el meñique sobre la misma.

Embisto, avanzando por la estancia con pasos rápidos y repartiendo mi peso entre ambas piernas en perfecto equilibrio, al tiempo que, enarbolo el acero oblicuamente de arriba a abajo contra algún supuesto rival, y repito la secuencia hacia atrás, defendiéndome de sus estocadas. Con un certero giro de muñeca, suelto la empuñadura, y la tomo del revés; clavando la punta a mi espalda y manteniéndola paralela al suelo, sin apartar la vista de mi puño izquierdo que, con los dedos corazón e índice levantados, apunta hacia delante.

La pared recubierta de espejos de la sala de entrenamiento devuelve cada uno de mis precisos movimientos. Por un momento, detengo mi solitaria lucha y estudio el resultado del último ataque imaginario. La frente perlada de sudor, los marcados bíceps y la espada firmemente sujeta; como una extensión de mis extremidades.

Siempre ha sido así. Dicen los que me rodean que poseo un talento innato para la lucha. ¡No en vano por mis venas corre sangre de los mejores guerreros que han pisado esta tierra! Y a pesar de que la fortuna me ha regalado una existencia alejada de mi naturaleza, el instinto me arrastra a entrenar sin descanso, a superarme día a día, a dejar hasta mi último aliento entre estas cuatro paredes. Desde que he llegado, mi mente, se ha concentrado únicamente en el supuesto combate y mi cuerpo se ha sometido a este estado de semiinconsciencia, repitiendo una y otra vez los ejercicios. Pero ahora, observando mi reflejo me pregunto impaciente, si acaso ella, se habrá olvidado de mí.

No he vuelto a verla desde esta mañana, cuando abandonó, furiosa, la reunión con los enviados de Lord Freezer. Dejándonos a todos estupefactos. ¡Inclusive el supuesto príncipe parecía desconcertado! Eso me hace pensar en la extraña manera en que el destino ha querido darme a conocer al hombre que nació para gobernar sobre los saiyajins. Si la suerte no hubiera truncado el futuro de mi pueblo, con toda certeza, mi vida transcurriría bajo sus designios y sin embargo, el azar nos ha colocado el uno frente al otro, separados por diferencias irreconciliables.

Nunca pensé en un encuentro con ninguno de los míos y si alguna vez me he permitido soñar con ello, siempre lo imaginé cordial. El día que llegué aquí me propuse olvidar, si bien es cierto que, en ocasiones, la duda me asalta y me descubro a mí mismo preguntándome que fue de mi padre y mi hermano.

Quizás ahora tenga la oportunidad de saber algo más sobre ellos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hace girar. Relajo, al instante la postura y envaino la espada. Sonrío.

—Llegas tarde. —Reprocho sin poner demasiado énfasis en mis palabras. Sería absurdo tratar de aparentar enojado.

Contengo la respiración mientras la veo aproximarse devolviéndome la sonrisa. Se ha vestido con un kimono hasta las rodillas color esmeralda, con dos altas aberturas laterales por las que asoma un pantalón bombacho de seda negra. El obi, de un verde más intenso sobre el que cuelga la vaina de la espada, ciñe su cintura, delineando la estrechez de la misma y acentuando la curva de sus caderas.

—Tenía un asunto a tratar con mi padre y Gyumao. —Responde deteniéndose frente a mí. Hay algo extraño en la manera distendida en que lo dice. Su gesto y su voz indican una tranquilidad que me cuesta reconocer, pero sus pupilas titilan inquietas, como si estuviera meditando sobre algo. Algo serio.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —Pregunto, bien seguro de que trata de esconderme alguna cosa.

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar qué tramo algo? —Contesta con descaro encogiendo los hombros, sin poder ocultar un destello de malicia en sus iris azules. No puedo evitar reírme, pasando momentáneamente uno de mis brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Sólo por su mal fingida indignación sé que he acertado en mi suposición.

—¡Está bien! —me rindo, divertido—. Si tú, Gyumao y tu padre habéis decidido conspirar a mis espaldas, no insistiré en ello. Tal vez logre que abras la boca durante el viaje. —Desvelo despreocupadamente.

La veo tensarse y arrugar el ceño, mientras angosta los ojos clavándolos en mí. Al parecer he dicho o hecho algo que le disgusta.

—¿De que viaje estás hablando? —Interpela grave, sin dejar de mirarme.

La pregunta me descoloca por completo. No puedo creer que haya olvidado la desagradable escena que hemos presenciado apenas hace unas horas.

—¡Qué viaje va a ser! —Exclamo desconcertado, sin acabar de ver cual es el problema—. ¿Acaso ya no vamos a Shakkotsu? —Interrogo confuso. Con un poco de suerte los acontecimientos han cambiado y como siempre, soy el último en enterarme.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —Prorrumpe, volviendo la mirada al techo en busca de ayuda divina y emitiendo un sonoro bufido de desesperación—. ¡Otro loco que ha decidido acompañarme! —Pone los brazos en jarra y me enfrenta vehementemente— ¡¿Es qué acaso habéis perdido el juicio los dos? —Clama, fuera de sus casillas.

Enarco las cejas, perplejo por su exagerada reacción y doy un paso atrás, lo mejor es alejarse de ella cuando se pone así. No comprendo bien porqué está furiosa, al fin y al cabo, tenía la convicción de que estaba claro que yo también iría. Ni tan siquiera entiendo como ha podido, por un momento, creer lo contrario.

—Un segundo... —Reflexiono—. ¿Has dicho los dos? —Y sin percatarme de ello, he formulado la pregunta en voz alta—. ¡¿Quién más viene?

Se hace el silencio. Sus manos caen a lo largo del cuerpo y su rostro se crispa con desesperación.

—Chichi. —Revela en un susurro amargo que deja entrever una honda preocupación.

Noto la rigidez de mis músculos y entiendo al momento la ansiedad de Bulma. Conozco a Chichi desde que era una niña y el inmenso cariño que le profeso, hace que la sola idea de verla involucrada en esto, me angustie.

—No… no puedes dejarla venir. —Replico turbado.

—¡¿Crees que no he tratado de convencerla? —Se lamenta alzando la voz—. ¡No quiere escucharme! —Hace un corto silencio—… y tú tampoco, quieres hacerlo. —Acusa exasperada bajando la vista al suelo y cerrando sus puños—. Si te quedas, ella se quedará. —Afirma en un ruego doloroso.

La miro con ternura y alargo mi brazo levantando su cara por la barbilla. Ella respira profundamente y sus ojos suplicantes se fijan en los míos.

—Bulma, no puedes pedirme eso. —Digo tratando de que comprenda—. Sabes que no voy a dejarte. —Y observo sus pupilas centellear impotentes, es consciente de que, quizás por primera vez, no me voy a dejar convencer.

De improviso, entrecierra los parpados astutamente.

—Bien en ese caso, haremos un trato. —Propone con determinación y lleva la mano a su espada.

—Bulma… —Pero ella desatiende mi intención de decir alguna cosa y continua hablando como si nada.

—Habíamos convenido pelear, así que haremos la lucha algo más interesante. —Se aleja de mi contacto dando varios pasos atrás, con la mano aún en la empuñadura—. Si ganas, no pondré ninguna pega a que vengas conmigo, —y desenvaina extendiendo la hoja al frente—. Pero si pierdes, te quedarás aquí y convencerás a Chichi de quedarse contigo —propone—. ¿Trato? —Pregunta frunciendo una amplia sonrisa que ilumina su semblante.

Considero las opciones, pero verla, después de muchos días, tan entusiasmada me hace decidir al instante.

—Trato. —Asiento desenfundando, al tiempo que levanto mi mano izquierda a la altura de la cabeza con la palma hacia fuera, adelantando el pie derecho con el filo hacia delante y paralelo al suelo, preparado para atacar—. Pero no creas que te dejaré vencer por ser tú. —Advierto.

—No esperaba menos de ti. —Contesta satisfecha.

Observo como sus músculos se marcan suaves a través de la ajustada manga. Lleva la pierna y el brazo derecho atrás, poniendo la hoja vertical y extendiendo la mano con el codo flexionado. Admiro el acero en todo su esplendor. Frío, brillante, ligero. La cuidada empuñadura, con ambos dragones entrelazados simbolizando la dualidad de todas las cosas, así como la espada representa el fuego y el agua con que fue templada, la vida o la muerte de quién la sostiene, la derrota o la victoria. No albergo ninguna duda al declarar que es toda una obra de arte y sus dedos delicados, cerrándose sobre el cuero la hacen aún más hermosa.

Con un certero giro de muñeca, asesto una finta a la altura de su cadera, pero ella reacciona interceptándome, tiro oblicuamente de la espada hacia arriba, más, con asombrosa rapidez, ladea el cuerpo quedando de perfil y parando el golpe con su acero horizontal a la altura del pecho. Sonríe al notar mi sorpresa, distrayéndome unos segundos, ocasión que aprovecha para dar un salto atrás y recuperar la postura. Mis labios se curvan correspondiéndole. Realmente su velocidad ha aumentado desde la última vez.

Me lanzo de nuevo sin tregua, avanzando y llevando el peso atrás, sin retroceder, cuando su filo lo hace necesario. Bulma se balancea ágilmente tratando de equilibrarse en todo momento mientras se defiende lo mejor que puede, blandiendo su arma con movimientos livianos pero enérgicos. Me parece encantadora la manera en que arruga el ceño, concentrada, poniendo todo su empeño y aún así, está lejos de poder vencerme.

Acorralada, pierde la serenidad que parecía acompañarla y toma la iniciativa, girando sobre sí misma para asestarme un mandoble furioso a la derecha que deja al descubierto su izquierda. Doy un paso atrás y la dejo hacer, queriendo alargar el momento, hipnotizado por cada uno de sus gestos. Repite el movimiento, una y otra vez, sin descanso, descargando certeras estocadas que yo, evito sin mucho esfuerzo mientras admiro sus carnosos labios, de los que escapan jadeos entrecortados que resuenan entre el tintineo del metal contra metal.

Intercedo su hoja golpeándola con la mía, deteniendo por un instante el combate, quedando enfrentados a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Veo como el sudor perla su frente sobre la que caen algunos mechones azules que han escapado de su alta cola. Su respiración agitada lame mi rostro. Me empuja con fuerza y aprovecho para dar un salto y caer con las rodillas completamente flexionadas, lo que me facilita un barrido bajo que intenta evitar brincando atrás, pero mi ataque resulta más certero de lo esperado y trastabilla en la recepción, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Resignado me levanto, bajando y enfundando mi espada. No quería que terminara tan pronto, pero, sencillamente, mi cuerpo ha reaccionado instintivamente. Ella se remueve en el suelo y me aproximo para ayudarla. Está confusa, puedo apreciarlo en la manera en que su boca se frunce por la sorpresa.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —Pregunto preocupado. Niega con la cabeza y se incorpora con un mohín de disgusto, apoyándose en los antebrazos. Nunca fue buena perdedora—. Buen combate. —Afirmo, tratando de animarla al tiempo que tiendo mi mano. Duda—. Mereció la pena el tiempo que tardaste en forjarla. —Digo, desviando la vista al acero que todavía sujeta—. Nunca vi una espada igual. Es fabulosa. —Ella estudia la empuñadura y afloja su agarre sobre la misma.

—No lo suficiente como para poder vencerte. —Murmura taciturna, apartando sus ojos para hincarlos en los míos. Contemplo los parpados cerrarse sobre el azul en un pestañeo lánguido y largo al tiempo que esboza una mueca desilusionada y la piel, sonrojada por el esfuerzo, adquiere de nuevo su sedosa blancura. El pecho sube y baja recuperando su cadencia normal y el mío, se acelera bajo su atento escrutinio.

—Me diste un buen motivo para ganar. —Respondo en voz baja, con la mano aún extendida. Finalmente, la acepta, asiéndola.

Nervioso por el contacto, no controlo la fuerza con que tiro para alzarla y lo hago con demasiada energía, teniendo que sujetarla por el codo para evitar que rebote contra mi torso. Un escalofrío me recorre al sentir su calor pegado a mí, en un acto reflejo inclino el mentón para hundir mi nariz en su cabello, inhalando su aroma y mis pulmones se llenan de ella. Yo, me lleno de ella.

Noto como levanta su cara, quizás extrañada porque mi agarre dura ya algunos segundos de más y, si por un momento tenía alguna duda de lo que estaba pasando, ahora es consciente de ello pues, el estupor refulge en sus pupilas atrapándome sin remedio. Bajo la vista a sus labios que, entreabiertos, contienen la respiración y renuncio a cualquier intento disuasorio de la razón, rozándolos sutilmente con los míos, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el sabor y tersura de los mismos.

Me separo lentamente y entonces, la realidad de lo que he hecho me golpea devolviéndome la facultad de pensar. Ella no se mueve cuando me alejo, pero perpleja, clava en mí sus iris en una pregunta silenciosa y siento el bochorno subir por mis mejillas, haciéndome arder hasta las orejas.

—Ten… ten… tengo que irme. —Balbuceo, turbado, antes de tener que dar ninguna explicación y giro sobre mis talones, dándole la espalda y saliendo de la sala como una exhalación.

¡Loco! ¡Me he vuelto total e irremediablemente loco!

Al traspasar la puerta, choco contra alguien.

—Perdón. —Ofrezco aturdido para continuar mi camino, sin prestar, demasiada atención, a la iracunda mirada que me regala el príncipe de los saiyajins.

* * *

Lo veo salir de la estancia. Despacio, llevo mis dedos a los labios y cierro los ojos. No reacciono porque no sé como hacerlo. Así que, simplemente, me quedo plantada en medio de la sala sin ninguna idea concreta al respecto.

El tiempo parece haberse detenido a mi alrededor y tan sólo el silencio me acompaña.

Cuando mi mente decide despertar de su letargo, me interrogo, confusa, sobre lo sucedido y por más que intento desenmarañar esta madeja de sentimientos contradictorios que se anudan en mi pecho, la duda se empeña en volver a desordenar las ideas y trato de averiguar en que momento, lo que yo siempre he supuesto y sentido como un cariño fraternal ha desembocado en… _"__¡¿Un beso?"_ Me cuestiono, alarmada.

Casi me alegra su marcha antes de darme una explicación que, no estoy preparada, ni quiero escuchar. A veces, nos dejamos arrastrar por impulsos desconocidos y cuando reflexionamos sobre ellos nos damos cuenta de lo absurdos que resultan.

Sólo ruego que éste haya sido uno de esos instantes pero, el temor a equivocarme me reconcome por dentro. ¡No puedo enfrentar algo así! No puedo permitirme perder a las personas que quiero, no en estos momentos.

Sacudo la cabeza intentando espantar estos pensamientos cuando el sonido de unos pasos amortiguados a mi espalda, me hace voltear.

El príncipe de los saiyajins se detiene a cierta distancia, hundiéndome sus impenetrables ojos bajos los cuales siento el vello de mi nuca erizarse.

—¿Qué… Qué...? —titubeo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Y logro al fin articular la pregunta, aunque no tan firmemente como quisiera.

Él no contesta y continúa mirándome fijamente. Devorándome, impasible, sin tan siquiera inmutarse mientras yo, orgullosa, trato de no sucumbir a su escrutinio.

Desvía la vista al acero que he dejado olvidado en el suelo y vuelve a clavarla en mí.

—Interesante, todo lo que un enfrentamiento de espadas puede dar de sí. —Declara con aspereza, arrastrando las palabras en algo que sin serlo, bien podría tratarse de un reproche. Y un fugaz brillo de ira ilumina sus ojos. Me tenso ante la clara alusión a lo acontecido apenas hace unos minutos—. Es una empuñadura curiosa. —Dice estudiándola de nuevo en la distancia y aproximándose, invadiendo mi espacio hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

Mi pulso comienza a acelerarse por la cercanía y su aroma, que no puedo evitar respirar, satura el aire a mi alrededor. Me pierdo, por segunda vez en un mismo día, en su apabullante presencia, en sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos a través de la tela, en la arruga perenne del entrecejo que trasmite esa expresión sombría a su semblante.

Cuando se inclina recobro en parte la cordura. ¡No puedo dejarle asir la espada, su peso delataría mi secreto! Así que, bruscamente, me adelanto para tomarla yo primero. Nuestros dedos se encuentran sobre el frío metal y una descarga salta al roce de los mismos. Mi estómago da un vuelco repentino y las fuerzas parecen abandonarme a través de la piel expuesta a su contacto. Él no se mueve en unos segundos que se me hacen eternos y levanta la cara hacia mí, su aliento acaricia, invisible, mi rostro y trago gruesamente tratando de paliar la sequedad de mi garganta. Finalmente retira la mano, incorporándose.

Lo imito, con la espada, que ahora se me hace muy pesada, apenas sujeta. Angosta los ojos y cruza los brazos frente al pecho, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Veo que eres muy celosa con tus pertenencias. —Ironiza, sin dejar de mirarme. Recupera de improviso la seriedad de su gesto y su ceño se frunce aún más—. A mí tampoco me gusta que toquen lo que es mío. —Y el matiz posesivo de su voz se cuela a través de mis oídos, provocando un vivo escalofrío que no puedo controlar.

Por primera vez, soy consciente del poco dominio que ejerzo sobre mi cuerpo frente a él. Eso, reaviva la casi extinta llama de la ira y me obligo a recordar quién es.

—No tienes ningún derecho a entrar aquí. —Declaro irritada, enfundando la espada, lo cual me permite dejar de enfrentarlo y liberarme de su hechizo, momentáneamente.

—Y tú no eres muy hospitalaria. —Contesta con rapidez curvando de nuevo sus labios en una burlona mueca—. Tu padre dijo que podíamos movernos libremente. Así que no veo el problema, —encoge los hombros—. ¡A no ser que tengas algo que ocultar! —Escupe venenoso.

Nos miramos desafiantes en silencio. El iris y la pupila se confunden en el enigma de sus ojos, creando un oscuro abismo entre nosotros hacia el borde del cual camina sin remedio mi voluntad.

Reacciono.

—Bien, si eso es lo que piensas, dejaré que te quedes. —Y hago hincapié en esto último, queriendo aclarar quién manda aquí—. No daré lugar a malos entendidos. Yo ya he terminado y tengo que prepararme para la cena. —Digo dándole la espalda y encaminándome a la puerta un poco atropelladamente—. Supongo que debo ser amable con los "lacayos" de mi futuro esposo.

Al instante me arrepiento, lo he dicho sin pensar, impulsivamente. No es necesario que me gire a comprobar el efecto de mi declaración porque sé, perfectamente, la herida que acabo de infligir a su inconmensurable ego.

Salgo de la sala con un sonoro portazo y descanso mi peso sobre la madera, preguntándome por la repentina culpa que siento y que no debería estar ahí. Al fin y al cabo son sólo palabras y él es sólo mi enemigo.

* * *

La estoy mirando.

Cuando soy consciente de ello, desvío los ojos al plato enojado. Enojado precisamente por eso, porque, involuntariamente, no he podido dejar de observarla en toda la noche.

Presidiendo la larga mesa se encuentra el rey, flanqueado por uno de sus hombres, él de más edad, a la derecha y Nappa a su izquierda conmigo al costado. En el extremo opuesto, circundada por el saiyajin y una mujer de pelo negro que me es desconocida, ella. El resto de comensales se distribuyen a ambos lados.

La cena transcurre con aparente normalidad, más teniendo en cuenta la tensión que se palpa en el ambiente.

Un silencio hostil se ha impuesto cuando hemos entrado al comedor. Francamente hubiera preferido comer a solas y en absoluto me hubiera importado resultar descortés. De hecho, estar aquí, rodeado de gente que considero muy inferior a mí en todos los sentidos, me molesta sobremanera. Es simplemente, una cuestión de supervivencia.

No es que desconfíe del hombre que gobierna a estos pobres infelices. No. Desconfío del padre que tiene que entregar a su única hija. La integridad es en opinión de muchos, una honorable cualidad, inútil, según yo, cuando se trata de proteger lo que quieres. Lo he visto muchas veces, individuos pusilánimes convertidos en verdaderas fieras por defender a los suyos, dejando incluso en el intento la propia vida.

Vulnerable, esa es la palabra que mejor define el afecto.

Así que, prefiero sentarme rodeado de imbéciles a arriesgarme a un envenenamiento o ataque. No estoy de humor para que nadie intente hacerse el valiente en su afán de salvar a la heroína.

En realidad estoy de pésimo humor.

Vuelvo a mirarla.

Aparentemente, está manteniendo una charla de lo más interesante con sus vecinos de mesa, pero sus pupilas se pierden más allá del rostro de sus compañeros, absorta en algún escondido pensamiento que hace rato pasea por su cabeza. No habla, sólo escucha o finge hacerlo, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Retira algunos de los mechones que caen rebeldes sobre su frente, recogiéndolos detrás de la oreja y mostrando la perla, que oscila levemente por el movimiento, colgando de su tentador lóbulo. Adelanta la mano para tomar la copa y la lleva a la boca, contemplo ensimismado como la garganta dibuja el recorrido del vino bajo la piel blanca de su cuello. Una gota liviana se escurre por la comisura de los labios e hipnotizado, veo la punta de su lengua atraparla, humedeciéndolos, incitándome.

A mi memoria, vuelven imágenes de la tarde y mis dedos dejan caer el tenedor que sostienen sobre el plato con un golpe seco. Nappa se gira extrañado; mi ceño fruncido, y sé que está fruncido, le disuade de hacer ningún tipo de comentario así que retoma la conversación que mantiene a su derecha.

Rectifico, no estoy de mal humor, estoy furioso.

No es ira, ni es odio. Es más bien una rabia visceral que tiene su origen en mi estómago y se expande, contaminándolo todo, desde el pecho hasta las extremidades, rígidas e inflexibles.

—… Sí es un saiyajin. —Oigo e instintivamente, presto atención—. Apenas sabemos nada de su vida anterior, llegó siendo un niño de tres años y se quedo entre nosotros. —Explica el rey—. Creo que Kakarotto, era su nombre.

—Kakarotto. —Repite Nappa en un susurro lento y neutro. Pero los años de convivencia me dan la certeza de que sabe de quién se trata, y su vista, fija ahora en él, corroboran mi suposición.

—¿Lo conoces? —Indaga curioso su interlocutor.

—Conocí a su padre. —Contesta escuetamente, devolviendo su atención a la comida y atajando cualquier posible pregunta.

—A él le gustaría saber algo de sus orígenes. —Afirma en una clara sugerencia a la que mi compañero parece hacer oídos sordos—. Tal vez podáis hablar de ello durante el viaje. —Apostilla.

Mi mente asimila con rapidez sus palabras que prenden un fogonazo de incomprensible cólera.

—¡Nadie va a viajar con nosotros a excepción de vuestra hija! —Suelto sin poder contenerme. Todos los comensales cesan en su banal parloteo y clavan los ojos en mí. No debería haber expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta pero no he podido sujetarlos así que, intento reconducir la situación—. Las órdenes son…-

—No creo violar ningún punto de nuestro acuerdo con ello. —Me corta el rey con una voz tranquila que en absoluto refleja la dureza de su mirada—. Bulma es una princesa, es normal que la acompañe su séquito.

—Para eso estamos aquí. —Contestó a punto de perder la paciencia. La discusión resulta absurda y aún así, no puedo evitar sacar las cosas de quicio. Me estoy descontrolando y el hecho de no entender el motivo sólo incrementa la furia. _"__¿Qué diablos te pasa_?" Me interrogo confuso y la cara de sorpresa de Nappa pregunta lo mismo.

—En ningún momento he dudado de vuestras habilidades para llevar a mi hija sana y salva a Shakkotsu pero no se trata sólo de protección. Un viaje así requiere una comitiva y estoy completamente seguro de que Lord Freezer es consciente de ello. —Responde calmado.

El jodido viejo tiene razón y lo sabe. Está intentando darme una salida en una disputa dónde llevo todas las de perder. Así que procuro serenarme y finjo meditar sobre ello.

—Está bien. —Declaró al fin en un tono benevolente, que enmascara la rabia—. ¡Pero la expedición la dirijo yo y se acatarán mis órdenes!

—Por supuesto. —Contesta condescendiente y vuelve la vista al plato, gesto imitado de inmediato por todos, que reanudan sus estúpidas charlas como si nada hubiera pasado.

La busco en el extremo opuesto de la mesa y por primera vez en toda la noche me encuentro con ella. Muerde con fuerza su labio inferior torturándome y bajo la vista al pecho que sube y baja, sensualmente, dibujando el contorno de sus senos contra la seda. Me quedo allí, fascinado, cuando me fijo en una mano masculina que descansa de pronto sobre la suya reclamando atención. Mis ojos se clavan en el azul con calculada frialdad, angostando los parpados y dejando que el rencor centelleé en ellos. Bruscamente, la retira tomando el tenedor y desviando su rostro a Kakarotto que la mira extrañado. Le regala una sencilla y corta sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

Presto de nuevo atención a la comida. Tengo que dominarme y salir de aquí cuanto antes. Antes de que imprudentemente, vuelva a mirarla, antes de que cometa una estupidez, antes de que mi estómago acabe destrozado por la amalgama de sensaciones contradictorias que intenta digerir.

* * *

"Ni con este latir y machacar en mis sienes y pulso,

Ni con estas curiosas sístole y diástole interiores que un día

cesarán,

Ni con estos muchos deseos hambrientos que sólo expresan

las miradas,

…"

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

Y aquí está el capítulo VI, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es mi primer combate de espadas y no sé como habrá quedado, es difícil narrar algo así, pero tendré que esforzarme porque en este fic no hay ki, ni patadas, ni combates cuerpo a cuerpo, que tampoco es que se me den muy bien, pero como mínimo resultan más sencillos.

Gracias a **Midory** por animarme a continuar con esta historia, sus comentarios y su ayuda me son imprescindibles. Gracias a aquellos que leyeron entre las sombras.

Dice un proverbio japonés que: "Hay una puerta por la que puede entrar la buena o la mala fortuna, pero tú tienes la llave." Así que cuando la suerte llame al timbre de vuestras casas esta semana, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Hasta pronto…


	8. CAPITULO VII: ¡NOS ATACAN!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé_

**CAPITULO VII: ¡NOS ATACAN!**

Los primeros rayos de sol hace rato que despuntan en el horizonte, las extremidades se agarrotan por efecto del frío y el viento gélido, provocado por las nieves tempranas en las cotas bajas de las montañas, se cuela entre la ropa erizando la piel.

Espoleo a Yasha de nuevo y recorro la columna, que aguarda la orden de partida, formada en medio del patio de armas. Unos quince hombres, incluido Kakarotto, que llegó hace rato a lomos de su caballo y se situó, despreocupado, en la cabecera, tres carros cargados con el equipaje y demás enseres necesarios para el viaje y el carruaje, con el cochero sobre el pescante y las portezuelas, con el escudo de Chikyuu labrado en ellas, abiertas por uno de los criados, conforman la caravana.

Hace más de veinte minutos que esperamos la llegada de la maldita mujer que, de momento, no se ha dignado a aparecer. Me detengo junto a Nappa y miro con impaciencia la entrada. Bufo exasperado, por veinteava vez esta mañana, jurándome a mí mismo que si tarda un segundo más, entraré y la sacaré arrastras si es necesario.

El intento de saiyajin que tengo a la izquierda, me mira e ignorando mi estado de ánimo, sonríe alzando los hombros.

—Es difícil para Bulma decir adiós. —Suelta a modo de disculpa, con la intención de aplacarme.

Clavo mis ojos desdeñosos en él. Lo último que me faltaba es escuchar algo como eso. Me asquean las escenas sensibleras y emotivas, con lo cual agradezco que me hayan ahorrado el espectáculo, pero todo tiene un límite y ella lo ha rebasado con creces.

De improviso, la descubro traspasando el umbral, seguida de cerca por la mujer morena; sentada a su lado anoche, cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Mi mal humor parece disiparse y observo en su rostro; demasiado pálido, casi transparente, unas ojeras profundas que destacan bajo los ojos vidriosos destilando tristeza. Camina pausadamente, como si flotara despacio suspendida sobre la escarcha, que se extiende en el empedrado suelo y si fuera vestida de blanco creería ver un fantasma. Sólo su exótico pelo azul, mimetizado con el color del kimono y los bombachos, dan un poco de vida a su figura.

"_Ya basta." _Me recrimino, enfadado. Desde luego tengo un serio problema de trastorno mental.

Al parecer, las horas de insomnio transcurridas dando vueltas en la cama; renegando de mi estupidez durante la cena, recordando sus insultantes palabras, por las cuales debía haber estrujado entre mis manos ese cuello esbelto que ahora contemplo ensimismado, no han servido para borrar su aliento tibio cuando la tuve cerca o el camino de su saliva a través de la garganta.

Y ahí está de nuevo esa punzada cadenciosa y molesta que no comprendo en el pecho y la imagen de algún que otro sueño candente durante la noche.

Cierro los ojos un instante, buscando frenar el fluir de la sangre que golpea las sienes y otras partes de mi anatomía. Desde el momento en que la presentí, oculta en la penumbra, mis sentidos parecen haber enloquecido bajo su influjo y una nebulosa difusa, en la que únicamente vislumbro su existencia, dispersa mi voluntad. Tengo que dominarme, el problema radica en que desconozco qué escapa a mi control. Inhalo todo el oxigeno posible, pero incluso el aire parece confabulado en contra mía, pues mi único logro es empaparme de su olor y si percibo su aroma a esta distancia, es que en verdad estoy mal, muy mal.

La niebla que empaña mi mente se transforma en una bruma roja de rencor hacia ella. La aborrezco, me auto convenzo y trato de recuperar la serenidad, odio su porte elegante y orgulloso, me indigna su contoneo insinuante, del que ni tan siquiera es consciente. Abomino de todo lo que la rodea, de cómo mi cuerpo reacciona a su presencia y estos pensamientos oscurecen mi semblante devolviéndome la calma.

Ella hace caso omiso a la portezuela abierta del carruaje, para tomar las riendas de un corcel tordo, de fondo blanco y crines plateadas, sobre el que monta con destreza. Eso enardece mi enfado y me destroza, definitivamente, los nervios.

¡Está muy equivocada sí piensa que voy a soportarla galopando junto a mí, a lomos de un caballo!

—¡Nappa! —Lo llamo en voz alta y ronca exhortándolo a aproximarse. Éste, cabalga al paso hasta quedar a mi altura. —La mujer debe ir en el carruaje. —Escupo irritado, sin apartar mis ojos de ella. Él la observa y devuelve su atención a mí.

—Tal vez podrías… —Articula nervioso, poco dispuesto a cumplir mis órdenes. Si las miradas matasen, caería fulminado al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor. Enmudece y resignado se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Bulma.

—Señora. —Saluda con una leve inclinación de cabeza y en tono ambiguo—. No es seguro que viajéis al descubierto, así que desmontad y subid al carruaje. —Exige, sin demasiada convicción.

Ella levanta el mentón y fija la vista por encima de su hombro hasta clavarla en mí. Por unos segundos no dice nada y se dedica a estudiar la expresión de mi rostro.

—No veo el problema. —Contesta finalmente, devolviendo su atención a Nappa.

—Los caminos están plagados de ladrones y podríais resultar herida si nos atacan. Es mejor que viajéis a resguardo. —Explica.

—Entiendo… —murmura condescendiente y Nappa parece respirar aliviado. ¡Es un imbécil! Basta fijarse en como el azul intenso que rodea su pupila se oscurece, para darse cuenta de que las cosas no son tan sencillas. —… y agradezco vuestra preocupación. —Hace una breve pausa y vuelve a perder la mirada en mí—. Pero creo qué, precisamente, ese es el motivo por el que Lord Freezer os envió aquí. Si no puedo confiar en dos de sus mejores hombres para protegerme… —El tono irónico reverbera en el silencio que nos rodea—. Entonces confiaré en Goku y los suyos. —Concluye mordaz y espolea el caballo, esquivando a su interlocutor para dirigirse hacia donde me encuentro.

—No voy a subir en ese carruaje—. Me desafía, deteniéndose a escasa distancia—. Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que pueda volver y mi última visión de Chikyuu, no será a través de una ventanilla.

Definitivamente la odio. Debería acabar con ella en este preciso instante. ¡Al diablo con Freezer y sus planes! Esto es más de lo que estoy dispuesto a soportar. Angosto los ojos con desprecio para contestar, pero sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente.

"_Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que pueda volver"… _Y esbozo una sonrisa sádica.

—Pasará toda una vida. —Sentencio con crueldad. Regocijándome en la expresión horrorizada de su cara ante mi respuesta. Disfrutando de como, los labios se tuercen en una mueca dolorosa y sus manos aferran con rabia las riendas—. Disfruta del paisaje y guárdalo bien en la memoria. —Azuzo mi caballo, hasta quedar justo a su lado y me inclino un poco sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, percibiendo el leve temblor que la recorre. Mi aliento la golpea empañando la perla—. ¡A ver cuanto dura el recuerdo! —Susurro mientras la veo cerrar los ojos y su pulso se marca a través de la piel en su cuello, provocándome un deseo irrefrenable de morder el palpitar acelerado de sus arterias.

Turbado, me aparto, bruscamente, rodeándola y dando la espalda a la caravana, levanto mi mano derecha y la dejo caer despacio al tiempo que troto hacia la puerta. El sonido de cascos y ruedas sobre el pavimento confirman el movimiento. Ni una sola vez me giro a mirarla y la adivino estática, en medio del patio, digiriendo la angustia que sé, he provocado.

* * *

Llevamos más de cinco horas en camino y la tensión suscitada durante nuestra partida todavía se palpa en la atmósfera que nos rodea. Desconozco lo que el príncipe haya podido decirle a Bulma, ya que éste se ha asegurado bien de que los demás no pudieran oírle, pero tengo la absoluta convicción de que las palabras todavía deambulan errantes en su mente.

No ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces; limitándose a cabalgar con la mirada perdida, concentrada, como si quisiera imprimir en su retina todo lo que la rodea y realmente, sé que es así. Chichi no se ha despegado de su lado y la observa de reojo, de vez en cuando, esperando que reaccione. Pero no lo hace y se mantiene erguida a lomos de Zuki, que es como ha bautizado a su caballo, en el más absoluto y desgarrador silencio.

Es una imagen perturbadora.

He preferido montar detrás de ellas, junto a Nappa que, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del mismo, parece ignorar a conciencia la presencia de Vegeta y la mía propia. No ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo y, al igual que el resto, se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué te llaman: Goku? —Pregunta de repente, mirándome directamente a la cara.

Doy un respingo pues me coge desprevenido. Hubiera jurado que no sabía que era yo quién cabalgaba a su lado, así que esbozo una sonrisa alegre, contento de que alguien me saque de mi aburrimiento y se atreva romper el mutismo que se ha adueñado del ambiente.

—Es una larga historia que se remonta a la noche en que llegue a Chikyuu. —Contesto jovial y empiezo a rememorar ese momento.

—Es ridículo para un saiyajin. —Afirma con cierto desprecio en la voz, sesgando cualquier posibilidad de explicarme—. Kakarotto, ése es el nombre que te dio Bardock, deberías llevarlo con orgullo. —Reprocha.

Una punzada dolorosa se clava en la boca de mi estómago ante la mención de mi padre. Por el tono seguro en que se ha pronunciado, adivino que sabe de quién está hablando. Fijo la vista, curioso, en él.

—¡¿Lo conociste? —Demando ansioso, sin poder evitarlo.

Nappa desvía sus ojos, perdiéndolos en la distancia y vuelve a hundirse en sus reflexiones. La mandíbula se endurece y los dedos agarran con fuerza las bridas. Tarda un rato en responder y cuando me armo de valor para insistir, oigo de nuevo su voz.

—A pesar de ser un tercera clase, era un gran guerrero. —Sentencia, sin tan siquiera mirarme—. Uno de los mejores —murmura entre dientes. Tengo la sensación, por la manera en que arrastra las sílabas, como si le costará pronunciarlas en alto, de que no resulta fácil para él recordar.

Gyumaō, me ha hablado con anterioridad de las clases sociales de mi pueblo. No es que en Chikyuu no las haya, lo que hacia tan diferente a Vegetasei del resto del mundo es que éstas no se basaban en riquezas, ni en posesiones, sino en el escalafón militar que ocupara tu familia y en la destreza que hubiera demostrado para la guerra a lo largo de los años. Así que, entreveo en las palabras de Nappa una clara admiración por la figura de mi progenitor

—¿Has vuelto a verlo después de aquello? —Interrogo con la esperanza de que pueda darme alguna información. Cuando su cuerpo se tensa visiblemente sobre el caballo y su semblante adquiere la rigidez y palidez propias de las estatuas, me doy cuenta de que debería haberme tragado la pregunta. Bien, estoy acostumbrado a meter la pata, así que, tampoco me turba demasiado su reacción.

Me observa como si quisiera asesinarme y ralentiza el trote hasta casi detenerse.

—Además de Vegeta, tú eres el primer saiyajin que conozco en diecisiete año —declara seco—, y _"aquello_"… —escupe lleno de cólera—, como tú lo llamas, supuso el final de Vegetasei. Todos murieron aquel día, entre ellos tu padre y tu hermano. Así que no, no he vuelto a verlos desde entonces, no volveré a verlos nunca. —Y azuza su caballo adelante hasta situarse en la cabecera, justo al lado del príncipe, que lo mira por un instante para volver la vista al frente, sin inmutarse.

¡Vaya! Esta vez si la he hecho buena. Supongo que no volverá a dirigirme la palabra en todo el viaje. Suspiro resignado, clavando los ojos en las figuras femeninas que tengo al frente.

"_¿Por qué te llaman: Goku?" _Una sonrisa melancólica, aflora en mis labios.

"_No sé el tiempo que llevo bajo la llovizna ligera, que parece que no moja, pero estoy calado hasta los huesos. La luna se ha abierto paso entre las nubes, inundando el camino de una luz difusa que se pierde en las copas de los árboles y las torres del castillo brillan plateadas, por efecto de la misma. No puedo precisar con exactitud el trecho recorrido, ni el que aún me queda por recorrer, pues el barro hace más lentos mis pasos, o quizás yo mismo sea el culpable al detenerme, cada cierto tiempo, para volver la vista atrás con la esperanza de que mi padre regrese a buscarme. _

_Las lágrimas, amenazan con brotar de nuevo en mis ojos._

—_No llores. No debes llorar. ¡Eres un saiyajin! _—M_e repito recordando sus últimas palabras que aún resuenan frescas en mis oídos_—. _Eres un saiyajin _—_y continuo caminando hacia delante a pesar de todo._

_Sobre las atalayas que flanquean el portón de entrada, los centinelas, me observan curiosos cuando me detengo ante el puente recogido. Jamás había visto un castillo y en la distancia no parecía tan grande, así que, ensimismado, contemplo la sólida pared de piedra, bordeada de agua, que lo rodea y las torres prominentes que sobresalen de la misma y se pierden en las alturas. _

_La pasarela se extiende, de repente, hasta el borde del camino y puedo franquear el foso. Me detengo a la mitad y alzo los ojos, fijándolos en el blasón esculpido sobre la roca. _

_El chirriar del rastrillo al abrirse me toma por sorpresa, doy un salto atrás y adopto una postura defensiva para volver la vista al frente. Dos hombres se aproximan, deteniéndose, más o menos a un par de metros de distancia. Me miran incrédulos, como si la visión de un niño de tres años, casi cuatro, en medio de la noche fuera una aparición._

—_¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, pequeño? _—_Pregunta uno de ellos en un tono más bien cordial._

_Receloso, no contesto, me quedo quieto, observándolo_—. "_Camina en línea recta hacia el castillo" _—_me ha ordenado mi padre. Pues bien, ya estoy en el dichoso sitio. ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_

—_Te has fijado en su pelo. —Oigo que dice por lo bajo, el guardia que, hasta el momento, no ha abierto la boca_—. _¡Es un: saiyajin!_

—_¡Como va a ser un saiyajin, imbécil! —responde con desdén brindándole una mirada de: "Deja de empinar el codo durante las guardias". _

_Sus ojos se clavan en mí, me estudia atentamente, deteniéndose en mi cabello negro y picudo y abre mucho la boca por la sorpresa. Vuelve la vista a su compañero y frunce una mueca de interrogación tratando de balbucear alguna cosa, éste, simplemente, levanta los hombros y asiente con la cabeza como diciendo: "Te lo dije, es un: saiyajin. ¡Ah! y yo no bebo en las guardias"_

_El soldado da un paso adelante prudentemente y enseguida, doy un paso atrás para mantener los metros entre nosotros._

—_Estás lejos de Vegetasei. ¿Dónde están tus padres? _—_Y gira el cuello de un lado a otro, nervioso, escrutando los alrededores con cierto temor, gesto que imita, de inmediato, su camarada_—. _¿Te has perdido?_ —_Cuestiona tras cerciorarse de que no hay nadie más conmigo._

_Ante mi silencio, avanza, aproximándose. Lo dejo hacer. Apenas nos separa su brazo de distancia, aferro el bastón, que llevo a la espalda y lo blando en el aire a gran velocidad para descargar un golpe sobre su casco, se tambalea y cae de rodillas, con las manos sobre la abolladura que he producido en el mismo, quejándose exageradamente. ¡No he podido hacerle tanto daño! Estupefacto, el otro tarda en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace, desenvaina la espada y se me viene encima. Apoyo el bastón en el suelo para impulsarme y brincar sobre su cabeza, lo sobrepaso y echo a correr adentrándome en la fortificación._

—_¡Diablo de crío! _—_Oigo a mi espalda_—. _¡Alerta al intruso! _—_Grita y sigo corriendo atravesando el patio, esquivando soldados en el camino entre blasfemias y maldiciones. _

_Un reconfortante calor me invade cuando traspaso el umbral, me detengo, jadeante, para recuperar el aliento y entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy plantado en medio de un amplio vestíbulo; lujosamente decorado, con tapices en las paredes y ricos muebles adosados a las misma. La luz de las lámparas de aceite inunda el ambiente, a pesar de la altura de los techos, reflejándose en el pulido suelo de mármol blanco cubierto por alfombras carmesí marcando los pasillos._

_¡Nunca había visto nada parecido! _

—_¡Ha entrado por aquí! _—_La voz de mis perseguidores me hace cerrar la boca y tomo rápidamente uno de los corredores. Los pasos resuenan tras de mí, acercándose, así que, antes de que me descubran giro uno de los pomos al azar, colándome en la estancia con intención de ocultarme._

_Sentada en un sillón, de aspecto cómodo, frente a la chimenea y con un libro abierto en su regazo, una niña, mayor que yo y con un extrañísimo pelo azul, está leyendo en voz alta. A sus pies, sobre unos cojines y con la cabeza recostada en las rodillas de su amiga, otra, la escucha embobada. Un par de de ojos azules y otros negros, se fijan en mí sorprendidos. Llevo el dedo índice a los labios, demandando silencio y me escondo tras una de las cortinas que enmarcan la ventana._

_¡Justo a tiempo!_

_La puerta se abre y desde mi posición, tan sólo puedo escuchar palabras._

—_Princesa. _—_Y hay una pausa en lo que supongo, por la brevedad de la misma, será una inclinación de cabeza_—. _¿Habéis visto un intruso?_

—_¿Un intruso?_ —_Repite en un tono inusualmente chillón_—. _¿Qué clase de intruso? _—_Pregunta fingiéndose asombrada._

—_Un niño._

—_¿Un niño? He visto muchos niños hoy _—_contesta tranquila_—. _Tendrás que ser un poco más específico._

_Se oye un bufido un tanto exasperado._

—_No, no hoy. ¡Ahora! _—_dice irritado_—. _¿Habéis visto un niño, ahora? _—_Precisa levantando la voz._

—_Bueno, no hace falta gritar. Chichi está aquí conmigo y ella es una niña. Así que si te refieres a ella…_

—_Estoy hablando de un niño saiyajin. _—_Ataja resoplando, lo cual me indica que está a punto de perder la paciencia_—. _¡¿Habéis visto un niño saijayin, ahora?_

—_Hmm… déjame pensar… _—_por un momento el miedo a ser delatado se apodera de mí_—. _No, creo que no he visto ningún niño saiyajin hoy _—_dice_— _ahora _—_corrige y respiro aliviado._

—_Bien, si lo veis avisadme enseguida. Es peligroso._

_¡¿Peligroso? Desde cuando soy peligroso, pienso indignado. Que yo sepa no le he hecho daño a nadie. Bueno, tal vez al guarda de la entrada pero ese no cuenta porque era un blandengue. _

_Los pasos se alejan._

—_Comandante _—_le llama. Contengo el aliento seguro de que va a traicionarme y me preparo para pelear_—. _¿Cómo son los niños saiyajins? Digo, sí veo alguno quiero estar segura de poder identificarlo._

_El sonoro portazo retumba en las paredes y hace temblar algunos objetos. Me acuerdo de tomar aire y pasados unos minutos prudenciales salgo de mi escondite._

_Ellas se han puesto en píe, la pequeña, se oculta tras su amiga, agarrando fuertemente la tela del kimono de ésta que me observa curiosa desde el azul. _

—_¿Qué es lo que has hecho? _—_Pregunta suspicaz._

—_Nada. _—_Respondo sin dejar de mirarla directamente deslumbrado. ¡Nunca había visto con anterioridad un pelo y unos ojos de ese color!_

—_Pues el comandante parecía disgustado _—_me recrimina_—. _Seguro que acaban castigándome por tu culpa _—_y engurruña un poco el gesto._

—_Mi padre me dijo que viniera. _—_Explico a modo de disculpa, no me gustaría que la castigaran por ayudarme._

—_¡Ah! _—_exclama_—. _¿Y puede saberse dónde está tu padre ahora?_

_Desvió la vista al suelo confundido. ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Pero no lo sé. Mis ojos se cristalizan y aguanto las lágrimas porque soy un saiyajin._

_Ella me examina detenidamente y relaja el ceño fruncido._

—_Yo soy: Bulma y su nombre es: Chichi _—_presenta bajando la vista a la niña, con coletas negras, que asoma su rostro para mirarme por primera vez. Frunzo una sonrisa y vuelve, tímida, a hundir la cara en la tela._

—_Yo soy: Kakarotto._

—_Kaka... ¡¿Qué?_ —_ Y suelta una sonora carcajada._

—_No sé de qué te ríes. _—_Digo enfadado sin entender donde está la gracia. ¡Yo no me he reído de sus ridículos nombres!_

—_Perdona. _—_Contesta tratando de recuperar la seriedad, aunque no lo logra hasta pasados algunos segundos. ¡Treinta para ser exactos!_—. _Es que es un nombre difícil. Encantada de conocerte Kacroto._

—_Kakarotto. _—_Corrijo, y de nuevo su carcajada atrona mis oídos. Ahora, el ataque es más corto. Al parecer cada vez le hace menos gracia._

—_Disculpa… _—_dice secándose las lágrimas. No entiendo porqué llora. ¡Si es ella la que se está riendo de mí! Y no es como si le hubiera gritado o algo por el estilo. Definitivamente es rara_—. _Disculpa _—_repite. Y vuelve a mirarme detenidamente_—. _Tendré que buscarte otro nombre si piensas quedarte con nosotras. ¿Verdad, Chichi? _—_afirma como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo. La pequeña, sale tras su falda y asiente con la cabeza_—. _Bueno, déjame pensar _—_y muerde su labio inferior, alzando al tiempo una de sus cejas, concentrada._

_Chichi, que parece haber perdido el miedo, se aproxima. Es de mi estatura, de ojos negros y expresivos y lleva el pelo recogido en dos coletas, a ambos lados del rostro, con un tupido flequillo que le cae sobre la frente. Se detiene y levanta la mano hasta mi cabello, tratando de aplastarlo con la misma. Cuando éste recupera de inmediato su forma, frunce los labios en un "¡Oh!" silencioso y sonríe abiertamente._

—_¡Mira tiene un bastón, como Sun Wukong! _—_Prorrumpe de pronto, emocionada al darse cuenta del arma que llevo a la espalda_—. _¿Será un bastón mágico?_

_Bulma, sale del trance al que la ha llevado la búsqueda de un nombre, fija la vista en el libro que leía cuando he entrado y lo coge acercándose. Lo abre por una de sus páginas y me muestra el dibujo de un mono con un largo bastón en las manos._

—_Te llamaremos: Son Goku. _—_Sentencia. A su lado, Chichi aplaude entusiasmada dando saltitos._

—_¡¿Quieres llamarme como un mono? _—_Pregunto ofendido._

—_¡No es un mono, tonto! _—_Responde_—. _Es el rey mono, protagonista de Viaje al Oeste _—_y me tiende el libro. Lo cojo y ella toma a Chichi de la mano para dirigirse a la puerta dejándome embobado. Se detiene antes de abrir y se gira a mirarme—. ¿Vienes con nosotras, Goku?_

—_Mi nombre es…_

—_Ya, ya… —Me ataja sin dejarme concluir—. Vamos a por un vaso de leche y galletas. ¿Vienes o no?_

_Dudo a pesar del estruendoso clamor de mis tripas, agacho la cabeza y me quedo de nuevo con la vista fija en el suelo._

_Una mano se aferra a la mía, apretándola con dulzura. Levanto los ojos para ver a Chichi sonreír._

—_¡Mis favoritas son las de chocolate! — Confiesa, arrastrándome con ella hasta donde se encuentra Bulma—. ¿A ti cuales te gustan?..."_

No puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonora carcajada. ¡Imagino la cara de Nappa si le hubiera contado todo esto! Nunca debe enterarse de que llevo el nombre de un simio. Bulma y Chichi se giran a mirarme, sin sorprenderse por mi repentino estado de ánimo, me conocen demasiado bien… desde los tres años…

* * *

"_Pasará toda una vida." _El eco de su condena reverbera en mi mente, incapaz de absorber el amargo sentido de la misma. Un temblor ligero recorre el cuerpo hasta alojarse en el centro de mi vientre, al recordar su aliento tibio rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"_Pasará toda una vida." _Y de nuevo ese nudo áspero en la garganta que dificulta incluso el paso de aire a través de la misma, obligándome a tragar seco para tratar de paliar el agridulce recuerdo de sus palabras. Crueles en su significado, inquietantes en su cercanía.

Me abandono al paisaje que me rodea, a la variedad de colores, a su casi mágico ambiente. Contemplo absorta los pelados árboles, cuyas ramas desnudas, sacudidas por el viento, se abren, confiadas al cielo, esperando la nieve que dentro de poco cubrirá la pradera, enterrando el reguero de hojas secas que anuncian el cambio de estación. Cierro los ojos un instante, para respirar la humedad de la tierra mojada y fresca impregnando las imágenes con su aroma.

Será un invierno largo. El más largo que haya conocido nunca, el más gélido, el más crudo y triste. Lejos de los reflejos azulados del hielo sobre las montañas, lejos del manto blanco que cubre Chikyuu, a kilómetros de distancia de la humeante taza de chocolate caliente, las charlas despreocupadas y las lecturas junto a la chimenea. Tan sólo la esperanza confortará en parte, la dilatada espera, porque albergo la absoluta confianza de que todo saldrá bien. ¡Tiene qué salir bien! Será como jugar una partida de ajedrez, cuando puedes mirar a tu adversario y susurrar "_jaque mate" _y éste, deja derrotado, caer su rey sobre el tablero, en ese segundo eterno,las piezas sacrificadas en la batalla dejan de tener importancia, porque sabes que has vencido.

Un ligero sopor adormece mis sentidos y el cansancio, junto a las horas de insomnio, intensifica la flojera de mis músculos. Clavo la vista en la ancha espalda de Vegeta, que cabalga al frente de todos nosotros, erguido a lomos de su caballo negro, con la llama de su cabello ondeando levemente por efecto de la brisa. Ajeno a todo cuanto lo rodea. Ni una sola vez, en estas horas interminables de viaje, ha dejado de observar el horizonte y tan sólo cuando Nappa ha trotado para situarse a su lado se ha dignado a mirarlo por un instante. Pero sus ojos no han buscado los míos como en otras ocasiones, devolviéndolos con brusquedad al frente.

"_Estúpido engreído", _me digo para acallar la conciencia, que empieza ya a castigarme por la mueca de decepción que se ha dibujado en mi rostro. "_Cretino, egocéntrico, arrogante…" _la retahíla de insultos silenciosos continua, imparable, haciéndome sentir mejor. _"¡A ver cuanto dura el recuerdo!" _Y la rabia contenida enciende de nuevo la ira, pero el soplo de su respiración, cerca de mí, demasiado cerca de mí, la sofoca de inmediato.

De improviso, veo como levanta su enguatada mano derecha y ralentiza el trote, todos nos detenemos. Sale del camino y cabalga unos metros, estudia los alrededores detenidamente y gira la cintura, volviendo la vista hacia nosotros. Una vez más, sus ojos esquivan, a propósito, los míos que no pueden dejar de fijarse en él.

—¡Acamparemos aquí! —Anuncia en alto, sin ningún matiz concreto en su voz, al tiempo que desmonta.

Desencinta la silla y la deja caer pesadamente al suelo, libera a su montura de las bridas tomándolo por la cabeza y acaricia su cuello. Es la primera vez que veo ese gesto en él, casi me parece humano. Camina dándole una palmada en la grupa y el animal se aleja despacio para pastar tranquilamente en la hierba. Él recoge la silla y se encamina hasta un árbol cercano, la suelta, se deshace de la armadura y se sienta apoyando su cuerpo en el tronco, perdiendo la vista al frente.

Nappa se dirige a los carros para ordenar que armen el campamento seguido de cerca por Chichi, siempre eficaz, y Goku que parece contento de que alguien le regale, por fin, una sonrisa y unos minutos de conversación.

Observo por primera vez el lugar. Un claro al borde del camino, salpicado por alguna que otra encina que mantiene sus hojas, en contraposición con los olmos y robles del bosque que se extiende en el margen opuesto del sendero. A poca distancia de donde nos encontramos un arroyo, fluye ligero entre las piedras, varios sauces extiende sus raíces que se arrastran retorciéndose hasta el borde y las ramas, totalmente peladas, cuelgan rozando el agua.

Descabalgo y tomo las riendas, alejándome del resto, aproximándome con Zuki al riachuelo para que beba y poniendo verdadero empeño en no mirar atrás, a pesar de que, ahora, intuyo sus orbes negras sobre mí. Es un esfuerzo titánico por la fuerza con que presiento sus pupilas incrustadas a mi espalda. De cuclillas en la orilla, me permito, buscarlo con disimulo. Se ha puesto en píe, con una de sus rodillas flexionada y la planta sobre el árbol recostando su peso en éste, los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y el entrecejo relajado, cuando me atrapa en sus ojos, noto el calor subir por las mejillas, él arruga el ceño, alza el mentón y gira la cara hacia otro lado con desprecio.

—"_Imbécil." _—Me digo y paso mis dedos sobre la superficie fría, reprochándome mi torpeza.

Sumerjo mi mano en el agua y la saco al instante, intentando contener las gotas que se escurren para caer otra vez al arroyo, vuelvo a hundirla y cierro los parpados, serenándome con el murmullo de la corriente. Inhalo despacio, llenando mis pulmones de oxigeno. La piel comienza a amoratarse y adolorida, observo de nuevo hipnotizada el gotear sobre la superficie cristalina.

¡Ojala pudiera retenerla! Pero, el agua parece querer volver siempre a su cauce al igual que, mis emociones, se cuelan por las rendijas de mi pensamiento para volver a él. Es curioso, apenas hace un día que lo conozco y el abanico de sensaciones es inmenso. Miedo, frío, calor, vergüenza, ira, angustia, curiosidad y un sinfín de cosas desconocidas que no puedo explicar. Suspiro y mojo de nuevo las yemas de los dedos.

—¡Nos atacan!

Un grito fuerte me devuelve repentinamente a la realidad. Me volteo, incorporándome y contemplo, aturdida, la confusión que se apodera del campamento. Los soldados y criados corren de un lado a otro tratando de escapar de la lluvia de flechas que se cierne sobre la zona de las carretas, intentando defenderse de los jinetes que aparecen, de la nada, blandiendo sus espadas. En medio del caos logro distinguir a Goku, con Chichi, desarmada, a su espalda, su acero arremete contra uno de los atacantes que cae del caballo y desenvaina lanzándose contra él, pero tiene poco que hacer y en seguida se derrumba a sus píes, seguramente muerto. El alivio es momentáneo pues, de inmediato, otros dos se le vienen encima. Nappa, interpone su hoja, ayudándolo y comienzan un duelo de estocadas, golpes y certeros movimientos acompañados por el tintineo del metal contra metal.

Mis pies me mantienen firmemente clavada a la tierra, como si hubieran enraizado en ella, el terror que me embarga impide cualquier movimiento y apenas si puedo respirar. Cuado veo a Chichi en el suelo, algo despierta en mi interior, y sin pensarlo dos veces hecho a correr despavorida hacia ella. Sin importarme nada ni nadie, corro con toda mi energía hacia el centro de la pelea, ignorando el peligro mientras las saetas no dejan de silbar por sobre mi cabeza.

No oigo, no veo, no atiendo, un único pensamiento lo ocupa todo.

—"_Que se levante, por favor. ¡Qué se levante!" _—Ruego, mientras mis piernas no dejan de avanzar con la inercia que da el miedo. La veo incorporarse, vacilante y me mira en la distancia. Me detengo un segundo para respirar, una sensación de laxitud se apodera de mis músculos que se vuelven de gelatina tras la tensión y las rodillas tiemblan incapaces de sostenerme.

—¡Bulma! —La oigo gritar y su semblante adquiere, de improviso, una expresión de horror. Atisbo la flecha lanzada directamente hacia mí, cortando el aire a toda velocidad, mis pupilas se dilatan por el pánico. Es tan sólo una fracción de segundo y el tiempo, en cambio, parece haberse ralentizado. Se acerca presagiando el final.

Un fuerte empujón me derrumba sobre la hierba y la punta rasga la tela clavándose en la carne.

Impasible, a mi lado; respirando agitadamente y con la frente perlada de sudor, el príncipe de los saiyajins me mira un instante, para desviar la vista a la flecha que acaba de incrustarse en su hombro.

"_Escurríos, gotas! ¡Dejad azules mis venas!_

_¡Oh, gotas mías! Escurríos, pausadas gotas,_

_Cándidas, de mí cayendo, gotead, sangrantes gotas,_

_De las heridas abiertas para liberaros de la que era vuestra_

_Prisión."_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

**Yasha:** Demonio

**Chikyuu**: Tierra

**Zuki:** Luna

* * *

_No pensaba comentar nada acerca de este capítulo, pero el review de __**Marby18**__ (que agradezco de corazón) me hizo reflexionar. Así que la pregunta de hoy es: ¿Cuántos flechazos creéis que ha recibido el príncipe de los saiyajins en las tres últimas actualizaciones? ;D_

_Bueno, gracias a __**Midory**__ por el beteo, por aguantar mis rabietas de buen humor y por las pelotas de media (ella me entiende). Gracias a los lectores misteriosos (y a algunos que no lo son tanto XD) que se mueven sigilosos entre las sombras._

_Y trayendo a colación el tema de hoy, Konrad Adenauer dijo: "La suerte es una flecha lanzada que hace blanco en él que menos la espera." ¿Os elegirá la buena fortuna como diana esta semana?... ¡Espero que sí!_

_Hasta pronto…_


	9. CAPITULO VIII: JUSTIFICACIONES

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé_

**CAPITULO VIII: JUSTIFICACIONES**

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, la vida pasa con rapidez ante ti y, en esos segundos escasos, tu memoria es capaz de evocar hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Si eso es cierto, tal vez aún no era mi hora pues, mientras la saeta volaba directa hacia mi pecho, presagiando el final, yo no podía pensar en nada.

Un vacío blanco y prolongado y una hipnótica punta, pero, ni un solo recuerdo.

Miedo, mucho miedo, aunque no del tipo que hace que la adrenalina fluya a mil por hora y acelera el ritmo cardiaco, despertando el instinto de supervivencia, si no más bien, ese terror que atenaza los músculos y adormece las extremidades, deteniendo el momento y desdibujando el espacio.

Esa es la sensación que aún me embarga, a pesar de que desde el suelo, donde todavía me encuentro, puedo ver como los asaltantes se pierden entre los árboles que les han dado cobijo; a pesar de que ya no se escucha el choque de las espadas, ni se oyen los jadeos entrecortados de los combatientes, ni los gritos de Nappa y Goku, intentando organizar a los soldados para repeler el ataque.

Entre la neblina de la confusión dos brazos poderosos aferran mis hombros, levantándome con cuidado para sostenerme en píe.

—¡¿Estás bien? —Oigo la angustiada pregunta sin acabar de entender, y el tiempo, reinicia con calma su ritmo habitual delineando el entorno de nuevo—. Bulma ¿Estás bien? —El ligero zarandeo me hace reaccionar, tomando ya plena conciencia de donde me encuentro. Clavo mis ojos en los de Goku, que brillan preocupados y asiento; incapaz de articular palabra.

Aspira profundamente y abre las manos, liberándome con lentitud, sin separarlas demasiado, como si temiera que fuera a derrumbarme. Cuando está seguro de que no va a ser así, da un paso corto atrás dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. A su espalda, Chichi, sofocada por la carrera, lo empuja sin ningún tipo de cuidado, lanzándose sobre mí en un abrazo apretado, al cual, tardo un poco en corresponder.

—No… No ha pasado nada. —Murmuro. Noto, por la cercanía, el temblor crispado de sus músculos y ella me estruja más fuerte, como si no me creyera—. Te vi caer al suelo y me asusté. —Explico, acunando mi cabeza en su hombro. Su agarre se estrecha aún más al escucharme, haciéndose casi doloroso.

—Si sigues abrazándola así, acabaras ahogándola. —Reprocha Goku en un tono distendido que está fuera de lugar—. ¡Déjala respirar!

Se separa despacio y la presión se alivia permitiendo la entrada de aire en mis pulmones. Le obsequia una furibunda mirada de recriminación y él, sonríe tímidamente a modo de disculpa.

A escasos metros de nosotros, Vegeta, observa en la distancia como Nappa reorganiza el campamento. Un rictus serio se perfila en su rostro y su mano derecha aprieta el brazo izquierdo, que cae muerto a lo largo del cuerpo, por debajo de la flecha que sobresale de su hombro, alrededor de la cual, una mancha se extiende oscureciendo y empapando la tela del kimono. Mi mente revive el momento en que me ha empujado bruscamente evitando el impacto, las rodillas se aflojan y el corazón; comienza a latir desaforadamente al entender el verdadero alcance de todo lo sucedido.

Si no hubiera estado ahí, con seguridad, en estos momentos yacería sin vida sobre la hierba. Una sensación de vértigo me embarga y todo se tambalea alrededor. Mareada, camino vacilante para detenerme a centímetros de donde se encuentra, seguida de cerca por Goku y Chichi, un tanto alarmados por mis pasos inseguros.

—Gra… Gracias. —Digo en un susurro que el nudo de mi garganta apenas permite oír.

No se inmuta, tan sólo la mandíbula parece endurecerse. Por un instante, tengo la sensación de que quizás no me ha oído, así que trago espeso para volver a hablar, pero de improviso gira la cara enfrentándome y por primera vez, desde que lo conozco, soy incapaz de sostener esa mirada inyectada en sangre y salvaje, que centellea como el fuego arrasando la mía.

Desconcertada, desvío la vista a la herida, el vértigo reaparece causando estragos en mi equilibrio y una punzada dolorosa aguijonea el estómago, que se aprieta con fuerza.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Ruego en un hilo de voz, alargando la mano hacia él que angosta los ojos, hasta convertirlos en sendas rendijas a través de las cuales me observa sombrío.

—¡No se te ocurra tocarme! —Reacciona en un grito, dando un manotazo violento adelante que sin llegar a rozarme, impacta en mí como la peor de las bofetadas y el estómago se retuerce un poco más.

—Yo… Yo lo siento. —Musito demasiado bajo, apenas vocalizando y con la mano aún extendida—. Vi a Chichi caer y… —Una corriente helada recorre la columna haciéndome estremecer bajo su gélido escrutinio, cargado de odio y algo que, de momento, me es imposible descifrar.

—¡¿Te crees que me importa? —Suelta furioso, en tono alto y despreciativo—. ¡Eres una imbécil! —Escupe su insulto cargado de ira venenosa—. ¡Nadie con un mínimo de inteligencia se pondría a correr en medio de una pelea!

Y un hueco se abre en mi interior, pero la turbación y la cólera se encargan de llenarlo con rapidez y antes de que pueda contestar,

—¡Oye! No hace falta que te pongas así. —Reconozco la voz de Goku saliendo en mi defensa—. Te está pidiendo perdón, además…

Lo silencia con una mirada que no podría contener más rencor y gira la cara ignorándonos por completo.

—¡Nappa! —Lo llama alto y áspero.

El saiyajin, que se encuentra hablando con uno de los soldados, se vuelve para prestarle atención, asiente brevemente confirmando que lo ha oído y voltea la cabeza de nuevo a su interlocutor, dando una última orden. Se aproxima y al llegar, evalúa de un solo vistazo la situación. Haciendo caso omiso del brazo herido de su compañero, le informa, sin necesidad de preguntar y con apabullante tranquilidad, sobre lo sucedido.

—Simples ladrones —revela—. Ninguna baja, algún que otro soldado herido, pero no es grave. Hemos notado la desaparición de parte del equipaje. Por suerte, las provisiones siguen intactas y no se han llevado nada que necesitemos para armar el campamento, que estará listo en un rato.

Vegeta no contesta, ni tan siquiera se molesta en seguir escuchándolo y se encamina hacia el árbol donde todavía se encuentran su silla y la armadura; pasando frente a nosotros, sin dirigirnos una sola mirada, como si no existiéramos. La sangre mancha ya sus manos pero nada indica, en su semblante o en sus pasos firmes, que se encuentra herido.

Nappa lo observa alejarse y le da un poco de espacio, para seguirlo de inmediato.

Lo veo marchar y me quedo allí plantada, sin saber muy bien que hacer, conteniendo la angustia, conteniendo en parte las ganas de correr y repetir que lo siento, pero mi orgullo no puede permitirse otro rechazo. Aprieto los puños impotente e inhalo para aspirar el máximo oxigeno posible. La necesidad de aire es imperiosa y las emociones encontradas forcejean, intentado buscar un vencedor entre la rabia y la pesadumbre. Vuelvo la vista al suelo tratando de calmarme y una mano masculina aprieta mi hombro cariñosamente, entonces pienso en ello.

"_Hemos notado la desaparición de parte del equipaje."_ Ha dicho y todo lo anterior, desaparece.

Con un aspaviento, me deshago del leve agarre y comienzo a caminar apresuradamente hacia las carretas, dejando a Goku y a Chichi, sin ofrecer ningún tipo de explicación.

—¡¿A dónde vas? —Oigo a mi espalda, pero continuo mi marcha sin prestar atención, con una idea fija en la cabeza.

Llego al carro que trasporta mi equipaje, me aúpo al mismo y empiezo a rebuscar desesperada; remuevo pesados bultos y dejo caer otros al suelo. Los soldados me miran atónitos, como si hubiese enloquecido y supongo esa es la impresión que debo dar, pero no me importa.

"_Tiene que estar aquí." _Me digo en un intento de serenarme y retomo la infructuosa búsqueda que detengo, finalmente, agotada por el esfuerzo y con el convencimiento de que ha desaparecido. Un sudor frío perla mi frente; jadeante, me dejo caer de rodillas en medio de baúles y paquetes, mis ojos se cristalizan por las lágrimas que no voy a dejar escapar y me pregunto, derrotada: ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?

* * *

Camino con suficiencia hasta mi abandonada silla y me arrodillo a los pies de la encina. Ahora que los músculos empiezan a enfriarse, después de la tensión, la quemazón de mi hombro se hace latente y comienza a resultar molesta. Con el brazo derecho, extraigo de las alforjas una daga y una botella de licor que deposito en el suelo. Miro el vástago que sobresale e introduzco parte del filo del cuchillo a través de la rasgadura, moviéndolo hacia abajo para rajar la seda a partir de éste. La tela se abre y deja al descubierto la herida todavía sangrante.

Unas botas se detienen a mi lado y Nappa se acuclilla enfrente de mí, no dice nada, pero tira con fuerza para acabar de separar la manga, dejando mi brazo totalmente desnudo. Levanta una de sus cejas y examina a conciencia la incisión.

—Tienes suerte, no ha llegado al hueso. —Revela indiferente, al tiempo que palpa alrededor del lugar donde se clava la flecha y por detrás de la misma—. Pero habrá que abrir para extraer la punta —y lo veo levantarse para dirigirse a una de las hogueras que los soldados encienden, a cierta distancia de donde nos encontramos.

Me echo hacia atrás, recostando la espalda y la cabeza en el tronco, tomo la botella, sosteniéndola entre mis rodillas para poder sujetarla mientras la descorcho y doy un sorbo largo al fuerte licor, que reseca mi garganta a su paso y abrasa el pecho en su recorrido.

Cierro los ojos ignorando la picazón cada vez más dolorosa y constante y me abandono al sonido lejano del arroyo, concentrándome en su murmullo para no tener que pensar.

Eso es algo que no quiero hacer: pensar. No mientras no tenga una respuesta clara y convincente a lo sucedido. No mientras no pueda explicar el escalofrío desde el cuello hasta las extremidades cuando la he visto avanzar hacia la pelea, no mientras no encuentre el motivo de la desesperación con que he corrido hasta ella, temiendo no llegar a tiempo.

Doy otro trago y el ardor es ahora menor. Mi ritmo cardiaco parece ralentizarse a causa del alcohol y me congratulo por haber podido permanecer impasible frente a todos, pero la realidad es muy distinta y es precisamente ese nudo en las entrañas, esa ansiedad sin causa aparente; la que aguijonea mi mente. La idea de que ella hubiera… Ni tan sólo puedo imaginarlo, sin que el pulso se acelere, sin que mi cuerpo se tense y la mandíbula se apriete involuntariamente. Y tengo la certeza de que toda la ira contenida, las palabras cargadas de desprecio y rencor, iban dirigidas a aplacar la frustración de mis propias emociones. Necesito con urgencia una justificación coherente a la que aferrarme pero no la tengo, así que la ignorancia es la mejor solución que de momento, puedo ofrecer.

Oigo ruido alrededor y abro los párpados con miedo, miedo a que el subconsciente me traicione y los ojos la busquen de nuevo, por suerte, Nappa se encuentra frente a mí y su corpulencia oculta el campamento en su totalidad. Junto a él, un par de soldados han traído agua y están armando una fogata donde calentar el cuchillo.

—Deberías beber un poco más. —Aconseja y llevo el licor a mis labios, paladeándolo. Puedo percibir un resquicio de sorpresa ante mi obediencia y mi visión se oscurece de nuevo.

El susurro del arrollo arrastra cualquier pensamiento, vaciándome por completo.

Los dedos aprietan los bordes de la herida y el siseo del metal al enfriarse me devuelve a la realidad.

—¿Quieres morder alguna cosa? —Pregunta.

Lo miro y niego con la cabeza, apretando con fuerza los dientes y los puños hasta marcar las venas de los brazos y la clavícula. El filo caliente corta la carne con facilidad alrededor de la punta y un hilo de sangre recorre; junto al dolor agudo, mi extremidad hasta la mano donde los nudillos se blanquean por el esfuerzo. Abrasa, aunque no es difícil de soportar, llevo tanto tiempo conviviendo con el dolor físico que el umbral está demasiado alto como para que me afecte. Nappa, tira del vástago con lentitud para evitar que se quiebre y siento la varilla y el metal desgarrar mis músculos en su salida. La sostiene, mirándola hipnotizado cuando la extrae y la deja en el suelo para tomar de una jofaina, un trapo húmedo y templado. Limpia la herida meticulosamente, sin preocuparse por el escozor; asegurándose de no dejar restos en ella y, finalmente, coge unas bandas para vendarme, cuidando sin apretar de juntar los bordes para mantenerla cerrada.

Desde mi posición, puedo observar sus ojos que, sin desatender lo que está haciendo, se clavan inquisitivos en mí. Espera una explicación a mi estúpido comportamiento que no estoy en posición de ofrecerle. La pregunta quema en sus labios, pero sé que no tiene el valor suficiente de hacerla.

—Es un mal menor. —Argumento para mí mismo en un murmullo bajo y él continua como si no le importara—. Esa mujer es la llave que le dará a Freezer la victoria sobre sus enemigos. —Afirmo y dejo de hablar para esbozar una sonrisa sardónica—. ¡¿Sabes que nos hará si nos aparecemos sin ella? —Y el alivio es instantáneo, ahí está por fin el pretexto que acallará mi conciencia, el que he estado buscando con desesperación. Todo se clarifica y el pecho se deshincha y el pulso se normaliza. No voy a cuestionarme si lo creo o no, sencillamente lo acepto con una certeza absoluta.

Respiro y bebo un último trago, disfrutando del calor del licor en mi esófago, liberado por fin de cualquier duda.

* * *

Baja los ojos al suelo y ni tan siquiera es consciente de la saña con que aprieta los puños. Supongo que son demasiadas cosas en un solo día, así que, llevo la mano a su hombro y la cierro cariñosamente con el propósito de confortarla. No dice nada y mi posición no me permite ver su rostro, aunque puedo adivinar las invisibles lágrimas de la frustración. Respiro, buscando las palabras, pero para mi desgracia la elocuencia no es mi fuerte, tardaría horas en animarme a decir alguna cosa y al final acabaría metiendo la pata de modo que, ése simple apretón es lo máximo que puedo ofrecer.

De improviso, se deshace de mí con brusquedad, y comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia las carretas.

—¡¿A dónde vas? —Demando en voz alta, un poco confuso por el arrebato. Al parecer no tiene ninguna intención de responderme y continúa su frenética marcha como si no me hubiera oído. La veo alejarse y lo pienso antes decidirme. Cuando se aúpa al carromato y desencadena el caos a su alrededor me dispongo a seguirla, pero Chichi, toma mi brazo impidiéndomelo.

—Es mejor dejarla. —Afirma segura. La miro interrogante y esboza una sonrisa tibia capaz de aliviar al instante la tensión. Giro la cara y observo en la lejanía, como los bultos y paquetes se escampa ya alrededor de Bulma que parece haber enloquecido.

—¡¿Qué crees que está haciendo? —Pregunto alarmado, devolviendo mi atención a Chichi que encoje los hombros, a modo de respuesta.

—Vete a saber. —Murmura, tratando de mantener la calma; lo cual es como mínimo singular viniendo de ella—. Tal vez haya optado por descargar su ira con el equipaje. De todas formas es mejor esperar a que se tranquilice, si le hablas ahora, sólo lograrás enfadarla aún más. —Miro a Bulma que no cesa en su extraño comportamiento y asiento con la cabeza, convencido de que lleva razón.

La presión en mi brazo se afloja y volteo hacia ella; que me suelta segura de que no voy a hacer ninguna tontería. Sus labios fruncen un gesto amable de aprobación y dándome la espalda se dirige a la orilla del arroyo donde se sienta, extendiendo las piernas y recargando su peso en las manos que se posan sobre la hierba. Levanta la cabeza al cielo y cierra los ojos, dejando que los últimos rayos de sol incidan en su rostro. Camino y me dejo caer a su lado, copiando su postura. No se inmuta, no necesita mirarme para saber que soy yo.

Nos mantenemos en silencio un buen rato, disfrutando de la tenue claridad anaranjada que, poco a poco, va sucumbiendo a las sombras de la noche. La luna, apenas visible entre las nubes teñidas por el ocaso, proclama su inminente reinado, frente al astro que desaparece en el horizonte dejando un reguero de luz a su paso. Desvío la vista para observarla, no mueve un solo músculo y se mantiene sumida en sus propios pensamientos. La sangre reseca que marca el contorno de una pequeña brecha en la sien izquierda, seguramente fruto de su caída durante el ataque, llama mi atención. Me incorporo hacia la corriente e introduzco la punta de la amplia manga del kimono en el agua; la escurro y cubro mi mano con la tela acercándome a donde se encuentra. La rozo con suavidad, ella da un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa y abre los ojos clavándolos en los míos. Por un momento, parece cesar en su respiración y sus antebrazos se tensan involuntariamente.

—Te golpeaste al caer. —Explico, mientras continuo limpiando su herida con cuidado. El rubor se arremolina en sus mejillas y define los marcados pómulos, no dice nada pero en mi cercanía, puedo percibir como exhala pesadamente el aire que alcanza mi cara en una caricia invisible. Deja caer los parpados, manteniéndolos cerrados y el corazón da un golpe seco en mi pecho. Me retiro, un tanto descolocado, sentándome de nuevo.

Pienso en lo extraño que resulta su falta de palabras. Chichi, es por naturaleza una persona abierta y jovial, sin embargo, en los últimos días parece haber enmudecido y un velo imperceptible de tristeza empaña permanentemente sus ojos. Creo, al igual que Bulma; cuyo comportamiento también está resultando de lo más inverosímil; se ha visto superada por la situación y me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarlas, aunque no se me ocurre qué. No es que a mí no me afecte todo esto, sencillamente, lo acepto porque en mi optimismo, sé que las cosas mejorarán. Aunque en mi fuero interno, me inquieta la certeza de que estoy pasando algo por alto. Las conozco demasiado bien para ignorar esa sensación.

"_¡Mujeres!" _Me digo. Por mucho tiempo que uno pase a su lado, nunca acaba de comprenderlas.

El sonoro rugido de mis tripas rompe el momento y parece sacar a Chichi de su estado.

—¡Hay alguien que quiere cenar! —Exclama riéndose por lo bajo.

—No hay prisa —Afirmo sonrojándome y de nuevo mi estómago brama hambriento, poco dispuesto a que continúen ignorándolo.

Ella, se incorpora ágilmente dejando escapar una carcajada y sacude las briznas de hierba que han quedado adheridas a su ropa.

—Ve a comer. Yo buscaré a Bulma. —Dice sin dejar de reír. Y el matiz divertido de su voz, hace que recupere en parte la alegría.

La veo alejarse y me levanto animado por la inminente posibilidad de poder cenar alguna cosa. A cierta distancia de donde me encuentro, los criados han improvisado una mesa ante la cual Vegeta y Nappa ya se han sentado. Me dirijo hacia ellos resignado, supongo que puedo aguantar alguna que otra mirada asesina, todo sea por probar un poco de ese guiso; cuyo aroma invade mis fosas nasales haciéndome la boca agua. Y el rugido es ahora que el olor excita mis jugos gástricos, atronador.

—Hola. —Saludo, sentándome tan retirado de ellos como la escasa amplitud me permite. Evidentemente no obtengo respuesta alguna, sólo dos pares de ojos que se clavan desdeñosos. Tampoco entiendo la necesidad de ser maleducado y apunto estoy de hacer un reproche cuando un delicioso platillo es plantado enfrente de mí, haciéndome olvidar al instante, cualquier cosa que me distraiga de saborearlo.

Tan absorto estoy en la comida, que no me percato de la llegada de Bulma, hasta que oigo su voz.

—¡Tenemos que ir tras los ladrones! —Exclama y la cucharada se atora en mi gaznate, atragantándome. Busco la copa y bebo sin dejar de toser.

"_¡Confirmado, ha perdido completamente el juicio!"_

Recupero la compostura y la observo plantada a mi lado con Chichi; un tanto nerviosa a su espalda, no es a mí a quién mira sino a Vegeta, que parece ignorarla, aunque desde mi posición percibo la fuerza con que aprieta los cubiertos y eso no es una buena señal.

—¡Por supuesto! En cuanto acabemos de cenar enviaré algunos hombres a buscarlos. —Es Nappa quién contesta, burlonamente y con cierta irritación.

Ella hace caso omiso de sus palabras y continúa con la vista fija en el príncipe.

—¡No es ninguna broma! Tenemos que ir tras ello. —Su tono es demasiado imperativo, casi podría decirse que está dando una orden y el ceño del príncipe se frunce en una mueca horrible, apunto ya de partir el tenedor que sostiene.

—Bulma… —Susurro en un intento de aplacar la tormenta que estoy seguro se nos viene encima y desvía momentáneamente su atención a mí, advirtiéndome de que no debo abrir la boca, para devolverla al frente.

Vegeta alza al fin los ojos y la mira intensamente, fulminándola. Las venas se marcan en su sien y aprecio el ligero temblor a consecuencia de la rabia, pero no dice nada.

—Se han llevado algo que necesito recuperar. —Revela sin dejarse intimidar. La inflexión de su voz es quizás más cordial pues ha conseguido ser escuchada. Todos quedamos expectantes, a la espera de que continué hablando. No lo hace.

—Bulma… —Vuelvo a probar hacerla entrar en razón. Ni tan siquiera se molesta en callarme. Es como si no estuviéramos allí, sabe que si aparta la vista perderá la batalla, algo que, claramente, no está dispuesta a permitir—… tal vez si nos dijeras de qué se trata —la animo. Voltea la cara aturdida y en su iris titila por un instante la duda.

—No… No puedo decírtelo. —Confiesa apesadumbrada y devuelve la vista a Vegeta, que ladea los labios en un gesto de superioridad.

—¡En ese caso no debe ser tan importante! —Escupe autosuficiente, para volver a ignorarla y centrarse en la comida.

Las pupilas se dilatan cubriendo el azul en su totalidad, cierra los puños con demasiada fuerza y el pulso late en su cuello a través de la piel.

—He dicho… —Vocaliza, marcando cada una de las sílabas en un tono alto e impertinente—. ¡Qué tenemos que ir tras ellos! —Y ahora, sí es una orden que acompaña con un golpe seco en la mesa.

Él suelta el tenedor sonoramente sobre el plato y los dientes castañean por la presión de la mandíbula. Instintivamente llevo la mano a la espada, al ver el deje de locura con que la enfrenta. Respira sonoramente, como si le faltará el aire y parpadea en un esfuerzo titánico por calmar su acceso de rabia.

—¡Y yo digo que no! —Grita fuera de sí, perdiendo cualquier control. Aferro la empuñadura por debajo de la mesa, seguro que de un momento a otro le saltará encima. La cara desencajada de Nappa no me ayuda demasiado, a recuperar la confianza—. ¡¿No has tenido bastante con lo sucedido esta tarde? Tu estupidez ya me ha costado una herida —y las voces siguen atronando nuestros oídos—. Me da igual lo que quieras. Me da igual lo que se hayan llevado, mientras no lo necesite para llegar a Shakkotsu y a partir de ahora, no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí. ¡Ninguno! —Matiza mirándonos directamente a los tres—. Eres vulgar y me provocas dolor de cabeza. Te detesto, no te soporto. Así que harás lo que yo te diga y cuando yo lo diga. ¡Todos haréis lo que yo diga! Porque si no... —El tono muta a una amenaza baja y peligrosa—…y a pesar de Lord Freezer me encargaré de silenciaros yo mismo.

Bulma, lo observa estupefacta y dolida. Se ha quedado muda y deja de mirarlo para buscarme suplicante.

—Goku… —Susurra, pidiendo una ayuda que no puedo brindarle, no ha hecho más que provocarlo. No tenía porque ponerse así y desde luego se ha excedido, pero en parte lleva razón. Ir tras los asaltantes es una insensatez.

—Es mejor dejar las cosas como están. —Sentencio por lo bajo, muy a mi pesar y la triunfal y descarada sonrisa que esboza Vegeta, al otro lado de la mesa, me quema en las entrañas, pero peor que eso es la decepción que ella dibuja en su rostro. Aprieta los ojos impotentes conteniendo las lágrimas y me da la espalda, alejándose sin tan siquiera contestar.

—Ya se le pasará. —Murmura Chichi, sentándose al lado mío.

—Supongo. —Contesto, encogiéndome de hombros y llevando de nuevo la cuchara a la boca. Por alguna extraña razón, el antes sabroso guiso me resulta insípido, pero lo como porque a pesar de todo, el hambre no ha desaparecido.

* * *

"_¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan inconsciente?" _Me reprocho una vez más mientras me acurruco entre las mantas. "_¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió guardarla con el equipaje!" _Reniego, castigándome a mí misma y luego esos saiyajins del diablo, prepotentes, arrogantes, cretinos, petulantes… "_Los detesto. ¡Incluso a Goku!" _Y una punzada de arrepentimiento se clava en mí por éste último pensamiento. Al fin y al cabo, no es culpa suya que yo decidiera guardar la dichosa espada en unos de mis baúles, justo él que los ladrones han decidido llevarse, justo él que tengo que recuperar cueste lo que cueste y por lo visto va a costarme mucho, ya que todos han decidido ignorarme. "_¡Imbéciles!" _Sobre todo ese príncipe de tres al cuarto.

"… _Harás lo que yo te diga y cuando yo lo diga…" _Reproduzco en silencio, imitando sus palabras con retintín. "_¡Ja! Como si él pudiera ordenarme algo._" Y de repente, su desprecio forma un apretado nudo que cierra mi garganta…_"Tu estupidez ya me ha costado una herida." _Y la imagen de su brazo cayendo muerto a lo largo del cuerpo borra de improviso el rencor.

"_Eres vulgar y me provocas dolor de cabeza. Te detesto, no te soporto…" _Sin entender el porqué siento unas ganas inmensas de llorar y mis ojos se aguan, forzándome a cerrarlos con rabia para no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

_¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas! _Me digo luchando por contener el llanto. Tengo que calmarme para no echarlo todo a perder y libero mi mente. Por un rato, intento no pensar en nada, concentrándome en los sonidos que se perciben fuera de la tienda. El susurro del viento, algún que otro relinche nervioso de los caballos y el runrún de las conversaciones y las risas que poco a poco van cesando.

El tiempo pasa despacio, ahogo los bostezos y el sueño parece querer vencerme, así que me entretengo en repasar mi plan que, básicamente, consiste en salir sin ser vista del campamento llevándome a Zuki; montar cuando me encuentre a la suficiente distancia, llegar hasta los asaltantes, que probablemente no andan lejos, recuperar la dichosa espada y volver antes de que nadie se percate. ¡Sencillo y eficaz!

A favor, el abundante licor que me he encargado de repartir entre los soldados, en contra, bueno, en los contra prefiero no pensar.

Finalmente parece que todo se queda en silencio, llegando sólo a mis oídos los ruidos característicos y nada halagüeños de la noche.

Espero un poco más, hasta estar segura de que no haya nadie despierto. La respiración pausada de Chichi que ha dejado de moverse, me indica que duerme ya a mi lado y me levanto sigilosa, hecha un manojo de nervios. El corazón late desbocado, como si de un momento a otro fuera a atravesar las costillas. Me felicito por haber tenido la precaución de acostarme ya vestida y con los zapatos puestos. Ha resultado de lo más incomodo pero ha valido la pena. Con cautela camino hasta la entrada.

—¿Bulma? —Cierro lo ojos al escucharla y aspiro una buena bocanada de aire antes de girarme.

—Shisss… —La silencio llevando el dedo índice a los labios—. ¡Vuelve a dormite, Chichi!

Ella parpadea varias veces, se estira y se incorpora perezosa.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta, más por inercia que por interés, en un tono somnoliento que se me antoja demasiado alto.

—Baja la voz. —Susurro, inquieta y temerosa de que alguien pueda oírla—. No tengo sueño, así que voy a salir un rato. —Miento, rogando porque se encuentre lo suficientemente dormida como para no percatarse de ello.

Me mira sin ninguna expresión concreta. Creo que busca hilvanar mi respuesta en su todavía espesa mente y lo mejor es no darle tiempo para pensar, así que me apresuro a salir.

—No estarás pensando ir tras los asaltantes. ¿Verdad? —Demasiado tarde, ya ha reaccionado. Mi mirada lo dice todo—. ¡¿Te has vuelto… —Y me abalanzo sobre ella, tapando su boca para silenciar el grito que está a punto de proferir. Sentada al borde de la improvisada cama, la enfrento directamente a modo de advertencia y retiro la mano con cierta reserva—… completamente loca? —sisea escandalizada.

—No lo entiendes ¡Tengo que recuperar lo que se han llevado! —Explico con desesperación—. Hay demasiado en juego. Mi futuro, nuestro futuro.

—¡Entonces pide a Goku que te ayude! Él… —Su fe inquebrantable en ese hombre, acaba por irritarme.

—¡Ya lo hice y no quiso escucharme! —Atajo, silenciando el grito que estoy deseando dar. Ella me mira directamente, turbada por el deje de rencor que se vislumbra en mis palabras. Tengo que serenarme, enfadarme con Chichi es lo último que necesito en estos momentos. ¡Si tan sólo lograra que me entendiera! Tomo con fuerza su mano y clavo mis ojos en los suyos dejando que la súplica centelle en ellos—. Chichi, dijiste que eras mi mejor amiga, dijiste que me ayudarías. Entonces hazlo. ¡Ayúdame!

Sé que la estoy poniendo en una situación difícil y su frente se arruga tratando de decidir que camino de la encrucijada debe tomar.

—Por favor. —Susurro y aprieto su mano un poco más.

Estudia mi rostro, que supongo es una amalgama de todo lo que siento, con detenimiento y lo piensa.

—Está bien. —Declara, al fin, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza no muy segura.

La abrazo espontánea presa de la emoción y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Me levanto dirigiéndome con rapidez a la salida pero recapacito y me volteo antes de salir.

—Chichi… —ella está aún sentada, con la mirada perdida entre las dudas que le asaltan. Convenciéndose de que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Me atiende expectante, con la esperanza de que haya cambiado de idea—. Si no he vuelto al amanecer, dile a Goku que fui a buscar la espada. —Enarca una de sus cejas, dejando entrever la sorpresa—. Él lo entenderá —y dándole la espalda retiro la cortina que hace las veces de puerta para dejarla caer tras de mí.

* * *

"_Las agonías no me abandonan;_

_No le pregunto cómo se siente al hombre herido, yo mismo_

_soy, ese hombre herido._"

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

_Vale, de acuerdo, tengo que reconocerlo, un capítulo de escaso interés que espero podáis perdonarme. Lo pensé mucho antes de actualizar, pero es que estoy teniendo serios problemas de concentración con esta historia. _

_Gracias a los lectores anónimos. Gracias a __**Midory**__ por betear este capítulo y esperar, pacientemente, a que los nubarrones desaparezcan. Gracias a __**Sakura-dono **__y a__** Marby18**__ por sus reviews. A la primera no pude contestarle pero quiero decirle, que yo también deseo llegar a la parte de los besos (me gusta esa parte) y puedo asegurarte que la hay ¿Cuándo? Pronto_

_Sé que este fic va lento, muy lento, incluso mi querida Midory lo dice. Pensé en precipitar un poco las cosas pero he decidido ceñirme a la historia tal y como la imaginé en un principio porque, independientemente de que guste más o menos o me desvele de madrugada tratando de escribir, sin éxito, algo decente y piense en mandarlo todo a hacer puñetas; estoy disfrutando como nunca._

_Audentes fortuna iuvat (La fortuna sonríe a los osados) dijo Virgilio. El hecho de que sigáis leyéndome demuestra vuestra valentía, así que ya sabéis, esta semana, esperad el guiño de la buena suerte._

…_Nos leemos pronto… o no…_


	10. CAPITULO IX: UNA MONEDA DE DOBLE CARA

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé_

**CAP IX: UNA MONEDA DE DOBLE CARA**

A la luz de los candelabros, los humeantes platillos inundan el ambiente de sabrosas tonalidades y suculentos olores. Arroces especiados, tallarines finos acompañados de pequeñas albóndigas y verduras, bolas de pollo frito, cerdo agridulce y ternera Kombao. El pato, con su perfume inconfundible de naranja; y el bambú, indispensable en una buena mesa. Sopa de nidos de golondrina y rollitos de primavera bañados en salsa de soja. Todo un festín para los sentidos. Paso los ojos por cada uno de los manjares y se me hace la boca agua decidiendo, cuál sucumbirá primero a mi insaciable apetito.

—Goku. —Oigo a mí alrededor y vuelvo la cara de un lado a otro confundido. Nadie. El suelo comienza a moverse y la mesa se tambalea mientras las viandas saltan peligrosamente sobre el mantel.

¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! Me pregunto alarmado y la velocidad del movimiento aumenta, volcando estrepitosamente los platos delante de mis narices.

—Goku. —Oigo otra vez, en la que sin lugar a dudas, es una voz conocida.

—¿Chichi? —Interrogo confuso y paso la vista por la habitación, tratando de localizarla. Para mi sorpresa la comida comienza desdibujarse ante mí y alargo la mano, en un gesto desesperado por salvar, al menos, las galletitas de la suerte.

—¡Goku, despierta! —Y las sacudidas se intensifican trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

Parpadeo hasta que no queda rastro del banquete, frunzo una mueca de disgusto y reacciono al fin, estirándome para desentumecer el cuerpo y sacarlo del influjo del delicioso sueño.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Contesto desilusionado entre bostezos, al tiempo que, me recuesto en la almohada. Ella no dice nada y se queda mirándome. Al estar aún alelado no me doy cuenta enseguida de que algo no anda bien. La falta de palabras resulta extraña, pero el jugueteo de sus dedos no deja lugar para la duda. Está alterada. Cuando me percato de ello arrugo la frente, preocupado—. ¿Chichi? —la llamo obviando el resto de la pregunta. Se yergue despacio junto al filo de la cama, donde se encuentra de cuclillas, y da un paso atrás.

—Es Bulma. —Dice en voz baja y con la vista puesta en el suelo mientras enlaza de nuevo los dedos que no se quedan quietos. Debí haber supuesto desde el principio que se trataba de ella. Esbozo una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Os habéis peleado? —Aventuro conocedor del temperamento que ambas se gastan. Niega con la cabeza que continúa gacha y alza los ojos clavándolos en mí. Brillan con tanta angustia que el corazón da un vuelco repentino ante la inminente mala noticia.

—Se ha marchado. —Contesta en apenas un susurro audible.

—¡¿Cómo que se ha marchado?! —Exclamo dando un respingo en la cama, e incorporándome por completo de un salto—. ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? —La increpo sobresaltado, sin acabar de asimilar sus palabras.

Vuelve a mirar al suelo y parece querer, como los caracoles, esconderse en su concha.

—Anoche. —Confiesa demasiado bajo—. _"Dile a Goku que fui a buscar la espada_" —anuncia mecánicamente y su tono se torna grave y tembloroso, indicándome que está al borde del llanto—. Eso fue lo que dijo.

A pesar del sueño y el hambre que todavía nublan mi estado de ánimo, al momento lo entiendo todo. La discusión durante la cena, la importancia de ir tras los asaltantes, su enfado. ¡Todo! El remordimiento me obliga a reaccionar y mis relajados músculos se tensan con brusquedad. No debí ignorar su súplica para ponerme del lado de Vegeta y lo que es aún peor; ¡Soy un imbécil por pensar que Bulma lo dejaría pasar! ¿Cuando ha aceptado Bulma Briefs un: no, por respuesta?

—¿Hace cuanto que se ha ido? —Interrogo crispado, tratando de obtener más información. Chichi, levanta la vista. Sus mejillas enrojecen de repente y parece confusa. Tardo en percatarme de que, al saltar de la cama, he quedado desnudo de cintura para arriba, el calor sube hasta colorear mis orejas y tomo torpemente la camisa para cubrirme. Ella se gira aturdida.

—Hace unas cuatro horas. —Responde de espaldas a mí.

Bufo exasperado. ¡Cuatro horas! Puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa durante ese tiempo. Desde luego estas mujeres acabarán por volverme loco. La indignación empaña cualquier otra emoción. ¿A quién se le ocurre largarse así?

—¡¿Y se puede saber porque no has venido a decirme nada hasta ahora?! —La reprendo enfadado, pasando las mangas antes de quedar atascado tratando de ubicar el agujero por donde debe entrar la cabeza—. Soif unas irresponsablef. —Voceo contra la tela, dando tirones en mi afán de localizar el maldito hueco—. Podía efperar algo así de Bulfma… —y la luz se hace de pronto junto a la entrada de aire en mis pulmones— …pero no de ti. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla ir?! —Concluyo con acritud, acomodando la dichosa camisa. La encaro y la sorpresa es mayúscula. Me mira con rabia contenida.

—¡Ah, no! —Articula moviendo con energía la cabeza a modo de negación—. Ni se te ocurra echarme la culpa. —Dice elevando el tono, mientras se aproxima—. No fui yo la que decidió ignorarla anoche ¿Recuerdas? —El reproche va acompañado de su dedo índice clavándose, repetidas veces, en mi pecho—. ¿Cómo pretendes que se lo impidiera? Te pidió ayuda y no se la prestaste, así que ahora apechuga con las consecuencias.

Esto es francamente increíble, claro, como no. ¡Bulma se marcha a saber donde! Culpa mía. ¡Chichi tarda varias horas en advertirme! Culpa mía. Al final acabo siendo el responsable de todo. No sé de qué me extraño, las cosas siempre han sido así. Ellas haciendo y deshaciendo y yo acoquinando con los resultados.

—Supongo que eso no tiene importancia ahora. —Admito resignado, consciente que de poco me va a servir tratar de defenderme, a lo sumo para salir peor parado. Deja de martillearme y el gesto de satisfacción que luce, muta con rapidez en uno que roza la angustia.

—¡Tienes que encontrarla! —Ruega al darse cuenta de que discutir no nos ayudará—. Si le ha pasado algo… —y su voz se quiebra al tiempo que baja la vista al suelo de nuevo.

La miro compresivo y pongo la mano en su barbilla para obligarla a enfrentarme. Asiento con la cabeza y bosquejo una sonrisa tímida para tratar de reconfortarla. Ella intenta devolvérmela pero sus labios se fruncen con amargura.

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos con prisa y en silencio hasta los caballos. Un temor opresivo se anuda en el pecho, en estos momentos empiezo a ser consciente de la gravedad de la situación. La idea de que pueda encontrarse en peligro me resulta intolerable y los nervios comienzan a superarme. Con ademanes rudos ensillo mi montura y pongo el pie en el estribo para auparme.

—¿A donde se supone que vas? —Preguntan con ironía y bastante mala leche a mi espalda. Me acomodo en la silla y vuelvo la cabeza. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Vegeta se encuentra plantado justo a mi espalda, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Voy a buscar a Bulma! —Revelo con fingida calma, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Devuelvo la vista a Chichi que se encuentra paralizada a mi lado y asiento esbozando una mueca de confianza—. La traeré sana y salva. —Murmuro sólo para ella y espoleo el caballo que sale al trote.

Apenas llevo diez minutos cabalgando, cuando el príncipe de los saiyajins se sitúa a uno de mis costados. Sabía que Chichi le daría una explicación y esperaba su aparición. Me preparo para una retahíla de insultos, amenazas y quizás algún que otro intento de detenerme. Antes, lo he ignorado a conciencia y tengo la intención de volver a hacerlo. Lo único que me preocupa en estos momentos es encontrar a Bulma y que no le haya pasado nada. Si para ello tengo que pasar por encima de Vegeta, que así sea.

Para mi sorpresa no dice nada y se mantiene galopando a mi lado, en silencio, con el gesto grave y la mirada perdida al frente.

* * *

Las nubes ocultan la salida inminente del sol y una claridad grisácea y fría, presagio de lo que será una mañana lluviosa, se abre paso en la oscuridad. La compacta masa boscosa del antiguo Maborishi no Hayashi, a orillas del cual galopo hace rato, se dibuja a través de la niebla densa que se enreda entre la vegetación. Nunca había estado tan cerca del bosque legendario que cubre casi un tercio de las tierras bajas, extendiéndose desde Chykiyuu a Hyogen, hasta rozar los desiertos de Namekusei y atravesando las elevadas cordilleras para llegar a las tierras de Plant.

Los árboles, de más de veinte metros, se yerguen orgullosos, sabedores del temor que suscitan, meciendo a modo de advertencia sus ahora peladas copas. Las ramas se enlazan en las alturas como una tela de araña, tejida para atrapar la luz que se pierde con la bruma y sobre la corteza resquebrajada, el liquen tiñe de amarillo, rojo y ocre los troncos centenarios de raíces retorcidas y circunferencias imposibles.

Muchas son las historias que circulan sobre su espesura y pocos los que se atreven a penetrar en ella para desaparecer, devorados por su negra leyenda. Dicen, que eran los saiyajins los guardianes del bosque, los que conocían sus secretos y caminos, los únicos que osaban adentrarse en él y atravesarShuradou; la garganta donde el Antei se hunde en la montaña para discurrir bajo ella y aparecer al otro lado, ya en las tierras bajas, formando un gran lago entre los árboles. Pero yo sé, al menos de un hombre que recorrió en la juventud sus senderos intransitables, un hombre de pasado oscuro que, incluso, llego a vivir unos meses arropado por el sonido que nace entre la maleza. Ése rumor confuso y sordo que brota de sus verdes entrañas y reverbera en mis oídos.

Es la voz de Maborishi capaz, como el canto de las sirenas, de atrapar a sus victimas.

Azuzo a Zuki para aumentar el trote mientras un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. La tentación de perderme entre las frondosas tinieblas y dejar todo atrás: la guerra, Shakkotsu, Lord Freezer, es demasiado sugestiva.

Olvidarme de todo y de todos y caminar hasta desaparecer engullida por la arboleda.

Me aferro con fuerza a las bridas tratando de no sucumbir al hechizo y distraigo mi mente de estos pensamientos. Llevo horas cabalgando y a estas alturas, el brillante plan de volver al campamento sin que nadie se haya percatado de mi ausencia hace aguas por todas partes. Cuando fragüé mi estrategia, nunca supuse que resultaría tan difícil. Meditando sobre ello me doy cuenta de que he sido una ilusa.

—"_¡¿Cómo pudiste siquiera imaginar que iba a salir bien?!" _—Me pregunto un tanto irritada; dándome cuenta de que la frustración y la rabia han menguado mi habitual capacidad de raciocinio, porque si me hubiera detenido a reflexionar sobre ello, lo sensato y lo inteligente hubiera sido buscar la manera de convencer a Goku.

¡Pero no! Yo tenía que hacer un drama de todo, tenía que dejar que el orgullo se impusiera, una vez más, a la prudencia, por algo soy: Bulma Briefs.

—"_Pues bien Bulma Briefs, vete buscando una bonita excusa para tu regreso, porque algo me dice que no te van a recibir con los brazos abiertos." _—Me digo en un silencioso reproche cargado de ironía. Bueno, quizás Goku y Chichi muestren cierta alegría por mi vuelta, pero ése príncipe amargado montará un escándalo con toda seguridad; capaz de ahogarme con sus propias manos. Eso si logro encontrar el camino al campamento, que creo no resultará fácil.

Suspiro resignada, me ocuparé de ello llegado el momento. Ahora, lo importante es recuperar la dichosa espada, totalmente convencida ya de que debí dejarla en: Chikyuu. ¡Fue una locura traerla conmigo!

La desesperación me recorre hasta formar un nudo apretado en la garganta. Sí el rumor de que existe un metal más tenaz y ligero que el acero llegara a mi futuro y _"adorado"_ esposo, ¡todo estaría perdido! ¡No puedo ni imaginar las consecuencias! Sin importar la destreza en su manejo, el peso de las armas haría a sus mercenarios mucho más rápidos y ágiles y el doble de resistentes. Su ejército sería prácticamente indestructible y todo lo que conozco, y lo que no conozco, perecería asfixiado a sus pies. Sometido a los caprichos crueles del déspota que reina sobre Hyogen.

Esa espada representa quizás, la última esperanza para mi pueblo, la última posibilidad de libertad, el milagro que estábamos esperando y yo, he dejado que me la roben como si se tratará de una banal bagatela, así qué, lo último que me preocupa son las consecuencias de mi escapada. Enmendar el resultado de mi estupidez, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

El relinche de un caballo en la niebla me advierte de una presencia cercana. No son jinetes, pues hasta mí no llega el sonido de los cascos sobre el camino. Al parecer la suerte se ha decidido a dar la cara, o mucho me equivoco, o he hallado al fin a los asaltantes. Detengo a Zuki y descabalgo a desgana. El miedo atenaza y entumece los músculos e inhalo pesadamente, infundiendo aire a mis pulmones y valor a mi dudoso espíritu.

—"_Vamos Bulma…" _—me animo_—. "¡No vas a echarte atrás precisamente ahora!" _

La calima que cubre el ambiente dificulta la visión, pero a su vez, es la mejor protección que podría encontrar. Me escudo en la bruma para arrastrarme con cautela. La escarcha sobre la pradera moja mis ropas y el frío traspasa la tela del kimono, a pesar de ello, un calor sofocante, consecuencia de la tensión, hace que mi piel transpire.

Agazapada, trato de adivinar las siluetas de los ladrones, entre los bultos desdibujados que se escampan alrededor de los restos humeantes de las hogueras. Todos parecen disfrutar del abrazo de Morfeo después de una noche de celebración por el escaso botín incautado.

Angosto los ojos y recorro los alrededores, para reconocer entre las sombras lo que busco. Más que ver, acierto a descubrirlo en un montón cercano a donde se encuentran los caballos y repto sobre el suelo; impulsándome con los antebrazos, para aproximarme.

Contengo la respiración cuando mi serpenteo, me lleva demasiado cerca, de uno de los hombres. Un relinche rompe el silencio y el corazón se detiene. Literalmente deja de latir por unos instantes al ver como su cuerpo se remueve protestando en sueños. Me freno en seco y aprieto los parpados; estrujando con fuerza la hierba, rogando porque no se despierte. Los segundos transcurren eternos pero no pasa nada y cesa en su incoherente parloteo para soltar un hondo ronquido. Expulso despacio el aire contenido y continúo en mi peregrinar silencioso, a través del campamento. Por suerte para mí, no he errado al suponer que entre la masa informe de fardos se encuentra el baúl.

Me arrodillo frente a él y sonrío aliviada al comprobarlo cerrado. Las monturas se agitan inquietas ante mi presencia y giro, nerviosa, la cabeza alrededor cerciorándome de que nadie se haya percatado de la misma. Abro con cuidado el cofre y rebusco entre las ropas para palpar algo rígido al fondo, los dedos se cierran y asido por la funda, extraigo el objeto de mis desvelos.

Una mueca de satisfacción curva mis labios. Bien, puede que mi plan no fuera perfecto, pero sin duda ha funcionado y eso es lo que importa.

Todo sucede con rapidez. Tan absorta estoy en mis pensamientos que no puedo reaccionar al sentir dos brazos envolviéndome por la espalda que se cruzan, rudamente, sobre mi pecho al tiempo que mis pies dejan el suelo.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! —Y su aliento tibio y asqueroso golpea mi rostro a la altura de la oreja, perforándome el tímpano con su alarido.

* * *

El gusano de la cólera se arrastra en mi interior, carcomiendo todo a su paso. Agujerea mi estomago y sube por la traquea hasta alojarse en la garganta para anidar allí. El martilleo incesante de la sangre presionando el cráneo, me hace ver a través de un velo rojo de indignación y mis músculos se estiran haciéndome pensar que se romperán, fruto de la tensión.

Espoleo a Yasha con furia; en mi afán de ir aún más deprisa, como si necesitara sentir el azote enérgico del viento que corta mi cara, como si la fuerza de éste pudiera acallar esa alarma centelleante que golpea implacable mis sienes. Y por primera vez, desearía no tener esta fe ciega en mi sexto sentido.

Algo no anda bien, lo sé, lo presiento y me desespero.

—"_¡Al diablo con la maldita mujer! Prefiero mil veces sufrir la ira de Freezer a tener que pasar por esto." _—Y perjuro que cuando la encuentre, la desollaré viva por haber osado desafiarme_—. "Eso si es que los ladrones no me han ahorrado el trabajo…" —_En un acto reflejo pico de nuevo con las espuelas inclinándome hacia delante para aumentar la velocidad—. "_Si le han puesto un solo dedo encima, yo…" _—Ahí el curso normal de mis racionamientos se detiene, incapaz de completar la idea. Impactado por la contundente e inminente traición del subconsciente a mi pensamiento. Una infamia que trato de borrar repitiéndome en silencio que no me importa. ¡Nada me importa! Yo soy: el príncipe de los saiyajins y ella… Y de nuevo una pausa que me llena de esa extraña mezcla de ira y ansiedad, con la que convivo hace dos días_—. "¡Ella no es más que una insignificante y vulgar mujer, que pagará cara su desobediencia!" _

Miro a Kakarotto que galopa muy cerca de mí; tratando de mantener el ritmo. Su semblante, concentrado en el camino, es una alegoría de la preocupación más profunda y no puedo evitar preguntarme, si mi rostro también ha dibujado en algún momento ésa expresión.

Me asquea sólo imaginarlo pero, la sorpresa es mayúscula cuando me doy cuenta del mohín que tengo que forzar en mis labios.

Un vacío amargo se hace en el pecho y la incertidumbre se retuerce en el hueco. Todo carece de sentido, al menos de ese sentido práctico que me ha permitido sobrevivir hasta ahora. Ni sentimientos, ni emociones, esa es la realidad que conozco, la única que quiero que exista, ¡la que debo mantener por encima de todo! Creo que el problema radica en la obsesión. Una obsesión, de seguro provocada por mi odio y sus continuos ataques a mi orgullo, que no tiene ninguna lógica pero ofusca por completo la mente. Si es así, y no albergo duda alguna de que lo es, en unos días seré libre y todo esto, ni siquiera tendrá la entidad de un recuerdo.

El sonido de unos cascos me hace tirar de las bridas para detenerme, al parecer el inútil también los ha oído pues lo veo arquear la cintura para frenar su montura.

De entre la niebla, mucho más ligera que hace un rato, surge lento un corcel tordo, de fondo blanco e inconfundibles crines plateadas.

—¡Zuki! —Exclama mi acompañante con cierta alarma.

Endurezco mis facciones para recibirla, convenientemente, cuando se persone tras su caballo y hago repaso de cada una de las dolientes e insultantes frases que voy a proferir. Pasados unos segundos tengo la certeza de que no va a aparecer. Mi invisible sirena mental se pone en marcha de nuevo, perforándome el cerebro con su cadente advertencia. La respiración se detiene y me vuelvo a Kakarotto cuyas pupilas se dilatan por la angustia y la rabia. Angosto los ojos hasta convertirlos en sendas rendijas desde las que lo observo.

Por nada del mundo dejaría que leyera en ellos lo mismo que él está sintiendo. Azuzo violentamente a Yasha, que retoma su galope frenético y desesperado.

—¡Vegeta! —Grita a mi espalda. No lo escucho, tan sólo aferro con fuerza las riendas y avivo la marcha.

* * *

Dejo caer la espada y me revuelvo furiosa, pateando inútilmente el aire en un intento vano de librarme del abrazo de mi captor. Éste, aprieta aún mas su agarre y las costillas se clavan en mi pecho.

—Tranquila, fiera. —Profiere socarronamente—. ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado tratando de robarnos! —Grita entre risas a sus compinches que, sobre el suelo, empiezan a desperezarse por el ruido, restregándose los ojos y emitiendo sonoros bostezos.

—"_Veremos si te ríes ahora." —_Pienso, al tiempo que, inclino la cabeza para clavar los dientes en sus manos que me ciñen como garras. Suelta un alarido y se escuchan algunas carcajadas estridentes.

—¡Al parecer no le gustas demasiado! —Percibo con burla entre las risas que se multiplican por el comentario.

Saca uno de sus brazos para sujetarme del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira con fuerza, obligándome a abandonar mi mordisco y ladear la cabeza hacia su hombro, tratando de aplacar el dolor.

—¡Te vas a enterar, perra! —Y su nauseabundo aliento acaricia mi mejilla.

Respiro profundamente y en un intento desesperado introduzco una de mis piernas entre las suyas, que se encuentran entreabiertas; con toda la energía que soy capaz de reunir, pateo arriba para golpear donde es más vulnerable. El resultado es inmediato y cae de rodillas, soltándome, mientras se queja lastimosamente. Ni siquiera me entretengo en comprobar el efecto de mí agresión, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro las siluetas incorporándose, tomo la espada y hecho a correr a lo loco; tan deprisa como las piernas me permiten.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, zorra?! —Oigo cerca de mi espalda y las zancadas se tornan mucho más frenéticas, auspiciadas por la descarga de adrenalina que la sensación de peligro inyecta a cada una de mis células. Huir, escapar sin importar a donde, alejarme de ellos tanto como sea posible, eso es lo único que mi cerebro registra.

Uno de los perseguidores, se lanza a mis píes haciéndome trastabillar y caer, aprisiona el tobillo y lo pateo con furia, arañando con las uñas el suelo, tratando de arrastrarme hacia delante, gritando y sollozando presa del pánico. Golpeo ciegamente, con saña, con la fuerza inhumana que da el miedo hasta lograr que me suelte. El corazón, late desaforado y lo noto en la garganta. Me ayudo de las manos para intentar levantarme, resbalo y caigo de nuevo y me vuelvo a levantar para salir a la carrera mientras sus dedos se cierran en el aire, a punto de volver a atraparme.

Las lágrimas empañan la visión, pero no importa, ¡nada importa! Y continúo, horrorizada, corriendo entre los árboles, sin dirección, sin intención de parar, presa de la locura, enajenada por el terror. Las voces han dejado de oírse y yo sigo corriendo, tropezando con las raíces que sobresalen de la tierra cubierta de hojas y vegetación. Inhalando por la boca y esquivando los troncos entre la niebla.

Evadirme, desaparecer, escapar; todo es demasiado confuso.

El intenso dolor en el abdomen ralentiza la marcha y aún así no me detengo, aunque ésta se hace mucho más torpe y dificultosa. Trato de contenerlo llevando mis manos al costado. El aire ya no llega a mis pulmones y tan sólo inspiro pequeñas bocanadas de oxigeno que me permitan seguir corriendo. Poco a poco los pasos se tornan pesados y lentos hasta que finalmente, me derrumbo incapaz de continuar. De rodillas, con las palmas sobre el suelo y la cabeza gacha. Mareada. Hiperventilo intentando recuperar el aliento y los hipidos del llanto; resuenan ahogando el resto de sonidos. El corazón se contrae y se dilata tan rápido que siento que mi pecho estallará en cualquier momento.

Los minutos, van pasando uno tras otro y yo continúo resollando. Los ojos apretados, la piel húmeda, el calor sofocante y mi lucha por volver a respirar. Miles de minúsculas y delgadas agujas se clavan en los músculos y sé que tengo que estirarlos para mitigar el doloroso espasmo, pero me siento incapaz de hacerlo, porqué el pánico sigue latente en mis sienes, porque no puedo pensar, porque todo lo que quiero es quedarme muy quieta y dejar al tiempo hacer su trabajo.

Noto como el cuerpo se va aflojando, pierde consistencia y comienza a temblar involuntariamente, el pulso recupera su ritmo habitual y el diafragma se relaja, pero no abro los ojos, aún no. Me obligo a mantenerlos cerrados, como si la ausencia de visión pudiera ocultarme y protegerme. Si no ves, no te ven; si no te mueves, no te descubren. Irracional pero eficaz en el intento de serenarme, supongo que la ausencia de voces y pasos ayudan a mi absurdo mecanismo de bloqueo mental.

Los ruidos van tomando forma en mi cerebro que comienza a despertar, abandonando el estado de semiinconsciencia en que ha caído. El silbido de a brisa trayendo sonidos sordos, zumbidos irreconocibles y lejanos y ahogados gemidos.

Enfrento la realidad, entornando los parpados para que mi pupila se acostumbre de nuevo a la luz, mucho más escasa de lo que pensaba. Con la vista fija en el suelo, me descubro sobre un manto blando de hojas en descomposición en las que hundo las palmas para comprobar su resbaladizo tacto. El olor a tierra húmeda y putrefacción invade mi nariz. Alzo la cara a los troncos recios que asoman su negrura entre los líquenes y se entrelazan en la niebla, que comienza a levantarse.

Me incorporo en medio de la selva de árboles donde imperan las sombras. El viento sopla levantando a su paso un remolino de hojas secas y corrompidas y las ramas chocan, golpeándose en las alturas, quebrando el silencio.

Un rumor llega hasta mis oídos, un rumor cargado de ecos ininteligibles. La voz de Maborishi me envuelve en su siniestro abrazo.

* * *

Descabalgo y echo a andar con largas y violentas zancadas hasta ellos. La calima se ha disipado dejando ver el cielo plomizo que oculta, bajo nubarrones negros, el sol, solidarizándose con mi espíritu cubierto también de lúgubres y oscuras intenciones. Sin importar el color de la luz cenicienta que nos rodea, el manto escarlata confunde por completo mi visión y un único pensamiento ocupa mi mente, sin dejar un resquicio libre al razonamiento.

Algunos, de la veintena de hombres que se encuentran tranquilamente desayunando alrededor de la hoguera, se levantan alertados por la intrusión. Uno de ellos sale de la nada a mi encuentro, poniéndose en frente para interceptarme.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Desenvaino y giro sobre mí mismo, sesgando el aire con la hoja a la altura de su vientre— ¿… quieres? —concluye la pregunta. Esbozo una sádica sonrisa bajando la vista y él, lleva sus manos al abdomen que se empapan; percatándose, demasiado tarde; de la herida mortal que lo atraviesa de lado a lado y a través de la cual pueden verse los intestinos. Se desploma hacia delante y sigo, imperturbable, caminando hacia el resto.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —Oigo el siseo de las espadas deslizándose fuera de sus fundas y los más rápidos, se abalanzan sobre mí tratando de cortarme el paso. Eso no me detiene. Mi cuerpo reacciona instintivamente, adivinando, en una fracción de segundo, sus movimientos y buscando, con los barridos certeros de mi acero, los puntos que los hacen vulnerables. Blando mi arma mecánicamente de derecha a izquierda, en una danza precisa que detiene cada uno de los envites desesperados y, la mayoría, mal ejecutados de los atacantes, que me rodean tratando de hundir sus filos cortantes en mi carne.

Me sobrepasan en número, pero la burbuja de ira eclosiona y como lava incandescente se desliza, espesa, llevándose con ella toda coherencia, arrasando a su paso lo que encuentra en su camino. Los cadáveres van cayendo, salpicando su sangre que impacta en mi armadura y gotea sobre la pradera, embriagándome con su olor férreo y penetrante que alivia la rabia.

— ¡Espera, Vegeta! —Y la voz de Kakarotto, que al parecer acaba de llegar, se cuela en mis oídos, amortiguada por el zumbido incesante que taladra los tímpanos. No puedo parar, auque quisiera no podría hacerlo, es algo innato, incontrolable. Vencer o morir, no hay nada más. El borde afilado; pasa demasiado cerca, rozando el cuello que ladeo para esquivar la estocada

—¡Si no vas a ayudar, cállate de una jodida vez! —Le grito irritado por haberme hecho bajar la guardia, retrocediendo un paso atrás para interceptar un segundo intento a la altura del pecho.

—¡Así no conseguirás nada! —Clama, adosando su espalda a la mía para cubrirme la retaguardia.

Lo ignoro y avanzo, con la espada extendida que se cuela entre el esfuerzo grotesco de mi rival por salvar la vida. Al parecer, el inútil, se ha decidido a aportar su granito de arena, tal y como anuncia el tintineo metálico que escucho tras de mí. No es que lo necesite, pero en parte todo esto es culpa suya así que, lo mínimo que puede hacer es cerrar la bocaza y colaborar. Las arremetidas se escampan a medida que sus causantes van cediendo al empuje irrefrenable de mi acero.

Con los cinco sentidos puestos en la pelea, avisto una sombra correr hacia los caballos en un intento desesperado por huir. Escurro la daga oculta en la manga del kimono que resbala hasta los dedos, lanzándola con precisión para impactar en uno de sus muslos, asestando en seguida, un mandoble a la derecha que parte el cráneo de mi último adversario.

Recorro con calma la distancia que nos separa, libre ya de cualquier obstáculo. El pobre diablo avanza cojeando, arrastrando pesadamente la pierna en un patético intento de llegar hasta las monturas y dejando un reguero ensangrentado a su paso. Lo empujo furioso sobre la hierba, poniendo mi pie en su espalda, envaino y me inclino para sacar el cuchillo. Lo levanto sujetándolo del pelo y pongo la hoja en su yugular. Él intenta revolverse.

—Yo que tú me estaría quieto. ¡Mi pulso no es demasiado bueno! —Advierto tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. El tono irónico y burlón de mi voz me anuncia que la orgía de muerte ha servido, al menos, para templar mis destrozados nervios y aplacar, que no eliminar la cólera. Deja de moverse y sus pupilas se dilatan aterrorizadas. Esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha de medio lado. Eso es algo que siempre me ha fascinado, los gestos del miedo, el sudor frío, la rigidez del que se sabe en peligro. Porque cada hombre es diferente a la hora de afrontar el pánico. Algunos convulsionan violentamente, otros palidecen hasta casi trasparentar y los menos, tratan de mantenerse impávidos y arrogantes pero todos, sin excepción, llevan la súplica escrita en sus ojos, todos ruegan a la muerte que pase de largo y no se detenga en su camino—. ¡¿Dónde está la mujer?! —pregunto, hundiendo un poco, el filo que corta parte de la piel. Y éste parece ser de los que tiemblan, pues se agita espasmódicamente mientras trata de balbucear alguna cosa ininteligible que me exaspera—. Tengo poca paciencia y mal oído, así que lo preguntaré de nuevo y esta vez, si aprecias en algo tu vida, procura vocalizar. ¡¿Donde demonios está la mujer?! —Bramo a punto de perder la paciencia.

Kakarotto llega corriendo hasta mí al tiempo que los labios del infeliz se abren en lo que adivino es un esfuerzo penoso de no tartamudear.

—Ma… Ma… Maborishi. —En un primer momento no lo entiendo y me confunden sus palabras, pero cuando mi mente alcanza a comprender su significado; fijo la vista en la espectral formación boscosa que tengo en frente, de la que ni tan siquiera me había percatado, y una mano invisible comprime el estomago.

—¡Vegeta, no! —El puñal secciona el cuello de izquierda a derecha mientras lo suelto con repulsión—. Te ha dicho lo que querías saber. ¡No tenías porque matarlo! —Me reclama enojado, pero no lo escucho, tan sólo mantengo mis ojos clavados en los árboles, hipnotizado por el vaivén de sus ramas meciéndose con el viento.

La estoy oyendo de nuevo.

Él me estudia con curiosidad, tratando de vislumbrar unos pensamientos que no existen pues, al igual que el ambiente que nos rodea, todo se ha vuelto gris y borroso. No hago ningún esfuerzo por salir del trance. No deseo salir.

Silbo y Yasha llega trotando hasta mí. Pongo el pie en el estribo, para darme impulso pero una mano se apoya en mi hombro impidiéndome montar.

—Vuelve al campamento y dile a Nappa que nos veremos al otro lado del Antei. _—_Ordeno haciendo un aspaviento para que me suelte, mientras giro el cuello entornando los parpados a modo de advertencia. Retira su palma con lentitud.

—¿A donde vas? —La pregunta es absurda por lo que no me molesto en contestar y vuelve la cara, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada. Parece comprender—. ¡Voy contigo! —Dice resueltamente.

—No. —Atajo con acritud y me volteo, enfrentándolo.

—¡¿Crees que te dejaré ir solo a buscar a Bulma?! —Profiere exasperado—. Eso ni lo sueñes. No me fío de ti.

—Bien, yo conozco el bosque y tengo más posibilidades pero si quieres ir tú, por mi no hay problema. —Respondo tranquilamente sin dejar de observarlo.

—¿Y porqué no podemos ir los dos? —Suelta suspicaz.

Resoplo irritado. El imbécil tiene un don para sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

—Porqué uno tiene que volver para avisar a los demás. —Explico en un tono autosuficiente que evidencia su estupidez, aunque parece no percatarse de ello. Frunce el ceño poco convencido y rasca su cabeza simulando pensar, porque desde luego, dudo seriamente de su capacidad para hacerlo—. Lo echaremos a suertes. —Propongo harto del asunto, cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor—. Dame una moneda. —Pido y su mandíbula se desencaja por la sorpresa. Lo medita, vacilante, unos segundos y finalmente rebusca en los bolsillos

—Está bien —. Consiente, alargándome una pieza metálica.

—Si sale cara, voy yo. Si sale cruz, vas tú. ¿De acuerdo? —Tarda, pero asiente con la cabeza y ahora parece incluso entusiasmado con el juego. La lanzo al aire, recogiéndola al vuelo y palmeo sobre el reverso de la mano contraria, descubriéndola despacio. Sonrío satisfecho.

—¡Cara! —Exclama y su rostro frunce una mueca desilusionada.

—No hay más que hablar. —Digo tapándola y cambiándola de mano para entregársela. La toma, examinándola poco convencido y la devuelve al bolsillo. Fin del problema—. Ahora, vuelve al campamento. —Exijo, dándole la espalda para montar y acomodarme en la silla.

Me mira receloso antes de partir y angosta los ojos con desconfianza.

—Si le haces cualquier daño… —Advierte en una aptitud que, aunque sincera, no le queda en absoluto.

Suelto una carcajada sardónica a modo de mofa sin dejarlo concluir.

—No se te da bien amenazar a los demás. Pero tranquilo, me conviene que salga ilesa de esto. —Me estudia con atención, pero no dice nada y finalmente, gira sobre sus talones para caminar hasta su caballo. Lo veo alejarse—. Nos encontraremos en la orilla opuesta del Antei. —Le recuerdo mientras, mecánicamente, hago pasar una moneda hábilmente entre mis dedos, jugueteando con ella hasta que desaparece. Me mira una última vez en la distancia antes marcharse. La moneda reaparece y la lanzo, estrechándola en un puño que abro con lentitud para comprobar el resultado. Esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica.

Algo que aprendí hace tiempo, es que nunca debes apostar si no tienes una moneda de doble cara.

* * *

"_De la turbia charca que duerme en el bosque otoñal,_

_De la luna que desciende por las abruptas pendientes en el_

_susurrante crepúsculo,_

_¡ Agitaos, chispas del día y de las tinieblas, agitaos entre_

_los negros troncos que en el lodo se hunden!_

_¡Agitaos con el gemebundo murmullo del seco ramaje__!"_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

**Maboroshi no Hayashi: **El bosque misterioso

**Chikyuu**: Tierra

**Hyogen**: Hielo

**Antei:** Equilibrio

**Shuradou**: Camino del maldito.

**Shakkotsu:** Cubito

**Yasha:** Demonio

**Zuki:** Luna

* * *

_Tres horas llevo tratando de subir este capítulo. ¡No hay manera de que coja los guiones para separar las escenas! Al final me he decidido a insentar líneas. De todas formas, si alguién sabe la solución al problema le estaría eternamente agradecida._

_Gracias a __**Midory **__por el beteo, por ser una gran escritora y mejor persona Gracias a __**Sakura-dono**__ y a __**Kurayami K**__ por sus reviews. A Sakura no pude contestarle pero quiero decirte que no tienes nada que agradecer, tus comentarios son importantes para mí. Los besos para el siguiente capítulo, o quizás para el próximo, ya veremos…XD. En cuanto a las descripciones, eso verdaderamente me llenó de alegría, pues es una de mis mayores preocupaciones en este fic, no poder trasmitir lo que ven, oyen, escuchan y sienten los personajes. Gracias por todo._

_Gracias a los lectores anónimos, yo sé que están ahí._

_Según Erasmo de Rótterdam: "La felicidad consiste, principalmente, en conformarse con la suerte; es querer ser lo que uno es." Así que, ya sea buena o mala vuestra fortuna. ¡Sed felices!_

_Hasta pronto…_


	11. CAPITULO X: LA VOZ DE MABOROSHI

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé_

**CAPITULO X: LA VOZ DE MABOROSHI.**

Existía entre los saiyajines la creencia de que una vez te adentras en Maboroshi, sellas tu destino. Poco importa lo que hagas, pues si decide convertirte en una de sus incontables víctimas, nunca saldrás vivo; en cambio, si eres afortunado, su voz te acompañará entre las sombras desvelándote sus secretos.

Yo, hace años que sobreviví a su llamada, al tono sordo que reverbera a mi alrededor y en el cual, la mayoría de los hombres, percibirían sólo sonidos indescifrables entre el reconocible ulular de los búhos y los gemidos de las alimañas.

Es fácil perderse en el laberinto de apretados troncos que se extiende delante de mí; a medida que cabalgo adentrándome en la espesura el camino, en principio complejo, despeja las dudas dibujándose con claridad en mi mente.

El latido del bosque me guía entre el vaivén de los árboles en el silencio y las ramas, se mecen al compás del viento que levanta remolinos de hojas secas, enredándose al trote de Yasha.

Me advierte de que apenas me queda tiempo y su amenaza sobre ella, retumba en mis oídos desesperándome.

A estas alturas resultan ya imposibles de contener las imágenes, agolpadas a las puertas del pasado, empujándose unas a otras en su afán de ser liberadas del largo cautiverio al que han sido sometidas.

Sabía que iba a ser así en cuanto he reconocido mi nombre, pronunciado en un murmullo que jamás pensé volver a escuchar. Nítida como la recordaba, plagada de matices. Surca los rincones de la memoria y abre sangrantes heridas que creía cicatrizadas.

Vuelvo a ser de nuevo el mismo muchacho irreflexivo de antaño, demasiado vanidoso como para entender que no es más que un títere; que son otros los que mueven los hilos y rigen su vida a voluntad. Me había visto obligado a crecer deprisa y la soberbia me acompañó, dominando esa precipitada madurez. A cada humillación, me aferraba a mi orgullo como única tabla de salvación, repitiéndome: "Que era el último descendiente de una noble casta de guerreros, que nunca conseguirían doblegar al príncipe de los saiyajins". Pero no fue suficiente e incapaz de soportarlo, el día que cumplí quince años decidí escapar de Shakkotsu.

Así fue como recorrí, por primera vez, sus senderos en busca de Shuradou y tuve suerte, Maboroshi me aceptó cobijándome en su arboleda. En toda mi existencia no recuerdo haberme sentido tan libre como en aquellos días. Alimentándome de lo que yo mismo cazaba, bañándome en las aguas del Antei, conociendo sus rincones y durmiendo arropado por su melódica voz. No sé si fui feliz, pues el significado de esa palabra escapa a mi entendimiento, pero supongo que me encontraba satisfecho.

¿Por qué quise entonces volver a Vegetasei? Eso es algo que no puedo explicar y si alguna vez supe que pretendía, regresando a un lugar donde no iba a encontrar nada, ni a nadie, ahora ya lo he olvidado. Me cegaba la rabia y en mi imaginación, sólo podía fraguar planes de venganza que resarcieran las ofensas infligidas.

Por supuesto, en cuanto abandoné el abrigo del bosque, el brazo de Lord Freezer me atrapó para regresarme a Hyogen. Lo que sucedió después es algo que siempre he preferido ignorar.

"_El agua me despierta bruscamente y empapado, parpadeo confuso, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Enfoco a mí alrededor y no reconozco enseguida el lugar. El dolor, embota mi cabeza y las piernas me flaquean cuando intento ponerme en pie. Sus iris, que resaltan demasiado en el blanco de los ojos, brillan fugazmente al cruzarse con los míos y los labios, se ladean perfilando una sonrisa diabólica. Sólo entonces, me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en los sótanos de Shakkotsu. _

_Hago un esfuerzo por mantener la calma e intento caminar hasta él, pero las cadenas son cortas en su recorrido y ni tan siquiera me permiten dar un paso._

_Sentando en el mismo sillón de terciopelo rojo, desde el que tantas veces le he visto disfrutar de sus víctimas, me observa indiferente. Como parte de su particular ritual, apura la bebida antes de hablar. _

—_¿Lo has pasado bien en tu "pequeña excusión"? —Pregunta en el mismo tono condescendiente que un padre usaría tras la travesura de un hijo, pero el suyo, tiene un matiz de malicia que lo hace peligroso._

_Alzo el mentón a modo de respuesta y lo enfrento con toda la dignidad que las escasas fuerzas pueden aportar a mi figura. Frunce el ceño un instante dejándome vislumbrar su enfado y redibuja, de inmediato, su gesto impasible. No dice nada más, pero asiente a modo de indicación y vuelve a sonreír. _

_Siento como mis brazos son levantados por encima de la cabeza y el frío de los grilletes se cierra sobre las muñecas. El verdugo, desgarra la camisa dejando la espalda al descubierto. Oigo el látigo sisear un par de veces en el aire anunciando el castigo, aprieto la mandíbula, consciente de lo que me espera y el tercer chasquido, impacta directamente contra mi piel._

_Muerdo el labio inferior para contener el alarido que está a punto de escapar de la garganta y las manos se hacen puños. Lo encaro, leyendo la satisfacción en su rostro y me obligo a sonreír, desafiándolo. El cuero se sacude de nuevo, anticipándome con su estallido el segundo golpe. _

—"_Soy el príncipe de los saiyajins." —Me repito hasta el cansancio y uno tras otro, los latigazos se entierran con brutalidad en mi espalda hasta que pierdo la cuenta. Ya ni me preocupo en contener los gritos, pues la debilidad, no me permite gritar. Mi cuerpo cae muerto hacia delante y me abandono a un estado de semiinconsciencia donde todo se difumina…"_

Algo que he aprendido es qué, el primer azote, es tan rápido que ni tan siquiera tienes tiempo de reaccionar. Es extraño notar como tu piel es arrancada en un golpe seco, pero el verdadero dolor tarda en aparecer y para entonces, ya has recibido el segundo. Éste es el peor. Sientes como la carne se abre y arde en contacto con el aire y las heridas gotean lentamente, haciéndote comprender lo que te espera. El tercero y el cuarto son insufribles, queman, te consumen y el dolor es tan intenso que piensas que no podrás soportarlo. Después del quinto, te insensibilizas y dejas de sentir. Si para entonces no has pedido clemencia, ya no podrás hacerlo.

Yo no la pedí a mis quince años, no la he pedido nunca.

"_Observo el rayo de luz que se cuela a través de una grieta en la roca, no trato de moverme, es como si aún continuara dentro del sueño, perdido en el limbo de la inconsciencia, en el límite de la realidad. Me sumerjo durante infinitas horas en éste estado. La luz se opaca; indicándome que el día ha concluido y vuelve a filtrarse al amanecer. No tengo recuerdos, sólo el espaciado sonido del agua goteando y la humedad gélida de la piedra bajo mi pecho que alivia, entre los escalofríos, el insoportable escozor de la espalda en carne viva._

_Veo a Nappa arrodillado a mi lado, me sostiene la cabeza y lleva la jarra a mis labios resecos y agrietados por la fiebre. Dice alguna cosa, pero no lo escucho, y cierro los ojos abandonándome de nuevo…"_

Nappa, forma parte del cúmulo de imágenes imprecisas que su voz ha decidido rememorar. Nunca he podido confirmar si realmente estuvo allí, o su presencia, fue fruto del delirio. Jamás le he preguntado al respecto y él, siempre actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_La puerta tiene una pequeña trampilla a ras de suelo; el cerrojo se descorre y el reflejo de las antorchas ilumina, por un instante, el plato que se cuela a través de la misma. Alargo la mano arrastrándolo hasta mí. No hay cubiertos y los dedos, se hunden en una especie de papilla viscosa que llevo con dificultad a los labios. Trago con asco, por suerte es insípida, sin ningún sabor en concreto. He ingerido la mitad cuando, a la casi inexistente luz, algo se mueve sobre la comida. Las pupilas se dilatan para ver en la oscuridad. Reconozco los gusanos, las nauseas sobrevienen e, incapaz de contenerme, vomito sobre el plato. Las arcadas tardan en desaparecer removiendo el estomago violentamente. Grito con rabia contenida y lo estrello contra la pared…"_

He visto muchos hombres en mi misma situación renunciar a la vida y suplicar por que les sobrevenga la muerte. Pero yo, no soy un hombre cualquiera y eso, es algo que comprendí cuando al tercer día me obligué a comer aquella bazofia. Recuerdo los espasmos, la angustia y la impotencia, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, tenía que alimentarme. La sangre hervía por el rencor y la única forma de venganza que tenía era precisamente esa: sobrevivir. Cuando Freezer me visitó, después de un mes en aquella celda supe que había vencido.

Un grito de terror corta el hilo de mis pensamientos acallando su voz.

Su tiempo ha concluido.

* * *

Desmonto despacio, apenas los pies tocan el suelo se abalanza sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Reposa su cabeza en mi pecho y se queda muy quieta, enseguida la rodeo con mis brazos, agradeciendo la efusiva muestra de cariño. Supongo que ha debido pasarlo mal en mi ausencia.

Paso la mano repetidas veces sobre su cabello y espero a que se tranquilice, no hace ademán de moverse así que, transcurridos unos segundos, la separo despacio, tomándola por los hombros; abre los ojos, que están cerrados, y me regala una de las mejores sonrisas que he visto en mi vida a la cuál, correspondo ensimismado. De repente, parece recordar algo y su gesto se diluye, curvándose en una mueca de desconcierto.

—¿Dónde está Bulma? —Pregunta, mirando con interés a un lado y a otro por detrás de mi espalda. Distingo la figura de Nappa aproximándose a nosotros y espero a tenerlo enfrente antes de contestar. Suspiro resignado volviendo la vista a Chichi, que permanece expectante y un tanto nerviosa. Esto no va a resultar fácil.

—Tuvo un encontronazo con los asaltantes y se adentró en Maboroshi. Vegeta fue a buscarla. —Desvelo, queriendo aparentar calmado; en un intento de suavizar la reacción que estoy seguro voy a causar.

Ella, me mira incrédula, abriendo mucho los ojos. Cuándo logra asimilar mi respuesta, la sorpresa se transforma en una furibunda expresión.

—¡¿Has perdido por completo el juicio? —Vocifera fuera de sí y doy un paso atrás. Nunca estás lo suficientemente lejos cuándo se enfada—. ¡¿Cómo ha podido ocurrírsete algo así? Ese hombre está completamente loco. La odia ¡¿Recuerdas? Se lo dijo anoche durante la cena. ¡¿En que estabas pensando cuándo lo dejaste ir?

—Era la mejor solución. —Declaro tranquilo, mirando a Nappa que, sin dejar de observarme, no parece tener nada que decir al respecto—. Alguien tenía que volver para avisar, no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos levantar el campamento y cruzar el Antei. —El saiyajin parece comprender y asiente con la cabeza, girando sobre sus talones para cumplir lo que sabe es una orden de Vegeta. Me extraña su reacción, más bien la falta de ella. Ni un solo músculo se ha movido en su rostro y si tiene alguna idea sobre lo sucedido, ha decidido guardarla para él; aunque por un momento, me ha parecido notar un brillo especial en sus ojos, como si pudiera entender más allá de mis palabras, cómo si supiera… Frunzo el ceño mientras lo veo alejarse, seguro de que estoy dejando escapar algo.

Vuelvo mi atención a Chichi, que con los brazos en jarra me encara iracunda.

—Yo no podía hacer nada. —Avanzo, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros tratando de hacerla comprender—. Lo entiendes. ¿Verdad? —Se revuelve airada desasiéndose de mí—. Él es el único capaz de encontrarla —Afirmo.

Los dedos se cierran en puños. Me mira y sus ojos velados por el desencanto se clavan inquisitivos en los míos.

—No, no lo comprendo. —La voz se quiebra en un murmullo triste que me reconcome la conciencia. Puedo intentar lidiar con su cólera pero esto es mil veces peor—. Dijiste que la traerías. Confié en ti y la has dejado sola. —Dice bajando la vista al suelo y negando con la cabeza—. ¡¿Por qué la has dejados sola? Debiste ir a buscarla. —Reprocha con amargura.

La tomo de nuevo por los hombros y deslizo una mano a su barbilla para obligarla a enfrentarme. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder borrar esa expresión desconsolada de su rostro!

—¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre nos hablaba de Maboroshi? —Me mira desconcertada, sin entender a que viene la pregunta—. ¡La he oído! ¡He oído su voz! —Revelo y ella, dibuja una mueca escéptica, enarcando una de sus cejas, estudiándome en silencio—. El bosque me advirtió, me lo dijo. Es tal y como Gyumao siempre nos ha contado. —Concluyo, rememorando claramente en mis oídos el eco de su nombre en el siseo del viento. Yo nunca hubiera abandonado a Bulma, por muchas apuestas que hubiera perdido, jamás me hubiera rendido. Pero esto es algo diferente, algo que escapa a mi voluntad—. Por eso lo dejé ir.

No dice nada, sencillamente contempla mi cara, tratando de decidir cuanta parte de verdad hay en lo que acaba de escuchar. Su fe en mí se tambalea y eso me duele y me hace dudar, quizás no debería haberme dejado guiar entusiastamente por la intuición.

—Espero que tengas razón. Por que si algo le pasa a Bulma, nunca podré perdonarte. —Expresa en un tono seco que me cuesta reconocer—. Y tú tampoco. —Afirma dándome la espalda y dejando una sensación amarga en la garganta.

* * *

Los truenos retumban en la lejanía y los nubarrones negros tapan por completo el sol, que debe encontrarse alto en el cielo. Llevo rato deambulando y a cada nuevo paso, me adentro un poco más en la espesura. Los sonidos propios del bosque me envuelven, pero su voz ha desaparecido, ya no puedo oírla y reconozco en su mutismo, una velada amenaza que me aterra.

Un aullido largo y prolongado rasga el aire y corta mi respiración. Demasiado cerca. Me detengo a escuchar, los acordes escalofriantes que provocan una ligera sacudida y mi mano, se cierne por instinto sobre la empuñadura. Volteo nerviosa y miro alrededor, tratando de descubrir algo entre las selva de árboles que me rodea. Nada. Exhalo pesadamente, en un intento de recuperar la serenidad y retomo el camino, avivando la marcha y maldiciéndome mentalmente por mi supuesta paranoia.

El paisaje se me hace extrañamente familiar. Quizás ya he pasado antes por aquí. Quizás no hago más que andar en círculos. El susurro del agua, es como una brújula imprecisa para los oídos, mi única fuente de orientación. Si llego a orillas del Antei puede que aún tenga una oportunidad. Ése, será el primer lugar en él que Goku me buscará.

El bosque se burla de mí mostrándose caótico a mi paso y las sombras, me envuelven engañando la vista y embotando el resto de sentidos. Todo resulta confuso. La sensación de sopor de los últimos días es una pesada piedra atada a mis pies que me hunde, cada vez más, en un mar de desesperanza en el que trato de no ahogarme. Siempre se me dio bien nadar a contracorriente, o al menos eso pensaba, pero es tan diferente cuando lo haces por intentar sobrevivir.

Los árboles se abren en un pequeño claro; donde los rayos de luz se filtran haciendo visibles los remolinos de partículas que se elevan sobre las hojas de los helechos. Un mal presentimiento frena repentinamente mis pasos en mitad del mismo y distingo, murmurada en el viento, su sentencia.

Diáfana, limpia, peligrosa.

El crujido de una rama a mi espalda hiela la sangre. Trago grueso y con miedo, giro despacio sobre mis talones. El grito muere en la garganta.

A través de sus ojos ambarinos, con las orejas altas y la cola completamente levantada y recta, me mira amenazante. Al instante, los músculos se tensan y las palpitaciones aumentan. Mi primer impulso es salir corriendo y busco, alrededor, una salida que no existe. Doy un paso atrás y emite un gruñido de advertencia, enseñando los imponentes caninos a través de las fauces.

Entre la maleza, las pupilas negras y estrechas enmarcadas de amarillo, me observan expectantes. Los lobos siempre cazan en manada y éste, no es una excepción. Los hocicos surgen de la penumbra, dibujando las siluetas de los poderosos animales.

El semicírculo comienza a estrecharse, poco a poco.

Vacilo, retrocediendo, y desenvaino la espada. Sé que no tengo escapatoria, pero no estoy dispuesta a rendirme, al menos, no sin intentar defenderme así que, extiendo la hoja al frente que tiembla bajo mi pulso inseguro. La agarro fuertemente con ambas manos tratando de superar el pánico y, manteniéndola firme, doy un barrido horizontal en un intento desesperado de evitar que se acerquen. Es inútil.

Me adelanto y blando el arma a la izquierda, eso parece detenerlos en ese lado pero a cambio, los de la derecha están más próximos. Repito el movimiento en el costado contrario y ahora, son los de la izquierda los que ganan terreno y de nuevo volteo desesperada hacia ellos. Las dentelladas se mezclan con los gemidos, dejando oír el rechinar de los dientes en el aire. Una de ellas, alcanza mi kimono tirando y desgarrando la seda.

Grito horrorizada.

Acorralada, veo uno de los lobos gruñir agresivo; agazapado, preparado para atacar. Eriza su pelaje gris y salta para derrumbarme. El acero, refulge antes de hundirse en su pecho y me esfuerzo por sacar la hoja, tirando y retrocediendo pero mis pies, se enredan en las raíces que sobresalen de la tierra y caigo de espaldas al suelo.

Me incorporo, apoyándome sobre una mano y trato de protegerme con la otra. Una nueva sombra se impulsa sobre mí y aprieto los párpados anticipándome a lo que me espera.

Se desploma encima, aplastándome y me revuelvo buscando defenderme; peleando, arañando, tratando por todos los medios posibles de alejarlo. En mi locura, tardo en percatarme de que ni siquiera se mueve y ruedo para zafarme del cuerpo inerte del animal, que observo entre horrorizada y confusa. Desvío la vista a mis manos teñidas de rojo, por un instante, me hacen temer lo peor, pero no es mi sangre. La daga, se clava justo en el lugar donde su corazón ha dejado de latir, dejando escapar a través de la herida, un hilo escarlata que se desliza por su lomo.

No soy consciente de lo que ha pasado hasta distinguirlo plantado ante mí. La inmutable flama de su cabello hace única su figura.

—Vegeta. —Y mis labios susurran su nombre, devolviéndome a una realidad donde he dejado de ser importante para los cazadores que centran sus esfuerzos en el saiyajin.

Su espada repele las persistentes arremetidas con agilidad felina. Los lobos son rápidos pero sus reflejos también. Algunos mordiscos logran alcanzar sus ropas, pero continúa la encarnizada lucha como si los colmillos no le afectarán. Asestando precisas y mortales estocadas en una batalla que podría catalogarse de desigual, si no fuera porqué, a pesar de la diferencia numérica, él es quién mantiene el control.

No puedo dejar de mirarlo, hipnotizada por los músculos delineando su tensión perfecta bajo la seda, la frente perlada de sudor, la mandíbula proporcionada y apretada y los ojos negros, titilando concentrados en la pelea que se desarrolla ya, a un metro de donde me encuentro.

—¡Cuidado! _—_Advierto presa del pánico, conteniendo el aliento, cuando una de las alimañas se abalanza sobre su espalda clavándole los dientes. Arquea la cintura esbozando una mueca de dolor y suelta la espada para cambiarla de mano. Con un certero giro de muñeca, toma la empuñadura del revés, hincando la punta atrás para, con asombrosa precisión, lanzarla adelante y asirla de nuevo con la diestra. Avanza un paso entre los cadáveres, manteniendo la hoja perpendicular al frente, a la altura del pecho y con el brazo izquierdo levantado por encima de su cabeza.

Los últimos gruñidos cesan en su afán intimidatorio y los pocos supervivientes, huyen cobijándose en la arboleda. El tiempo parece haberse detenido y él, mantiene su postura defensiva. Desde donde me encuentro me es imposible observar su semblante, parte del kimono está completamente destrozado y salpicado de sangre. Ruego por que no sea la suya. La espalda tiembla a consecuencia de la agitada respiración que puedo escuchar desde el suelo; y los jadeos tardan un rato en desaparecer. Finalmente, baja el acero, enfundándolo y se voltea enfrentándome.

Sus herméticas facciones me recuerdan a una estatua con la que un hábil escultor no hubiera querido trasmitir nada, sólo cincelar un rostro. Frío y hermoso. Clava en la mía su mirada indescifrable. Ni ira, ni rencor, ni reproche. Indiferencia. Dos pozos profundos y oscuros en los que me hundo.

Un relámpago ilumina su expresión ilegible y desvía la vista mirando al cielo; dobla el labio inferior y aspira emitiendo un silbido agudo y Yasha, aparece entre los árboles.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Anuncia en tono seco, mientras se aproxima a su caballo y le acaricia el cuello, tomando las bridas.

Apenas lo escucho, las secuelas del miedo sobrevienen formando una burbuja de angustia que se hincha presionando el pecho, la garganta, las sienes. La explosión es inevitable. Estalla. Las lágrimas, ruedan sin contención por mis mejillas hasta alcanzar la comisura de los labios, dejándome degustar su sal entre incontrolables hipidos. Él me observa impasible.

—Levántate. —Ordena con dureza sin dejar de mirarme. Y juro que nada me gustaría más que poder obedecer antes de que pierda la paciencia, pero mi cerebro parece desconectarse del cuerpo que se niega a responder. Frunce el ceño claramente irritado—. ¡He dicho que te levantes! —Clama imperativo pero yo, sigo sin poder moverme, llorando en el suelo, sin ningún dominio sobre mí misma—. Deberías haberlo pensado antes de comportarte como una completa estúpida. —Escupe, cargado de rabia—. ¡Levántate de una jodida vez o juro que te dejaré aquí!

—"_Maldito arrogante"_ —pienso. ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan insensible? Tan sólo necesito unos minutos, unos miserables e insignificantes minutos. Un invisible puño de furia golpea con saña el estomago mostrándome el camino de la ira como la mejor manera de focalizar, la maraña de sentimientos contradictorios que están devorándome las entrañas.

—¡Márchate si quieres! —Grito entre sollozos—. ¡¿Crees que me importa? Pues te equivocas. En unos días entregaré mi vida a un hombre que detesto, que desprecio por sobre todas las cosas. Mi existencia será un infierno, él la hará un infierno. Así que guárdate tus amenazas. No hay gran diferencia entre morir hoy o morir mañana. —Sus pupilas se oscurecen aún más, perforándome como dardos venenosos. Eso no me detiene—. No te he pedido ayuda. No la necesito. Haces esto, porque es lo que tienes que hacer, porque es lo que tu "señor" te ha ordenado que hagas. —Casi puedo degustar el rencor que encierran mis palabras y la cólera que desatan en él—. Si me pierdes, ¿podrás sobrevivir a su castigo? —y me callo para fruncir una especie de sonrisa amarga—. No lo creo. Así que no finjas que vas a dejarme, ambos sabemos que eso no te conviene.

No responde. En apenas tres zancadas, recorre la distancia que nos separa y bruscamente, me obliga a ponerme en pie. Sus dedos se hunden con fuerza en los brazos. Parpadeo confusa, alzando el rostro anegado de lágrimas y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sólo silencio. Un irreal sosiego saturando la atmósfera, la calma antes de la tormenta. Entorna los ojos que destilan demasiadas cosas como para poder entenderlos.

—¿No te importa? —Y sus labios se ladean dejando escapar una risilla irónica—. Así supongo que tampoco te importan tus amigos, tu padre, ni Chikyuu. —Su sonrisa se amplía satisfecha, cuando nota mi visible turbación—. ¡¿O eres tan ingenua de pensar que, sí sus planes se arruinan, Lord Freezer se conformará conmigo? —Me arroja la verdad a la cara cruelmente y ésta es amarga. Tiene razón y no quiero que la tenga. Tiemblo de rabia, de impotencia y siento sus músculos tensarse con más fuerza sobre mí—. ¿Podrán ellos sobrevivir a su ira? —Pregunta iracundo, zarandeándome con violencia—. ¡Contéstame¡ ¡¿Podrán?

Bajo la vista al suelo incapaz de sostener una mirada que penetra mi interior, anulando cualquier voluntad. Y otra vez el insufrible silencio rodeándonos. Sus dedos me ciñen marcando la piel, oprimen, hostigan. Me armo de valor para encararlo y trato de hilar una respuesta, pero no puedo hacerlo. Muerdo mi labio inferior y me libera de manera instintiva. Las rodillas ceden y tiene que volver a sujetarme para evitar que me derrumbe.

Su esencia se cuela en mi nariz, perturbándome aún más. Apenas unos centímetros nos separan y el sonido acompasado de su corazón llega a mis oídos acallando el miedo y el desconsuelo que, se diluyen como el recuerdo de un mal sueño; desparecen dejando sólo su imagen. Cierro los ojos y el tiempo se ralentiza hasta quedar detenido. Sentirlo tan cerca es acogedor, extrañamente reconfortante. Lo enfrento de nuevo y su expresión se me hace muy diferente a cualquier otra anterior.

Recorro minuciosamente, cada una de las arrugas de su ceño entre las cejas, sus ojos; que como carbones encendidos brillan ahora con furiosa determinación, las aletas de la nariz dilatándose, aspirando profundamente, llenándolo de mí. Me detengo en los labios, tersos, finos, estimulantes. Una de sus manos se desliza con seguridad a la cintura aproximándome más a él. Su tacto atraviesa la tela, atraviesa la piel y quema sobre la carne, es abrasador, desconcertante. La distancia parece acortarse y saboreo el tibio y embriagador aliento lamiendo mi cara. La boca se seca y lo único en que soy capaz de pensar es en como se sentiría saciar mi sed bebiendo de la suya. Eso es lo que quiero, saciarme en el roce de sus labios. Se inclina aún más sobre mí y yo me estremezco de anticipación, de ganas.

El atronador estallido resuena en el bosque y trato de no volver a la realidad. ¡No todavía! Pero él, rompe el contacto visual y mira por un instante al cielo; entonces me suelta, distanciándose un par de pasos. Su semblante vuelve a ser el de siempre y ningún gesto delata lo que creo ha estado apunto de pasar, porque ya, ni siquiera puedo estar segura.

—No es buena idea quedarse en medio del bosque durante una tormenta. —Anuncia sin ningún matiz concreto en su voz, mientras se aúpa a lomos de Yasha—. Vamos —y estira la mano, ofreciéndomela.

Miro desorientada alrededor, en un patético esfuerzo por tratar de sosegar el corazón; golpeando el pecho como un sordo martillo. Me inclino para tomar la vaina de la espada y camino hasta el lobo donde todavía continúa clavada. La saco, enfundándola parsimoniosamente, tomándome un tiempo que me es imprescindible para tratar de calmarme. Finalmente me aproximo a él que me impulsa, sentándome entre su cuerpo y el caballo, rodeándome con los brazos para tomar las riendas, envolviéndome en un calor que trato de ignorar, sintiéndome como una imbécil por desear algo que sólo tiene cabida en mi imaginación.

El viento sopla a nuestro galope, susurrando, quedamente, su nombre y el mío en el silencio.

* * *

"_El sonido de las palabras musitadas por mi voz, palabras _

_arrojadas a los remolinos del viento;_

_Unos suaves besos, unos cuantos abrazos, un ceñir de_

_brazos;_

_El juego de luces y de sombras entre la arboleda cuando_

_la brisa la balancea;…"_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

**Maboroshi no Hayashi: **El bosque misterioso

**Yasha:** Demonio

**Shakkotsu:** Cubito

**Shuradou**: Camino del maldito.

**Hyogen**: Hielo

**Antei: **Equilibrio

**Chikyuu**: Tierra

* * *

_Otra vez con el problema de las rayas y guiones. ¿Soluciones?_

_Vale, quizás se me ha ido la mano con este capítulo, ya sabéis el bosque y todo lo demás pero, una excentricidad, más o menos, ni tan siquiera creo que se note._

_Mil gracias a __**Midory**__ por el beteo. Gracias a__** Dramaaa, Marby 18**__ y __**Sakura-dono**__ por sus reviews, me hicieron esbozar más de una sonrisa y alguna que otra carcajada. Gracias de corazón. _

_Bueno Sakura, a ti no pude responderte, actualicé lo antes que pude y aunque no es de los mas largos, creo que hay mucho de Bulma y Vegeta en este capítulo y… casi, casi un beso. No sé si será suficiente pero como mínimo lo he intentado._

_Mi contador de lectores anónimos está estropeado así que no se quienes estuvieron y ni quienes estarán. De todas formas, a todos ellos: GRACIAS_

_Rafael Bonías dijo: "A menudo la suerte no llama a tu puerta, pero puedes estar seguro de que está frente a ella." Así que ya sabéis, corred a la mirilla y echad un vistazo, puede que os llevéis una grata sorpresa._

_Hasta pronto…_


	12. CAPITULO XI: CARPE DIEM

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé_

CAP XI: "CARPE DIEM"

Me encuentro de pie junto a la boca de la cueva donde él ha decidido que nos cobijemos. La manta de agua, que no ha dejado de caer en las últimas horas, difumina los contornos del bosque haciéndolo casi invisible. Llevo rato contemplando el paisaje y sólo ahora, me doy cuenta que ni siquiera lo veo.

Un relámpago rasga el cielo y su reflejo incide sobre mi rostro. El trueno que lo acompaña tarda unos segundos en estallar. Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi cuerpo caiga a un costado, sosteniéndose sobre el hombro apoyado en la roca. Inhalo despacio y exhalo con la misma lentitud, sintiendo el aroma de la tierra mojada cosquilleando en mi nariz. Nunca me gustó la melancolía que rodea a la lluvia. Invita demasiado a la nostalgia, aviva las ausencias y hace que la soledad se torne sólida, tan densa que incluso puedes llegar a palparla a tu alrededor.

Los pensamientos van y vienen, pero no se quedan. No dejo que se queden. Algunos duelen y confunden, otros me alborozan haciéndome esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa; me enfadan, me aturden, me despistan y por sobre todas las cosas, me aterran. Porque no los entiendo, no me entiendo y lo que es peor, no quiero entenderme.

Jamás he sido una persona cabal, de esas que necesitan racionalizar todo a su alrededor; bien al contrario suelo regirme por locos impulsos depositando una fe ciega en lo que éstos me dictan. Eso me ha supuesto más de un disgusto y meterme en algún que otro lío del que la suerte, mi maldita cabezonería y la virtud de saber siempre cuándo y a quién manipular, me han permitido salir airosa.

"Carpe diem", vive el momento y esa es, precisamente, mi filosofía.

Así que, por primera vez, me he visto obligada a aceptar una responsabilidad para la qué me doy cuenta no estaba preparada y puedo con ella. ¡Sé que puedo! No es eso lo que me asusta. La angustia no deriva de mi supuesta boda, ni de la guerra, ni de la incertidumbre de saber que me depara el futuro. No. Son las mariposas en el estomago, las ganas de llorar sin motivo aparente, la rabia que contamina mis entrañas, las palabras rencorosas que conforme son escupidas quedan tatuadas en la conciencia.

Sensaciones que abrasan la piel, que desbordan, que no deberían estar ahí y que sin embargo, están.

Fijo la vista en las siluetas distorsionadas de los árboles a causa de la tormenta y no puedo evitar verlas como una alegoría de mis propias emociones; desfiguradas, opacadas por el miedo a saber. Me siento una verdadera idiota porque por más que lo intente, su imagen no abandona mi mente ni un segundo y el anhelo, sigue latente bajo cientos de ideas; racionales sí, aunque inútiles. Que absurdo negarnos algo que ya sabemos y que patético también. Pero no voy a permitirme ponerle nombre a todo esto, porque no tiene lógica, es disparatado pensar que yo… Y mientras pueda negar la evidencia, mientras me mantenga a este lado del muro, a salvo de lo que me dicten mis enajenados impulsos, protegida bajo una coraza de cordura, todo estará bien.

Suspiro resignada, evitar enfrentarlo no me ayudará.

—_¡Bulma Briefs, deja de ser tan cobarde! _—Me ordeno tratando de insuflarme valor, lleno mis pulmones de un oxígeno que sin duda voy a necesitar y me giro para mirarlo.

Él, está sentado frente al fuego y las llamas iluminan su figura envuelta por las sombras. Delineo con la vista los hombros anchos y fuertes, su estómago plano, los cincelados brazos que bajo la luz anaranjada de la hoguera crean una armónica composición. ¡Sabía que iba necesitar el aire! Al parecer, está tratando de recomponer el vendaje de su hombro. Lo oigo refunfuñar por lo bajo y casi dejo escapar una carcajada. ¡Es realmente bueno con la espada pero, no tiene idea de lo que es una venda!

—Deberías dejar que te ayude. —Digo y puedo percibir el inapreciable respingo que, con toda seguridad, me hubiera pasado desapercibido de no estar pendiente a cada uno de sus gestos. Tarda en levantar los ojos, esos que son capaces de abismar mi confianza y los clava en mí.

—No. _—_Contesta en el tono seco e insolente que suele usar. Desde luego es lo que yo llamo un hombre parco en palabras. Una diferencia más entre nosotros que sumar a la larga lista.

—¡Vamos! —Exclamo aproximándome bajo su atenta mirada que trato de ignorar—. Tu orgullo no sufrirá un daño irreparable por ello. —Hago una breve pausa mientras continúo acercándome cautelosa_—. _Además, nadie tiene porque enterarse —Apostillo con complicidad, poniéndome de cuclillas a su lado.

No dice nada, lo cual; en su complicado lenguaje, supongo que es un permiso, así que dejo caer mis rodillas al suelo y me inclino sobre su hombro para deshacer el desastroso intento. No me había fijado hasta ahora en la manera en que la ceja se eleva desde el ceño con el mismo ángulo que los ojos, enmarcando su mirada de ébano en un perfil recto, de rasgos afilados que le dan una expresión concentrada y ausente.

—_¡Deja de mirarlo así Bulma o acabará por darse cuenta! —_Siento el rubor arrebolar mis mejilla y me acuerdo de respirar.

Presto atención a la herida abierta cuyos bordes han empezado a cicatrizar y dejo caer el extremo de la venda a lo largo de la espalda, envolviendo el hombro y pasándola por debajo de la axila repetidas veces. Las yemas de los dedos rozan involuntariamente la piel en el recorrido, o al menos eso quiero creer, y lo que era un leve cosquilleo se torna una cálida picazón, haciéndome pensar que mi ofrecimiento no ha sido tan buena idea. No se inmuta, pero entorna los parpados y la fuerza con que aprieta la mandíbula hace que la clavícula se tense, a bien seguro por el dolor, así que trato de ser aún más suave.

Con cada inspiración su aroma se filtra en mi nariz, embriagándome de un olor que embota los sentidos y me inclino, acercándome un poco más, tras el rastro de una esencia que no puedo dejar de reconocer. Mis brazos se estiran para rodear el cuerpo con el vendaje y poder sujetarlo. Una viva sacudida recorre mi espalda; demasiado cerca, demasiado calor y soy consciente del hormigueo que se origina en mi vientre, en mi estomago, en mis manos y clavo los ojos en sus labios que parecen incitarme a probarlos. Un impulso que apenas puedo refrenar.

—"Carpe diem" _—_Me grita a voces el inconsciente mientras los dedos, se mueven mecánicamente anudando la venda, memorizando el tacto de su pecho en las yemas sin dejar de mirarlo, revelándole quizás demasiadas cosas, verdades que hasta yo desconozco. El recuerdo de lo acontecido ésta misma tarde reaparece justo a tiempo y el orgullo, me sitúa de vuelta en el lado racional del muro que he estado a punto de derrumbar. Reacciono asustada, separándome en un movimiento que resulta demasiado brusco.

—Ya está. _—_Susurro, respirándolo por última vez. No contesta. Supongo que un: "gracias" sería esperar demasiado.

Desvío la vista y me incorporo para volver a la entrada de la cueva, tratando de poner la máxima distancia entre los dos. Y sí, soy cobarde pero no soy tonta y en ocasiones, una retirada a tiempo es la única manera de evitar una derrota.

* * *

Soy un saiyajin y eso, implica ciertas particularidades que me distinguen de la mayoría de los hombres y que van, más allá de un cabello oscuro de formas imposibles y unos ojos negros. Algo innato y difícil de entender. Un lado salvaje e indómito que hace de nosotros guerreros excepcionales.

Cuándo el instinto aflora, ya sea en el fragor de una batalla o en una simple riña, es difícil de controlar. Al momento, te sientes un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y la sangre, es como el magma caliente, recorriendo veloz la chimenea hasta que revientas en ríos de ira que arrastran y calcinan todo lo que tienes alrededor.

Pero… ¿Qué pasa si la explosión no es provocada por el ansía de pelear? ¿Qué pasa si la lava se desliza con lentitud por tu piel y es a ti a quién consume, si tu instinto te lleva al borde del precipicio, gritándote que saltes a un vacío del que sabes no podrás escapar?

La primera vez que la vi no reconocí el deseo burbujeando en mis venas y arterias, sencillamente, porque nunca lo había sentido así. Quise confundirlo con la rabia y el rencor, eso era lo fácil, lo que conozco, lo que puedo permitirme, lo que yo soy. ¡Y maldita sea! Debería estar ahogándome en mi propia bilis, buscando un pretexto coherente con el que justificar mi estupidez; en cambio, la cabeza no es más que un amasijo de fustigantes y recientes imagines que me atormentan con una única realidad.

Quería besarla, de hecho, aún quiero besarla.

La aceptación es algo que escapa por completo a mi entendimiento y en cierta manera hasta peligrosa. Siempre he mantenido un férreo dominio sobre todas y cada una de mis acciones y, aunque en ocasiones resulte complicado, incluso imposible, no recuerdo jamás haber tenido que hacer un acopio de fuerza de voluntad como éste. Una fuerza de voluntad que ni tan siquiera sabía que tenía.

La pregunta es hasta cuándo, hasta cuándo seré capaz de resistir las ansias que me piden a voces levantarme y estrellarla contra la pared para hundirme en ella, aquí mismo, sobre la fría piedra, una y otra vez, llenándola, llenándome, devorarla hasta saciar mi hambre. Hacerla mía de mil formas diferentes y la sangre, fluye por debajo de las caderas, hinchando, inflamando, endureciendo.

Respiro pesadamente. La mujer se encuentra de pie junto a la entrada, un relámpago esboza su figura y recuesta su peso sobre la roca. Apenas si se ha movido en las últimas horas, lo sé porqué no he podido dejar de observarla ni un solo instante y debería concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera, su curvilínea silueta de formas suaves y femeninas delineándose a contraluz, una visión que no ayuda, en absoluto, a enfriar mi estado de ánimo.

—_¡Deja de mirarla de una jodida vez! —_Me voceo, recurriendo a esa disciplina de guerreo que tan útil me ha resultado en otras ocasiones. Dolor y rabia, eso es lo único que en estos momentos puede salvarme, así que vuelvo la vista a la deshecha venda de mi hombro, supongo que a consecuencia de la pelea con los lobos y trato de pensar en la quemazón de la herida y en la culpable de todo. Pero por mucho que busco, el resentimiento no aparece y el dolor, apenas es suficiente así que tengo que entretenerme con intentar recomponer el vendaje.

—Deberías dejar que te ayude. —Oigo y la sacudida es instantánea. Sé que me está mirando y, aunque me toma un poco de tiempo, logro recomponer la máscara de la indiferencia y alzo los ojos para clavarlos en ella.

—No. —Escupo incapaz de articular ninguna otra palabra. Esperando haber impregnado mi voz de la suficiente frialdad como para hacerla desistir.

—¡Vamos! —Exclama aproximándose sin que por un segundo pueda dejar de mirarla—. Tu orgullo no sufrirá un daño irreparable por ello. —Continúa acercándose, hipnotizándome con el sutil movimiento de sus caderas que, sin proponérselo, me inflama como una tea encendida. Debí imaginar que un no, sería insuficiente para detenerla_—. _Además nadie tiene porque enterarse. —Y cuando reacciono, ya se encuentra de cuclillas a mi lado.

Su aroma intoxica la atmósfera a mi alrededor. No contesto, porque significaría encararla y no me encuentro preparado para hacerlo. No cuando el aire que expulsa de sus pulmones choca contra la piel y los poros parecen abrirse para recibir su calor. Se inclina y deshace el vendaje con calma, con demasiada calma, como si supiera la tortura que estoy padeciendo y quisiera cobrárselas todas juntas.

Los dedos aletean sobre mí y soy consciente de cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo vibrando al unísono, enviando inevitables escalofríos que recorren las fibras que conforman mis músculos, tensos por el contacto. Podría apartarla, usando al tiempo alguna frase insultante que tan buenos resultados me han deparado hasta ahora, pero para eso tendría que poder pensar y lo que es aún peor tocarla y no debo tocarla, si la toco estaré perdido, así que, cierro los ojos y aprieto la mandíbula tratando de reprimir el deseo.

La ausencia de visión multiplica la percepción del resto de sentidos y su olor y su tacto emponzoñan la razón. Siento el dolor que estaba buscando y no precisamente en el hombro. Duro, palpitante, sordo, placentero. Trago espeso con el propósito de desanudar la garganta e intento enfrentar la situación con la misma impasibilidad de siempre. La miro, miro como sus brazos rodean mi torso y la falta de contacto se me hace extremadamente insatisfactoria, casi insoportable. Quizás por una vez en mi miserable vida debería dejar de librar la batalla constante que mantengo conmigo mismo, enarbolar la bandera blanca y rendirme a la sequedad de mis labios que piden humedecer los suyos y saciar así su sed.

La consciencia se diluye en dos océanos azules a los que trato de no sucumbir. Un libro abierto cuya lectura rechazo con los últimos vestigios de lucidez que aún me quedan.

—Ya está_. —_Susurra separándose de improviso y el tono de su voz es un silencioso reproche.

La veo alejarse para volver a la entrada y respiro aliviado, agradeciendo en mi mente la distancia. Y no puedo pensar en nada que no sea el calor que su presencia a dejado a mi lado y lo único que tengo que hacer es quedarme aquí sentado e incluso algo tan sencillo con ella, resulta difícil.

* * *

La luna está apunto de alcanzar su plenitud, las nubes han desaparecido dejando un cielo raso en el que titilan cientos de estrellas y hasta los sonidos, parecen atenuarse para no perturbar la serenidad de la noche. Hace frío y la manta que me cubre apenas es suficiente para mantenerme caliente, estaría bien avivar el fuego antes de que se apague, pero eso, ayudaría poco a reconfortar mi espíritu.

Los nervios se anudan en el estomago y el remordimiento inicia, una vez más, su asalto a una conciencia hasta el momento tranquila porque, a pesar de las palabras de Chichi, tengo la certeza de que he hecho lo correcto—. _¿Entonces, de dónde deriva la angustia?_ —Me pregunto y eso es algo que no puedo responder. De un tiempo a ésta parte todo lo concerniente a Bulma es así para mí: confuso e incierto.

Llevo horas pensando, en muchas cosas y en nada y no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que mi mente es una amalgama de imágenes y sentimientos que apenas puedo desembrollar. Y ojala se tratara de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por que ahí tendría las de ganar. ¡Enfrentarse a uno mismo siempre lo complica todo! Suspiro, resignándome a la falta de conclusiones, tampoco es como si las estuviera esperando. Nunca fui bueno ordenando ideas.

El sonido amortiguado de unos pasos interrumpe el hilo de mis reflexiones y no necesito girarme para saber que es Chichi la que se encuentra a mi espalda. Sé que es ella.

—Creía que te habías acostado. —Apenas la he levantado, pero mi voz suena demasiado alta en la quietud que nos rodea.

—No podía dormir. —Contesta y su mano reposa sobre mi hombro brindándome una cercanía que he añorado en las últimas horas. Hace una breve pausa y la oigo tomar aire—. Yo… —titubea indecisa—… siento todo lo que te dije —. Declara dejando que sus dedos se cierren sobre mí y aún sin verla, adivino por el tono que ha usado en su disculpa, la aflicción que dibuja su rostro.

—No tiene importancia. —Y sinceramente, no la tiene. Sólo saber que ya no sigue enfadada, es suficiente.

—Sí, sí la tiene. —Reitera un poco más alto. Se sienta a mi lado y clava la vista al frente—. No debí desconfiar de ti, nunca me has dado motivos para hacerlo. —La miro, está enfadada con ella misma y las escasas flamas iluminan su expresión concentrada dotándola de una luz especial—. Quiero que sepas que lo lamento. Escuchaste la voz de Maboroshi e hiciste lo que era mejor para Bulma.

Me enfrenta y esboza una tenue sonrisa a la que correspondo curvando mis labios en un gesto que lleva implícito una aceptación. Sus ojos se pierden de nuevo en algún punto entre las sombras y se mantiene en silencio.

—¿Cómo era? —Interroga de repente y mi semblante muda por el desconcierto—. Su voz —Explica— ¿Cómo era?

Lo pienso antes de responder, buscando la mejor forma de describirla para que me entienda.

—Rara. —Contesto un tanto dubitativo. Callo y ella me mira animándome a continuar—. Al principio piensas que es el siseo del viento y prestas atención tratando de localizar de dónde proviene el sonido, hasta que te das cuentas de que las palabras surgen de tu interior, nítidas y reveladoras sólo para ti. Es una sensación extraña, como si fueras dos personas.

—Tienes suerte. ¡Me gustaría tanto poder oírla! —Exclama abstrayéndose de nuevo.

Percibo como su cuerpo tiembla, dándome cuenta de que las escasas llamas y la fina bata que la cubre, no son suficientes para protegerla del relente que cae sobre nosotros. Me acerco un poco más y abro la manta, pasando mi brazo por su hombro para envolvernos a los dos. Se acurruca a mi lado y descansa la cabeza sobre mi pecho reconfortándome con su respiración contra la seda. Mis músculos se relajan y los latidos del corazón se acompasan para ajustarse al ritmo del suyo. Durante un buen rato nos mantenemos en silencio, perdidos en la apacible calma que nos rodea, encerrado cada uno en sus propias reflexiones.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy segura de que se encuentra a salvo. —Dice de pronto.

Su declaración me pilla desprevenido, por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormida, supongo que por eso expreso en voz alta mis pensamientos si ser, en verdad consciente de lo que estoy diciendo.

—La he besado. —Confieso y al instante me muerdo la lengua tratando de contener mis palabras pero ya es demasiado tarde. Se tensa sobre mí y espero expectante su reacción; a diferencia de lo que imagino se queda muy quieta, conteniendo el aliento mientras yo, me maldigo por la metedura de pata.

—¿A Bulma? —La pregunta es formulada en un murmullo bajo que apenas puedo oír y la falta de respuesta es una tácita afirmación. No deja de sorprenderme su actitud. Chichi es una persona curiosa y en estos momentos debería estar como loca tratando de sonsacarme información, sin embargo, ni tan siquiera levanta su rostro para mirarme lo cual, es como mínimo desconcertante—. ¿Por qué? —demanda con voz ahogada y de todas las cuestiones que podría formula esa, es la más difícil.

—No lo sé. —Contesto y aunque parezca que miento, no lo estoy haciendo.

—Entiendo. —Susurra con cierto deje de… ¡¿tristeza? No estoy del todo seguro. Y querría decirle que, si en verdad lo entiende, entonces tal vez debería explicármelo. Me gustaría que lo hiciera porque ese beso es lo más parecido al agua que he probado en mi vida. La bebes y es insípida, no deja ni un regusto dulce, ni un regusto amargo, sencillamente aplaca la sed. Quizás llevaba tanto tiempo esperándolo y estaba tan nervioso que fui incapaz de saborearlo. Ahora, me arrepiento de no haber estado más atento a las aburridas historias llenas de romanticismo que Bulma y Chichi solían leer en voz alta, tumbadas en la hierba mientras yo practicaba algún nuevo movimiento con la espada. ¡Claro que quién iba a imaginar que me harían falta algún día! Al fin y al cabo, siempre podría preguntarles. Craso error. Así que aquí estoy con muchas dudas y escasas probabilidades de disiparlas.

No puedo negar que la quiero, que la extraño cuando no está, que me preocupo por ella y me enfado cuando la veo triste y sonrío cuando ella sonríe, pero algo me dice que tiene que haber algo más. Llevo días en esa búsqueda, para mi desgracia, infructuosa.

Un inaudible gruñido llega hasta mis oídos y su cabeza cae muerta sobre mi pecho, al parecer se ha quedado dormida. Me retiro despacio dejando que su cuerpo se deslice a mi lado y pueda usar mi regazo como almohada. Se revuelve un poco en sueños y temo haberla despertado, pero se acomoda y continua como si nada. Deslizo la manta sobre ella para arroparla y la miro llenándome de ternura, sonrío pasando mis dedos por su rostro para retirar algunos mechones de cabello que caen sobre el mismo. Noto alarmado la humedad en las yemas e incrédulo acaricio con el pulgar mi índice y el corazón para cerciorarme de unas calladas lágrimas que no comprendo.

Suspiro resignado ante una nueva pregunta sin respuesta que añadir al saco de _"cuales son los motivos"_ que es mi pensamiento.

* * *

La noche nos ha encontrado a orillas del lago que el Antei forma al escapar de Shuradou. Jamás pensé que existía un lugar tan hermoso, bordeado, en uno de sus extremos, por altas cordilleras coronadas de nieve que refleja la luz en azules destellos y envuelve las cimas de un halo de claridad, en contraste con la oscuridad del bosque que nos rodea. Un manto de hierba fresca se extiende hasta la orilla y en el agua la luna riela orgullosa en reflejos platinados mientras las estrellas, mucho más humildes la acompañan como luciérnagas centelleantes.

El fuego oscila luciendo tonos rojizos y anaranjados y su crepitar desafía el frío reinante haciendo confortable el ambiente. Por enésima vez, me giro en el suelo tratando de buscar una postura cómoda que me permita conciliar el sueño y por enésima vez suspiro fastidiada. Siento músculos que no sabía ni que existían, los párpados se han vuelto muy pesados y el cansancio embota la cabeza apunto ya de estallar; sin embargo, no puedo dormir.

Me revuelvo de nuevo y lo observo sentado al otro lado de la hoguera. A pesar de que debe encargarse de la vigilancia parece disfrutar de un reparador y envidiable descanso; con su peso recostado en un tronco, las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y eso me permite mirarlo en libertad. Incluso durmiendo la arruga de su entrecejo se muestra inalterable. Sonrío, preguntándome como es posible que permanentemente, aún en sueños, esté de mal humor. ¡Desde luego no negaré que es todo un carácter! Bastante irritante la mayoría del tiempo y vanidoso y engreído y francamente desagradable. Así que no alcanzo a imaginar porqué, en estos momentos, no puedo dejar de dibujar una mueca boba mientras cientos de alas se baten en mi vientre.

De improviso, varios gruñidos escapan de sus labios y el acompasado movimiento de su pecho se torna irregular. Asombrada, presto atención buscando entenderlo, pero los sonidos guturales que emite son ininteligibles. El murmullo, continúa hasta convertirse en una especie de gemido lastimero y curiosa, me levanto para llegar a él. La expresión descompuesta de su rostro es un pellizco en el estomago.

No puedo resistirme a pasar la mano por su sien y deslizarla con lentitud, acunando su mejilla. Está helada. El contacto parece hundirlo más en la pesadilla y su cuerpo se agita ligeramente. Percibo el sabor amargo de su angustia en mi garganta al tiempo que, los espasmos aumentan mortificándome por no poder ayudarlo.

—Vegeta. —Susurro con suavidad, intentando despertarlo.

Toco su hombro para zarandearlo débilmente y abre los ojos en su delirio, fijándolos en mí. La locura vela sus iris, más negros y ausentes que nunca y con un movimiento rápido y violento sus dedos se cierran con fuerza sobre mi garganta.

—Ve… Ve… Vegeta —. Balbuceo llevando mis manos a sus muñecas y tirando para soltarme—. Ve… geta. —Es inútil, no parece reaccionar y los dedos se agarrotan; agobiando, oprimiendo, cortando la respiración.

La sensación de ahogo es desesperante, una y otra vez trato de aspirar pero el aire queda contenido en mi boca haciendo que un zumbido sordo resuene dentro de la cabeza. Agotando el escaso oxigeno que aún queda en mis pulmones lucho, revolviéndome frenética, clavando las uñas en sus brazos, rasguñando descoordinadamente mientras sus dedos se entierran en mi piel.

A través de una visión que empieza a emborronarse distingo las inflamadas venas emergiendo pavorosas en su sien, en su cuello y sus ciegas pupilas, dilatadas por la furia, me miran sin verme mientras la vida se escapa entre sus manos. Cierra los ojos, apretando los parpados y la mandíbula, y sus rasgos se contraen como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y doloroso; cuando los abre, reacciona soltándome al instante.

Me dejo caer hacia delante e inhalo en profundidad lo que provoca un violento acceso de tos que no puedo controlar. La garganta abrasa pero sentir de nuevo el aire es un alivio. Lo encaro sosteniéndome el cuello, respirando aún con dificultad. Se encuentra de rodillas, con las manos hechas puños sobre la hierba y la frente perlada de sudor. Parece desorientado.

Con un movimiento felino, que no espero, se levanta incorporándome con él, girándonos y estampándome en el árbol que se encuentra a su espalda. Me sujeta con firmeza por los hombros y contengo el aliento. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y la suya es un puñal afilado que se incrusta en mi pecho. Nunca había visto un alma tan atormentada. Y a pesar de lo sucedido, pienso que daría cualquier cosa por poder borrar esa expresión de su rostro y mitigar de algún modo su angustia.

—Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo ¿eh? —Grita con rabia contenida golpeándome con saña contra la madera. No puedo evitar dejar escapar un quejido que ignora por completo—. ¡Eres imbécil! Podría haberte matado. —Anuncia en un tono tétrico y por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzo a comprender puedo leer el pánico en su fingido ataque de ira—. Nunca. Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí mientras duermo. Me oyes. ¡Jamás! — Y la suya es una amenaza amarga que apenas escucho. La desesperación que brilla en sus ojos contrasta con la hosquedad de sus palabras, guiándome a través de las sombras como un faro invisible y puedo experimentar su confusión, su tormento, su dolor abriéndose paso en mis entrañas, desgarrando, despedazándome sin piedad. Me está dejando verlo por primera vez y creo que ni tan siquiera es consciente de ello.

Nuestros alientos se entremezclan e instintivamente, separo los labios para beber su tibia exhalación y aunque pudiera articular una respuesta, ésta carecería de sentido. En realidad hace rato que las cosas han dejado de tenerlo. Estoy cansada de huir y la intensidad con que clava en mí su mirada consume las últimas fuerzas que me quedan. No quiero enfrentarlo, ni saber, ni pensar, sólo sentir, sentir mi cuerpo temblar como una hoja mecida por el viento bajo su profundo escrutinio, bajo el tacto de esos dedos que han estado apunto de estrangularme y que ahora, me asfixian de nuevo en su cercanía.

Sorpresivamente toma con brusquedad mi cintura atrayéndome a él y su boca, se estrella contra la mía en un beso voraz, primitivo, lleno de frustración y deseo al que no sé muy bien como reaccionar. El calor que irradia me envuelve contaminando cualquier voluntad, intoxicando la razón que se rinde, sin oponer resistencia; a sus manos quemando sobre la piel, a su aroma, a la vehemencia con que parece necesitarme.

Me aprieta un poco más, pegándome por completo a su pecho y la tierra se abre bajo mis pies. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, los brazos suben enlazándose en su cuello, buscando un punto de apoyo capaz de sostenerme en medio del infierno desatado en mi interior y cuando muerde mis labios para profundizar el beso, estos se abren pronunciando un silencioso: Carpe diem y nuestras lenguas se encuentran, reconociéndose, enlazándose en un instante de inmenso deleite que me da, la absoluta certeza de que, sin saberlo, toda la vida he estado esperando este momento.

* * *

"_Durante largo tiempo has tenido sueños despreciables;_

_Ahora yo retiro la venda de tus ojos;_

_Debes habituarte a la claridad del día y de todos los instantes de tu vida_."

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

**Maboroshi no Hayashi: **El bosque misterioso

**Shuradou**: Camino del maldito.

**Antei: **Equilibrio

* * *

_Lo que piensa Vegeta lo dejaremos para la siguiente actualización, siento haber tardado tanto en ésta. En fin, si os aburrió el capítulo culpadme sólo a mí, si por el contrario os gustó, agradecedlo a aquellas lectoras que dejaron un review pidiendo un beso. Este, en principio, no estaba previsto pero me convencieron y cambié parte de la trama. Es mi manera de darles las gracias. _

_Gracias también a __**Midory**__ por el beteo y por sus palabras, gracias a __**Sakura-dono**__ y a __**Dramaaa**__ por sus comentarios. A algunas no pude responderles pero creo que la actualización es una muestra de que siempre las escucho ;D_

_El contador de lectores anónimos sigue sin funcionar lo cual, no deja de ser frustrante. Como voy un poco a ciegas, si estuvisteis ahí: Gracias_

_Robert A. Heinlein dijo: "Uno de los más plenos, seguros y gozosos placeres de la vida es alegrarse de la buena fortuna de los demás." Así que hacedme muy feliz esta semana teniendo sólo buena suerte._

_Me olvidaba, tengo una petición y no sé si podréis ayudarme. Necesito saber el número exacto del capítulo donde Goku despierta después de su enfermedad de corazón en la saga de los androides. Lo he buscado pero no lo encuentro. Si lo sabéis escribidme, os estaría eternamente agradecida._

_Hasta pronto…_


	13. CAPITULO XII: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé_

**CAPITULO XII: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

"_La manera en que mis dedos se amoldan a su cintura, sus labios, el tibio aliento golpeando mi cara, su cuerpo estremeciéndose entre mis brazos. Todo parece lo correcto, lo único. Mi boca se mueve sobre la suya reclamando más, exigiendo, revindicando un deseo que consume y quema sobre la piel dejándola en carne viva._

_La necesidad de ella es dolorosa, asfixiante y cuando sus manos se enredan en mi cuello y accede a mis demandas, los últimos retazos de sensatez se diluyen en el éxtasis de su lengua, en la mezcla perfecta de nuestras salivas, en el calor sofocante de la lujuria._

_Años de estricta disciplina olvidados en un instante que es una epifanía. La intuición de que siempre estuvo ahí, esperando por mí, de que tenía que ser así, de que no importa el camino recorrido porque todos me hubieran llevado a encontrarla. Siento como ese vacío perenne que me acompaña, se va llenando de ella y la odio por eso, por no resistirse a la desesperación con que recorro y exploro cada centímetro de su boca, por arrastrarme a un abismo de sensaciones vetadas para mí, por perturbar y rendir la razón a una quimera._

_Gime quedamente, y eso acaba de enloquecerme, ladeo el rostro para hundirme aún más entre sus lábios tratando de aliviar mi sed, mi voraz apetito de ella y sé que tengo que parar, tengo que hacerlo antes de que mi voluntad sucumba por completo al rápido fluir de la sangre, agolpándose por debajo de las caderas en una erección palpitante y cruda que poco a poco va tomando el control. Y quiero hacerlo, detener ésta estupidez, pero no puedo y la disputa entre mi yo racional y ese lado salvaje de mi personalidad, del que tantas veces he hecho gala, es titánica. _

_Dejo su cintura y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, subo las manos para tomar las suyas, desenlazándolas. Abre los ojos; en ellos puedo ver titilar el deseo antes de que el desconcierto los empañe y bajo los brazos, abandonando su boca y dando dos pasos atrás que crean un abismo insalvable entre nosotros. _

_Su respiración entrecortada reverbera en mis oídos y sus labios henchidos y húmedos por los míos son una turbadora imagen capaz de llevarme de vuelta al delirio. Por un momento me mira interrogante, con preguntas a las que no puedo contestar porque hacerlo significaría conocer la respuesta y eso, es algo que no voy a permitirme. La ignorancia es la única salida a todo esto, una tabla de salvación a la que me aferro con fuerza en medio de la tempestad que yo mismo he desatado._

_Pero éste, el que en tan sólo un segundo endurece su semblante, el que vela sus ojos haciéndolos impenetrables, el que lucha y vence, manteniéndose impasible a pesar de su pulso golpeando con ferocidad el pecho y la excitación abrasando las entraña. Éste es el que soy. El hombre soberbio que busca palabras hirientes y crueles que proferir para justificarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde y quiera saber. Porqué incomprensiblemente la conozco y allá donde otras bajarían su rostro ante mi mirada de desdén; avergonzadas por un claro rechazo, ella mantiene alta la barbilla, enfrentándome orgullosa; desde sus iris azules, clavados en mí. Y esa osadía, esa audacia me resulta tan sensual como la curva más deliciosa de su cuerpo._

_Los músculos se tensionan bajo el intenso escrutinio al que me somete y así como a veces resulta fácil leer en ellos, en esta ocasión sus ojos se han vuelto tan herméticos como los míos. Trago espeso y la idea de que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque aparece preclara en mi mente. _

—_No lo digas. — Susurra antes de que pueda articular ningún sonido; y el tono de su voz, matizado con una pincelada de angustia, denota una comprensión que va más allá de toda lógica—. A veces es mejor guardar silencio. —Ruega._

_La enfrento estupefacto, tratando de entender como lo sabía, interpelándome acerca de cuándo me he vuelto tan predecible; y ella me mira y puedo sentir su mirada dentro de mí, intuyendo, descifrando, conociendo y me pregunto; lleno de ira: ¿en qué momento, en que jodido segundo la he dejado hacer algo así? _

_El sonido de hojas secas al pisarse rompe el inquietante mutismo que nos rodea obligándome a reaccionar. Volteo el rostro para ver una sombra deslizarse con rapidez entre los árboles y desaparecer en la oscuridad._

—_¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí! —Ordeno sin dejar de observar el bosque y echo a correr con desesperación, adentrándome en la espesura como si la vida me fuera en ello. _

_Ya he sentido antes esa presencia, en varias ocasiones, vigilando, acechando cada uno de mis movimientos, pero ahora es diferente, diferente y mucho más peligroso porque sabe algo de mí que nadie, debe saber nunca..."_

El murmullo lejano de las olas me devuelve a una realidad donde la caravana se aproxima a la playa de arena negra que lleva a Shakkotsu. Apenas una hora de camino me separa del infierno y por extraño que parezca, es la primera vez que no tengo esa sensación de ahogo atorando la garganta.

Respiro, disfrutando de la brisa trayéndome el olor del mar. El mar. El azul del mar, de su pelo, de sus ojos, el azul de ella y mi mente vuelve de nuevo a aquella noche.

Después de la infructuosa persecución, me senté a orillas del campamento a esperar la aurora, oculto tras los árboles por que ni siquiera fui capaz de abandonarla a la soledad del bosque. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido. Mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas difíciles de hilvanar y mi orgullo, hundido y humillado pedía a voces ser resarcido.

Estaba enfadado, conmigo mismo, con la mujer; podía notar como la furia nadaba en la desoxigenada sangre de mis venas intoxicando los músculos, los tendones, las vísceras hasta llegar al corazón donde, renovada por el delirio, era impulsaba de nuevo en las arterias para apaciguar el veneno. Y ese ir y venir, ese fluir continuo y antagónico me estaba destrozando. Nunca he odiado tanto, ni deseado tanto como esa noche.*

Cuando la luna sucumbió y los primeros rayos de sol auguraban una mañana despejada, regresé. No dije nada, no hablé y aunque en alguna ocasión sentí la presión de sus ojos sobre mí, ella tampoco lo hizo y esa falta de palabras, de preguntas y respuestas, fue más clarificadora que cualquier conversación.

No había logrado disipar ninguna duda, tampoco era necesario porque en mi fuero interno sabía bien que estaba pasando, no necesitaba una noche en vela para saberlo, lo supe en el instante en que la bese, así que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era enterrar entre capas y capas de orgullo cualquier vestigio de lo sucedido y autoimponerme una calculada indiferencia. Respecto a nuestro anónimo visitante, deduje que llegado el momento tendría ocasión de preocuparme, suficiente era con tratar de encadenar los impulsos y controlar mis pensamientos.

Durante horas, viajamos a través de un bosque que había enmudecido y cuándo abandonamos Maboroshi, para adentrarnos en la pradera, fue como si mis hombros se liberaran al fin de una pesada carga. Me concentraba en guiar a Yasha, desechando cualquier otra idea y a pesar de la cercanía de su cuerpo, que se ajustaba entre mis brazos como las veletas a la dirección del viento, y de su olor y del calor que irradiaba, pude mantener la cabeza fría.

Me sentía de nuevo dueño de mí mismo, poderoso, renovado y eufórico por la victoria que estaba cosechando con mucha más facilidad de lo que supuse en un primer momento.

No tardaría en comprobar hasta que punto me equivocaba.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal ante la visión sobrecogedora de Shakkotsu. Las muchas historias que uno haya escuchado no alcanzan a describir la imagen que se dibuja ante mis ojos.

Edificada sobre un peñasco en medio del mar, las olas se estrellan con ímpetu contra la muralla de basalto, levantando en su retirada una nube de agua vaporizada que difumina, por un instante, la erosionada roca para volver, una y otra vez, a colapsar sobre ésta en un estallido que reverbera en el silencio sepulcral que la rodea. Ni tan siquiera las gaviotas parecen querer acercarse y la sobrevuelan a lo lejos manteniendo siempre una distancia prudencial.

Cinco torres, emergen por encima del muro como las garras oscuras y retorcidas de una bestia, arañando el cielo que teñido por el ocaso parece sangrar sobre los tejados de pizarra y no puedo evitar pensar que de existir, el infierno debe ser muy parecido a este lugar.

Los animales se agitan nerviosos, como si no quisieran seguir avanzando y ralentizan su trote sobre la arena negra para evitar el momento de adentrarse, a través de un sólido puente levadizo en las entrañas de la fortaleza.

Sobre su montura Chichi, observa las gárgolas gigantescas de obsidiana que enmarcan el portón de entrada y detiene el paso, dibujando un gesto de terror en su rostro. Cabalgo hacia ella y levanto la vista. Con las alas desplegadas, como si en cualquier momento pudieran echar a volar, las colosales estatuas clavan sus garras afiladas en el pedestal que las sostiene, las venas y músculos se cincelan grotescamente sobre la roca y sus rasgos espantosos se tallan en una expresión siniestra. Bajo los ojos para encontrarme con ella que, devuelve la mirada al frente y azuza su caballo ignorándome una vez más.

Apenas si hemos cruzado dos palabras desde aquella noche y la situación ha comenzado a preocuparme. No es la primera vez que se enfada conmigo, de hecho creo que tengo un don especial para hacerla enojar pero me late que en esta ocasión es diferente. La falta de gritos, reproches y discusiones la hace distinta. Me he devanado los sesos tratando de averiguar que le pasa y sí, de acuerdo, la he besado, pero tampoco es para tanto; bastantes problemas tengo ya con eso como para que, ni tan siquiera, me de la oportunidad de disculparme por lo que sea que la haya molestado, o más que molestado porque la tristeza parece haberse instalado cómoda y permanentemente en sus ojos y en eso, mira por donde, se parece bastante a Bulma que en los últimos días no es más que una sombra de sí misma.

De haber sabido que un beso y su confesión me traerían tantas complicaciones me hubiera cosido los labios. Aburrimiento, hastío y desasosiego, ése podría ser el resumen del final de nuestro viaje. Y puedo entender que la situación no es como para celebrarla pero mostrar un poco de optimismo tampoco va a hacernos ningún daño.

Por no hablar de _"su majestad",_ el engreído príncipe de los saiyajins, que en estos momentos pasa a mi lado y que desde que regresó al campamento me mira, como si a cada instante, estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por no asesinarme.

—_¡¿Y a éste que diablos le pasa? —_Me pregunto un tanto sorprendido y si la irascibilidad fuera un rasgo de mi carácter tendría que estar gritándoselo a la cara. Aunque mejor me callo, porque últimamente cada vez que abro la boca acabo por pifiarla.

Suspiro resignado, al tiempo que traspaso la entrada y miro alrededor convencido de que, desde luego, si tenía alguna esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran, no he venido a parar al lugar idóneo.

* * *

"_Detengo a Yasha y la tomo del brazo ayudándola a desmontar. Percibo como su piel se eriza bajo las palmas de mis manos y trago, esforzándome en desechar las ganas de retenerla un poco más. Apenas sus pies tocan el suelo da un par de pasos al frente y sin entender de dónde, el imbécil de Kakarotto aparece._

—_¡Bulma! —Grita y la coge de la cintura, dando varias vueltas sobre sí mismo con ella entre sus brazos. Descabalgo de un salto, sin apartar los ojos de ellos, y deja de girar tomándola por los hombros—. ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta y antes de que la oiga responder, la abraza pegándola a él. _

_Demasiado cerca me digo, demasiada confianza, demasiado… ¡Mierda!_

_La está tocando y la idea nubla mi mente cubriendo la vista con un velo rojo de rabia. Nadie toca lo que es mío… y juro que intento deshacerme de este pensamiento y recuperar el juicio y las buenas intenciones, pero el muy cretino, rodea su espalda, inclinando el mentón para hundir la nariz en su cabello y aspirar recordándome, que ya he presenciado con anterioridad una situación similar. _

_Una bocanada de ira es liberada en el estómago, extendiéndose en oleadas de furia que me recorren haciéndome temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Mi cuerpo reacciona solo, como si se hubiera desconectado del cerebro y cobrara vida propia y la mano derecha, se cierra colérica sobre la empuñadura de la espada, agarrotándose en el metal al tiempo que, la izquierda se aprieta en un puño y los dientes se presionan con fuerza._

—_Estoy bien. Gracias. —Contesta justo en el momento en que tiro de la espada para desenvainar y él la libera, pintando una sonrisa boba en su rostro que enseguida es correspondida—. ¡Chichi! —Exclama, abalanzándose sobre ella, al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga que en algún momento se ha acercado a nosotros y se encuentra junto a Nappa._

_Cordura. Eso es lo que experimento cuando la razón me devuelve el control de mi cuerpo y mi mano se relaja soltando la empuñadura. Muevo los dedos repetidas veces para desentumecerlos y la mandíbula, endurecida por la tensión, se afloja al tiempo que la visión se normaliza._

_Desde mi posición puedo notar la mirada inquisitiva de Nappa clavada en mí. Lo enfrento y su mudo reproche me da la certeza de que ha sido testigo de lo ocurrido. Me maldigo mentalmente por no haber podido reprimir los instintos y entonces, tomo en realidad conciencia de la situación. Ésta no es una guerra que vaya a ganar por haber obtenido una sencilla victoria. Desvío la vista a la mujer que continúa abrazada a su compañera, ajena a todo._

_¡Son muchas batallas y muchas conquistas las que me quedan por delante hasta llegar a Shakkotsu! _

_Este pensamiento hace estragos en mis destrozados nervios y la indignación, por apenas haber logrado controlarme, mella mi recuperada cordura._

—_La escena es enternecedora. —Escupo con sarcasmo y bastante mala leche, descargando en parte mi frustración—. Pero las "estupideces" ya nos han hecho perder suficiente tiempo._

_Se separa despacio y me encara. El azul intenso que rodea su pupila se oscurece, de lo cual, deduzco que ha captado el doble sentido que encierran mis palabras. Mejor. Y cruzo los brazos frente al pecho en espera de su reacción, pero para mi sorpresa, asiente con la cabeza y se encamina a las carretas pasando junto a nosotros, eso sí, con el mentón bien alto._

—_¡¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta el inútil, extrañado cuando ya ha recorrido algunos metros._

_Se detiene volteándose a mirarlo y por un instante desvía la vista fijándola en mí, dándome la certeza de que quiere decirme algo._

—_Creo que a partir de ahora prefiero viajar a cubierto. —Anuncia y ante el desconcierto general, se gira y continúa andando hasta desaparecer dentro del carruaje._

_Angosto los ojos mientras la veo alejarse. Supongo que debería sentirme aliviado de que intente hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles pero esa concesión a mi orgullo no es propia de ella así que, no puedo evitar interrogarme por el significado de la misma. _

—_Gracias. —La voz de Kakarotto, que se encuentra delante de mí con su mano extendida, interrumpe mi reflexión. Enarco las cejas, mirándolo sin acabar de entender a que se refiere—. Por devolvérmela sana y salva. —Aclara y endurezco el gesto dejando traslucir todo el desprecio que soy capaz de sentir. ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan necio? Y ante las inmensas ganas de estrangularlo opto por darle la espalda, aupándome a lomos de Yasha, para galopar al frente dejándolo allí plantado."_

Durante los días transcurridos desde nuestra vuelta he podido verla en contadas ocasiones pero al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, eso no ha supuesto ningún descanso. La distancia no ha hecho más que multiplicar las ganas de ella, ocupando mis pensamientos hasta llegar a convertirse en una malsana obsesión. Es algo que no alcanzo a comprender, estoy acostumbrado a negarme cosas y nunca, había necesitado tanta energía para reprimir un deseo que a cada instante se revela más irrefrenable y enfermizo.

Sus labios abriéndose para mí, el calor de su tacto en mis dedos, el sonido de su respiración en mis oídos, son sensaciones de las que no logro deshacerme y que regresan, una y otra vez, desde el subconsciente, burlándose de mis infructuosos esfuerzos. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de nuestro viaje ha sido un castigo.

¡Desde luego el asqueroso lagarto sabía bien lo que hacia cuándo me mando a buscarla!

Una punzada aguijonea el pecho al tomar la realidad forma en mi cerebro porqué, si en verdad llegara a enterarse de esto… Tan sólo imaginar las consecuencias, hace que la ira corrompa las entrañas como si de un potente acido se tratara. Levanto la vista a las gárgolas de obsidiana que flanquean la entrada y en mi paranoia, puedo oír como las carcajadas escapan de sus fauces labradas en la roca.

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de deshacerme de la alucinación y mi mirada se clava con recelo en la espalda de Nappa. Como era de esperar no ha comentado nada al respecto, pero estoy seguro que sabe de mi tormento y aunque dudo de que se atreva a traicionarme, no puedo evitar pensar si no sería mejor silenciarlo.

La aparición del idiota que pasa cabalgando junto a mí, me hace desechar la idea, al menos de momento, para centrar mi atención en él. Siento el sabor amargo y desagradable del rencor en la garganta. ¡Maldito Kakarotto!

"—_Por devolvérmela sana y salva—" _Y sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza, intoxicando mi ya de por si enajenada razón. El veneno campa a sus anchas infectando cada órgano, cada porción de piel, cada célula que recorre y evoco, con resentimiento, a la verdadera culpable de todo. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si su comportamiento de los últimos días tendrá algo que ver con el inútil y esta sospecha incomoda mi estomago hasta convertirse en una opresión que obnubila mi mente, sin tan siquiera darme la oportunidad de reflexionar.

Ciño con fuerza las bridas, rememorando la fragilidad de su cuello en mis manos. ¡Sería tan sencillo acabar con todas mis miserias! Estrangularla al tiempo que mis labios beben su último aliento, devorar su boca, tomar su cuerpo, besarla hasta hacerla desfallecer y volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Respiro profundamente, apretando los parpados, para sofocar el fuego que estas imágenes han prendido en mi interior y tratar de calmarme, porque si no logro recuperar el control acabaré enloqueciendo por completo

Detengo a Yasha y miro alrededor, dándome cuenta de que me encuentro de nuevo prisionero entre los muros inabordables de Shakkotsu.

* * *

Las olas rompen suaves en la orilla y se diluyen dejando su estela húmeda sobre la arena. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía el mar que casi había olvidado la tranquilidad que se puede sentir observando su continuo vaivén.

A través de la ventanilla del carruaje, Shakkotsu se muestra ante mí, emergiendo de la espuma blanca como una fantasmal aparición envuelta por un halo invisible de perversión y malos augurios. Supongo que en otras circunstancias, no podría evitar un escalofrío ante la visión de la oscura y siniestra fortaleza pero lo cierto es que mi mente, se encuentra demasiado lejos de este lugar para prestarle la atención que merece.

Lejos, muy lejos, entre cientos de árboles, a orillas de un lago, a la luz de la luna. Los parpados se vuelven pesados mientras los dedos acarician los labios tratando de revivir una textura, un sabor, un aliento y la piel se eriza al rememorar un instante que no ha dejado de acompañarme en la última etapa de nuestro viaje.

He intentado pelear con todas mis fuerzas contra el recuerdo de su boca sobre la mía. Olvidar es lo único sensato que puedo hacer. Lo que la razón me dicta que haga, lo que sus ojos me han pedido en silencio y a pesar de la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto, confieso que nunca antes nada me había resultado tan difícil, ni había sufrido un fracaso tan estrepitoso.

"_No lo digas_" le dije tratando de preservar el orgullo_. "A veces es mejor guardar silencio_." Rogué para evitarme un desengaño que no quería sufrir. Me equivoqué. Quizás de haberlo dejado hablar, ahora el rencor bastaría para sostenerme en medio de la vorágine desatada porque, desde luego, la distancia no alcanza a paliar el deseo de volver a sentirme entre sus brazos.

No podría explicar el cúmulo de sensaciones que me embarga, pues no existen las palabras precisas que alcancen a describir la huella que un simple beso ha dejado en mí. Y me digo que hay demasiadas cosas en juego, Chikyuu, mi padre, mis amigos y los puños se aprietan impotentes hasta hacerme sentir las uñas hiriendo las palmas de las manos, pero el dolor no es comparable al lacerante vacío que desgarra mi interior.

Durante las horas transcurridas en su ausencia aquella noche, y a pesar de su rechazo, tome la resolución de obtener las respuestas que buscaba. Tenía que disipar cualquier duda, el muro de cordura que me protegía se había desmoronado a mis pies y ya no quería recomponerlo así que, sobreponiendo el temor opresivo a perder algo que ni tan siquiera había tenido, decidí encararlo tan pronto regresara. No fue necesario, sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que debía saber. Su indiferencia, fingida o no, fue tan reveladora como cualquier conversación y mucho más amarga.

Rendirme sin pelear no es mi naturaleza, pero tengo la férrea convicción que no soy yo quién ha de disputar esta batalla. Eso lo entendí cuando regresamos al campamento porque antes, estaba demasiado aturdida por su cercanía como para pensar ¡Y cómo me hubiera gustado, mientras cabalgábamos, poder reposar mi cabeza en su pecho y hacer desaparecer lo que nos separaba! Sin embargo, no iba a arrastrarlo a una locura que él se afanaba en erradicar, anteponiendo la soberbia y su realidad a cualquier esperanza. Opté por mantenerme al margen y abandonar una lucha de voluntades que, ansío ganar con toda mi alma sin importar las consecuencias de la misma.

¿Inconsciente? Puede ser. ¿Loca? Tal vez. ¿Enamorada? Quién sabe.

He dejado de interrogarme acerca de mis sentimientos, porque carece de sentido preguntarse sobre algo que está quizás destinado a ser arrinconado en la memoria. Y sé que sería lo mejor, para mí, para él, para todos pero eso sólo lo hace más complicado, no inalcanzable.

El carruaje se detiene y la portezuela se abre. Inhalo todo el aire que puedo tratando de demorar el momento inevitable de enfrentar de nuevo mi peor pesadilla. Asomo la cabeza e instintivamente la mirada lo busca entre la multitud de jinetes, carretas y esclavos que se arremolinan en el patio de armas. Encuentro sus ojos, negros, brillantes, indescifrables, clavados en mí, dándome, sin saberlo, la fuerza necesaria para afrontar lo que estoy segura es el principio del fin.

* * *

"_Mi mérito final está en rehusarte, me resisto a apartar de_

_mí lo que realmente, soy;_

_Circundo los mundos, pero jamás intento rodearme con_

_ellos;_

_Simplemente, contemplándote, colmo aquello que tú tienes_

_de más dulce y mejor."_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

**Maboroshi no Hayashi: **El bosque misterioso

**Yasha:** Demonio

**Shakkotsu:** Cubito

**Chikyuu**: Tierra

*Creo que esta frase no me pertenece del todo, no sé, quizás la haya leído con anterioridad, o tal vez sea de alguna canción o película. No estoy del todo segura.

* * *

_Bien capítulo XII (quizás un poco corto) y van quedando menos… Si habéis logrado entender algo en este maremágnum de pensamientos será un milagro. Sólo espero que, al leerlo, no os haya resultado tan caótico como creo. Os pido disculpas._

_Gracias a __**Midory **__por el beteo y por tratar de sacar algo en claro de todo esto. Gracias también a __**Litle pen, sakura-dono, any chan, Dramaaa y vqs81, **__recibir sus comentarios levantó mi ánimo que, últimamente, andaba un poco regular nada más. No pude responder personalmente algunos reviews así que lo haré a continuación. _

_**A Sakura-dono**__: Eres una de las artífices del mismo así que, si te gustó el beso me doy por satisfecha. Si aún estás de vacaciones: ¡Disfrútalas! Son sólo una vez al año y siento haber tardado en actualizar pero a veces las cosas no salen como una espera…_

_**A any chan:**__ Bien, como yo tengo claro como va a terminar esta historia y no pienso cambiar de idea te diré que: "La felicidad es saber unir el final con el principio" la frase es de Pitágoras y puedo asegurarte que es una muy buena pista__…_

_**A vqs81:**__ Me encanta que los detalles puedan acercarte a los personajes y lugares tal y como los imagino. En serio, me preocupa mucho no poder conseguir eso, así que gracias por hacerme saber que en ocasiones sí lo logro XD_

_Ya funciona el contador, por lo que esta semana no tienen excusa. Lectores anónimos: Gracias por leer_

_Henri Beyle mas conocido como Stendhal dijo: "Lo que forma nuestra suerte no es lo que experimentemos, sino nuestra manera de sentirlo." Así que haced como __**vqs81 **__y__cada día al levantaros pensad que la buena fortuna va a ser más que generosa con vosotros. Ya me contaréis los resultados…_

_Hasta pronto…_


	14. CAPITULO XIII: BAJO EL BAMBÚ

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé_

**CAPITULO XIII: BAJO EL BAMBÚ**

Lo primero que veo es su cabello ondeando por efecto de la brisa; sus ojos buscan algo entre la multitud que se amontona en el patio para recibirnos, al parecer nuestra llegada ha causado gran expectación, me descubren y se clavan en los míos durante un segundo interminable. Desciende parsimoniosa del carruaje y camina hacia donde me encuentro, cimbreando las caderas; despacio, segura, sin dejar de mirarme, sin que pueda dejar de mirarla.

El golpeteo insistente de la sangre concentrándose a ambos lados del cráneo, me hace reaccionar_—. "Perfecto Vegeta. Perfecto. Ya puestos… ¡¿Porqué no te lanzas sobre ella delante de todos?" _—Me censuro sarcástico, consciente de lo obvio que resulto y mudo la cara, dejando que el desprecio se adueñe de mi expresión.

¡Necesito centrarme en algo que no sea la mujer y lo necesito ya!

Desmonto, entregando las bridas a uno de los esclavos y le doy la espalda, dirigiéndome a la entrada, eso me da un minuto a solas, alejado del ruidoso patio y de mi particular pesadilla de ojos azules para tratar de recomponerme. El _"gusano" _es perspicaz y yo, preciso la mente y los sentidos trabajando al unísono y alerta para enfrentarme a él. No debo permitirme ningún desliz. Lo conozco, cualquier distracción puede costarme muy cara.

Recorremos en silencio el intrincado laberinto de pasillos. La llama de las antorchas, se tambalea sobre las paredes negras de basalto creando sobrecogedoras sombras a nuestro paso y el familiar murmullo de las mazmorras, se cuela en mis oídos para corroborar que estoy de nuevo en _"casa",_ de vuelta en Shakkotsu.

Camino delante de todos, con Nappa al lado y sé, por su aroma; que se filtra en la nariz acompañado del olor a salitre y humedad, que ella está justo detrás. Aspiro en profundidad y contengo el aliento, permitiendo que los pulmones se llenen de un olor que llevan días codiciando. En seguida me doy cuenta de que ha sido un error y tengo que tragar grueso, para paliar el vértigo y la sequedad en la garganta.

Intento mantener la mente fría, pero resulta imposible. Los sentidos se dislocan. Su esencia, que una vez reconocida me niego a dejar de respirar, el calor que irradia a mi espalda y que percibo a pesar de la distancia, la imagen de su rostro nervioso, mordiendo con ansias el labio inferior, el sonido frenético de su corazón, es como si la tuviera ante mí, dentro de mí, tatuada en el pensamiento.

Las puertas se abren al final del corredor dejando entrar la luz del ocaso y la mirada, se hunde en la repulsiva figura sentada al fondo de la sala. Avanzo con lentitud sobre la mullida alfombra, retrasando a conciencia el momento, tratando de prorrogar lo inevitable, tomándome un tiempo que me es vital para deshacerme de las sensaciones que atenazan mi cuerpo, para volver a sentir ese odio, esa ira que él despierta y en la que he de escudarme para volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Milord. —Saludo haciéndome a un lado, e inclino mi cuerpo en una reverencia que es demasiado amarga.

No responde enseguida, deja que el silencio se prolongue hasta resultarme insoportable, ladeo un poco el rostro, inquieto, preguntándome qué diablos pasa y el estómago da un vuelco repentino. Ella se encuentra separada del resto, a mi izquierda, justo enfrente de él, que la observa fijamente, sin ninguna expresión concreta en la cara pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos que reconozco enseguida. —_Mierda. _—Y el instinto tensa los músculos al momento.

Desvía la vista hacia dónde me encuentro y sus labios se tuercen en un gesto que denota su animadversión.

—Por lo que veo, esta vez si has hecho las cosas bien. —Afirma con causticidad—. Mejor de lo que pensaba. —Murmura, devolviendo por un instante su mirada lasciva a Bulma, antes de volver a clavarla en mí—. ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno. —Contesto mientras me incorporo, esforzándome por sonar indiferente. Algo difícil con el nudo que ahoga mi voz. Hago un gesto a Nappa que se aproxima al trono, extendiendo el pergamino del acuerdo rubricado por el rey. Su mano nervuda lo toma, desenrollándolo y lo examina a conciencia.

—Estupendo. —Me dice, enrollándolo de nuevo y ratifica su regocijo con una media sonrisa. Se incorpora y frunce por un instante el ceño al percatarse de la presencia de Kakarotto, para centrar su atención en la mujer. Desde mi posición puedo ver como la devora con los ojos, capturando cada curva, recorriendo su figura sin ningún reparo, y siento que los tendones y ligamentos no podrán resistir tanta tirantez. Inhalo en profundidad intentando mantener la calma, con el corazón contrayéndose y dilatándose tan rápido que acabará por reventar de un momento a otro.

Se aproxima a ella que, no hace ademán de moverse y continua estática, sin tan siquiera pestañear, con la barbilla alta, enfrentando impávida su obscena actitud y no porque no se haya percatado de la misma, estoy seguro de que todos lo han hecho.

—¿Habéis tenido buen viaje? —Pregunta deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, sin dejar de mirarla, usando su más almibarado timbre. Resulta nauseabundo.

Tarda en contestar y para mi sorpresa lo hace con altanería, enfrentándolo en un tono de menosprecio que me cuesta reconocer, quizás porque es la primera vez que lo oigo.

—¿Acaso importa? Ambos sabemos que estoy aquí por obligación, así que no alcanzo a comprender a que viene la preocupación. Fuera, claro está, de que sintáis algún tipo de un interés morboso en escuchar como he detestado cada hora que me acercaba a este lugar y a todo lo que significa. —Enarca una de sus cejas contrariado y la estudia, impasible, un tiempo que se me hace eterno. Sus reacciones son imprevisibles. Intuitivamente flexiono el codo y abro la mano acercándola a la espada, preparándome para lo peor. Al fin recupera su pose arrogante y ladea los labios divertido. No esperaba esa respuesta y el desdén con que se ha pronunciado parece gustarle. Le entusiasman los retos y la mujer, acaba de convertirse en uno muy interesante.

—Pregunto… —responde totalmente rehecho y endulzando sus palabras—…porque sé que a veces Vegeta pueden ser muy desagradable. Como el resto de los saiyajins, es sólo un simio sin modales. —Hace una breve pausa para fijarse en el inútil—. Aunque por lo que veo, ya estáis acostumbrada. —Dice en una clara alusión al mismo—. Me disgustaría que os hubiera molestado de algún modo. —Profiere mirándome con encono. Ruego porque ella no me mire también, para mi desgracia desvía la vista clavándola en mí. La humillación es insufrible y no puedo evitar culparla de la misma, así que la encaro cargado de rencor, dejando que el resentimiento brille en mis ojos y por una fracción de segundo, vuelvo a odiarla de nuevo. Veo su barbilla temblar ligeramente y la cólera que enciende sus pupilas no presagia nada bueno.

—Me molestan más los reptiles. —Escupe insultante, desafiándole, con la mandíbula apretada y las manos crispadas a ambos lados del cuerpo.

La sonrisa que ostenta se desdibuja en los labios, que se transforman en una fina línea negra y las venas, emergen de los brazos marcándose a través de la blanquecina piel. La toma con brusquedad por el mentón, hundiendo las yemas en la carne y sus iris marrones adquieren ese particular tono rojizo, titilando enfurecido. En el lado derecho, Kakarotto da un paso al frente quedando delante de Chichi y sus dedos se ciernen sobre la espada. Ella, frunce un gesto de dolor y un velo rojo emborrona la visión desatando una violenta tempestad en las entrañas—. _Voy a matar al maldito bastardo —_y busco a ciegas el puño de mi acero para desenvainar.

La mano de Nappa, que no tengo idea de cómo ha llegado hasta mí, se cierra sobre mi hombro y un efímero rayo de lucidez ilumina el camino de la razón, de todas formas no dejo la empuñadura. La ira borbotea incandescente en mi torrente sanguíneo, anegando a su paso cualquier posibilidad de raciocinio. Supura por cada una de las cicatrices de mi piel que parecen doler más que nunca, atruena los oídos, taladra las sienes.

—Sería bueno que moderaras tu lenguaje. Me complace la osadía en una mujer pero no tolero la insolencia. —Masculla amenazante, obligándola a levantar aún más la cabeza. Sube su brazo libre y acaricia con el reverso de la palma el cuello de Bulma que, presa del miedo convulsiona bajo su repulsivo tacto. La veo apretar los ojos y contener el aliento mientras la recorre libidinoso, bajado despacio por la clavícula hasta detenerse en el borde de su escote que circunda, para introducir la punta de los dedos bajo la tela. La furia es tan intensa que apenas me deja respirar—. Me voy a divertir mucho con esto. —Susurra, acercándose más a ella y sé que se acerca el final porqué soy incapaz de poder contener la rabia que me está destrozando por dentro. Sonríe malicioso y se distancia, soltándola abruptamente.

Le regala una última y perversa mirada cargada de intención, antes de volver sobre sus pasos para sentarse tranquilamente en el trono.

—¡Todos, fuera de mi vista! —Ordena áspero, levantando la voz y agitando desdeñoso la mano.

Por inercia hago una reverencia y me giro para abandonar la sala, mareado, sin ser en verdad consciente de que estoy haciendo, sin entender demasiado bien lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Lo único claro es que tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—Vegeta. —Oigo a punto ya de alcanzar la salida. Cierro los parpados y tomo todo el aire que puedo para mitigar la ansiedad.

—¿Si? —Respondo, volteándome de nuevo y fingiendo una despreocupación que no es en absoluto real.

Hace un breve silencio, observándome serio, con ese odio acérrimo que no se esfuerza en disimular.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el hombro? —Suelta con naturalidad. Un invisible estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo y la sensación de peligro se extiende con rapidez. Por el modo en que me mira no es una simple pregunta. Exploro mi mente en busca de una respuesta coherente que me permita librarme de dar explicaciones. No puedo permitirme permanecer un solo minuto más en su presencia. No con el pulso acelerado y el instinto pidiéndome a voces que acabe de una vez por todas con su miserable vida o que él termine con la mía, lo que sea con tal de que mi orgullo deje de sufrir esta agonía.

—Un percance en el entrenamiento. —Miento, tratando de sonar convincente.

Me estudia con agudeza, angostando los ojos y analizando con detenimiento mi aptitud, decidiendo cuanta parte de verdad hay en mis palabras, finalmente parece relajarse en su sillón.

—Deberías prestar más atención. —Profiere displicente dando por zanjada la cuestión y le doy la espalda, caminando con aparente calma hacia la puerta mientras siento sus astutas pupilas fijas en mí.

* * *

Chichi, se mueve de un lado a otro de la habitación, deshaciendo nerviosa el equipaje. La observo por un instante y me arrellano un poco en el sillón, perdiendo la mirada en la pared que tengo enfrente.

Revivo una vez más lo ocurrido hace apenas un rato y sacudo la cabeza, para deshacerme de unas imágenes que se empeñan en no querer desaparecer de mi mente. El miedo, anuda aún el estomago haciendo que me pregunte de dónde he sacado el valor suficiente para encararlo y en mi fuero interno, sé que más que valentía ha sido rabia, una rabia inmensa que jamás antes había conocido y de la que ni tan siquiera tenía constancia. Cuándo lo he visto mirarle e insultarle, no he podido contenerme y el resentimiento ha arrasando cualquier vestigio de cordura. Por primera vez entiendo lo que significa odiar a alguien, porque estoy segura de que ese sentimiento es el que se enraiza, fijándose en mi pecho y no es agradable. Te consume el rencor, la impotencia, la desesperación.

Esbozo una sonrisa amarga y pienso, que nunca he estado tan cerca de entender a Vegeta como lo estoy en este momento.

Desvío la vista a Chichi que, ajena a todo, acomoda la ropa en los armarios y cajones. Me percato del silencio a nuestro alrededor y de repente, me doy cuenta de su singular falta de palabras. Arrugo la frente, en realidad, si medito sobre ello, lleva varios días comportándose de un modo extraño.

—No hay porqué hacer eso ahora. —Digo sin dejar de observarla—. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para hacerlo. —Y la resignación ha teñido mi voz.

—Es mejor acabar cuanto antes. —Contesta seca, sin tan siquiera girarse a mirarme.

Su parquedad confirma mis peores sospechas. Sí, decididamente algo no anda bien.

—¡¿Qué está pasando, Chichi? —Más que como una pregunta, ha sonado como una imposición. Su mano se crispa un poco sobre la percha que sostiene y vacila un instante, antes de colgarla y tomar otra. Sin mirarme, se dirige de nuevo a uno de los baúles y saca un Kimono—. ¿Chichi? —Insisto, ante su clara intención de no responder. Respira sonoramente y deja la prenda sobre la cama, volteándose hacia mí con cara seria

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. —Y por el tono, la adivino enfadada. Lo cuál no deja de sorprenderme.

—¿A que te refieres? —Cuestiono sin tener la más remota idea de que me está hablando.

Mis palabras parecen molestarla y levanta una de sus cejas suspicaz, pone los brazos en jarra y me mira a través de unos ojos que centellean irritados unos segundos para, enseguida, ir apagándose.

—¡¿Porqué no me dijiste que te había besado? —Suelta y me congelo en el sillón. No es posible que ella sepa lo sucedido en Maboroshi. El pulso se acelera mientras trato de buscar una respuesta que me saque de ésta.

—¿Quién…quién te lo dicho? —Indago nerviosa, sin saber muy bien a que atenerme.

—Eso no importa. Goku te ha besado y tú ni siquiera me lo has contado. —Reprocha resentida y respiro aliviada. Así que se estaba refiriendo a ese otro beso—. ¿Por qué no me lo has contado? —Murmura y la aflicción de su voz hace que me sienta incomoda por mi momentánea alegría. Me incorporo y camino hasta ella, que baja la vista al suelo para evitar mirarme directamente.

—No quería hacerte daño. —Confieso, levantando su barbilla. Las lágrimas se acumulan en el borde de sus ojos. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarlas escapar—. Además, ni tan sólo fue un buen beso. Estoy segura de que no significo nada. —Expreso con dulzura, limpiando con mi pulgar una lágrima rebelde que rueda por su mejilla. Me mira con la duda impresa en sus pupilas, sin acabar de creerse mis palabras.

—¿Cómo sabes que el beso no fue bueno? —Censura en un susurro y ahí sí me ha pillado. Conociéndola, debí pensarlo antes de hacer ese tipo de afirmación. Como explicarle que la piel no se erizo, que el tiempo no se detuvo, que no sentí el mundo desvanecerse y las mariposas vuelven a hacer de las suyas en el estomago.

—Sólo lo sé. —Contesto reviviendo ese otro beso cuyo recuerdo nubla el pensamiento, abstrayéndome de la conversación.

—Está enamorado de ti. —La oigo reticente y centro mi atención de nuevo en ella, en su desilusionado rostro.

—No. Está confundido. —Respondo firme—. Pero acabará dándose cuenta de cuales son en realidad sus sentimientos por mí, de que somos como hermanos. —Me mira no muy convencida y esbozo una sonrisa, a la que no corresponde, pero que parece relajarla.

—¿En serio lo crees?—Cuestiona dubitativa, aunque mucho más tranquila.

—Estoy convencida de ello. —Afirmo, sosteniendo su mirada un instante, antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

* * *

Me encuentro de pie junto a la ventana, rendido a la presencia de una luna amarilla, presagio de malos augurios, que destaca en la oscuridad del cielo que la sostiene. Trato de mantenerme ocupado en la imagen desoladora que el astro en plenitud ofrece, esforzándome en no pensar.

No pensar, no sentir, dejar de torturarme, descansar durante un rato de mí mismo.

—Deberíamos volver a Namekussei —oigo decir a Nappa tras de mí y las palabras, tardan en registrarse en mi conciencia que se niega, perezosa, a perder la efímera paz conquistada. Volteo con lentitud la cabeza; está sentado en un sillón, de espaldas a la chimenea de la sala, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Levanta los ojos y la duda titila por un instante en ellos—. Creo que es tu única salida. —Apostilla en apenas un susurro, súbitamente silenciado por la campana de alarma que repica en mi interior, avisándome de la invisible amenaza. Arrugo el ceño y devuelvo la vista al frente seguro de que no quiero iniciar una conversación, de hecho, hablar es lo último que quiero hacer en estos momentos.

Considero el ignorar su comentario, refugiándome de nuevo en la noche para no prestarle atención, pero el instinto decide una vez más por mí. Necesito enterarme de que es lo que sabe o, cree saber en realidad. Conocer a tu enemigo te fortalece—. _"Pero Nappa no es mi enemigo…"_ —pienso. Es más bien un enorme y fiel perro guardián aunque, el cancerbero más leal puede también morder la mano confiada y desprotegida de su amo. Sí, la confianza nunca es una apuesta fiable. Jamás he confiado en alguien y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestiono trascurridos unos segundos; tratando de sonar indiferente mientras siento los músculos estirarse, preparándose para lo peor.

Tarda en volver a hablar, como si estuviera meditando sobre la conveniencia o no de hacerlo, cuando se decide, percibo en su voz una firmeza impropia de él que despierta mi interés.

—No soy imbécil. Sé lo que te está pasando. —Asevera y giro despacio mi cuerpo, dolorosamente rígido ya, para verlo dibujar una sonrisa autosuficiente—. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. —Asegura.

Angosto la mirada con hostilidad, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho y dibujo una mueca de fastidio. No se da cuenta del peligro que puede suponerle seguir con esto y, si se percata del mismo, eso no lo hace desistir.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el bosque? —Demanda tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda ante la pregunta y la sangre se agolpa, presionando las sienes. Lo que era un martilleo incesante es ahora un estallido atronador que perfora los tímpanos. Me obligo a mantener la calma, ningún gesto delata mi ansiedad a pesar de que la atmósfera, parece densificarse alrededor, aplastándome bajo su imaginario peso. Sin dejar de observarlo, ladeo los labios mordaz y suelto una carcajada sardónica que reverbera burlona en el tenso silencio que nos rodea. Enarca las cejas sorprendido por mi reacción.

—¡¿De que diablos me estás hablando? —Interrogo sin dejar de reír—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡A tu edad y aún tienes fe en todas esas patrañas! El bosque no me dijo nada, es sólo un lugar con árboles. —Explico con sarcástica insolencia—. ¡Hasta donde yo sé, los árboles no hablan!

Esa ironía que durante años me he dedicado a perfeccionar y en la que suelo ampararme, vuelve a ser mi salvación. Puedo leer cierto desconcierto en su expresión aunque se mantiene serio, sin dejar de estudiarme con curiosidad. Lo mejor sería marcharme antes de que siga insistiendo en el tema. He averiguado lo que quería y quizás hasta haya logrado engañarle, al menos de momento. Continuar aquí no va a depararme nada bueno, menos con los nervios nublando la mente. Necesito tiempo para poder recomponerme y razonar sobre todo lo sucedido hoy.

—Estoy harto de escuchar tonterías. —Suelto irritado y comienzo a andar con pasos enérgicos, pasando furibundo junto a él para abandonar la habitación. No alcanzo a llegar a la puerta cuando lo oigo de nuevo.

—Ignorarlo no te servirá. Tu instinto saiyajin ya la ha reconocido y por más que lo intentes nada va a cambiar eso. —Me volteo iracundo, encarándolo y preguntándome: ¿Por qué no enmudece de una jodida vez?—. Lo he visto muchas veces… he pasado por ello —confiesa con cierto deje de melancolía en sus palabras. Se ha puesto en pie y su semblante, denota en verdad un entendimiento que enardece mi enojo.

—Cállate. —Siseo peligrosamente dando un paso adelante. Suficiente es sufrir un deseo que hunde mi orgullo en un charco inmundo de emociones vergonzosas y degradantes, para encima tener que soportar su indulgencia. ¡No necesito de su maldita comprensión! ¡No necesito la maldita comprensión de nadie! Tomo aire y los puños se aprietan con fuerza a ambos lados del cuerpo. Continúa hablando, desatendiendo mi más que evidente enfado.

—Los sentidos parecen haber enloquecido. Su olor, su tacto, su voz, todo está en ti y te arrastra sin remisión a ella. Es intuitivo, como si no existiera nada más. Dejaste que te hirieran, fuiste a buscarla al bosque, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas? Crees que puedes controlarlo, pero te equivocas, es más fuerte que tú, apenas si pudiste contenerte cuando Kakarotto o Freezzer la tocaron…

—¡He dicho que te calles! —Grito colérico, sintiendo el borboteo de la rabia en mis venas y arterias, porque una cosa es ser consciente de tu humillante realidad y otra, escuchar en voz alta todo lo que llevas días intentado negarte a ti mismo.

Hace una pausa y me mira fijo, evaluando la situación.

—Si estuviéramos en Vegetasei ya la habrías reclamado y sería tuya, pero esto es Shakkotsu. Alejarte antes de que nadie más se de cuenta, es lo único que puedes hacer. —Sentencia—. El asqueroso lagarto lleva tiempo buscando algo así para destrozarte. Si se entera sería incluso capaz de matarla —y hay en sus ojos un brillo cruel—. Aunque quizás esa sería la solución…

Si alguna vez he llegado a pensar que conocía lo que significa el miedo, en estos momentos entiendo que no era más que un eufemismo de lo que se siente en realidad. Por un instante el corazón se detiene, deja de palpitar para de improviso, acelerar sus latidos como si fuese a reventar el pecho. Todo sucede en apenas unas milésimas de segundo sin embargo, parecen pasar horas hasta que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro vuelven a sincronizarse.

Encajado el golpe, los congelados músculos se calientan y la ira, implosiona con violencia inusitada cuando sus palabras logran ser hilvanadas, volviéndome loco. Recorro como una exhalación la distancia que nos separa y le propino un severo puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Inclina su cuerpo hacia delante, llevando las manos al vientre y esboza una mueca de dolor. Lo derrumbo de otro golpe y me arrojo sobre él. Mis puños se cierran impactando una y otra vez en la cara, en el tórax, en los brazos, en cualquier obstáculo que encuentran en su camino. Se revuelve tratando de protegerse pero nada puede salvarlo de una fuerza que se alimenta del pánico y la impotencia, de una verdad que, por mucho que me empeñe en obviar, sigue presente en mi mente.

—¡Jamás, jamás vuelvas a insinuar algo así! —Voceo sin dejar de atacarlo—. ¡Ni tan siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo! Freezer no va a enterarse de nada porque no está pasando nada ¡¿Lo entiendes! —Pregunto, poniendo mis manos en sus sienes para incorporarlo y estrellar repetidamente su cabeza contra el piso—. ¡¿Lo entiendes! —bramo en espera de una respuesta, sin la lucidez suficiente para captar que se encuentra medio inconsciente e imposibilitado para articular ningún sonido. Dejo de zarandearlo y clavo mis ojos cegados por la furia en él, apenas si puedo distinguir su rostro herido y el olor de la sangre penetra por la nariz, despertando en parte mi obnubilado juicio. Me levanto sin dejar de observarlo y lo pateo con saña en el suelo—. Si sabes lo que te conviene mantendrás la boca bien cerrada por que si la abres…—Le asesto un último puntapié que corrobore mi amenaza…—. ¡Juro que desearas mil veces la muerte antes de que ésta te encuentre! —y camino veloz hacia la puerta en busca de un oxigeno, que me es indispensable para volver a respirar.

—Veg… Vegeta… Pién…salo. —Murmura lastimosamente y cierro de un sonoro portazo, recargando, por un momento, mi peso sobre la madera. Miro las manos temblar, con los nudillos despellejados y las aprieto en puños. Echo a andar, inhalando en profundidad para templar la rabia que aún bulle en mis entrañas porque, a pesar de lo ocurrido, sé que lleva razón.

* * *

Sentada a los pies de la cama contemplo el kimono nupcial de la seda más fina, expuesto ante mí como una metáfora de lo que será mi vida a partir de mañana, recordándome implacable el único motivo por el que estoy aquí. La lujosa estancia se desvanece, los muebles, las alfombras incluso el aire desaparece al igual que volutas de humo arrastradas por el viento. Me asfixio entre estas cuatro paredes que parecen estrecharse a mi alrededor, comprimiendo el espacio hasta hacerlo agobiante, insoportable. Poniéndome en pie, huyo hacia la puerta, sin saber a donde voy, sin importarme nada que no sea salir lo más rápido posible, escapar antes de que el suelo se abra y sucumba, engullida por la desesperación y la angustia.

Tan sólo el murmullo del mar en la lejanía acompaña mis pasos, que atraviesan los pasillos hasta llegar al atrio para enfrentar, una noche donde la luna derrama su luz ambarina sobre el jardín. Desde la escalinata que baja a las terrazas, observo el astro en plenitud insinuar entre las sombras las siluetas de los árboles y las flores en los parterres.

Respiro, llenando mis pulmones con la brisa fría del final del otoño que alivia, en parte, la sensación de ahogo que tenía hace apenas unos minutos en mi habitación. Las lágrimas escuecen en los ojos, exigiendo poder deslizarse y borrar la huella de sus dedos blanquecinos, rematados por esas cuidadas y cortas uñas negras, recorriéndome con su tacto áspero.

Ha sido horrible, mucho peor de lo que pensé en un primer momento, y no sólo por su repulsiva figura llena de músculos grotescos, ni por su piel nívea a través de la cual pueden distinguirse las hinchadas y moradas venas, ni tan siquiera por la crueldad de sus iris, dos brasas encendidas, que recorrían lujuriosos mi silueta sino, porque mientras todo esto ocurría, sentía la mirada de Vegeta sobre mí en un reproche mudo y venenoso y en su rostro, podía ver dibujado el desprecio como jamás antes lo había visto. Los pies, la mente, el cuerpo me pedían a voces caminar hasta él y exigirle que dejara de mirarme, que nunca más volviera a mirarme de esa manera, porque duele, daña, injuria y al mismo tiempo que el enfado prendía en mis entrañas, quería envolverme entre sus brazos, acunarme en ellos sin importar que el mundo se desmoronara a nuestro alrededor.

Suspiro resignada, con las lágrimas aún pugnando por salir y desciendo los peldaños adentrándome en el jardín, caminando sin rumbo fijo, perdiéndome entre los claroscuros que crea la penumbra en la vegetación.

Cuándo salí de Chikyuu me prometí a mí misma no volver a llorar, así que trago espeso tratando de aliviar el nudo que atenaza la garganta. El problema radica en que, por aquel entonces, no tenía tanto que perder_—. "No se puede perder lo que no se tiene." —_Argumenta acertada mi razón, pero me niego a escucharla una vez más. Hace días que la eludo, consciente de que lo que tiene que decir no va a servir de nada, la cordura nunca fue mi mejor cualidad y sé, que ese duelo permanente que mantiene con mi corazón hace tiempo que lo tiene perdido.

Vislumbro, en la última terraza, el bosquecillo de bambú cuyos altos tallos se elevan recortándose en el lienzo de la noche. El viento se cuela entre los troncos huecos, meciéndolos en una melodía cuyo compases se escuchan a lo lejos entre el crepitar de las olas en la roca. Los acordes, tarareados en el aire, me arrastran hasta llegar a la orilla del mismo y el rumor del agua, corriendo entre las piedras, se filtra en mis oídos. Curiosa, me adentro en el laberinto de vástagos en pos de un sonido que resulta demasiado extraño.

¡Si hay un arroyo en este lugar he de verlo con mis propios ojos!

Apenas tengo que caminar cuando el bosque se abre en un pequeño claro donde, efectivamente, un riachuelo serpentea entre los peñascos para desaparecer en la espesura. No puedo distinguir su origen, ni tampoco su final, tan sólo el agua reflejando la luna que se alza en el firmamento custodiada por cientos de estrellas. Me pregunto por la existencia de algo tan pacífico y hermoso entre los muros sombríos de Shakkotsu. Un remanso de paz entre la desolación, entre los gritos y el dolor y pienso que, en ocasiones, como en este rincón, la esperanza y la desesperación también pueden coexistir en algún momento de la vida.

Cierro los ojos y aspiro. El perfume de las lilas cercanas y la tierra húmeda, se cuela en mi nariz junto a una esencia que reconozco al instante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Oigo a mi espalda en un tono brusco que tensa cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Contengo el aliento y me giro despacio para encararlo. Tan sólo adivino su figura, de pie, a escaso un metro de donde me encuentro, resguardada por el manto de la noche.

—Supongo, que podría hacerte la misma pregunta. —Contesto con fingida calma mientras el cosquilleo de mi estomago se expande veloz hacia el vientre, regándome de alborotadas y extrañas sensaciones.

Sale caminando de entre las sombras y conecta nuestras miradas. La pálida luz, incide en su rostro delineando unas duras facciones que no denotan ninguna emoción, en cambio, a pesar de la oscuridad, sus ojos me desnudan con fiereza, clavándose con intensidad en mí y enviando una visible sacudida que recorre la columna.

Ladea los labios en una sonrisa fría, cortando mi respiración.

—¿La novia no debería estar descansando para mañana? —Y ahora, sí puedo percibir el rencor—. ¡Será un gran día! Ha venido mucha gente para la ceremonia y no querrás lucir ojerosa. —Escupe hiriente, tomándome de la barbilla, para asegurarse atención ante mi clara intención de desviar la vista al suelo—. A Lord Freezer no le va a gustar si algo opaca su brillante victoria. La_ "esposa"_, quedándose dormida por falta de sueño en la noche de bodas puede ser un duro revés para su hombría. —Me suelta con rudeza, dejando la estela tibia de sus dedos en la piel—. Podría enfadarse y no queremos que eso pase. ¿Verdad? —Hace un breve silencio que rompe con un bufido—. No, claro que no.

Lo escucho sin alterarme, dándome cuenta, por primera vez, que ya no hay ira, ni rabia. No cuándo se trata de él. Quizás tristeza por el evidente resentimiento con que se ha pronunciado y desesperación, la misma desesperación que leo en sus ojos y que su orgullo no le deja ver.

—No va a haber noche de bodas. —Me oigo, dando una explicación que resulta absurda, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, es como si necesitara las palabras para cubrir ese agujero que se abre entre nosotros, alejándonos sin remisión—. Es sólo un matrimonio sobre el papel, cuándo Chikyuu…

Deja escapar una carcajada amarga que interrumpe mis pobres argumentos. Lo miro, confusa por su enajenada risa y sus pupilas llamean con salvaje furia.

—¡Eres demasiado ingenua! ¿En serio piensas que una vez que esto acabe él te dejará marchar? ¡No lo conoces! ¡¿Lo has visto mirarte? —Traza una mueca de asco y su exaltación crece por momentos—. Quizás tengas alguna esperanza mientras sus planes estén en juego, pero una vez reciba las armas nada le detendrá de obtener lo que quiere. —De improviso, me toma con fuerza por los antebrazos y la distancia entre ambos se acorta—. ¿Te sientes mejor pensando que esto no es más que una farsa? ¿Qué todo terminará cuando llegue la primavera? Muy bien, sigue interpretando a la heroína hasta entonces. ¡Cuándo lo tengas gimiendo encima de ti, te darás cuenta de cómo concluye realmente esta función! —Y el aire que exhala lame mi rostro en una caricia invisible.

—Cualquiera que estuviera escuchando diría que te importa que eso pueda pasar. —Suelto, sin tratar de librarme de su agarre, sin pararme tampoco a pensar lo que estoy diciendo. Sus manos se crispan y los labios se aprietan por la fuerza con que presiona la mandíbula. Ya es demasiado tarde para rectificar, en realidad no me arrepiento de mis palabras. Necesito saber porqué, si vamos a hablar de actuaciones, la pantomima que llevamos días representando también tiene que tener algún final—. Dime ¿Te importa? —Pregunto firme, sin cortar el contacto visual.

—¿Crees qué puedo sentir lástima o compasión? —Se mofa—. ¡¿Qué tengo remordimientos? Eso equivaldría a tener conciencia, algo de lo que por suerte carezco. No me concierne en absoluto lo que está pasando. Tenía una misión y la he cumplido, el resto me tiene sin cuidado. ¡¿Piensas qué soy el imbécil de Kakarotto? —Mis ojos se abren asombrados. ¡¿Goku? ¿Qué tiene que ver Goku en todo esto?— No me has contado que opina el inútil de tu papel de mártir. —Abro la boca para responder—. Mejor no me lo digas —articula con desprecio—. No quiero oír nada acerca de esa parodia de guerrero. ¡Me revuelve las tripas sólo pensar que corre sangre saiyajin por sus venas!

El aborrecimiento es tan evidente que en un principio me desconcierta. Angosto los ojos, tratando de buscar motivo a un odio que no tiene sentido. Una respuesta centellea fugaz en mi pensamiento e intento desechar la idea por inverosímil, pero mi corazón empieza a bombear demasiado deprisa. La remota posibilidad de los celos me insufla valor y desinhibe la prudencia. Si hay un momento para ser valiente, para confesar y rendirse a la locura, es ahora.

—No estamos hablando de Goku, no me interesa su opinión. —Declaro sin dejar de mirarlo. Cerca, muy cerca, con su aroma colándose por mi nariz y su aliento calentando mis labios—. Quiero saber por qué te importa a ti. —Incluso bajo la escasa luz que nos rodea puedo ver su semblante perder el color. Enfrenta mis ojos desorientado, con la mirada ausente y las pupilas dilatadas. Parece contrariado y siento los dedos hundiéndose con más fuerza aún sobre los antebrazos, en un agarre doloroso que de seguro va a dejarme alguna marca. Desvío la vista a sus manos percatándome de las heridas abiertas en los nudillos—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunto con preocupación y reacciona, llevando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, apretándolos.

—¡Hay demasiados curiosos esta noche! —Exclama destilando veneno—. De repente todo el mundo parece empeñado en imaginar sentimientos y emociones que no existen. ¡Que no existirán nunca! —Remarca con inusitada vehemencia—. Algunos ya pagaron las consecuencias, no es saludable andar husmeando en asuntos ajenos. Suelo irritarme con facilidad.

Clavo la vista en él, intentando adivinar que oculta tras su velada amenaza. Sus iris son dos pozos en los que resulta imposible vislumbrar el fondo. No va a dejarme entrar en sus pensamientos, pero su orgullo tampoco va a hacer que me rinda. No esta vez.

Lo miro comprensiva y alargo la mano para tratar de tomar uno de sus maltrechos puños, se percata de mi gesto y da un paso atrás, saliendo de mi alcance.

—¿Porqué me tienes miedo? —Interrogo suavemente, con los ojos sobre los suyos y avanzando hacia delante hasta volver a quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara que, abandona su pose impasible, unos segundos, para mostrar cierta turbación.

—No seas estúpida. Tan sólo eres una mujer débil e insignificante. Podría acabar con tu miserable vida antes de que te dieras cuenta. ¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo? —Expresa con cierta indecisión.

-Porque puedo hacer esto… —Y mi boca se precipita sobre la suya incapaz de resistirlo más.

Enlazo los brazos en su cuello y noto sus músculos tensarse al instante. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar. Se rehúsa, trasmitiéndome la confusión, las ansias reprimidas, la lucha feroz y desesperada por renunciar, por no sucumbir a lo inevitable. Sus dedos ciñen mis antebrazos e instintivamente, me pego aún más a él. No voy a dejarlo ir, no sin que me de una oportunidad, sin haberme dejado siquiera intentarlo y busco rendirlo en cada roce, desnudando a cada contacto una parte de mi alma, exponiendo, sin reservas, un sentimiento que quema, consume y duele.

Su cuerpo va relajándose junto al mío, con lentitud, con devastadora calma y el miedo se apodera de mí, un miedo atroz y rotundo a no ser correspondida, a que hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras, a haberme equivocado cegada por las ganas y la punta de mi lengua, humedece su labio inferior para tomarlo entre los dientes y morder, consiguiendo que su boca se abra e irrumpiendo en ella impaciente.

Invado, exploro, acaricio, busco y en mi ataque de pánico, tardo en percatarme de que ya no estoy sola en esta locura. Sus brazos se han deslizado a la cintura, uniéndonos más, juntándonos hasta hacer desaparecer el espacio, el aire, cualquier obstáculo entre nosotros. No se frenan ahí, me rodean y una de sus manos sube por mi espalda, deteniéndose en cada vértebra, apretando y enviando deliciosos escalofríos, hasta llegar a la nuca y otorgarle el control.

Los nervios se diluyen en el sabor de su saliva, desaparecen en la textura de sus labios, en la suavidad blanda de su lengua que reconquista cada rincón de mi boca con destreza, dominando y profundizando. Yo dentro de él y él dentro de mí, disfrutando, devorándonos, experimentando el delirio de un beso, revelador como ninguno.

No puedo contener un gemido y luego otro y otro, y las piernas flaquean y lo suelto, apoyándome en sus hombros, bajando las manos hasta su pecho para percatarme del latir desbocado de su corazón contra mi palma, segura de que se va a quedar donde está, haciendo lo que está haciendo, besándome hasta perder el sentido, hasta hacer desaparecer todo lo que nos rodea.

No quiere detenerse, lo sé, lo adivino y yo tampoco, parar es una agonía mucho mayor que la falta de oxigeno pero, respirar se hace necesario. Los movimientos se ralentizan, se prolongan ligeros y sosegados hasta quedar detenidos. Mareada, descanso mi frente sobre la suya tratando de recobrar el aliento, excitada, perdida en un cúmulo de ondulantes sensaciones, manteniéndome en silencio mientras lo escucho jadear.

El tiempo transcurre rápido, o despacio, o queda suspendido, desaparece o se eterniza y siento sus pulgares escurrirse hasta la garganta, rodear el cuello y apretar débilmente.

—Debería matarte por esto. —Dice quedamente, con la voz enronquecida por el deseo. Lo encaro y sus ojos, miran fascinados la piel amoldándose a la presión leve de los dedos, aún puedo notar su palpitar agitado bajo mi mano recuperando, poco a poco, su cadencia habitual.

—Hazlo. —Susurro sobre sus labios, absorta en el roce de sus yemas sobre mí, en la tibieza de su tacto. Concentrada sólo en memorizar y retener cada sensación—. Hazlo —Repito hipnotizada por el fulgor de sus iris y la fuerza aumenta ligeramente. Trago espeso y aprieto los párpados. Sus latidos se aceleran y al momento, dejo de percibir su calor.

El frío de la noche se cuela entre nosotros, lo miro desconcertada, sin acabar de entender que sucede.

—Ya te lo he dicho otras veces. No te quiero cerca. —Asevera, plantado ante mí, escrutando cada uno de mis gestos, serio e imperturbable, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si nada hubiera cambiado—. Mantente fuera de mi vista. La próxima vez, puedo perder el control y créeme, eso no te conviene. —Y me da la espalda, confundiéndose con rapidez entre las sombras.

* * *

—_¡Idiota! —_me recrimino colérico, recorriendo como alma que lleva el diablo los pasillos apenas iluminados por las antorchas. Los ecos de la noche, acompañados por el rumor de lejanas lamentaciones, reverberan en las paredes de piedra pero mis oídos, tan sólo oyen la lujuria caliente y espesa que suplica por tenerla, por sumergirse en ella.

La frustración crece tirante y dura en la entrepierna, tentándome a volver sobre mis pasos, mofándose, dolorosamente, de la clase de estúpido en que me he convertido.

Me ha dejado sentir sus ganas, tan o más grandes que las mías, las ansias de su cuerpo vibrando bajo mis huellas, la calentura de su piel, el vello erizándose a mi contacto y mientras la excitación clamaba por la mujer, las palabras de Nappa irrumpían con arrolladora fuerza.

—"_El asqueroso lagarto lleva tiempo buscando algo así para destrozarte."_

Y he llegado a pensar que era el orgullo pidiéndome, de nuevo, poner distancia entre nosotros y no me importaba perder esta batalla. Quería perderla, dejarme llevar y ahogar la derrota en su pecho, en su vientre, entre sus muslos.

Pero continuaba oyendo su voz, una y otra vez. Implacable, profética.

—"_Si se entera sería incluso capaz de matarla…" _

Y ya no me preguntaba si valía o no la pena rendirme, lo único que sabía es que tenía que pelear con la escasa voluntad que me quedaba.

Como tantas veces en estos días, he enfrentado y derrotado al deseo porque el problema no es el deseo sino la manera en que éste, teje una telaraña donde quedan atrapados, sentimientos y emociones que jamás antes he conocido y que nunca pensé experimentar. Contra más me revuelvo, más tupida se vuelve la seda, más resistente y apretada y en mi lucha continua por escapar, esa trampa me ha ido enredando entre sus hilos hasta aprisionarme.

No entiendo el vínculo invisible que me ata a la mujer, pero está ahí. No entiendo el miedo, ni la angustia pero se anudan en mi estomago. No entiendo ese resentimiento hacia todo él que la rodea o la toca pero la rabia hierve en las venas. Puedo negármelo mil veces, empuñar el orgullo y sesgar cualquier debilidad, ampararme en el odio y repetir hasta el cansancio que me es indiferente pero eso, no hace que desaparezca.

—"_Deberíamos volver a Namekussei." —_Evoca mi cabeza y sé que es la mejor solución.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no me marcho? ¿Por qué no me decido a poner distancia entre nosotros? ¿Por qué, inconcientemente, me niego a abandonar mi obsesión por ella?

Bufo exasperado ante la imposibilidad de articular una respuesta coherente. Sencillamente, no puedo hacerlo y mi mente, vuelve de nuevo al bosque de bambú.

Tan absorto estoy en mis pensamientos que no me percato de su presencia hasta que es demasiado tarde.

—Quiero hablar contigo. _—_Oigo y sobresaltado, doy un respingo. Mi cerebro tarda en volver a funcionar y cuándo reconozco su voz, Kakarotto ya se encuentra a mi lado.

Lo enfrento iracundo y noto enseguida el sabor amargo del resentimiento en la boca. Aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza, conteniendo el impulso de golpearlo y borrar, esa expresión inocente que parece burlarse de mí.

—Ni tengo tiempo, ni ganas de escucharte. —Mascullo entre dientes, retomando mi camino. No soporto su presencia, no soporto pensar que él… Su mano, se cierra sobre mi brazo deteniéndome. La descarga de adrenalina es instantánea. Los músculos se endurecen y el corazón empieza a bombear sangre con rapidez.

—No me toques. —Murmuro, recalcando cada sílaba y frunciendo la vista sobre su agarre.

—Será sólo un minuto —. Dice tranquilo, abriendo los dedos con lentitud. Observo en su rostro, habitualmente relajado, cierta crispación. No creo que vaya a gustarme lo que tiene por decir. Cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho y no hago ademán alguno de moverme. Interpreta que voy a quedarme y pinta una especie de sonrisa circunstancial, llevando su brazo detrás de la cabeza—. Verás… —titubea, arrugando un poco la frente y rascando sus cabellos—. No quiero que me entiendas mal. Es decir, no es que no te agradezca todo lo que has hecho por Bulma… —Oír su nombre en la voz del imbécil, dispara la furia hasta llevarme casi al límite. ¡No debería estar escuchándolo!—. En fin, que la has ayudado en varias ocasiones y yo bueno… no querría que pensaras… porqué no se trata de eso… es sólo que…

—¡Si tienes algo que decir hazlo de una jodida vez! —Bramo perdiendo los estribos y empuñando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Suelo tener poca paciencia y esta noche ya la he agotado toda. Alza las cejas, mirándome estupefacto y se queda serio, concentrado.

—Está bien. —Afirma, al parecer con las ideas algo más claras—. Te debo mucho, has salvado su vida y cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. Pero… —Respiro en un intento de templar lo nervios, seguro de que no voy a aguantar mucho más antes de estallar.

—¿Pero…? —Pregunto entre irritado y curioso. No sé a donde quiere ir a parar y la incertidumbre me está matando.

—Pero ya tenemos suficientes problemas. —Aspira sonoramente—. Así que tengo que pedirte que no te acerques a Bulma. No sé lo que hay entre Frezeer y tú, lo he visto mirarte y no me gustaría que, por tratar de defenderte, ella sufriera las consecuencias. La conozco y…

La cólera prende en mis entrañas, perforándolas como un hierro al rojo vivo, desgarrando la carne, consumiendo las vísceras. ¿Quién coño se cree que es para pedirme nada? Una ola de rabia se cierne sobre mi cuerpo. Debería estrangularlo con mis propias manos, apretar hasta sentir las vértebras crujir, deleitarme en los ojos vidriosos y la piel amoratarse de un rostro desesperado por la falta de oxigeno. ¡¿Por qué decide lo que es mejor para ella? ¡Cómo si tuviera derecho! ¡Cómo si fuera suya!... Suya… y aquella tarde en la sala de entrenamientos rompe en la playa de mis recuerdos… Suya… _"—Por devolvérmela sana y salva—"… _la furia se diluye en la arena de la realidad dejando la mente en blanco.

—¡Si tan bien la conoces entonces deberías mantener esta conversación con ella! —Me escucho resentido, interrumpiendo su perorata. Y he sido yo quién lo ha dicho pero no entiendo de donde han salido las palabras. El mundo se detiene alrededor convirtiéndome en un mero espectador, le veo perfilar una mueca de asombro y su voz llega hasta mí en un eco lejano, entre sonidos ininteligibles e imágenes confusas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunta sin dejar de mirarme con extrañeza.

—Averígualo. —Escupen mis labios torciéndose con sarcasmo y los pies cobran vida propia, caminando de nuevo por los pasillos, a través de un mundo que ha quedado en suspensión_. _

"_No estamos hablando de Goku, no me interesa su opinión. Quiero saber por qué te importa a ti_". Resuena en mis oídos entre los acordes sordos que, bajo la influencia de una luna amarilla, los troncos de bambú escampan al viento.

* * *

"_Os conozco a cada uno de vosotros, conozco el mar de tormento,_

_de la duda, de la desesperación, de la incredulidad."_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

**

* * *

****Shakkotsu**: Cubito

**Maboroshi no Hayashi: **El bosque misterioso

* * *

_Bien, os debo dos disculpas. La primera por ausentarme sin avisar, en verdad lo siento, estuve de vacaciones y sé, que eso no es excusa para no haber actualizado antes de marcharme pero es que me fue imposible hacerlo. Quería traeros un capítulo que hiciera que me perdonarais (y aquí viene mi segunda disculpa), en cambio tan sólo pude escribir esto. No estoy contenta con el resultado pero después de darle vueltas durante semanas, reescribirlo mil veces y quedarme sin uñas de la ansiedad, he llegado a la conclusión de que si quiero continuar con esta historia tengo que pasar página. Espero, eso sí, poder redimirme sino en el siguiente (que sé no será posible), sí en los próximos._

_Gracia a __**Midory **__por su infinita paciencia, por su apoyo y por seguir ahí a pesar de todo. Gracia también a __**Dramaa, Kurayami K, Sakura-dono, vqs81, bass y NOMICA**__ por sus reviews, fueron muy generosas conmigo. No pude contestarlos todos, así que lo hago a continuación, ya saben lo que dicen: Más vale tarde que nunca_

_**A Sakura-dono: **__¿Qué puedo decirte? Sencillamente gracias por el apoyo, espero que, aunque no sea bueno, estés contenta. En este capítulo hay un poquito de lo que me pedías en tu review. Me hubiera gustado regalarte una escabrosa y dramática escena de celos, con reproches, gritos y demás, pero no fui capaz de imaginarla, lo cuál significa que tampoco hubiese sido capaz de escribirla. En fin, que a ti te debo una tercera disculpa por no poder colmar tus expectativas. ¡Ojala pueda hacerlo la próxima vez! _

_**A vsq81**__: Aunque tarde aquí está la continuación y la respuesta a las preguntas que te hacías. Me alegra saber que eres una persona optimista, según Samuel Smiles "La vida tiene su lado sombrío y su lado brillante; de nosotros depende elegir el que más nos plazca." ¡Los optimistas siempre elegís bien Un abrazo y mil gracias por tu comentario._

_**A bass: **__¡Ay querida bass! Nunca había recibido tantos reviews a la vez y de una sola persona. ¡Las cinco de la mañana es demasiado tarde para estar despierta! Fue fabuloso poder leer tus impresiones a medida que ibas avanzando en la historia. Siento no haber podido actualizar tan rápido como me pedías y que tus uñas sufrieran las consecuencias XD. Las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba (y encima ahora vengo con este capítulo, no tengo perdón). Gracias de corazón por cada uno de tus comentarios._

_No puedo olvidarme de dar las gracias a aquellos que añadieron este fic a su lista de favoritos, fue toda una sorpresa._

_Lectores anónimos qué puedo decirles… qué lo siento y que espero no se desanimen a seguir leyendo entre las sombras._

"_Nunca convencerás a un ratón de que un gato negro trae buena suerte." Graham Greene. ¡Cuanta razón tiene este hombre! Siempre me empeño en desearos buena fortuna y a lo mejor, ni tan siquiera creéis en ella. De todas formas, por lo que pueda pasar, nada de derramar la sal, de romper un espejo o de pasar por debajo de una escalera. Acariciad vuestra pata de conejo y buscar un trébol de cuatro hoja, que la semana os sea propicia y nos leemos en unos días._

_Hasta pronto…_


	15. CAPITULO XIV: LOCURA Y RENDICIÓN

CAPÍTULO XIV: LOCURA Y RENDICIÓN

La luna derrama su luz amarilla entre los troncos siseantes del bambú mientras su silueta, se pierde con rapidez en las sombras de la noche.

Tardo en reaccionar, aturdida aún por el cúmulo de emociones que nublan la cordura y embotan los sentidos. Sus labios, sus manos, su olor se quedan conmigo haciéndome vibrar a pesar de su ausencia. La melancolía anuda la garganta y la rabia, intenta abrirse paso a base de presionar el pecho con fuerza.

Me gustaría poder reír, llorar y chillar al tiempo en cambio mi voz se niega a hacerse oír. Tapo mi rostro con ambas manos, dejando escapar un impotente bufido de frustración y enojo y deslizo las yemas de los dedos hasta las sienes, masajeándolas unos instantes antes de empuñar los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

No entiendo su reacción, no lo entiendo a él, no me entiendo yo y siendo sincera, en estos momentos me da absolutamente igual no entender nada.

—"_Ya te lo he dicho otras veces. No te quiero cerca."— _Y su declaración es un jarro de agua fría para mi ya de por sí castigado orgullo.

—"_Estúpido engreído."— _Pienso, sintiendo la sangre prender en mis venas decantando la balanza a favor de la indignación_—. "Si eso es lo que quiere por mí no hay problema. ¡Ni tan siquiera pienso volver a mirarlo a la cara!"—_Me digo, echando a andar para escapar de la influencia que su presencia ha dejado alrededor, sin rumbo fijo, guiada por un falso rencor y eso es lo peor. ¡Ya ni soy capaz de mentirme a mí misma! Porque puedo fingir ignorarlo, repetirme hasta la saciedad que es la última vez que lo intento, enfadarme y tratar de odiarle, gritarme y gritarle: _"Imbécil", _exasperarme y desesperarme. Nada de eso importa cuando sus besos aún queman en mi boca, cuando el pulso se acelera sólo con la idea de volver a verlo y las mariposas desanudan la ira del estómago.

Me adentro en los pasillos apenas iluminados por las antorchas sin saber bien a dónde voy, con el pensamiento puesto en lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos. En el fondo todo es culpa mía, de mi impaciencia, de esos impulsos que nunca he podido controlar y acaban por traicionarme como hace un rato. Pero es tan difícil dejarlo batallar en solitario contra sus propios fantasmas y esperar que decida derrumbar ese muro invisible que ha levantado entre nosotros. ¿Cómo resignarse cuando has podido ver en sus ojos lo mismo que brilla en los tuyos? ¿Cuándo tienes la certeza de que el tiempo no es más que una prorroga para lo inevitable? Suspiro sonoramente. Lo mejor sería volver a mi habitación e intentar dormir un poco antes del largo día que se aproxima.

—"_La "esposa", quedándose dormida por falta de sueño en la noche de bodas puede ser un duro revés para su hombría." —_Rememoro, castigándome de nuevo y mis labios fruncen una mueca triste. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría poder explicarle. Tantos motivos que quisiera poder compartir, quizás así él, quizás sí yo….

—Verás no quiero que me entiendas mal._ —_El hilo de mis reflexiones se ve interrumpido en cuanto, aunque no logro verlo, reconozco la voz de Goku. Continúo andando hasta la intersección del corredor, un tanto sorprendida de que aún esté despierto_—_. Es decir, no es que no te agradezca todo lo que has hecho por Bulma… —Me detengo de golpe al escuchar mi nombre justo antes de doblar la esquina y me pego por instinto a la pared, preguntándome: ¡¿Con quién diablos está hablando de mí a estas horas y porqué? Una idea cruza mi mente. No es posible que…No. Y sacudo la cabeza intentando deshacerme del mal presentimiento—. En fin, que la has ayudado en varias ocasiones y yo bueno… no querría que pensaras… porqué no se trata de eso… es sólo que…

—¡Si tienes algo que decir hazlo de una jodida vez! —Llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar la exclamación que he estado a punto de dejar escapar. ¡Vegeta! Y mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera de inmediato. Me adoso aún más al muro, con las palmas sobre el corazón para amortiguar su sonoro palpitar, temerosa de que puedan descubrirme.

—Está bien. Te debo mucho, has salvado su vida y cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. —Mis ojos se aprietan un segundo, rogando en silencio porque no continúe. Sé lo que viene a continuación, no en vano lo conozco desde los tres años—. Pero…—Enmudece y su repentino silencio me hace creer que quizás lo haya pensado mejor.

—¿Pero…? —Pierdo la esperanza cuando le anima a proseguir y nerviosa, muerdo con fuerza mi labio inferior.

—Pero ya tenemos suficientes problemas. Así que tengo que pedirte que no te acerques a Bulma. No sé lo que hay entre Frezeer y tú, lo he visto mirarte y no me gustaría que, por tratar de defenderte, ella sufriera las consecuencias. La conozco y…

—"_¡¿Me conoces? Si en verdad me conocieras habrías cerrado la boca!"_ —Le espeto mentalmente—. _"¡Porqué demonios te metes en lo que no te importa! Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy en serio acerca de inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos."_ —Podría abofetearlo en este mismo instante, de hecho tengo que apretar los puños con fuerza para no descubrirme y gritarle cuatro verdades a la cara. Tomo aire y trato de serenarme, es mi mejor amigo y, al fin y al cabo, lo hace con la intención de protegerme, él no puede imaginar que… es decir, yo no le haya contado nada. ¡Claro que, qué le iba a contar! Que estoy total e irremediablemente…

—¡Si tan bien la conoces entonces deberías mantener ésta conversación con ella! —Sus palabras interrumpen mi callado soliloquio y el discurso de Goku, al que he dejado de prestar atención. Se ha pronunciado con la misma rabia de siempre y no puedo evitar preguntarme el por qué de tanto resentimiento. No puede ser bueno estar en permanente guerra con el mundo. Hay algo más, esa amargura que disfraza de falsa soberbia, inapreciable para cualquiera pero que yo percibo pellizcando implacable mi estomago.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Oigo ya sin interés.

—Averígualo. —Contesta con sarcasmo y el sonido de pasos, apagándose a medida que se aleja, me da la certeza de que la conversación ha terminado. Unos segundos después veo a Goku pasar, por suerte para mí, ninguno se ha percatado de mi presencia.

—"_¡Basta_!" —me digo—. _"Basta de tanta angustia, de tanta desesperación. Basta de intrigas, de palabras silenciadas, de besos contenidos y deseos insatisfechos. Basta de esperar cuando lo único que ansías es poder dar. Basta de razones absurdas y decisiones aplazadas. ¡Basta! —_Salgo de entre las sombras y echo andar con determinación en pos de unas pisadas, cuyo eco resuena aún en el negro suelo de basalto.

* * *

Estoy sentado frente a la chimenea observando un fuego brillante que chispea, devorando la leña del mismo modo que me consume el deseo que prende las entrañas. El recuerdo de Bulma atiza las llamas de la lujuria abrasando todo a su paso y vuelvo a sentir su figura temblar, bajo el influjo de mis brazos que atenazan la fina cintura y esos labios cálidos que se entreabren invitándome a la sedosidad de su boca.

Intento apartarla de mi pensamiento.

¡¿A quién quiero engañar?

Hace días que no duermo, ni razono, sin que su imagen se sumerja en las profundidades de mi mente. Es una enfermedad que la sangre extiende hasta el más recóndito de los rincones de mi cuerpo, envenenando, contagiando cada célula de esas ansias que me corroen y me trastornan.

—"_¡Ya está bien!" —_Grito colérico y en silencio a mi cerebro_—._ _"¡Basta!" —_Ordeno con desesperación, agitando la cabeza entre las manos para ahuyentar el destello de sus ojos azules dibujándose ante mí. Gruño, masajeando las sienes en movimientos circulares tratando de aliviar la presión. Es inútil mi enfado, mi empeño en negarla, todo este esfuerzo vacuo y carente de sentido.

Ella sigue ahí.

Omnipresente.

Y no debería estar ahí.

Un imperceptible sonido me saca de la tortura en que he convertido esta lucha de voluntades. Recupero los sentidos, no del todo, lo suficiente para poder reaccionar y me levanto, fijando la vista en la puerta. Alguien está llamando.

—Adelante. _—_Susurro.

Ni tan siquiera sé porqué sigo aquí plantada, estática, con el puño en alto sin acabar de decidirme a llamar. Abro la mano y la extiendo sobre la madera, reposando mi frente en la puerta con el vago propósito de recuperar algo del poco juicio que me queda. Los pies se niegan a obedecer cuando intento alejarme y aunque soy capaz de discernir entre el deseo y la razón, esta última se diluye en la imperiosa necesidad de él.

Revivo el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua acariciando mi boca en una conjunción de exigencia y entrega que desborda los limites de la cordura. Sólo quiero abandonarme entre sus brazos una vez más, probar sus besos, perderme entre ráfagas de su aroma masculino y fuerte, saturando el aire que me envuelve.

Respiro en profundidad y sin saber cómo, mis nudillos han golpeado la puerta. Le oigo dándome paso. Allá donde la voluntad ha sucumbido ha triunfado la locura. Porque debo de estar loca cuando giro el pomo para entrar en la habitación.

Mis pupilas se dilatan y todos los músculos se tensan involuntariamente, cuando traspasa el umbral cerrando tras de sí. Me obligo a cruzar los brazos frente al pecho y mantengo mi rostro impasible. La miro sin verla, no debo verla, porque soy plenamente conciente de que en ese instante, en ese breve tiempo en que mis ojos se fijen en ella ya no podré controlarme.

No dice nada, continua de pie junto a la puerta, jugando nerviosa con los dedos. Su cabello cae alborotado a ambos lados de la cara enmarcando sus facciones mientras muerde, inquieta, el labio inferior que se blanquea justo en el lugar donde ella clava los dientes haciendo más tentadora su boca.

—"_Mierda" —_pienso al darme cuenta de que la he mirado y eso no es bueno, no es nada bueno.

El silencio comienza a ser difícil de sobrellevar, como una pesada losa sosteniéndose sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Creí haberlo dejado claro_. _No deberías estar aquí. _—_Digo con una frialdad que no se corresponde en absoluto con el estado en que me encuentro.

—Lo sé. —Murmura sin levantar la vista que desde que ha entrando se encuentra fija en el suelo.

Lo sé. Es todo lo que puedo contestar, porque ni tan siquiera soy capaz de enfrentar sus oscuras orbes que intuyo sobre mí horadando mi pensamiento. Él me descifra del mismo modo en que yo he logrado presentirlo. No podría explicar el vínculo invisible que nos encadena arrastrándonos sin remedio al abismo en el que tememos caer.

Incorpóreo, etéreo, real.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido? —Tiemblo ligeramente. Esperaba la pregunta, no estaba preparada para ella pero la esperaba; y ahora tengo que decidir entre sucumbir de nuevo al miedo, mintiéndole, mintiéndome o reconocer la innegable verdad que desde hace días cohabita conmigo.

No es difícil. Elegí cuando encaminé mis pasos hasta aquí, elegí cuando entré en esta habitación y elijo cuando levanto mis ojos para clavarlos en él.

Levanta orgullosa su cabeza y clava en mí sus iris azules. En ellos pueden leerse muchas cosas. Impaciencia, miedo, duda, determinación y sé que estoy perdido, que no podré contener mucho más las ansias de estar con ella, dentro de ella, de fundir nuestros cuerpos febriles y necesitados.

Sólo la idea de poder tocarla hace que las yemas de mis dedos hormigueen por el tacto de su piel. Sigue en silencio y me veo caminando hasta donde se encuentra, despacio, muy despacio, con los últimos vestigios de sensatez reducidos a simples cenizas entre las flamas de una hoguera que ni el diluvio más abundante conseguiría extinguir.

Me detengo a escasos centímetros y se estremece, bajando de nuevo los ojos al tiempo que un delicioso rubor arrebola sus mejillas. Y el velo rojo de la lujuria empaña la vista ocultando bajo su espectro escarlata todo lo que hay alrededor. Todo, a excepción de la mujer que tengo en frente.

La rodeo y queda de espaldas a mí. Hago su cabello a un lado, descubriendo el hueco en que su hombro se une al cuello en una suavizada curva donde el pulso se marca a través de la piel. Mi brazo la envuelve aproximándola, pegándola a mi pelvis, revelándole la palpitante y henchida dureza.

—Dime, Bulma Briefs _—_Y paladeo cada sílaba de su nombre en mis labios_—._ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le pregunto al oído y puedo percibirla tensarse como la cuerda de un arco, cuando mi mano se extiende acariciando su cintura.

Camina hacia mí, con paso firme y parsimonioso que quiebra mis míseras defensas. Añoro tanto su presencia que los segundos que tarda en recorrer los escasos metros, se me hacen una eternidad en la que no puedo evitar temblar bajo su intenso escrutinio e inclino la cabeza, incapaz de sostener una mirada que desnuda mi alma dejándome demasiado expuesta.

Los dedos rozan la nuca al retirar mi cabello y cierro las ojos, permitiendo que su olor impregne el aire que respiro. Siento su excitación, latente, viva, punzante y pronuncia mi nombre enviando una descarga eléctrica a cada uno de los nervios. Caliente y húmeda su exhalación lame la piel cortando la respiración, porque el oxigeno carece de importancia en estos momentos y los pulmones, al igual que el resto de mí, sólo quieren concentrase en su sofocante cercanía.

Y aprieto los parpados y tenso los músculos y busco una respuesta, pero soy incapaz de articular ningún sonido.

—¿No contestas? —Oigo en tono grave mientras su nariz, recorre el cuello y se hunde en mi pelo aspirando profunda y sonoramente. Trago espeso, buscando paliar la sequedad de la garganta que sigue cerrada y empeñada en no reaccionar_—. _Bien, supongo que…—rompe el contacto dejando sólo la estela de su mano sobre mí—… puedes querer marcharte en este mismo instante y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado...

Instintivamente los ojos se abren y el corazón deja de bombear cuando escucho sus palabras. Porque tengo miedo, un miedo atroz, porque no podría soportar otro rechazo, porque enloqueceré si tengo que marcharme y las rodillas flaquean incapaces de sostener mi angustia y quiero gritar y me desespero.

—…o puedes querer quedarte. Tú decides. Pero… —los dedos acarician con lentitud, desde el hombro, la extensión de mi brazo para caer de nuevo muertos a un costado—…hagas lo que hagas no habrá vuelta atrás. —Sentencia dejándome notar su aliento. Tenue, tibio, suave.

Tomo aire, conteniéndolo y sin apenas pensarlo mi mano enlaza a ciegas la suya, sosteniéndola para enredarla de vuelta a mi cintura.

—¿Estás segura? No voy a darte otra oportunidad. —Pregunta serio, rozando con los labios la base del cuello, subiendo despacio hasta el oído.

Mi voz se apiada de mí, reaparece en una respuesta que no necesita reflexión. Ha estado ahí desde el principio, esperando el momento justo de ser pronunciada.

—Nunca, he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida. —Y enmudezco, pero ya no preciso de palabras cuyo significado no alcanza a describir una mínima parte de lo que estoy sintiendo.

Es todo lo que quiero oír. El resto no importa, mi orgullo ha perdido por primera vez una batalla y no me importa. Mi mano libre, la que ella no ha anclado a su cuerpo, se desliza con falsa seguridad hasta el obi, desanudándolo con calma, con una parsimonia que no es más que la arrogancia resistiéndose aún a ser sometida a la impaciencia. La banda de seda cae a nuestros pies y abandono su cintura, deslizando la punta de mis dedos hasta la franja donde el kimono ha quedado entreabierto para sentir por primera vez, la textura de su piel. Mi corazón se detiene y cierro los ojos un instante cuando la recorre un escalofrío y puedo percibirlo a través de las yemas.

La aferro de los antebrazos, volteándola. Me encara y esos iris que me han sido negados casi desde que llegó, detienen el tiempo clavándose con intensidad en mí. Nos giro con brusquedad para arrinconarla en la pared que queda a su espalda y sus pupilas titilan inseguras, preguntándome si está vez voy a quedarme, pidiendo en silencio que me quede. Entonces la beso. Sin rencor, sin rabia, pasando mi mano por su cuello para atraer su rostro. La beso sin restricciones, en libertad. La beso como he estado deseando hacerlo, aún sin saberlo, desde que salió de entre las sombras aquella mañana en Chikyuu, quizás desde mucho antes. La beso por el placer de hacerlo, para reconocer el sabor de su saliva y enredarme en la suavidad de su lengua. Deliro en su boca, me desespero, la dejo sin aire y aún así sigo besándola.

Bulma, sube las manos hasta hundirlas en mi pelo. Yo, apenas si puedo contener las mías que se cuelan a través de la seda para apretar de nuevo su cintura. Gime sobre mis labios por el contacto y ya no puedo seguir controlándome. La toco, descubro su desnudez bajo la tela, tersa, cálida, que inflama, que trastorna. Conquisto enfebrecido la geografía de su cuerpo, las colinas cubiertas de sus senos, el valle de su vientre, los meandros de sus caderas.

Rompo el beso sepultando la cabeza en su cuello e inhalo en profundidad, buscando algo de calma en la demencia que parece haberme poseído. Respiro su aroma saturándome de la excitación que impregna su esencia mientras los dedos, suben dibujando inconexas formas en su espalda hasta topar con el cierre del sujetador, lo abro y sigo escalando para llegar a los hombros. Me separo un poco y ella me mira expectante, nerviosa, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios ligeramente henchidos por los míos. Deja caer los brazos y mis palmas se deslizan por ellos arrastrando las prendas, revelando a su paso retazos de piel que hilvano en la memoria.

Cada línea, cada curva de mi cuerpo queda expuesta a sus ojos que devoran ávidos mi desnudez. No hay vergüenza, ni pudor, ni miedo, sólo un calor intenso que incendia las entrañas. Es lo correcto. Estoy casi desnuda frente a él y siento como si todas las piezas de mi vida empezaran a encajar en su lugar.

Con torpeza intento desabotonar su camisa, mirándolo, temblando ansiosa. Toma mis manos entre las suyas y las separa con fuerza haciendo que los botones salten, desperdigándose por la habitación. Me suelta sobre su pecho, agitando los hombros para dejar caer la prenda hacia atrás. Las palmas se extienden memorizando el tacto sólido y firme de sus músculos, la piel acalorada, los latidos enérgicos y acelerados. Aprieta la mandíbula como haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se queda quieto. Las yemas trémulas de mis dedos delinean desde el centro la ancha clavícula, bajando despacio por su torso hasta quedar muy próximas en el plano abdomen y se distancian, para perfilar y descansar vacilantes en su cintura, decidiendo si deben ir más allá.

Vuelve a besarme y ya no pienso, concentro la mente en la sensación de tenerlo en mi boca, sobre mi cuello, bajo mis manos, de sus labios recorriendo la pendiente de mis pechos, de sus dedos acariciando la cara interna de los muslos, del frío de su saliva cuándo abandona uno de mis pezones y el reconfortante calor cuando su lengua lo envuelve de nuevo. La excitación eriza y quema la piel arrancando gemidos y las rodillas fallan, forzándome a sostener mi peso en sus hombros para no caer mientras el aire se hace insuficiente para el desbocado ir y venir del corazón.

Siento sus pezones endurecerse aún más en mi boca, la oigo gemir, fijarse a mis hombros para no desfallecer y el deseo aumenta dolorosamente presionándose sin descanso contra su vientre. Trato de serenarme insuflando oxigeno en los pulmones, pero es inútil. Mis manos se resisten a dejar de vagar por su desnudez. Una, busca un necesario punto de apoyo en la pared, la otra dibuja el contorno de su silueta hasta encontrar el borde lateral de la ropa interior, del que tiro con fuerza rasgando la tela.

Los dedos aprietan la recién descubierta piel de la cadera y se deslizan, enredándose en sus rizos hasta hundirse impacientes en el caliente latir de su sexo. Se estremece y deja caer la cabeza cerca de mi oído, jadeando, respirando por la boca, volviéndome loco, aferrándose con más firmeza a mis hombros. La estimulo sin prisas, ignorando mi propia agonía, trazando torturantes y lentos círculos, figuras que recorren sus pliegues húmedos de mujer, que la encienden y me encienden, que anticipan pero nunca llega, que te dejan con ganas de más y ella se derrite pegada a mi mano, impulsando las caderas para intensificar el contacto.

Reacciona y pasa la lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja obligándome a cerrar los ojos para contener un gemido. Su mano se aventura por mi torso, por mi vientre, hasta el cierre de mis pantalones, liberando mi recrudecida erección que palpita encerrada entre sus dedos. Y ya no puedo evitar gemir, porque la necesidad de Bulma se hace insoportable, porqué cada segundo que paso fuera de Bulma abrasa las entrañas, porque acabaré enloqueciendo sino la tomo.

Aprisiono sus glúteos para levantarla y vuelve a mi hombro, subiendo las piernas para abrazar mi cintura.

Entro invadiendo, penetrando y tomando, aguardando.

Entra, avanza, desgarra, y me llena y duele. Entierro la cabeza en su cuello para contener un grito y lo muerdo con desesperación, apretando, rompiendo la piel para deleitarme en el sabor de su sangre. Gruñe, lamo, lo beso y me siento completa, con la intuición de que todo está bien, incluso el dolor, de que tenía que ser así; ahora, aquí, con él.

Sus dientes se hunden en mi pulso, rasgando, succionando y la lengua recoge sin pudor el hilillo rojo que se desliza por la clavícula, arrancándome un tortuoso gruñido. Busco en sus labios el sabor de mi propia sangre y ella, me deja degustarlo en su boca y me empujo un poco más porque ya no puedo seguir esperando, no sin perder la poca cordura que me queda. Abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y contiene la respiración. Exhala en un lánguido gemido, su cadera me busca, me encuentra, lento, interminable.

—Vegeta—susurra y me pierdo.

Se sumerge por completo en mí pillándome desprevenida y el aire queda contenido en mis pulmones. Un escalofrío corto baja por mi vientre, recorriendo la ingle, liberando un gemido, obligándome a mover la cadera para mitigar el cosquilleo.

—Vegeta—siseo, pidiendo más, pidiendo menos, no lo sé. Y se mueve de nuevo y yo me muevo, y el cosquilleo aumenta y una y otra vez piel con piel, cuerpo contra cuerpo, anticipación, calor, gozo.

Nado en dos mares azules nublados por el placer y aprieta los parpado echando la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo que gravita sobre mí. Las uñas se clavan en la carne de la espalda, arañando al ritmo apresurado de mis embestidas y los dedos se entierran en la cadera femenina ayudándola, ayudándome a dar y a negar, a penetrar, a acelerar.

Los pechos oscilan con cada arremetida, suben y bajan sincronizándose con un movimiento que segundo a segundo se torna más frenético. Hundo el rostro en su cuello, beso, lamo y ella jadea en mi oído. Recorro la clavícula, un mordisco, desciendo, disfruto la sal de sus senos, el caramelo duro de sus pezones. Está cerca, estoy cerca y sus manos se pasean por los omoplatos hasta crisparse en mis hombros.

Me estruja más entre sus piernas. Más hondo, más profundo, mucho más rápido. Y no quiero que esto termine y no puedo parar y llega.

Grita, explota, tiembla.

Siento sus músculos convulsionar a mi alrededor, vibrando, apretujándome. Dejo escapar un hondo gemido. Una, dos, tres veces. Erupciono y el magma blanco, caliente, espeso se derrama en su interior. La lleno de mí y ella sigue temblando entre mis brazos y yo, sigo fondeado a su cuerpo.

El placer contrae, dilata, contrae, contrae, estalla, se extiende. Ondula en una corriente que transita reverberando en cada músculo, en cada órgano, en la carne firme que licua a su paso. Se mueve una última vez en mí, maldice, eyacula, agonizamos. El cuerpo se ablanda, se rinde en una reverencia al éxtasis que devasta las fuerzas. Me falta oxigeno. Necesito oxígeno y la energía fluye a través de cada terminación nerviosa, consumiendo, desfalleciendo entre espirales de delirio que sumen los sentidos en un tenue sopor.

Mis palmas se apoyan en la pared a ambos lados de su cara, sosteniéndome. Sus pies se deslizan hasta el suelo. Salgo de ella que afianzada aún a mis hombros descansa la frente sobre la mía. Jadea agitada. Jadeo agitado y el aire abrasa en los pulmones y el sudor perla nuestra piel y el orgasmo, se diluye con lentitud en oleadas de placer que arrastran cualquier duda que pudiera quedar. Si es que quedaba alguna.

Bulma me mira y entre su respiración entrecortada esboza una sonrisa. Yo la miro, con el corazón aún desbocado por el esfuerzo y retiro con los dedos uno de los mojados mechones que se adhieren a su sien. Sigue el movimiento de mi mano, me sonríe una vez más y deposita un corto beso en la comisura de los labios. Me gustaría poder sonreírle de vuelta, quizás algún día me digo, algún día… ¿Habrá algún otro día? No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

La levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama tumbando su desnudez flácida junto a la mía. El olor a sexo en su piel es embriagador. Cierro los ojos, trazando con los dedos invisibles figuras sobre el lienzo de su vientre y mientras la excitación intenta abrirse paso de nuevo entre los muslos, me reconcilio en parte con el destino. Si esto es lo que me reservaba al final del camino, mereció la pena sortear cada una de sus zancadillas.

* * *

—Averígualo. —Escupe sarcástico con bastante mala leche y hecha a andar, dando por concluida la conversación.

—"_Averígualo."_ —Me repito mentalmente. ¡¿Averígualo? ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que significa? Paso mi mano por detrás de la cabeza, rascándome el cabello mientras lo veo alejarse. Es un tipo raro. Raro y orgulloso_—. "Demasiado orgulloso."_ _—_me digo. Ya apenas distingo su silueta entre las sombras así que me volteo para volver sobre mis pasos.

Gyumao, me ha hablado en alguna ocasión del inconmensurable ego de los sayaijines pero nunca le había dado demasiada importancia hasta ahora. Creo que el orgullo no puede ser una cualidad hereditaria si no algo que los padres inculcan a sus hijos. Yo soy la prueba de ello. Después de conocer al hombre destinado en su día a regir los designios de mi pueblo, no puedo dejar de cuestionarme si estoy en lo cierto o por el contrario, no soy más que un "bicho raro". Sonrío ante esta última idea, si Bulma y Chichi estuvieran escuchándome, gritarían al unísono: ¡Eres un "bicho raro!"

Atravieso despacio los pasillos para llegar a los jardines, sin dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento del príncipe de los saiyajins y en su más que singular respuesta—. _"¡Si tan bien la conoces entonces deberías mantener esta conversación con ella!"_ —¡¿A qué ha venido eso? Por supuesto que voy que hablar con Bulma al respecto, iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Sólo tengo que encontrar la manera y el momento. ¡No suele mostrarse muy receptiva cuándo le recriminas su comportamiento! Y hoy su aptitud no ha sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, la más prudente. Entiendo que esté enfadada, yo también lo estoy, más si me pongo a recordar como la ha mirado o la ha tocado pero enfrentarse a él de esa manera, con tanta soberbia, perdiendo los nervios, casi con odio… No, eso no ha sido ni inteligente, ni propio de ella. Sacudo la cabeza. Aunque en los últimos días nada lo es.

¡Ay Bulma! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Y esa es una pregunta que he estado repitiéndome desde aquella tarde en la sala de entrenamiento, sin obtener una respuesta, sin entender siquiera el porqué de la misma.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando entre los arcos sustentados por las altas columnas de mármol blanco que conforman el atrio, veo una figura. La luz de la luna apenas si dibuja los contornos de la silueta femenina pero estoy seguro de que se trata de Chichi. Es curioso, no me sorprende que esté despierta a estas horas de hecho, es como si mis pies me hubieran guiado hasta aquí porque sabían donde encontrarla. Sonrío. Contempla absorta las estrellas, con el codo derecho flexionado sobre la baranda para sostener la cabeza en esa mano mientras la otra, se oculta bajo su peso reclinado hacia delante.

Me aproximo sin poner cuidado en no asustarla, no es necesario, ya se ha percatado de mi presencia y levanto mis ojos al mismo cielo que mira ensimismada. Nos mantenemos un rato en silencio, sin hablar, sin que me hable, lo cual me hace pensar que continúa enfadada. ¡Ojala tuviera la más remota idea de cómo hacerme perdonar!

—Me gusta el color de la luna. —Suelta de pronto, sorprendiéndome y desvío la vista hacia ella que continua mirando el firmamento—. Es como si quisiera recordarle al sol que también existe, que es capaz de lucir un manto dorado y reinar por unas horas. Como si le gritara: ¡Eh mírame! Estoy aquí y al igual que tú, yo también puedo vestirme de amarillo. —Suspira y se incorpora para enfrentarme—. ¡Sin duda la luna está muy reivindicativa esta noche! —Exclama, esbozando una amplia sonrisa que correspondo enseguida. Ya la echaba de menos.

—Deberías estar durmiendo. —Le regaño divertido y en voz baja, casi en un susurro. En el fondo estoy contento de que no sea así.

—Tú también. —Me reprocha medio en broma en el mismo tono, sonriéndome antes de devolver la vista al cielo—. No he podido evitar salir a pasear. Tan sólo había visto la luna lucir ambarina una vez. —Confiesa y hay algo de melancolía en sus palabras—. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Sigo la dirección de su mirada, evocando por unos segundos la infancia y clavo una vez más mis ojos en ella.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! Estuvimos horas perdidos en el bosque y…

—¡No estábamos perdidos!_ —_Me corta, encarándome al tiempo que levanta una de sus cejas suspicaz.

—¡¿Ah no? —Cuestiono ahogando una carcajada—. ¿Y cómo le llamas tú a tener que pasar la noche al raso y que no nos encontrarán hasta la mañana siguiente? —No puedo creer que estemos teniendo de nuevo esta conversación. Llevamos discutiendo sobre lo mismo desde los ocho años.

—Te lo he explicado mil veces, si juegas al escondite, te escondes. —Responde autosuficiente, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho y golpeando insistentemente el suelo con el pie—. El juego consiste precisamente en eso.

—Ya, pues déjame recordarte que tu padre nos castigo durante un mes por "escondernos tan bien." —Y aunque no es mi estilo no puedo evitar la ironía.

—Pero ganamos. —Replica sin dejar de mirarme y sus pupilas titilan emocionadas por un instante.

—¡Cómo íbamos a ganar si hacia horas que deambulábamos por el bosque! No se puede ganar si el juego ha terminado. —Explico, tratando como siempre de que entre en razón.

—De todas formas. —Contesta alzando altanera la barbilla—. Bulma no nos encontró por lo tanto ganamos. —Y sé que nunca la voy a convencer de lo contrario—. Además…—prosigue—… fue todo culpa tuya si no te hubieras desviado del camino para recoger moras y castañas, no habría habido ningún problema.

—¡Tenía hambre! —Esto es el colmo. ¡Si para entonces ya llevábamos tres horas caminando en círculos!—. Y creo que no era el único. Acabaste comiéndotelo todo.

—Es muy grosero de tu parte reprocharme algo así. —Me alarmo al verla fruncir el ceño enojada. No quiero que se enfade, menos cuando apenas hace unos minutos que vuelve a dirigirme la palabra.

—No me importó compartirlas contigo. —Declaro enseguida tratando de sonar convincente. Me mira atónita unos segundos, al parecer sin saber que decir y la arruga de su entrecejo se suaviza mientras sus labios se curvan hacia arriba.

—¡Mientes fatal! —Exclama, estallando de repente en una carcajada—. ¡¿Desde cuando no te importa a ti compartir la comida? —Pregunta y no puedo evitar reírme con ella. ¡Me conoce demasiado bien!

Poco a poco los sonidos alegres de nuestras risas se van apagando, perdiéndose juntos en la noche hasta quedar de nuevo en silencio, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Hay un fulgor especial en los suyos, profundos, hermosos, tiernos.

—¿Sabes? —Dice, volviendo su rostro a la luna—. Creo que no es cierto lo que dicen —y no sé bien de lo que me está hablando—. Es imposible que algo tan bonito pueda vaticinar nada malo. —Susurra y en sus palabras se adivina cierta tristeza.

Sus iris azabaches se clavan de nuevo con intensidad en los míos. Por un momento parece como si fuera a decir algo más pero no lo hace y yo, me quedo hipnotizado en su boca. Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro y su olor invade mi nariz. Vainilla. Huele a vainilla y a almendras y a chocolate y un poquito a limón. A hierba recién cortada y a tierra húmeda. Chichi siempre huele a todas esas cosas que me gustan o quizás… quizás me gustan precisamente por eso, porque huelen como ella.

Sin ser consciente del motivo que me impulsa a hacerlo, paso mi pulgar sobre sus labios y tiro ligeramente del inferior hacia abajo, contemplando ensimismado como se entreabre por un instante. ¡Qué diablos estás haciendo! Me grita una voz interior al tiempo que deslizo la mano por su mejilla, cálida al frío contacto de mis dedos, para hundirla en su pelo y atraerla a mí, pero el sonido se desvanece en algún rincón de la mente cuando me inclino para besarla.

Presiono sus labios suavemente, con lentitud, cerrando los ojos para sentir el tacto terso y tibio de los mismos. Son dulces. Sí, son dulces, muy dulces, lo más dulce que he probado en la vida. Ella tarda en reaccionar pero lo hace respondiéndome con timidez. La siento estremecerse y una corriente recorre la espalda, mi mano libre viaja hasta su cintura para acercarla un poco más, cortando así cualquier posible retirada. Sus palmas suben abriéndose en mi pecho, acelerando los latidos y convirtiendo al corazón en el diapasón que marca el ritmo in crescendo de nuestras bocas.

Ladeo mi rostro sobre el suyo y deja escapar un gemido que aprovecho para profundizar el beso. Mi lengua encuentra la suya, la acaricia, la envuelve y ya no hay noche, ni luna, ni recuerdos. Sólo ella.

No sé cuanto tardo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hago la tengo pegada a mi cuerpo, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura, besándola como si me fuera la vida en ello. Me separo con brusquedad y doy varios pasos atrás asustado por lo que he hecho, por lo que estoy haciendo, por el esfuerzo que me supone dejar de hacerlo.

Chichi abre despacio los párpados y me enfrenta desconcertada, con decenas de preguntas irradiando en su mirada.

—Lo… lo siento. — Balbuceo nervioso— Perdóname, no sé que me ha pasado. Yo no quería… es decir no entiendo porque… —Trato de disculparme aterrado por su reacción, porque vuelva a enfadarse y esta vez tiene motivos para ello. ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre! ¡¿Se puede ser más estúpido? — De verdad que lo siento.

Un velo de indignación oscurece aún más sus iris y angosta los ojos, apretando la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarme. Da media vuelta y echa a andar alejándose de mí.

—Esto se está convirtiendo en una fea costumbre. —Dice en tono frío y se detiene, volteándose para encararme en la distancia—. La próxima vez que vez que beses a alguien, asegúrate al menos de que sabes porqué lo haces. —Y me da la espalda para adentrarse en los pasillos. Está furiosa, muy furiosa. Me daría de cabezazos contra la pared. ¡Tendré suerte si alguna vez vuelve a hablarme de nuevo!

Alzó la vista al cielo estrellado maldiciéndome mentalmente por lo sucedido. Aspiro y la brisa me trae el olor del mar. Chichi también huele a mar. Y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras contemplo en silencio una luna que reivindica un instante de locura, vaticinando respuestas que quizás no hacia falta buscar porque quizás, siempre han estado ahí.

* * *

Desde la ventana, la miro dormida sobre la cama disfrutando de un reparador sueño. Mis ojos abandonan su silueta apenas delineada entre las sombras por las escasas llamas de la chimenea para concentrarse en el firmamento donde dicen, está escrito el destino de cada hombre. Sonrío escéptico. Nunca he tenido demasiada fe en el futuro, porqué hace tiempo que me conformé con el presente. Cada mañana que te levantas y sigues vivo es un día más que sumar al pasado. Eso es todo.

Sin embargo en estos momentos no puedo evitar interrogarme acerca de cómo seria despertar sabiendo que hay algo más, sabiendo que hay alguien más…

—"_¡Maldita sea! Ni tan siquiera deberías permitirte imaginar dicha posibilidad."—_Me recrimino, furioso conmigo mismo.

Es una elemental ecuación de supervivencia que aprendí hace tiempo. Si no tienes nada, no puedes perder nada. Así de simple.

—"_¡Ojala fuera tan sencillo!" —_Bufoexasperado y los puños se aprietan con fuerza.

Respiro profundamente, obligándome a relajar las manos. Necesito calmarme para poder pensar con claridad. Atarla a mí nos condena a ambos. Lo sé y no me importan las consecuencias, no me han importado jamás. Siempre he caminado al filo del precipicio y la guerra te enseña a mirar a la muerte de frente. La cuestión, es si estoy incluso dispuesto a sacrificarla para tenerla. ¡Y qué me llamen cabrón egoísta! Cuándo te han quitado todo la lógica impone la codicia para mantener lo poco que posees y preservar lo que puedas obtener.

Parece fácil y lo sería si la _estúpida_ lógica no hubiera dejado de regir hace días mis decisiones. Sólo pensar que el brazo ejecutor de Freezer pueda caer sobre ella, o tocarla, o… ¡Arderé en el infierno si permito que otro la toque! La desesperación se adhiere al pecho y extiende sus tentáculos apretando el corazón, el estomago, el hígado.

¡¿Es esto sentir? ¡¿Esta rabia lo que anhela la mayoría de los hombres? Por qué desde luego consume y envenena mucho más que el odio. ¡¿Dónde quedan las falsas promesas de paz?

—¿Vegeta?— La escucho llamarme con voz somnolienta. No contesto, continuo mirando sin ver a través de la ventana. Pensando. ¡Ese es mi puñetero problema, que pienso demasiado! Por una vez que la suerte se alía conmigo. ¿Pero cómo voy a confiar en la suerte? ¿Acaso me ha dado motivos para confiar en ella? Porqué hasta donde recuerdo lo único que ha hecho es joderme la vida una y otra vez.

—¿Vegeta?—Susurra ya detrás de mí, y su dedo índice baja siguiendo la trayectoria de la columna, trayéndome de vuelta a la habitación. Extiende la palma en mi baja espalda y deposita un beso en el omóplato. Me giro para encararla, de píe, sosteniendo una sábana alrededor del cuerpo para tapar su desnudez. Me pierdo en sus ojos, no hay vacilación en ellos, ni preocupaciones. Su mirada es como el agua del mar después de una tormenta y las cosas empiezan a importarme un poco menos.

Toma mi cara entre sus manos, la sábana que la cubre cae al suelo quedando a nuestros pies. Me besa sin la urgencia de otras veces, presiona mi boca en una caricia lenta, succiona el labio superior primero y toma después el inferior entre los suyos, tirando un poco de él. Su lengua se adentra sin premura hasta encontrar la mía, la roza, se enreda y yo me olvido de todo.

Mis brazos la alzan y sus piernas, se enroscan en mis caderas dificultando la labor de llevarnos hasta la cama. Deposita besos cortos en la mandíbula y continua por el cuello hasta la clavícula, dejando un camino de saliva y dientes a su paso mientras mi erección, crece entre nuestros cuerpos.

La recuesto en medio del lecho y la miro, antes de deslizarme hasta ella y quedar de rodillas entre sus muslos. Un rayo ambarino de luna se cuela por la ventana incidiendo en su pelo de aguamarina que alborotado, se esparce sobre las sabanas. La enciendo con un sinfín de caricias interminables. Mis dedos estudian diligentes su silueta, tantean la curvatura de sus hombros, la aprendida redondez de sus pechos, el conocido sendero hasta su vientre

Aferro sus caderas y la atraigo, balanceando su pelvis contra la mía. Aprieto la mandíbula concentrándome en la fricción de nuestros sexos, de su caliente, húmedo y sedoso sexo acariciando la piel sensible, tirante y erecta. Se siente bien, se siente tan bien y tengo que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no entrar en ella, aún no.

La miro en mi agonía, abandonada al erótico contacto, con los ojos medio cerrados, las mejillas encendidas, mordiendo el labio inferior para amortiguar los gemidos que escapan de su boca. Y ya no puedo seguir esperando. Con una mano la sostengo para ayudarme, la otra desciende por su cuello, entre sus senos, intoxicándome de su tacto para quedar sobre el vientre.

—Quédate quieta. _—_Susurro y la tomo despacio, con una calma cruel y dolorosa. Tiene que ser así, esta vez quiero que sea así. Gruñe y deja caer por completo los parpados, arrugando las sábanas entre sus dedos. —Mírame. —Le pido—. No dejes de mirarme. —No sé el porqué y no es momento de cuestionarme sobre ello pero necesito ver el placer titilando en esas pupilas circundadas de azul, que se clavan desenfocadas en mí.

Ella es cálida, justa, suave. Podría quedarme aquí para siempre, en la sofocante e insatisfactoria quietud, arropado en su estrechez, palpitando dentro de Bulma, experimentado su palpitar. Y si tengo que matar, morir o verla muerta; lo haré, pero no voy a renunciar a esto, ni voy a resignarme a que otro la tenga. Descarada e impaciente, como es ella, se empuja sobre mí y no puedo evitar liberar un gemido grave, revelador. La tomo fuerte de la cintura, imponiendo mi ritmo, meciéndome a un compás lento que me permita sentirla en cada pliegue, en cada contracción, en cada escalofrío que agita su voluptuosa desnudez.

Con cada sacudida la vacío y la lleno, modelándola a mi pulsante forma. El aire se incendia alrededor, llenándose de los calientes sonidos que emiten nuestros inflamados cuerpos. Se revuelve, se desespera y la sábana ya no alcanza para contener las ganas. Anuda sus piernas a mi espalda buscando más profundidad y cedo a sus demandas. El placer, crece exponencialmente a la velocidad, prende la carne, calcina en cada embestida.

Se curva sobre el colchón y pienso que va a romperse. La atraigo hacía mi pecho y sus manos se fijan a mi espalda, tatuando las huellas de sus uñas en la piel. Me mira, no ha dejado de mirarme ni un segundo, y adivino el final en sus ojos y vibro con ella y todo se vuelve negro un instante. Mis dientes se clavan en su cuello cerrando el círculo del destino. El orgasmo eclipsa el tiempo y el espacio. Me libero. Sangre, sudor y semen rubrican entre espasmos de frenesí, la decisión más difícil que he tomado en toda mi vida.

Convulsiones de éxtasis recorren y relajan los músculos a su paso. Se desmorona y la sostengo entre mis brazos, dejando que repose la cabeza en mi hombro. Sigo dentro de ella, no tengo intención de salir de ella en todo lo que queda de noche. Ahora es mía, mi mitad y la pego con posesión a mi cuerpo. Al compás de nuestras respiraciones tratando de normalizarse, el mundo se perfila de nuevo alrededor. Un mundo de locura compartida y rendición mutua.

* * *

"_¡Ascender, trepar hasta los cielos que el amor me indica!_

_¡Perderse, si es menester!_

_¡Alimentar el resto de la vida con una hora de locura y de_

_libertad!"_

_¡Con una fugaz hora de locura y de placer!_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

**Chikyuu**: Tierra

* * *

_Vale, lo de siempre, que el lemmon no es lo mío, que me puede el romanticismo y acabo por pifiarla. Lo sé pero que le vamos a hacer, por intentarlo que no quede._

_Mil gracias a__** Midory **__por su beteo y por tratar de insuflarme un ánimo y un valor de los que carezco. Gracias a __**Dramaaa **__por aguantarme e intentar buscar alguna manera de ayudarme. Gracias también a __**Kurayami K, Sakura-dono-Black lady, NOMICA, Vqs81, Marby18, bass y Bonus Kum **__porque de todas las opiniones se aprende algo, a veces, muchas cosas_.

_**A Vqs81:**__ ¡Eres una lectora muy fijada! Efectivamente, el bosque de bambú aparece en el capítulo número tres, por lo que este beso no es fruto de la casualidad. Estaba planeado desde el principio de la historia. Aunque a veces no lo parezca los detalles son importantes. Bueno, la ansiedad y la angustia están muy presentes en los personajes pero las sensaciones pueden variar de una lectora a otra. No es tan importante, en mi opinión, lo que yo quiera trasmitir sino lo que sientas tú al leer, así que mil gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Me alegro de que te esté gustando hojas de hierba, es uno de mis libros favoritos, llevo leyéndolo muchos años por eso lo elegí para el final de los capítulos. Otra cosa, si has escogido una traducción te recomiendo la de Jorge Luís Borges personalmente es la que más me gusta y por favor, escríbeme un correo y dame tu dirección porque me gustaría agradecerte y explicarte algo en privado y no tengo modo de hacerlo._

_Gracias también a los lectores que se mueven en las sombras y se toman su tiempo para leer. _

_Katherine Anne Porter dijo: "Los milagros llegan en los momentos más extraños a las personas que menos se lo esperan." Así que ya sabéis, no os sorprendáis cuándo la buena fortuna derrame durante mi ausencia sus favores sobre vosotros. Ella sabe lo que hace._


	16. CAPITULO XV: CUANDO VUELVE LA CORDURA

**CAPÍTULO XV: CUANDO VUELVE LA CORDURA**

La luna aún pende en el cielo gris azulado del amanecer cuando las primeras luces del alba se filtran por la ventana, despertándome. Entorno los parpados molesta y pestañeo varias veces para acostumbrarme a la incipiente claridad. Sumida todavía en un tenue sopor tardo en ubicarme en una habitación que me es extraña, percibo un peso alrededor de mi cintura y todo vuelve a mi mente.

Siento dolor en músculos que no sabía ni que existían y mi memoria, evoca perezosa, los momentos vividos durante la noche. Las horas que lo tuve dentro de mí; llenándome, saturando mi cuerpo de caricias cuya huella aún conservo, reclamando cada rincón, cada poro, cada gemido escapado de mis labios. La humedad, el calor, el placer abriéndose camino una y otra vez en las entrañas. Su boca robando cualquier pensamiento, silenciando la razón, haciéndome sentir viva, completa, con la certeza de que estar haciendo lo correcto.

Vuelvo la cabeza sobre la almohada. Él está a mi lado bocabajo, rodeándome posesivamente con su brazo mientras las piernas, se enredan por debajo de la sábana que cubre nuestros cuerpos hasta las caderas. Me relajo, concentrándome en el contacto cálido de su desnudez, en su tibia respiración lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y que me produce cierto cosquilleo.

Sonrío, volteándome con cuidado en su abrazo, poniendo la máxima atención en no despertarlo. Apoyo el codo en el colchón y mi pómulo sobre la palma para poder observarlo y mi sonrisa se amplía. Tiene una expresión tranquila en la cara que nunca antes le había visto, ni siquiera era consciente de que pudiera lucir tan apacible. Acaricio con el pulgar su ceño y trazo el perfil de una de sus cejas, delineando el contorno de su rostro hasta acunar su mejilla en mi mano. Cierro los ojos disfrutando de un momento que quisiera durara para siempre y éste último pensamiento, abofetea la cordura devolviéndome de golpe a la realidad.

Abro los parpados para enfrentarla y mis pupilas se centran en él. Una ligera ansiedad que trato de ignorar castiga por un instante el estómago removiendo la conciencia. Y sé que debo explicarle lo que está pasando; mis motivos, que no puedo suspender ésta boda, que hay demasiadas cosas en juego para echarse atrás. Sólo espero que su orgullo le deje entender… Tiene que hacerlo. ¡Yo lo haré entender!

La vista se desvía a las antiguas cicatrices del látigo que, junto al rastro de mis recientes arañazos, cruzan su espalda hundiéndose con profundidad en la carne. Llevo los dedos a ellas recorriéndolas suavemente con las yemas, como si pudiera borrarlas tan sólo con ese gesto y siento la ira prender dentro de mí con violencia inusitada, porqué adivino el responsable de la mismas, porqué voy a acabar con ese maldito bastardo, cueste lo que cueste. Inclino la cabeza para rozar con mis labios los suyos y escapo de su agarre, incorporándome para salir de la cama con renovadas energías, más decidida que nunca a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

El frío de la habitación eriza la piel cuando camino hasta el lugar donde nuestras ropas se encuentran desperdigadas en el suelo, fijo la mirada en la pared y sin poder evitarlo una avalancha de imágenes inundan mi cerebro. Me volteo y empiezo a vestirme tratando de sobreponer el hormigueo que despiertan en mi vientre.

Prenda a prenda, la voluntad parece sucumbir a la tentación de volver a su lado y mandarlo todo al diablo. Respiro en profundidad apelando a la poca sensatez que me queda, mientras anudo el obi para cerrar el kimono. Buscando los zapatos, los pies se enredan en algo blando y recojo su camisa para llevarla hasta mi nariz. Aspiro su olor aún impregnado en la tela y levanto los ojos a la cama. Sigue durmiendo.

Giro bruscamente sobre mis talones y mis pasos se apresuran a la puerta, consciente de que tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes o ya no podré hacerlo.

* * *

No sé cuantas horas llevo sentado en este sillón, contemplando las sábanas revueltas, respirando su esencia impregnada en mi piel; pensando, divagando, sumido en un torbellino de contradicciones.

Estaba despierto cuando se marchó esta mañana, cuando su mano perfiló mi rostro, cuando sus dedos vagaron por mi espalda y su boca rozo la mía en una silenciosa despedida. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no moverme; para no tomarla de la cintura y pegarla de vuelta a mi cuerpo que pedía a voces fundirse de nuevo con ella, estar otra vez dentro de ella, no salir de ella jamás.

No lo hice, me mantuve muy quieto fingiendo un sueño que no tenía. De hecho he estado despierto toda la noche, atento a cada uno de sus gestos, tratando de asimilar un momento que me era extraño, disfrutando la laxitud de los músculos, de un espíritu en el que por primera vez en años no había rabia, ni resentimiento, como si aún fuera ese niño que entrenaba cada mañana en las tierras altas y húmedas de Vegetasei, imaginando un futuro de gloria para él y los suyos, orgulloso y satisfecho, lejos de Shakkotsu, de Freezer, de saberme el príncipe de una raza extinta.

No he dormido y en cambio, no recuerdo haber descansado nunca tanto.

La puerta se cerró y yo continué en la cama por largo rato, concentrado en el vacío que había dejado en el colchón, en el frío del amanecer que se filtraba junto a la realidad en la habitación. Preguntándome ¿por qué la había dejado ir, por qué mis brazos no reclamaron lo que por derecho me pertenece? incapaz de aceptar una respuesta que ya conocía y no quería escuchar.

Aprieto la mandíbula y mis manos se crispan en los antebrazos del sillón. Sabía que iba a pasar, sabía que las cosas iban a ser así. ¡Siempre son así para mí! Debí prestar atención a la razón repitiéndome que no podía ser, a esa voz interior que me advertía del peligro que suponía dejarme caer en el abismo que el instinto abría bajo mis pies.

—"_Estás jodido y lo sabes." —_Parece burlarse la cordura que ha vuelto después del obligado silencio al que la he sometido. No tengo como solucionar esto y me desespera. Por mucho que busco, no encuentro una salida, porque no hay salida. ¡Maldita sea, no la hay!

Oigo un golpeteo en la puerta y me tenso de inmediato en mi asiento.

—"_Que no sea ella."_ _—_Me traiciona el subconsciente_—. _Adelante. —Pronuncio en tono bajo, entornando por un instante los parpados para templar los nervios_._

La figura imponente de Nappa entra cerrando tras de sí. Su cara luce los vestigios de mis golpes que se han amoratado en la piel ofreciendo un lastimoso aspecto. No hay remordimiento en mí, nunca lo hay.

—La ceremonia comenzará en una hora. —Anuncia y sus ojos se desvían a la cama deshecha. No contesto, prefiero ignorar lo que ha dicho, tengo que ignorarlo si no quiero que la locura vuelva a tomar el control de mis actos—. ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche? —pregunta distraído y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el silencio que se cierne sobre nosotros como un presagio siniestro de lo peor. Sus pupilas se dilatan y da un paso atrás al tiempo que niega con la cabeza.

—Dime que no lo has hecho. —Pide de un modo irracional. Aunque se niegue a admitirlo, sabe lo que ha pasado en cuanto ha traspasado el umbral—. Dime que no has probado su sangre. —No dejo de enfrentarlo y mi falta de palabras parece exasperarlo—. ¡Dime al menos que no has dejado que ella pruebe la tuya! —Clama con cierta vehemencia. Puedo notar como mi vista se nubla y las venas y arterias se dilatan—. Has perdido por completo el juicio. —Murmura sin dejar de observarme.

—Creí haber dejado claro que no debías meterte en esto. —Y ha sonado exactamente como la amenaza que es.

—Y yo te advertí que no podías controlarlo. No será por mí por quién lo sepa, pero cuando Freezer se entere, y créeme que se enterará, la matará. _—_Vaticina con una indiferencia que enciende mi ira_—_. Tal vez no sea enseguida pero lo conoces, tarde o temprano lo hará.

—¿Eso te preocupa?_ —_Contesto seco, achicando los ojos, cerrando los puños para contener las ganas de volver a lanzarme contra él. Supongo que así aliviaría en parte una impotencia por la que no quiero dejarme arrastrar. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa en estos momentos.

—No. _—_Responde escueto y sé que está siendo sincero_—_.Pero también te matará a ti cuando intentes vengarte, porque querrás vengarte, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Al final todos acabaremos muertos, incluso yo y mira por dónde no tengo intención de dejar este mundo todavía._ —_Hace una pausa, estudiando mí reacción antes de continuar, la falta de cualquier gesto le anima a seguir hablando_—. _Debemos volver a Namekusei cuanto antes.

—Irnos no solucionará el problema y lo sabes. _—_Lo noto sorprendido por la aparente calma con que me he pronunciado. Quizás esperaba una reacción más visceral de mi parte, esa que a duras penas puedo reprimir consciente de que no va ayudarme en nada.

—Peronos dará tiempo para planear alguna cosa. Siempre has sido un excelente estratega y es la única vía de escape que te has dejado, lo único coherente que te queda por hacer. Piénsalo.

Y lo hago, lo pienso, como lo he estado pensando durante las últimas horas aunque resulte inútil. Por mucho que el estomago se retuerza en mi abdomen o la sangre hierva en las venas lleva razón. No puedo matar a Freezer, no estoy preparado para eso, aún. No puedo escapar, mi orgullo jamás me permitiría algo así. No puedo quedarme y conformarme, ya lo he intentado con escaso éxito. Volver a ser el mismo de siempre, esa es la solución. Convencerme de que no me importan las consecuencias de esto… ¡¿Por qué mierda iban a importarme?

—"_Te dije que estabas jodido." —_Sentencia la cordura sin concederme siquiera una tregua. Sabe lo que hace, sabe que cualquier armisticio supondrá una diferencia y no está dispuesta a dejarse vencer. No esta vez.

Nappa continúa de pie frente a mí, esperando. Clavo los ojos en él que asiente con la cabeza. No hace falta decir nada más, nunca hemos precisado las palabras para entendernos.

—Ya he hablado con Freezer al respecto y no ha puesto problemas a que partamos de inmediato. —Revela, confirmando lo que yo ya sabía. Conocía mi respuesta incluso antes de entrar en esta habitación.

* * *

Las arañas repletas de velas que cuelgan de los techos son insuficientes y el ambiente no deja de resultar un tanto lóbrego en el amplio salón. En un extremo del mismo, se encuentra la mesa presidencial en la que estoy sentado entre Chichi y Bulma, junto a ésta última, como no, el otro protagonista de la noche y más allá un hombre obeso, de piel sonrosada que ha logrado llamar poderosamente mi atención. Lo había visto con anterioridad aunque no logro recordar donde. El resto de comensales se distribuyen a izquierda o derecha de nosotros y a un sólo lado, pero no me he fijado en sus caras.

La algarabía se escucha por encima de los acordes que los músicos encargados de amenizar la velada, interpretan sobre una tarima situada al fondo de la estancia. Acróbatas, bufones y bailarinas más bien escasas de ropa, se pasean entre las mesas, en un plano mas bajo y perpendiculares a la nuestra, divirtiendo a los invitados. No tenía idea de que la fiesta iba a estar tan concurrida. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que iba a haber una fiesta! Supongo que a Freezer le conviene alardear ante sus nobles y generales de lo que considera una victoria.

Entre risas, voces y alguna que otra riña provocada por el exceso de vino y comida que los esclavos distribuyen sin descanso a los asistentes, todos parecen estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Bueno casi todos, y mi vista pasa de Chichi a Bulma, que no han abierto la boca en toda la velada.

Al contrario que durante la ceremonia, hace ya rato que la mayoría ha dejado de prestarnos atención y a medida que el alcohol va haciendo efecto en sus mentes, la preocupación general parece ser quién compartirá la cama con quién después de la cena. Algún que otro osado, se aventura a mirar con disimulo hacia alguna de las dos mujeres que me flanquean para acabar clavando sus ojos con envidia en mí. ¡Si supieran la verdad! Una no volverá a dirigirme la palabra en la vida, o al menos no en una larga temporada y la otra, y me centro en Bulma, no sé, parece ausente, como si estuviera en otro lugar. Sus pupilas se pasean inquietas por la muchedumbre, ya lo han hecho durante la boda y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué rayos anda buscando con tanta insistencia. Bufo alargando la mano para servirme más pollo, al menos la comida es buena y abundante.

—"_¡_¿_Podrías pensar algo inteligente que decir? A lo mejor hasta te perdona."_ —Me recrimino, dejando de prestar atención al plato para centrarme en Chichi, que tiene la mirada perdida al frente.

Está diferente esta noche. Su flequillo y los mechones que enmarcan su rostro siguen ahí, pero ha cambiado su habitual moño por un recogido alto en forma de abanico en la parte posterior del cráneo que adorna en cada uno de los extremos con dos horquillas largas, de ellas cuelgan unos pequeños farolillos de metal que tintinean al más leve movimiento de su cabeza. Resulta un tanto hipnótico. Lleva un kimono blanco, el rojo se reserva para la novia, bordado con hilo plateado y anchas mangas que resalta el color cereza de sus labios. Me quedo fijo en ellos por un rato hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo_— "¡Eso es! Tú vuelve a meter la pata. ¡Idiota!" —_y desvío la vista un tanto confuso.

—"_Bien, vamos allá_."—Tomo aire sonoramente antes de enfrentarla

—Parece que todo el mundo lo está pasando en grande. _—_Comentodespreocupadamente. Ella me encara seria, enarcando una de sus cejas sin acabar de creer que le esté dirigiendo la palabra y no ha sido una gran frase, pero por lo menos se ha dignado a mirarme. Algo es algo.

—Así parece. _—_Contesta a desgana para ignorarme de nuevo, sin intención de decir nada más. Suspiro resignado y recorro el salón fijándome en los invitados. Una idea cruza mi mente.

—¿Dónde están Nappa y Vegeta? No los he visto en todo el día. _—_Pregunto expresando en voz alta mis pensamientos. El sonido metálico a mi derecha me hace desviar la vista a Bulma. Ha volcado su copa y el vino, se derrama dejando un reguero escarlata en el mantel. Me sorprende el ligero temblor de sus dedos sobre la mesa y la expresión crispada de su rostro_—. _¿Estás bien?_ —_cuestiono llevando mi mano a la suya. Reacciona, mirándome y asiente con la cabeza.

—Regresaron a Namekusei esta mañana. —Oigo y clavo mis ojos en Freezer que la observa con un recelo que no acabo de descifrar_—. _No saben divertirse y sus caras de simios amargados hubieran arruinado mi fiesta. —Revela soltando una carcajada a la que enseguida se une la del hombre que tiene al lado. Su mano se cierra en un puño bajo la mía y la aprieto un poco más.

—¡Yo también estoy harta de esta estupidez! —Suelta con enfado deshaciéndose de mí al tiempo que hace ademán de levantarse.

Las risas se interrumpen y unos dedos blanquecinos, aprisionan su antebrazo volviéndola a sentar con brusquedad en la silla. No queda ni rastro de su jocosa aptitud.

—¡No se te ocurra moverte! —Sisea imperativo en tono bajo y amenazante, aferrándola aún con más fuerza—. Estoy siendo muy paciente contigo, pero todo tiene un límite. —Bulma lo encara desafiante y ambos se sostienen la mirada en un duelo que se prolonga en el tenso silencio, finalmente desvía la vista a su agarre y él, abre los dedos con lentitud. Dibuja una torcida sonrisa y acaricia con el reverso de su mano la mejilla de ella que no hace ademán alguno de moverse, aunque no deja de enfrentarlo—. Así me gusta. —Dice satisfecho, sujetándola por el mentón—. Y ahora alegra esa cara. ¡Estás celebrando tu "boda"! —Escupe mordaz, soltándola mientras frunce con malicia los labios, dirigiéndole una última mirada de advertencia antes de retomar su conversación a la derecha.

—¿Bulma? —La llamo tomando de nuevo su mano que vuelve a temblar. Tarda unos segundos en salir del estado de shock en que se encuentra y clava sus ojos en mí.

—No te preocupes. —Susurra tratando de esbozar una tenue sonrisa mientras alarga su brazo libre para asir la copa y levantarla—. Estoy bien. —Miente sin poner demasiado énfasis en ello y su vista se pierde otra vez en el inmenso salón.

Yo me quedo mirándola un rato más. La fiesta y la comida han perdido ya todo interés. Desvío mi atención a Chichi que parece no haberse percatado de nada y sigue sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

¡Desde luego, si las cosas van a ser así a partir de ahora, el invierno se me va a hacer eterno!

* * *

La luna ha recuperado su manto blanco y comienza a menguar en el oscuro firmamento. Escondido entre los árboles, cuyas copas se balancean al compás del viento frío que desciende de las nevadas cumbres, puedo ver la silla cubierta por la manta simulando mi presencia y a Nappa que, como siempre, se ha quedado dormido en su turno de vigilancia. Ya contaba con eso. Las llamas crepitan en la hoguera tiñendo de naranja su figura inmóvil que deja escapar algún que otro ronquido, turbando los ruidos propios de la noche.

Siento una especie de envidia sana por la facilidad que tiene para dormir aún en las peores situaciones. Yo no podría conciliar el sueño aunque quisiera. Hecho la cabeza atrás, recostándola sobre el tronco en el que me apoyo y me permito cerrar los ojos un instante. Irremediablemente pienso en Bulma, aspiro hondo, resistiéndome y trato de dejar la mente en blanco, pero mi memoria insiste en volver a ella y al final abandono por un momento la lucha.

"_Mi espalda descansa en la cama, está sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, con sus rodillas a ambos lados de mis caderas y el cuerpo reclinado en mi torso. La mano sube y baja apenas rozando su columna._

—_¿Crees en el destino? —Pregunta de improviso, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y siento sus dientes y su lengua en mi areola. Me detengo e inhalo en profundidad, conteniendo la respiración al tiempo que mi laxitud palpita en su interior. Lo percibe y cesa en su caricia para sonreír sobre mi piel. Vuelve a hacerlo y mi sexo late de nuevo y ella, sonríe de vuelta. _

—_No. —Contesto exhalando pesadamente, retomando el ir y venir de mis dedos. Alza su rostro para clavarme una mirada inquisitiva—. Es mucho más fácil pensar que sólo existen las casualidades. Encontrarse en el peor momento en el lugar equivocado. —Explico con ironía, parece comprender y se recuesta en mi pecho guardando silencio unos segundos._

—_La casualidad únicamente te da una oportunidad, viene y se va, en cambio el destino se queda. No importa las veces que trates de eludirlo siempre regresa para cumplir el plan que tiene trazado para ti. —Vuelve a enfrentarme, sosteniendo su peso con ambas palmas sobre el colchón y sus ojos recorren mi fisonomía hasta quedar fijos en los míos—. Así que deberías creer en él. Porqué si no fuera tan testarudo esto, no estaría pasando. —Me reprocha divertida._

_No puedo evitar una carcajada y una de sus cejas se enarca en un gesto de confusión, supongo que es la primera vez que me escucha reír de verdad._

—_Eres molesta y obstinada. —Acuso con cierto cinismo—. ¿Y le hechas la culpa de todo al destino? ¡Eso sí que no puedo creerlo!_

_Angosta la mirada fingiendo una indignación que no puede mantener y se hecha a reír, descendiendo sobre mis labios que lame quedamente antes de besarlos. Cierro los párpados y la mano derecha se hunde en su pelo, mientras la izquierda rodea su cintura para evitar que se separe cuando me cuelo en su boca, buscando el contacto de su lengua que no tardo en encontrar. Juega conmigo, me permite enredarla y luego la deslía y de vuelta me deja tenerla mientras crezco, envuelto en su calor, endureciéndome en ella. _

_Suspira en mi boca, separándose con lentitud y abro los ojos. Sus pupilas titilan encendidas cercadas por unos iris, que las ansias y la noche tornan azul cobalto. _

—_¿Aún me tienes miedo? —cuestiona en un tono bajo, sin dejar por un segundo de observarme._

—_Ya te lo dije. No tienes manera de que yo te tenga miedo. —Suelto con cierta irritación, convenciéndome a mí mismo de la veracidad de mis palabras. _

—_Pues deberías tenérmelo. —Susurra, mezclando su aliento con el mío por la proximidad de nuestros labios—. Deberías estar muy asustado. —Su declaración hace que los músculos se tensen instintivamente. No quiero iniciar una conversación acerca de lo que va a pasar. Ni tan siquiera puedo permitirme pensar en ello. No esta noche, no ahora. Sube despacio hasta el oído—. Porqué esta fastidiosa y terca mujer no va a dejarte ir jamás. —Expresa en voz baja y sensual y roza el lóbulo de mi oreja, relajándome al instante._

_Deposita besos suaves en la mandíbula hasta llegar al mentón y desciende, con leves mordiscos y succiones por mi cuello, delineando con su lengua la clavícula, meciendo las caderas en lentos remolinos que intensifican mi erección. Deja escapar un gemido sobre mi pecho y no puedo evitar corearla con otro, llevando mis manos a sus caderas para acompañarla en su movimiento. Se queda quieta y mi piel dibuja su sonrisa, una sonrisa cuya malicia descubro cuando sus dientes se cierran en uno de mis pezones haciendo que un escalofrío me recorra, obligándome a impulsar la pelvis hacia delante y a hundirme por completo en ella._

_Rodeo su cintura y ruedo sobre la cama para dejarla debajo de mí, poniendo cuidado en no apoyar mi peso en Bulma que frunce una mueca de sorpresa. Me muevo, saliendo de ella para quedar a su altura visual. La decepción brilla por un momento en sus ojos que encaran los míos. La reprendo en silencio por sus juegos y adopta una expresión inocente que resulta de lo más incitante. Humedece sus labios, atrayendo mi atención a ellos y muerde seductora el inferior. Sabe que eso me excita, no adivino como, pero lo sabe. A lo mejor lo ha sabido siempre como tantas y tantas cosas. Apenas hace unos días éramos dos extraños y se puede decir que no hemos mantenido ninguna conversación fuera de las discusiones, en cambio la conozco a la perfección, igual que ella cree entender todo de mí. No me puedo contener y clavo mis dientes en el borde carnoso, tirando un poco de él, entreabriendo su boca en la que me sumerjo buceando en un mar de lenguas y saliva tibia. _

_Abandono sus labios para explorar con los míos la garganta y succiono mi marca en su cuello, reclamando lo que ya es mío, provocando un quejido leve que también me pertenece, como la silueta que recorro con mis dedos y el pecho que acaricio en mi mano. Lamo la sal de cada retazo de piel que hallo en mi camino hasta la parábola de su seno, que trazo para encontrar el vértice del mismo. Duro, firme, delicioso. Me gusta sentirlo en mi boca, recorrer las suaves irregularidades que lo circundan, oír los latidos acelerarse a cada roce de la lengua y el rastro mojado que dejo sobre ellos._

_Bulma, se revuelve protestando quedamente, regalándome gemidos bajos que engrosan mi erección. Subo hasta su rostro y le dejo notar mi aliento en su oído, acomodándome entre sus muslos para volver a sentirme dentro de ella. _

—_Espero que ese destino en el que tanto confías esté colmando tus expectativas. —Digo, impulsándome con contundencia hacia delante. Arquea su cuerpo, aferrándose a mi espalda a la vez que exhala sonoramente apretando por un momento los parpados._

_Abre los ojos clavándolos en mí._

—_Le hará falta más de una noche para lograr saciar todos mis deseos. —Confiesa entrecortadamente, bajando las manos hasta mis glúteos para evitar mi retirada—. Muchas más noches. —Escucho mientras vuelvo a sumergirme con prisa en su calor…"_

"—_Muchas más noches…" —S_acudo la cabeza al tiempo que mi mano se cierra en un puño buscando deshacerme de un recuerdo que no me ayuda en lo absoluto y devuelvo mi pensamiento y sentidos al bosque.

El casi imperceptible sonido de pasos sobre la hojarasca me pone alerta, tensándome de inmediato. Presto atención y estudio la silueta encapuchada que se desliza emboscándose entre la maleza para observar el campamento. Frunzo una media sonrisa de aprobación, sabía de antemano que vendría. Viste una túnica negra con capucha que cubre por completo su figura haciendo que lo único destacable sea su altura.

No se ha percatado de mi presencia entre los árboles. Me aproximo con extremo sigilo a él y apoyo mi espada en su espalda, da un respingo y su mano derecha viaja veloz hasta la vaina que lleva colgada a la cintura, tratando de desenfundar.

—Ni lo intentes. —Advierto, haciéndole notar el filo de mi acero en su columna, se detiene y retira despacio los dedos que prenden ya la empuñadura_—. G_írate, quiero verte la cara. _—_Ordeno. Duda y no hace ademán alguno de obedecer. Ejerzo algo más de presión con mi espada perdiendo parte de mi escasa paciencia—. ¡Qué te gires!_ —_Grito imperativo, parece resignarse y pone los brazos en cruz, volteándose para enfrentarme. La capucha arroja sombras sobre su rostro y no me permite distinguirlo con claridad pero a pesar de todo, noto sus ojos fijos en mí. Sin movimientos bruscos lleva las manos a la cabeza y desliza la tela descubriéndose.

Mi semblante dibuja una mueca de sorpresa que me es imposible evitar.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres tú y porqué llevas días vigilándome? —Pregunto con encono, saliendo de mi asombro inicial.

—¡¿Ra… Raditz? —Oigo con cierta vacilación a mi izquierda y desvío la vista por un instante a Nappa que acaba de llegar junto a nosotros, para volverla a clavar en el desconocido saiyajin que ladea los labios en una retorcida sonrisa de complacencia.

* * *

"_Con la terrible duda de las apariencias,_

_Con la incertidumbre, después de todo, de que estemos alucinados,_

_Que quizá la confianza y la esperanza, después de todo, son meras teorías"_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

_Es un capítulo corto y quizás demasiado rápido, supongo que podría haberme explayado un poco más en lo que piensan, sobretodo Bulma, pero eso prefiero dejarlo para el próximo. Así que hasta aquí llegamos. No hay que perder de vista que en este fic los personajes están recordando algo que ya ha pasado, sólo espero que no hubierais olvidado a Raditz o, ¿acaso pensasteis por un momento que me había vuelto loca escribiendo un prólogo de alguien que no aparecía en la historia? :-D Yo sé que no, sé que la mayoría ya sabía que estaba ahí._

_Gracias a __**Midory**__ por todo, por su beteo, por quedarse conmigo y por ser como es. Gracias a__** Dramaaa, Kurayami K, Sakura dono Black Lady,**__** MaTuR3**__**, vsq81, XXBASSXX, saiyancita **_y_** sakuno **__por sus comentarios. Gracias también aquellas que me escribieron preocupándose por mí._

_**A MaTuR3:**__ ¿Qué puedo decirte? Tu review me ha dejado sin palabras y eso no suele pasarme. No te disculpes por no haber escrito antes, soy yo la que debe darte las gracias. Gracias, muchas gracias porque es bueno saber que hay personas que leen y disfrutan este fic, eso da ánimos para continuar y tratar de mejorar. ¡¿Vivencias personales? Bueno, supongo que siempre hay algo de eso cuando uno escribe. ¡Pero no voy a confesar mis pecados! No es el momento ni el lugar...;-D Un fuerte abrazo y espero poder mantener tu interés en esta historia._

_**A saiyancita(): **__Lo pensé mucho antes de borrarlo.__Sé que tu intención era buena y querías animarme por eso te debo una grandísima disculpa pero me he visto obligada a hacerlo. Si me escribes te explicaré porqué. Espero que puedas perdonarme, mil gracias por el review y un fuerte abrazo. _

_**A sakuno:**_ _Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. ¡Tú si que eres genial! Para mí es una verdadera alegría que estés disfrutando esta historia. ¿Sabes? Yo me divierto, o me divertía, escribiéndola así que es una gran satisfacción saber que no soy la única que lo hace. Un abrazo y de corazón gracias. _

_Gracias a aquellos que me regalaron parte de su tiempo para leer. _

_Etienne Rey dijo: "La suerte es la sonrisa de lo desconocido." Así que ya sabeis, si queréis devolvérsela sonreid. ¡Nunca se sabe bajo que disfraz se oculta la buena fortuna!_

_Hasta pronto…_


	17. CAPITULO XVI: UNA TRAICIÓN DEL PASADO

**CAPÍTULO XVI: UNA TRAICIÓN DEL PASADO**

Cierro la puerta y descanso mi peso sobre la madera. La vista recorre la habitación apenas iluminada por los candelabros y el fuego vivo que prende en la chimenea. Hace frío. Me incorporo, avanzando tambaleante hasta la misma, para derrumbarme de rodillas en la alfombra. Un estremecimiento sacude mi cuerpo y aproximo las manos buscando algo de calor, las llamas refulgen devorando la leña que cruje al arder tiñendo de rojo las sombras que me envuelven.

Me siento tan cansada.

El tibio ambiente va sumiéndome en un tenue sopor e intento mantener a toda costa el estado de semiinconsciencia en que me encuentro. Los sucesos del día se confunden en mi mente como un hecho lejano del que apenas queda alguna imagen en la memoria. Tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentar la realidad, pero no quiero hacerlo. No aún.

Los parpados caen y la falta de visión parece multiplicar la impotencia que anuda el estómago. Segundo a segundo, los abotargados sentidos despiertan disipando la neblina de acontecimientos que oculta la ineludible verdad.

—"_Regresaron a Namekusei esta mañana. No saben divertirse y sus caras de simios amargados hubieran arruinado mi fiesta."_

Abro los ojos; apretando fuertemente los dientes con el propósito de reprimir unas lágrimas que pugno por no dejar escapar. Ya no. Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Apenas si puedo contenerlas.

—"_Regresaron a Namekusei esta mañana…"_

Mis ganas de llorar se intensifican y las sienes palpitan debido a la jaqueca aguda que sufro hace rato fruto de los nervios y la indignación. ¡No puedo creer que se haya marchado sin más! Sin tan siquiera darme la oportunidad de poder explicarle el porqué, como si no le importara, como si lo sucedido no fuera más allá del simple y vacío revolcón de una noche. La idea es un aguijón que lleva horas clavado y esparciendo su veneno en mí pecho. Trago seco para suavizar la garganta ante la imperiosa necesidad de chillar. Todo parecía tan real…

"—_¿Aún me tienes miedo? —Cuestiono en un murmullo, sin poder dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos._

—_Ya te lo dije. No tienes manera de que yo te tenga miedo. —Suelta con aspereza como si necesitara autoconvencerse de sus palabras. _

—_Pues deberías tenérmelo. —Y mi aliento se entremezcla con el suyo por la proximidad de nuestros labios—. Deberías estar muy asustado. —Lo siento tensarse bajo mi cuerpo desnudo y subo despacio por su cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja—. Porqué esta fastidiosa y terca mujer no va a dejarte ir jamás…"_

La rabia se descontrola y los puños caen golpeando los muslos_—._ "¡_Estúpida!_ ¡_Maldita estúpida!"_ _—_Me recrimino furiosa conmigo misma_—._ "_¿Cómo pudiste estar tan ciega? ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar que_ _lo vuestro significaba algo? ¿Cuántas veces te gritó lo contrario? Nunca te prometió nada, nunca te dijo que iba a cambiar, que se quedaría por ti". —_Revela desatada la razón dando rienda suelta a mis pensamientos_—._ "_Sólo fuiste una más._ _Sólo alguien con quién calentar su cama y pasar un buen rato_. _Sólo eso". —_Niego desesperada con la cabeza y las uñas se clavan con saña en las palmas.

—No… no es cierto, —balbuceo incapaz de aceptarlo_—_. "_Tiene que haber algo más… ¡Tiene que haberlo!"_

Las paredes parecen girar en torno mío, mareada, cierro de nuevo los ojos buscando paliar la sensación de vértigo que me invade, por un segundo, me parece percibir bajo las yemas la textura de su piel y el tacto de sus dedos sobre la mía. Tiemblo al imaginario contacto.

"—_Espero que ese destino en el que tanto confías esté colmando tus expectativas. —Dice, hundiéndose por completo en mí. Aprieto los parpados y una corriente de placer recorre mi cuerpo que se arquea, obligándome a aferrar su espalda._

_Exhalo sonoramente y lo miro. En sus pupilas titila un brillo indescifrable, distinto._

—_Le hará falta más de una noche para lograr saciar todos mis deseos. —Confieso en un hilo de voz, bajando las manos hasta sus glúteos para volver a sentirme llena de él—. Muchas más noches…"_

Ahogo con la mano un gemido de frustración y su macabra risa retumba en mis oídos.

—"…_alegra esa cara. ¡Estás celebrando tu boda!_

La sangre hierve en las venas focalizando mi indignación en Freezer. Me levanto de golpe, casi perdiendo el equilibrio para desatar el obi y deshacerme del kimono nupcial, removiendo con furia la tela que quema sobre mi piel. No quiero nada que me recuerde a él en mí. No quiero nada que me recuerde a ninguno de los dos cerca, ni a este día, ni a la noche pasada. Nada.

El rencor crece y ya apenas soy capaz de contener la cólera que me devora exigiendo algo, ¿pero qué, contra quién? ¡Ojala lo supiera! Lo único que registro es la impotencia anidando en el estómago y el rojo de la desechada prenda en el suelo. La recojo tratando de desquitarme en ella, tironeando con brusquedad de la tela, afanándome inútilmente en rasgarla. Es desesperante. El corazón se desboca por el esfuerzo y un pitido sordo taladra mis tímpanos perforando la cordura. Sin ser ya dueña de mis actos, camino hasta la mesita de noche rebuscando a ciegas en el interior de uno de los cajones. Sostengo el puñal cuya hoja destaca en la semipenumbra de la habitación con un brillo hipnótico y regreso a los pies de la chimenea para hundir y arrastrar su punta afilada en el tejido, desgarrándolo. Siento un momentáneo alivio y todo se vuelve negro alrededor, impreciso.

La rabia estalla con violencia inusitada y una y otra vez la descargo en el kimono, rajando la seda, destrozándolo, sin pensar, haciéndome incluso daño pero sin poder parar. Lo intento pero es superior a mí. No puedo parar. No puedo.

—"_Basta Bulma. ¡Basta!" —_Me ordeno. La ira se agota a cada nuevo corte, espaciando poco a poco las acometidas. En un instante de lucidez suelto jadeante la daga para tratar de recuperar el dominio de mí misma.

El dolor de cabeza es ya insoportable y la humedad en mis mejillas delata unas lágrimas que he dejado escapar en algún momento. Las restriego furiosa con el dorso de la mano mientras contemplo los restos del destrozado kimono escampados sobre la alfombra. Inhalo hondo, buscando acompasar de nuevo los latidos del corazón y tomo uno de los jirones, arrojándolo al fuego para verlo arder entre las llamas. Es relajante observar como se consume hasta quedar reducido a cenizas. Uno tras otro me deshago de ellos en la chimenea, el desengaño y el rencor se aplacan a cada nuevo trozo de tela dejando en su lugar una falsa calma. Porque nada ha cambiado ni va a cambiar, la realidad sigue siendo la misma. Él no está, no estuvo nunca y duele, por primera vez en toda la noche empieza a doler quizás porqué por primera vez en toda la noche soy consciente de lo que eso significa.

Me incorporo despacio, dirigiéndome al tocador sobre el que dejo el puñal para cubrirme con la bata que se encuentra en el respaldo de la silla. El espejo, me devuelve la imagen de mi rostro con el maquillaje corrido y empapo un algodón para limpiar y retirar los restos del mismo, procurando no dejar ningún rastro. La marca de sus dientes queda al descubierto en mi cuello e instintivamente la acaricio con la punta de los dedos. Un extraño vacío se hace en mi pecho, de repente tengo la certeza de que algo le está pasando, puedo experimentar su incredulidad, su rabia creciendo dentro mí, como si mi cuerpo nos albergara a ambos, como si… como si él estuviera aquí, conmigo y fuésemos uno solo. La sensación apenas dura un instante pero es tan intensa que me obliga a apretar la mandíbula para no dejar escapar un grito de desesperación.

Debo estar volviéndome completamente loca. Clavo la vista en mi reflejo, tengo un aspecto horrible, las ojeras destacan sobre la lívida piel y los farolillos de las horquillas tintinean aún entre mi pelo. Saco uno de ellos y empiezo a deshacer el peinado, manteniendo la atención en los mechones que van cayendo a la espalda y a los lados de la cara a medida que son liberados. Apenas soy consciente de lo que me rodea.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me sobresalta devolviéndome al mundo. La figura de Freezer parado junto a la entrada se refleja en el cristal y el pánico me paraliza, los músculos se tensan y por inercia, tanteo la superficie del mueble sin dejar de vigilar sus movimientos en el espejo.

* * *

El frío comienza a hacerse notar a pesar de las llamas de la hoguera que lamen la oscuridad arrojando algo de luz y calor a nuestro alrededor. Estudio con interés al hombre que se encuentra sentado frente a mí. Hace un rato, entre los árboles, apenas si he podido fijarme en él. Su cabello es negro y picudo como el de cualquier saiyajin pero lo lleva extremadamente largo, por debajo de las caderas, las facciones duras y herméticas y las cejas se elevan desde el ceño hacia las sienes dotando su mirada de cierta ferocidad. Nappa, lo ha reconocido enseguida en cambio yo lo recuerdo muy vagamente, quizás porque las escasas veces que nos vimos en Vegetasei sólo éramos dos niños más entrenado entre otros muchos.

El sonido de un trueno hace que levante por un instante el rostro a la noche, la tormenta se encuentra cerca de nosotros y el viento parece haberse detenido dejando a su paso una masa de nubarrones grises que cubren la luna casi en su totalidad. Va a llover.

—Te sentará bien. —Dice Nappa, aún de pie, alargando a Raditz una botella que acaba de destapar. La acepta, levantándola hacia mí en un brindis silencioso antes de llevarla a sus labios, arruga el entrecejo al tragar y restriega su boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Argg! No está mal. —Profiere satisfecho, frunciendo una media sonrisa ladeada al ofrecérmela.

—Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. —Escupo seco, sin inmutarme ni despegar mis ojos de los suyos que no han dejado de analizarme en ningún momento.

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado quién era. —Contesta con despreocupado descaro y amplia su sonrisa, recogiendo el brazo para dejar de prestarme atención y retornar la bebida a su dueño que se le ha sentado al lado. Éste, da un sorbo corto antes de devolvérsela.

—Sé quién eres. —Y procuro que mi voz refleje que he captado su mal disimulado sarcasmo—. Lo que no sé es porqué me espías.

Me encara y se queda en silencio, con el fuego centelleando en sus pupilas. La tranquilidad que exhibe resulta exasperante y tengo que esforzarme para no estallar frente a la misma.

—No estaba espiando. —Declara al fin.

—¿Ah no? ¡¿Y cómo le llamas tú a seguir y observar cada uno de mis movimientos durante días? —Ahora soy yo el que se permite ser mordaz—. ¿Acaso me crees un idiota? Llevas detrás de nosotros desde el primer día que cruzamos Antei. —Revelo en un tono mucho menos ácido y la cara de Nappa es un poema. ¡Él muy imbécil no se había percatado de nada!—. Estuviste en Maboroshi. —Mis ojos atrapan los suyos tratando de vislumbrar el mínimo cambio ante el recuerdo de lo acontecido aquella noche. No lo hay, se mantiene impasible, con las llamas temblando en sus iris negros e insondables. De algún modo se parece mucho a mí—. Así que deja de intentar engañarme y contesta de una jodida vez. ¡¿Por qué diablos me vigilas?

La tensión es evidente pero no parece perturbarlo, dirige la botella a los labios con enervante calma y echa la cabeza atrás, empinándola. Paladea el licor y traga antes de hablar.

—Quería asegurarme. —Responde como si esas palabras bastaran para explicar su presencia.

—¡¿Asegurarte de qué? —Clamo a punto de tomar la espada e insertarla en su hígado. Si su intención es agotar mi paciencia, el muy cabrón lo está haciendo de maravilla.

Nappa, se agita a su lado visiblemente nervioso, me conoce y sabe que no podré aguantar mucho más. Está a punto de decir alguna cosa para distender el ambiente pero no le da tiempo a abrir la boca.

—De quién eres, de la clase de hombre en que te han convertido. —Hace una breve pausa—. De que cuando escuches lo que tengo que contarte actuarás como lo haría un saiyajin. ¡El príncipe de los saiyajins! —Oigo y una punzada de ira taladra mi pecho.

—¿Me estás juzgando? —Cuestiono sin acabar de creérmelo. ¡Prepotente de mierda! Es lo último que me faltaba y mi mano agarra con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada que sobre el suelo, descansa a mi lado.

—No. —Contesta enseguida—. Pero al igual que a ti la desconfianza me ha permitido seguir con vida hasta hoy. No te conozco y lo que tengo que desvelarte no es agradable. Tú también hubieras querido asegurarte primero.

Enmudezco, agostando los ojos fijos en él. Es puro cinismo y tiene agallas, eso me gusta así que muy a mi pesar no puedo evitar una sonrisa de medio lado.

—En ese caso, —los dedos se relajan sin soltar la espada— soy todo oídos. Comprobemos qué es tan "importante". —Y mi sardónica carcajada reverbera por sobre los truenos que se escuchan cada vez más próximos.

—Haces bien en reírte ahora, quizás en un rato no podrás hacerlo. —Murmura por lo bajo clavando sus pupilas en mí. Dejo de reír y sigue hablando sin darme opción a articular una respuesta—. ¿Qué sabéis de la guerra entre los saiyajins y los tsufurs?

La pregunta me descoloca y por unos segundos no sé que decir.

—Supongo que lo que todo el mundo. —Se adelanta Nappa atrayendo nuestro interés. Hasta el momento había procurado mantenerse al margen de la conversación—. Los saiyajins queríamos dominar las tierras de Plant y declaramos la guerra a los tsufurs convencidos de que nuestra evidente superioridad para el combate nos depararía una victoria fácil. —Expone orgulloso—. Por desgracia, ellos habían robado el secreto del acero a los maestros herreros de Chikyuu y fueron capaces de usarlo para fabricar armas. Ambos, nos enfrentamos en una cruenta lucha donde las ligeras espadas y las tácticas militares empleadas por Kumquat lograron superarnos. —Su vista se pierde en algún punto a mi espalda. Le resulta difícil recordar aquello, en realidad lo es para los dos. En todos los años que llevamos juntos jamás hemos comentado nada al respecto—. No estaba allí aquella mañana pero dicen, que los cadáveres se contaban a miles sobre la pradera después de la batalla. Muy pocos lograron sobrevivir a lo que supuso el final de Vegetasei. —Y su voz ha ido apagándose hasta quedar en completo silencio, tomándose algo de tiempo antes continuar—. Más tarde, Hyogen decidió vengar a sus aliados y exterminó a los tsufurs librándonos por siempre de esa plaga. —Concluye cargado de rencor

No puedo evitar que mi mente vuele por un instante a aquel día en los sótanos de Shakkutsu y las palabras de Freezer, se hacen eco en mi cabeza.

—"_Pues déjame informarte de que te encuentras ante: Kumquat, el caído rey de los tsufurs. ¡El asesino de tu padre! ¡El responsable de que tu pueblo, haya sido aniquilado!"_ —Su mueca de asco se dibuja con claridad en mi mente—._ "No tienes dónde volver." _—Me susurra—."_¡Ya no quedan saiyajins en las tierras altas! En realidad ya no quedan saiyajins en ninguna parte."_ —Cierro por un instante los ojos e incluso puedo sentir su aliento en mi oído, su uñas negras hundiéndose en mi hombro—. "_No debes preocuparte, puedes quedarte aquí. Conmigo._" —Mi mandíbula se aprieta buscando contener el recuerdo—. _"Cuidaré de ti. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la memoria de tu padre, eso y darte la posibilidad de vengar su muerte."_— La daga me devuelve el odio que destilan mis pupilas—. "_¡Acaba con el exterminador de tu raza!"_

Abro los párpados, centrándome en Raditz que al igual que yo, parece haberse sumido en sus pensamientos. Respira, conteniendo más de lo necesario el aire en los pulmones y exhala pesadamente.

—No deja de resultar curioso ¿verdad? —y vuelve a beber. Le regalo una mirada inquisitiva que acentúa la arruga de mi entrecejo—. Al final, la "lagartija" resultó el único vencedor de todo aquello y… ¡Ni siquiera tuvo que pelear demasiado! —Declara con cierta burla—. Los pocos saiyajins que sobrevivimos nos refugiamos en las montañas y las esquilmadas fuerzas de los tsufurs apenas opusieron resistencia.

—¡Es un bastardo con mucha suerte! —Exclama Nappa y voltea el cuello para observarlo—. Siempre la ha tenido.

—Quizás no fue la suerte. —Me escucho, con la vista perdida en las llamas, sin ser en realidad consciente de lo que estoy diciendo, concentrado, buscando encajar la pieza que acaba de aparecer para completar un difuso rompecabezas en el que no había reparado antes—. Quizás, fue otra cosa…

Levanto los ojos para encontrar los de Raditz que esboza una casi imperceptible y rápida sonrisa en la que por primera vez en toda la noche, no hay ni rastro de sarcasmo.

—No sé el concepto que tengas de tu padre y tampoco es de mi incumbencia. —Mi estómago da un vuelco repentino. Nunca he hablado con nadie de mi padre y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora. A veces, creo que lo odio en la misma forma en que aborrezco a Freezer, puede que más incluso. Me convirtió en el esclavo de esa sabandija y jamás voy a perdonarle por ello en cambio, la mayoría del tiempo me conformo con ignorar su recuerdo y es como si no hubiera existido—. Así que digamos que era duro e inflexible, vanidoso como casi todos los saiyajins y ambicioso, demasiado ambicioso, pero no estúpido. Sabía que los tsufurs tratarían de buscar una alianza ante la inminente guerra y también que ésta sólo podían encontrarla en Hyogen, así que se adelantó a sus planes y llegó a un acuerdo con Freezer. Supongo que secretamente albergaba la intención de traicionarlo tras conquistar las tierras altas.

—Estamos al tanto de eso. —Lo corto violentamente. No quiero hablar de mi padre, no soporto tener que pensar en él. Calla, estudiando con manifiesto interés mi reacción.

—Ya. —Y esboza una mueca de entendimiento—. Supongo que si Bardock se hubiera desprendido de mí usándome como simple moneda de cambio, también estaría enfadado. —Suelta con naturalidad. Sus palabras, tardan en ser hilvanadas en mi mente que se queda en blanco antes de alcanzar a comprender el significado de las mismas. La verdad golpea mi orgullo como la peor de las bofetadas y descompongo el gesto sin ser capaz de evitarlo. Mi espada corta el aire de abajo arriba quedando extendida al frente, con la punta a un milímetro de su garganta.

—¡Vegeta! —Vocea Nappa, haciendo amago de incorporarse. Mi atención está en Raditz que no mueve un solo músculo, ni intenta defenderse. La luz de las llamas riela sobre el metal y sus ojos me devuelven la hoja teñida de rojo y naranja.

El silencio se cierne en torno nuestro e incluso la tormenta parece haber cesado en su crepitar.

—Si tu intención es hacer que te mate, estás a punto de conseguirlo. —Articulo en un tono hondo—. No me gustan los juegos y ya me he cansado de éste así que, di lo que tengas que decir o lárgate pero hazlo rápido, no voy a darte mucho más tiempo.

Sin dejar un solo segundo de enfrentarme, traga seco y la piel roza el extremo afilado al hacerlo, despacio, levanta una de sus manos a la altura de la hoja y la aparta ligeramente a un lado.

—Está bien —asevera— pero no hay necesidad de esto. Pienso mejor sin tener un arma amenazando mi cuello.

Un relámpago ilumina el cielo y el trueno que lo acompaña rompe la tensión del momento. Falta poco para que empiece a llover. Reticente, bajo mi brazo y la espada queda a sus pies extendida sobre la hierba, es lo máximo que estoy dispuesto a ceder. Parece aceptarlo y asiente antes de continuar.

—Cómo he dicho, tu padre no era estúpido. —Y mira de reojo mis dedos crisparse con más fuerza sobre la empuñadura—. Que los tsufurs tuvieran armas de acero suponía un contratiempo para sus planes. No sé si se planteó la posibilidad de una derrota pero sí que la guerra se prolongara más de lo necesario y él, quería una victoria rápida y concluyente así que solicitó ayuda a su recién estrenado aliado. La estrategia era sencilla, las tropas de Hyogen aparecerían una vez iniciada la batalla sorprendiendo al enemigo que ante la evidente inferioridad numérica no tendría nada que hacer y acabaría por sucumbir o rendirse. Poco importaba, el resultado seria el mismo. Ser erradicados por siempre de las tierras altas. —Hace una breve pausa esperando una inexistente reacción de mi parte—. Aunque hubo quién, como Bardock, se opuso a ello desde el principio.

La mención a su progenitor parece afectarle y enmudece de nuevo, bajando la vista a su regazo para encararme antes de proseguir en un tono más suave.

—Mi padre no confiaba en Freezer y pensaba que permitir a su ejército campar en libertad por Vegetasei era un error que acabaríamos pagando. Pocos le escucharon. ¡Cómo iba el rey en su soberbia a considerar la opinión de un mísero soldado de tercera! —Su barbilla tiembla ligeramente por la rabia. Se toma unos segundos y empina por enésima vez la botella buscando que el alcohol aplaque su más que evidente furia. A pesar de tener los ojos puestos en mí ni siquiera está mirándome.

—Por eso dejo a Kakarotto a salvo en Chikyuu. —Musita de improviso Nappa, que acaba de encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta, estoy seguro, lleva haciéndose desde la primera vez que vio al imbécil.

—¿Qué sabes de mi hermano? —Cuestiona volviendo en si y desviando su atención a él.

—Lo mismo que tú. —Contesto enseguida—. Nos has observado durante días de modo que no te hagas el tonto. Lo has visto junto a nosotros. —La mención a Kakarotto hace que mi pensamiento quiera volver a Bulma y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme, así que intento apartarla de inmediato del mismo—. Su presencia no es relevante. Continúa. —Ordeno imperativo ante la necesidad de distraer mi mente en otra cosa.

—La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes. —Ironiza con una falsa media sonrisa.

—Ni la parquedad de palabras una de las tuyas. —Escupo displicente—.Terminemos con esto antes de que acabemos empapados. —Y un rayo rasga las nubes sobre nuestras cabezas. El atronador estallido corrobora mi afirmación.

—A diferencia de vosotros, yo sí estaba en Vegetasei aquella mañana. —Dice evocando la anterior explicación de Nappa—. La bruma del amanecer impedía ver con claridad un ejército poco organizado y ruidoso que esperaba la orden de partida con impaciencia. Los más de dos mil soldados que lo conformaban salieron al encuentro de los tsufurs seguros de su victoria. Las ansias por entrar en combate podían leerse en todos ellos, muchos morirían y no les importaba, la posibilidad de pelear acallaba cualquier miedo o duda que pudieran tener. Los que no estaban en condiciones de luchar o éramos demasiado jóvenes, teníamos que quedarnos y mirábamos con envidia como aquellos hombres y mujeres seleccionados para la contienda se perdían optimistas entre la niebla. —Enmudece y cierra los ojos un instante—. Entonces, aún no sabíamos que no volverían nunca.

Ninguno dice nada. No hay nada que decir, nada que pueda paliar la sensación de impotencia que nos embarga. Una leve brisa hace oscilar las flamas de la hoguera y las primeras gotas empiezan a caer.

—Apenas hacía media hora que se habían marchado cuándo aparecieron las tropas de Freezer con Dororia al mando. Bardock, era el responsable de guiarlos al campo de batalla y se aproximó a ellos impaciente y confiado. Creo que los nervios le hicieron olvidar cualquier recelo. El tiempo era fundamental y cada minuto significaba un cadáver más.

—Siempre pensé que el ejército de Hyogen no llegó a tiempo. —Susurro. Sus ojos se clavan con intensidad en los míos revelándome la verdad. La lluvia es ligera pero empezará a arreciar en breve. Da lo mismo. La rabia se instala en el estómago, comprimiéndolo con lentitud. Sé lo que viene a continuación, lo sé pero tengo que oírselo decir. Necesito oírlo en voz alta.

—Dororia descabalgó y se puso frente a mi padre, esbozó una sonrisa sádica y sin darle tiempo a nada más desenvaino la espada y le atravesó el corazón. Vi la hoja asomar por su espalda y no supe que hacer, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. —La botella tiembla en su mano—. _"Acabad con ellos y quemarlo todo"_ escuché y ya sólo me acuerdo de los gritos de mujeres, ancianos y niños retumbando en mis oídos, del olor a madera quemada y a sangre impregnando el ambiente, de mi padre cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Ni tan siquiera sé cómo logré escapar a aquella masacre. —Apenas le presto atención, mi alrededor se desdibuja y las imágenes se agolpan en la cabeza—. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme levantado entre los cuerpos aún calientes y mutilados de algunos de mis compañeros y correr con desesperación hacia la pradera en busca de ayuda, sin aliento, sin detenerme. —Revivo cada uno de los golpes, las humillaciones, las burlas. La presión en el pecho se hace insoportable y apenas me deja respirar—. Lo que encontré al llegar no era muy diferente de lo que había dejado atrás. —Apura la bebida y su vista se extravía en las llamas que sisean por el agua—. Kunquat ganó una batalla, pero fue Freezer quién venció aquel día. Fue Freezer quién nos traicionó con el único fin de exterminar a saiyajins y a tsufurs y asegurarse el control de las tierras altas.

* * *

Mis ojos no se despegan de la silueta que el espejo delata a mi espalda, las yemas rozan el metal de la empuñadura y logro tomar la daga, volteándome con ella en la mano para encararlo.

—¿Qué… Qué...? —Titubeo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestiono tratando de sobreponer el miedo. Su vista recorre mi cuerpo y se queda por un momento fija en el arma. Me enfrenta y esboza una torcida y malévola sonrisa llena de intención.

—¿Tú que crees? —pregunta sin dejar de mirarme—. Es nuestra noche de bodas. —Y su sarcástica carcajada se hace eco en el silencio de la habitación erizando mi piel.

—Será mejor que te vayas. No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí. Hiciste un trato con mi padre y hasta el momento lo hemos cumplido. —A pesar de estar completamente aterrada, le recuerdo los términos de nuestro acuerdo con firmeza.

Deja de reír manteniendo en sus labios una mueca de diversión y da un paso al frente.

—Cierto. —Declara con burla y mis dedos aferran con más fuerza aún el puñal—. Pero he pensado que algunos puntos del mismo pueden discutirse. Al fin y al cabo son cuestiones de poca trascendencia que sólo nos afectan a ambos. —Expone ampliando su sonrisa. Es repulsivo.

—No hay nada que discutir así que sal de aquí. —Ordeno imperativa. La sola idea de que pueda tocarme revuelve mi estomago, quizás por eso he sonado mucho más despectiva de lo que pretendía.

Se queda serio fijando sus ojos en los míos, al parecer no le agrada mi rechazo. En sus iris centellea por un instante el enojo pero enseguida vuelve a inundarlos la lujuria y recompone su gesto habitual. El corazón se detiene un segundo y comienza a bombear aceleradamente cuándo lo veo encaminarse decidido hacia mí.

—No te acerques. —Amenazo levantando el brazo y dando un paso atrás para toparme con el borde del tocador. Se frena a escasos tres metros de distancia, mirando desdeñoso el cuchillo que sostengo al frente y que tiembla ligeramente a consecuencia de mi pulso inseguro.

—¿Vas a matarme? —Cuestiona con una indiferencia que raya el desprecio. Me mira como un depredador a su presa, controla la situación y lo sabe, sabe que no tengo nada que hacer en su contra, dudo que consiguiera siquiera herirlo. La socarrona sonrísa que luce ratifica mis pensamientos. Se está divirtiendo, esto no es más que un juego para él y mi falsa entereza no hace si no hacerlo más excitante. Mi mente se queda en blanco un instante y sus palabras resuenan con claridad en mis oídos

"—_¿Te sientes mejor pensando que esto no es más que una farsa? ¿Qué todo terminará cuando llegue la primavera? Muy bien, sigue interpretando a la heroína hasta entonces. ¡Cuándo lo tengas gimiendo encima de ti, te darás cuenta de cómo concluye realmente esta función!"_

Tomo oxígeno y casi, casi puedo sentir como aquella noche su aliento lamiendo mi rostro en una caricia invisible. Clavo la vista en él que sigue expectante mis movimientos. La confusión inicial ha pasado dejando que el miedo despierte mi instinto de supervivencia. No tengo nada que perder y no voy a dejar que me haga esto. No voy a dejar que esto pase.

—No. —Contesto y puedo ver la decepción titilar en sus pupilas. Quizá esperaba otra respuesta—. Pero… ¿Crees que mi padre te dará una sola espada si yo muero? —Pregunto al tiempo que llevo el cuchillo con decisión a mi cuello. Su sorpresa es tan evidente que incluso parpadea con incredulidad. Ya no hay burla en su semblante, supongo que por un momento experimenta lo que es ser el cazador cazado. Da un paso adelante reduciendo el espacio entre los dos. Ni me inmuto.

—No seas ridícula. —Afirma soltando una sardónica carcajada que denota mucha menos confianza de la que estoy segura le gustaría.

No respondo, tan sólo lo desafío sin ocultar mi animadversión y presiono la hoja en mi piel produciendo un corte superficial que escuece y deja escapar un hilillo de sangre, puedo sentirlo deslizarse lentamente hasta la clavícula. Con un ágil movimiento termina de acortar la distancia que todavía nos separa y sujeta mi muñeca haciéndome abrir los dedos. Su reacción es tan rápida que no puedo evitar soltar el puñal que él, arroja de inmediato al extremo contrario de la habitación.

Me revuelvo con violencia, golpeando y pateando pero es mucho más fuerte que yo. En tan solo unos segundos lleva mis brazos atrás, aprisionándolos con una sola mano y quedo atrapada entre el tocador y su cuerpo. El borde del mueble se hinca al inicio de mi espalda y la cabeza se recuesta en el espejo. La postura es incómoda y dolorosa, apenas puedo respirar pero no parece importarle.

Recorre mi rostro con una expresión indescifrable que no le había visto hasta ahora.

—Eres una mujer interesante. —Declara sobre mis labios y un escalofrío baja por mi columna. Está demasiado cerca, me muevo de nuevo con brusquedad intentando soltarme pero lo único que consigo es hacerme daño y que recueste más su peso sobre mí, afianzando su agarre. Siento su erección clavarse en mi vientre y el miedo y el asco me paralizan—. ¿Así que prefieres morir a que te toque? —Pregunta con sorna y hay un matiz de rabia en sus palabras. Su mano libre aprieta mi muslo con rudeza y sube dibujando mi silueta por encima de la bata hasta uno de mis senos para quedarse ahí, acariciándolo con el pulgar—. Estoy seguro de que serias capaz de hacerlo. —Afirma angostando la mirada.

Cierro los ojos para no verlo, no quiero verlo e intento gritar pero la voz muere en la garganta. _"Esto no puede estar pasándome_" es lo último que pienso antes de desconectar mi cerebro de la realidad. Su lengua lame los restos de sangre, subiendo desde la clavícula hasta el cuello, se detiene un instante y sus dedos se crispan en mi pecho. Me daño. Percibo su nauseabundo aliento en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Tienes suerte. —Susurra en un tono meloso y mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja, apenas lo escucho—. Ansío demasiado esas armas para arriesgarlas por algo así. —Y al momento me suelta y se incorpora.

Lo enfrento, aún recostada y temblando sobre el tocador. No quiero moverme, no hasta estar segura de que en verdad va a dejarme ir, así que apoyo las palmas en el mueble para sostener mi peso y lo veo caminar hasta la puerta dándome la espalda. Toma el pomo y se gira para mirarme una vez más, cortando mi agitada respiración.

—Esta noche es el solsticio de invierno así que volveremos a hablar de_ "nosotros_" en el equinoccio de primavera. Tres meses pasan enseguida. —Sentencia con una sonrisa lasciva antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

La rabia es algo natural para mí, siempre he convivido con ella y de algún modo he llegado a aceptarla como parte inherente de mi personalidad. Quizás por eso estoy seguro de que no es lo que en estos momentos, sentado bajo la lluvia, destroza con saña mis entrañas. No, no es rabia, ni rencor, ni odio pero su efecto es mucho más devastador. ¿Incredulidad? ¿Impotencia? No lo sé.

Todo a mí alrededor se desmorona y es cómo si estuviera desangrándome con enervante lentitud. Los diecisiete años junto a Freezer pasan ante mis ojos y por primera vez puedo ir más allá. Detrás de cada una de sus miradas en las que pensaba sólo había desprecio adivino ahora nítida la burla, la satisfacción de saberse el más astuto_—. "¡Te crees muy listo!" —_Se mofa en mi cara enarbolando una cáustica sonrisa_—_. "_El arrogante príncipe de los saiyajins! Tan engreído, tan pagado de sí mismo, mirando siempre a lo demás por encima del hombro y en cambio, te limitas a bailar al son que toco para ti. ¿Alguna vez has llegado a pensar que el nuestro era un duelo entre iguales?" —_Pregunta ese brillo en sus pupilas que nunca hasta esta noche he sabido leer_—. "¡Qué equivocado estás!_

El pecho va a reventar bajo la empapada tela que se pega a la piel dibujando la tensión de los músculos y él, no cesa en su afán de mortificarme_—. "¡Has matado por mí! ¡Has conquistado para mí! He robado en tus narices todo lo que era tuyo y ni siquiera te has percatado de ello." —_La verdad es humillante_—_. "_¿Quién maneja las riendas? ¿Quién gana la partida? ¡¿Quién es el mejor de los dos?" — _Se pavonea frente a mi estupidez. Un súbito miedo abre un hueco en el estómago y llevo los dedos a la marca de dientes, masajeándola para mitigar el pinchazo en un acto reflejo. La estoy sintiendo.

—"_¡Bulma!" —_Y su carcajada grotesca retumba dentro de mi cabeza. La mandíbula se aprieta en un intento desesperado por sacarlo de mi mente pero es inútil, sigo escuchándolo_—. "_¡_Todo lo tuyo es mío!" —_Revela sin dejar de reír_—. "_¡_Todo!" —_Incapaz de soportarlo, me levanto, envainando la espada para caminar mecánicamente hasta la silla que sigue cubierta por la manta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Oigo a mi espalda mientras silbo llamando a Yasha. La voz de Nappa se confunde entre las imágenes y las risas que inundan mi cabeza y tardo en reconocerla. Mi voluntad se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia y es el instinto y la sed de venganza lo único que guía mis movimientos—. No cometas una idiotez. — ¡¿Más? Estoy a punto de chillar pero me conformo con ignorarlo mientras paso las riendas por el hocico del caballo. Aunque no lo miro sé que se ha puesto en pie y se aproxima a mí—. ¡Vegeta! —Exclama cerrando sus dedos sobre mi hombro para hacerme reaccionar. Cierro los parpados esforzándome por volver a la realidad. Volteo la cabeza y observo su mano antes de levantar la vista y enfocarla en él. Turbado, deshace su agarre al instante

—Vuelvo a Sakkotsu. —Murmuro, dándole la espalda y apretando la hebilla de la cincha.

—¡Te has vuelto loco! —Profiere y se queda callado mientras remuevo la silla comprobando que esté bien sujeta—. ¿Es… es por ella? —Pregunta dubitativo en un tono bajo. No quiere alterarme más aunque se está buscando que lo degüelle. Me paralizo e inhalo en profundidad pero el oxigeno no me ayuda—. Porqué si es por ella…

—¡Es por mí! —Exploto enfrentándolo. La rabia ha vuelto con más intensidad que otras veces, instalándose en el abdomen para extenderse en rápidas embestidas a cada uno de los nervios que se crispan dolorosamente a su paso.

—Si peleas contra Freezer sin estar preparado te matará. ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?—Trata de razonar, algo que para su desgracia yo no estoy en posición de hacer.

—¡Qué me importa! —Grito enloquecido, apretando y conteniendo los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo. Sentir su miedo me está matando y no debería importarme así que necesito descargar la frustración —. No debí marcharme. —Confieso mirándolo directamente a los ojos

El tiempo parece detenerse y un pesado silencio cae sobre nosotros, roto sólo por el sonido de mi agitada respiración que se escucha a pesar de la intensa lluvia.

—Así que lo dejarás ganar otra vez. —Declara fríamente Raditz. Enfoco mi poca lucidez en él que sigue sentado junto al fuego ya casi apagado. Había olvidado por completo su presencia.

—No te metas en esto. —Le advierto cargado de rencor—. Sabes la verdad hace años y no has hecho nada por vengarte. ¡Eres tan cobarde como tu hermano! —Escupo con desprecio y por la manera en que muta su gesto mi acusación parece remover algo en su interior.

—¡Y tú, eres tan soberbio como tu padre! —Vocea indignado irguiendo su imponente figura. Desenvaino la espada, extendiéndola hacia él que continúa hablando sin inmutarse—. ¿Supones que sólo tú quieres verlo muerto? ¿Piensas que no he soñado mil veces con hacerlo yo mismo? —Demanda alzando la voz—. Te creía más inteligente. ¿De que mierda nos va a servir tu sacrificio? —Está realmente enfadado. Hace una pausa estudiando mi reacción y parece calmarse—. Ve a enfrentarlo y deja que acabe contigo. —Concede condescendiente—. Dale su ansiada victoria. Al fin y al cabo, que importancia tiene un saiyajin más o menos en su lista de victimas.

—Y que sugieres, ¿qué haga lo mismo que tú? ¿Qué lo ignore? ¡¿Qué actúe como si no pasara nada? —Le increpo con encono sosteniendo aún la espada al frente.

—Ven conmigo. —Contesta tranquilo, dando un paso adelante. Mi ceño se frunce en una mueca de sorpresa evidente—. ¿Quieres resarcirte? Entonces ven conmigo. —Repite—. Los saiyajins nos hemos hecho fuertes en las montañas. —Explica sin darme opción a preguntar nada—. Muchas tribus nómadas se han unido a nosotros. Saben que después de Namekusei y Chikyuu les toca a ellos y están dispuestas a luchar. Apenas somos unos seiscientos pero en cuanto llegue la primavera pelearemos hasta el final. —No puedo dar crédito a sus palabras. Ignorando el acero, camina decidido hasta mí mientras continúa hablando—. Conoces la guerra y el ejército de Freezer mejor que él mismo —dice sin dejar de avanzar—, a sus generales, sus estrategias. —Se detiene delante del filo—. Te necesitamos. Contigo al frente tendremos una oportunidad. —Sus pupilas están fijas en las mías—. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso he estado observándote. —Confiesa finalmente.

* * *

"_Es el pasado el que nos impulsa, a ti, a mí, a todos precisamente,_

_de la misma manera._

_Y lo que aún no se ha experimentado y que de inmediato_

_vendrá para nosotros, para ti, para mí, para todos, será_

_precisamente de la misma manera."_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

_Me demoré un poco o mucho según se mire. Podría dar mil excusas, algunas muy buenas pero a decir verdad me he dormido en los laureles a la hora de escribir la continuación. En fin, que le vamos a hacer, os pido mil perdones porqué sé que es difícil retomar la lectura después de tanto tiempo. El capítulo puede resultaros interesante o puede que no, y estamos de acuerdo en que la escena de Nappa, Raditz y Vegeta es demasiado larga y tendría que haberla acortado, pero es necesaria y da ciertas explicaciones. Ya sabemos porqué Goku está en Chikyuu, quién mató a Bardock, que pinta Raditz en esta historia, lo que piensa Bulma y bueno, que al parecer todos sin excepción ansían la llegada de la primavera. A partir de ahora encaramos el final, eso no significa que vaya a terminar en la siguiente actualización, aún quedan unas cuántas pero digamos que todas las cartas están sobre el tapete y sólo hay que jugar la partida. ¡DORORO! Ponte a escribir escenas de verdad y déjate de metáforas tontas, pensareis. Está bien, tenéis razón para la próxima prometo hacerlo mejor y si puedo (será difícil), más rápido. ;-D_

_Como siempre gracias a __**Midory **__por betearme. Gracias también a: __**vsq81, any chan, **__**MaTuR3, Sakura-dono Blacklady, Dramaaa, BASS, sakuno **_y_** LEO98 **__por sus reviews_

_A __**any chan**__: ¡Cuanto entusiasmo! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y sí, a veces los sentimientos también hay que esconderlos, aunque a nosotros no nos engañan y sabemos que están ahí. Un abrazo y mil gracias por el comentario._

_A __**MaTuR3: **__Pues aquí tienes la respuesta acerca del papel de Raditz en esta historia. Bueno, nuestros protagonistas tienen que luchar contra ellos mismos pero también contra las circunstancias que les rodean así que veremos si es cierto eso de: El amor todo lo puede (¡Dios, cada día soy más cursi! :P ) o la cosa se queda en agua de borrajas. En cuanto a Goku y Chichi que puedo decirte, no sé si él sea capaz de centrarse porque de momento el pobre anda un poco desorientado. Mil gracias por el review y un fuerte abrazo._

_A __**Sakura-dono Blacklady**__: No me des las gracias, gracias a ti por dejarme un review. ¿Así que el despertar te pareció triste? Bueno, supongo que a veces es duro enfrentar la realidad y como mínimo ellos han tenido su momento. ¡No iba a ser todo un camino de rosas! Hay que pelear por lo que se quiere. Un besazo y un abrazo. Pasa una buena semana y cuídate mucho._

_A __**sakuno: **__Tienes razón a veces el tiempo se detiene y nos quedamos como hibernando, sin darnos cuenta de que los días y las semanas van pasando a nuestro alrededor. He tenido esa sensación, quizás por eso me costó tanto acabar el capítulo. Eso y alguna que otra dificultad a la hora de encarar las reacciones de los personajes. A lo mejor debería dejarme llevar y volver a emocionarme en lugar de tratar de mantener a raya a los protagonistas. ¡Era más fácil cuando escribía así! En fin, siento la demora pero todo llega. Un abrazo y mil gracias por el review._

_A __**LEO98: **__Estimada Leo, tu pregunta me ha hecho cuestionarme si en verdad no estoy dando por sentado cosas que igual no he explicado suficientemente. Verás en este fic no hay ki, ni fuerza de combate pero los hay que son mejores que otros en el manejo de la espada. La espada es como si fuera el Ki, contra mejor espadachín seas más fuerza tienes aunque también depende del peso y la dureza del arma, no es lo mismo una hoja de acero que otra de hierro, esta última pesa mucho más y es más difícil de manejar. Vegeta no puede matar a Freezer porque en un duelo éste último lo derrotaría. Además a diferencia de Chikiuu y Namekusei, Hyogen posee un gran ejército. Respecto a tu otra duda es posible que este capítulo pueda resolverla. Los tsufurs vencieron a los saiyajins en una batalla en la que sufrieron muchas bajas así que fue sencillo para Freezer y su poderoso ejercito acabar con ellos. De hecho es Vegeta quién mata al último de los tsufur en las prisiones de Sakkutsu. Lo de los planetas me ha descolocado un poco, te he escrito un resumen de los escenarios del fic pero es un poco largo, si aún tienes interés escríbeme y te lo enviaré. Bien, espero haber resuelto tus dudas. Pregunta lo que necesites saber que yo estoy encantada de contestarte. Bienvenida, un abrazo y mil gracias por tu review._

_Gracias a los lectores que leyeron ocultos entre las sombras._

_John Ruskin dijo: "No existe el mal tiempo, sólo diferentes clases de buen tiempo." Lo mismo que no existe la mala suerte, sólo la buena fortuna que a veces se camufla entre rayos y truenos para despistarnos. No os dejéis engañar y salir a buscarla aunque sea bajo la lluvia. Ella os está esperando._

_Hasta pronto… espero…_


	18. CAPITULO XVII: EL FINAL DEL INVIERNO

_**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé_

**CAPÍTULO XVII: EL FINAL DEL INVIERNO**

Hemos acampado al amparo del árbol del Teneré*, una acacia solitaria que sobrevive en mitad de esta zona de pedregoso desierto, aislada y olvidada por todos. Como un vigía de mil ojos, las hojas que brotan en su copa parecen guardar la frontera que separa las tierras altas e Hyogen del inhóspito territorio de Namekusei y ofrecen el único refugio donde cobijarse del sol que despunta ya en el horizonte. En apenas unas horas sus rayos calcinarán de nuevo el suelo resquebrajado y reseco al que tan sólo el árbol milenario parece ser capaz de plantar cara, hundiendo desafiante sus raíces hasta encontrar el codiciado oro líquido que le permite subsistir a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier otro ser vivo.

Los hombres han montado a su alrededor las tiendas y los toldos que los protegerán en la que sin duda será otra abrasadora jornada. Todos parecen tener prisa por terminar y descansar del camino recorrido durante la noche. Algunos recogen el rocío adherido a las ramas conscientes de que cualquier gota de agua puede ser necesaria y otros, se aproximan impacientes a las hogueras donde las ollas calientan las raciones de arroz que les servirán de alimento.

Durante tres meses me he preguntado como se sentiría este momento. Mientras entrenaba sin descanso entre la nieve a varios grados bajo cero, con el viento cortando la piel y el frío instalado en los huesos. Cuando los dedos entumecidos apenas podían sostener la espada y dolían por el peso de ésta o planeaba mi venganza, privándome de horas de sueño, tratando de convertir un puñado de hombres inexpertos y oxidados guerreros saiyajins en algo que pudiera parecer un ejército, no me preguntaba por el transcurso de la batalla que me espera, no por qué sería vencer o enfrentarme cara a cara con él, sino justo por el instante en que mirara atrás y tuviera que afrontar mi pasado siendo consciente de mi propia degradación, de la humillación sufrida durante años soportando en silencio la burla y el engaño de todos aquellos que siempre he considerado inferiores a mí, que son inferiores a mí.

La mano me tiembla ligeramente y estrecho con fuerza la brida en mi puño. Las cosas no tenían que haber sido así. Los saiyajines estábamos llamados a ser los amos y señores del mundo y el resto de pueblos se someterían a nuestra voluntad o elegirían ser aniquilados. Ese era nuestro destino, a lo que la sangre guerrera que calienta nuestros cuerpos nos obligaba y que nunca debió ser truncado por la traición.

Desde los siete años he aborrecido todo segundo de mi existencia, tratando de sobrevivir, con el nudo del odio retorciéndose en el estómago a cada orden acatada o castigo impuesto que me denigraba aún más. Tragándome el orgullo, convencido de que algún día llegaría la hora de hacerle pagar por cada una de las heridas que marcan mi cuerpo y corroen las entrañas, al fin de recuperar el lugar que me corresponde.

Pero aquella noche en que supe la verdad, comprendí que la venganza no alcanzaría a restituir una ínfima parte lo que me había arrebatado, que tendría que aprender a lidiar con la vergüenza de haber sido un títere que manejó a su antojo. Puedo vencer o morir en esta revancha y ninguna de las dos opciones cambiará el hecho de que él siempre anduvo un paso por delante. Jamás me consideró un rival a batir porque nunca me comporté como tal. Dejé que la soberbia y el rencor nublaran el juicio y ese es un error que cargaré sobre los hombros y pagaré el resto de mi vida.

Nada podrá exonerar mi estupidez, ni me devolverá el tiempo perdido. Nada.

A lomos de Yasha, echo un último vistazo atrás antes de partir. Las altas cordilleras que atravesamos hace dos días se vislumbran borrosas en la distancia, la nieve ha empezado a desaparecer de sus cumbres y las cimas más bajas aparecen ya peladas. A sus faldas se distingue la arboleda de Maboroshi que la cercana primavera ha hecho rebrotar, convirtiéndola en un manto verde, casi negro, que se extiende hacia el interior de Hyogen.

Hasta ahora nos ha acompañado la suerte y desde que descendimos de las montañas para atravesar las tierras de Plant, tan sólo hemos sufrido un par de encontronazos con sendas patrullas de Freezer de las que nos ha resultado fácil deshacernos sin dejar rastro. Al parecer, por la información obtenida antes de sesgar sus miserables vidas, a la asquerosa lagartija le interesa mucho conocer mi paradero y lleva todo el invierno buscándome.

No puedo evitar la sardónica sonrisa que aflora en mis labios. Ya contaba con eso.

Lo imagino revolviéndose en su sillón de terciopelo rojo, castigando infelices que fracasaron en el intento de encontrarme, sosteniendo una copa en la mano donde ahogar la rabia mientras trata de adivinar mis movimientos. Lo conozco y me conoce y sabe que mi deserción no va a durar para siempre. Sabe que la noche en que desaparecí sólo marca el principio de la partida, el comienzo de lo que será, irremediablemente, el final del juego para alguno de los dos.

—Ten cuidado. —Aconseja Nappa que se encuentra de pie junto a mí sujetando las riendas. Sus palabras hacen que abandone mis pensamientos y vuelva a centrarme en lo que me rodea—. Los namekianos serán difíciles de convencer.

—Preocúpate por llegar mañana al anochecer tal y como hemos acordado. —Reacciono, frunciendo el ceño, un tanto hastiado de sus continuas advertencias. A mi lado y también sobre su caballo, Raditz deja escapar una irónica risa.

—Actúas como cualquier madre preocupada por su retoño. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que quieras confesarnos? —Insinúa, convirtiendo su anterior risotada en una sonora carcajada.

—¡Oye imbécil! —Exclama indignado el aludido, aproximándose a él con cara de pocos amigos—. Lo único que digo es que prestéis atención. Después de todo Vegeta lleva tiempo combatiendo contra ellos así que no lo van a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

—Prometo cuidarlo bien. —Continúa burlándose, levantando su palma derecha con insolente solemnidad—. ¿Algún otro consejo antes de nuestra partida, _"mami_"? —Suelta sin dejar de carcajearse.

—Te voy a despellejar. —Profiere, abalanzándosele e iniciando un forcejeo para derribarlo del caballo. Su estridente risa no deja de perforarme los tímpanos. Me pregunto si esa actitud frente a la vida que se gasta no es más que una máscara, una manera de mantenerse a flote. Yo me aferro al orgullo y supongo que él, se vale de un aparente desinterés por todo para sobrevivir.

—¡Ya basta! —Les grito a punto de perder los nervios. Después de meses soportándolas he acabado por acostumbrarme a sus continuas peleas, provocadas casi siempre por algún ácido comentario hacia Nappa cuyo taciturno carácter es incapaz de entender un sentido del humor demasiado mordaz, pero decididamente, no es el mejor momento para las bromas y mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—El maldito tercera clase merece una lección. —Protesta sin cejar en su empeño de descabalgarlo.

—¡He dicho que basta! —Reitero, clavándole una mirada de advertencia que logra el efecto deseado ya que enseguida da un paso atrás separándose de él. Éste, amplia su sonrisa sintiéndose vencedor.

—Eso va por ti también. —Le espeto, encarándolo furibundo. A veces resulta exasperante.

—Está bien. —Contesta resignado encogiendo los hombros a modo de disculpa aunque sin acabar de borrar del todo su jocosa mueca. Mi ceño se arruga un poco más. No, a veces no. Siempre—. Supongo que al grandullón no le falta razón. —Argumenta, en un claro intento de congraciarse con Nappa que sigue apretando la mandíbula y mirándolo como si quisiera asesinarlo.

—Nos veremos mañana por la noche. —Le recuerdo atrayendo de vuelta su atención a mí.

—Allí estaré. —Afirma serio, observándome fijamente al tiempo que asiente con la cabeza. En sus pupilas se percibe cierta inquietud, sé que preferiría acompañarme, ha insistido en ello hasta la saciedad pero alguien debe quedarse al mando y yo no _"confío_" en nadie más.

Levanto la vista por última vez al campamento y harto de perder el tiempo, espoleo a Yasha que en seguida sale al galope en dirección a Namekusei. Apenas unos minutos después, Raditz, me alcanza situándose a mi derecha. Para mi sorpresa no dice nada y al igual que yo, se concentra con gesto inusualmente grave en la inmensidad del desierto que se extiende frente a nosotros.

* * *

La tarde avanza sobre el jardín que ha renacido ante la inminente llegada de la primavera. Los brotes verdes y los narcisos en flor salpican los parterres mientras los tulipanes anuncian con sus colores brillantes el buen tiempo. El sol prolonga su presencia en el cielo, calentando la brisa marina y acompañando mis pasos hasta el bosque de bambú que ofrece un insólito espectáculo. Sus tallos parecen haberse contagiado del paisaje que los rodea y están floreciendo, algo que sólo puede contemplarse una vez cada sesenta años, quizás más.

Me siento junto al arroyo que fluye entre las piedras, escampando en el ambiente su murmullo sordo que se entremezcla con el débil crepitar de las olas en las rocas. Las flores del bambuzal representan una extravagante alegoría a mi alrededor, colmándolo de una vida que anuncia el final del mismo. Todo el bosque es una única planta y cuando los frutos maduren las cañas se secarán dejando sus raíces en el suelo de las que, pasado mucho tiempo, rebrotarán nuevas varas. La muerte del bambú es un mal augurio y no puedo evitar cuestionarme acerca de su muda advertencia.

Inhalo, llenando mis pulmones de oxigeno y suelto el aire despacio, focalizando mis pensamientos en otros cambios que el final del invierno también ha traído a Shakkotsu. Los barcos que transportan las armas exigidas como pago han salido ya de Chikyuu y en apenas cinco días atracarán en Hyogen. La noticia ha sido bien acogida por Freezer, dejando en un segundo plano la desaparición de Vegeta que todo el invierno ha tenido a la fortaleza y a sus habitantes en vilo, preocupados sólo de no ser la victima escogida para paliar por un rato su más que evidente fracaso a la hora de encontrarlo. Muchos lo aseguran muerto y un sinfín de absurdas historias circulan entre esclavos y soldados, algunos de los cuales juran incluso haber visto su cadáver. Por supuesto, Freezer no lo cree y yo sé que no es cierto. No es una mera sospecha, de algún modo extraño estoy segura de ello. No entiendo el porqué, sencillamente lo sé.

Es, quizás, ese vacío que se llena en el estomago o el escalofrío que recorre la espalda. De repente el pulso se acelera. Puedo sentirlo, llevo meses sintiéndolo. La primera vez fue la noche en que desapareció, entonces la frustración y el rencor me cegaban y atribuí la sensación a una momentánea locura, deseaba tanto que no se hubiera marchado que mi mente buscaba un mecanismo de defensa ante lo inevitable mitigando así la rabia y la impotencia que me ofuscaban. Con el paso de los días, el resentimiento fue diluyéndose en un mar de dudas que me apremiaban a razonar sobre esas cuestiones que no podía, ni puedo contestar, a pesar del vinculo que nos une y que parece haberse hecho, incluso en la distancia, mucho más intenso.

He venido cada tarde a sentarme en este bosque en que me encuentro, preguntándome muchas cosas, rememorando día tras día los escasos momentos que tuvimos sin cosechar apenas respuestas pero con la certeza de que se encuentra bien y eso, me permite mantener viva la esperanza de obtenerlas cuando regrese. Supongo que carece ya de importancia pero no albergo ninguna duda sobre su vuelta y al parecer Freezer tampoco, de ahí su interés por encontrarlo primero.

Mil veces me he repetido que nuestros caminos se separaron la mañana en que decidió marcharse, que no me importa en absoluto dónde y cómo se encuentra, que debería ignorarlo o estar enfadada y lo estoy, o al menos lo estuve hasta darme cuenta de que la rabia y un orgullo herido no podían competir el alivio de saberlo a salvo. Imagino que soy como estos tallos de bambú que me rodean y me adapto a las circunstancias, doblándome en la dirección del viento para erguirme de nuevo cuando deja de soplar, así sobrevivo a las embestidas del destino.

En ocasiones tengo la impresión de que puede escucharme y como ahora, cierro con fuerza los ojos y le llamo y le explico lo que no me dio opción a contarle en su momento, pero es sólo eso, una impresión. Mis palabras parecen estrellarse siempre contra un inexistente muro, evocando esa otra pared invisible que desde el principio tratamos de levantar entre nosotros sin conseguir mantenerla en pie. No deja de resultar extraño, si me concentro, puedo saber que siente, si tiene hambre, o sed como en estos momentos, las escasas veces en que está tranquilo o aquellas en que la ira lo consume pero por más que me esfuerzo no logro adentrarme en sus pensamientos ni hacerme oír. Supongo que esa posibilidad sólo existe en mi imaginación.

El sonido de unos pasos amortiguados por la hierba me obliga a abrir los ojos. Chichi sonríe, deteniéndose frente a mí.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí. —Dice y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa—. No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto este lugar. —Cuestiona mirando curiosa alrededor.

—Me trae buenos recuerdos. —Contesto, siguiendo el recorrido de sus ojos hasta quedar fija en ellos. Y soy consciente del brillo que titila en mis pupilas—. Muy buenos recuerdos… —Susurro. Ella, no hace ninguna pregunta al respecto pero vuelve a mirar el bosque que nos rodea con cierto recelo.

—El bambú ha florecido y eso es un mal augurio. —Expresa seria, enfrentándome de nuevo. Me incorporo y suspiro, ampliando mi sonrisa. Siempre se preocupa demasiado.

—Seamos optimistas y pensemos que las desgracias van a cebarse con el _"Señor__"_ de la fortaleza esta primavera. —Articulo, guiñándole un ojo—. Quién sabe, igual es alérgico a la flor del bambú y ésta termina con él. —El repentino tintineo de su risa se hace eco entre los troncos huecos y me cuelgo de su brazo para salir del bosque.

—¡Oh! Eres imposible, Bulma. —Responde sin dejar de reír.

Atravesamos en silencio el jardín sobre el que se ciernen ya los claroscuros de la puesta de sol. Las geometría de los setos, los contrastes de la luz filtrándose entre los árboles, todo parece invitar a una plácida calma, una paz falsa y artificial que enmascara la brutal realidad de los que vivimos en este lugar a merced de los caprichos de su dueño.

—¿Dónde está Goku? —Pregunto antes de alcanzar la escalinata que conduce al atrio, tratando de deshacerme de mis negros pensamientos y tengo la sensación de que por un instante, detiene sus pasos, aunque continuamos caminando.

—Supongo que entrenando o en las cocinas. —Aclara, en ese tono impreciso que lleva tiempo usando para referirse a él y en el cual es difícil distinguir los matices. ¿Tristeza? ¿Enojo? ¿Indiferencia? Al principio traté de interrogarla en relación a su más que evidente distanciamiento. Ellos siempre han estado muy unidos y durante el invierno apenas han compartido un solo momento, incluso cuando estamos los tres puede percibirse una invisible y extraña tensión entre los dos. Ambos han guardado el más absoluto silencio al respecto y ya he dejado de intentar sonsacarles. Al fin y al cabo, todos tenemos cosas que no queremos compartir y supongo que tarde o temprano las aguas volverán a su cauce.

—Debí figurármelo. —Digo retomando la conversación con normalidad, ignorando la manera en que ha temblado su barbilla—. Ha pasado allí todo el invierno. —No me falta razón. Al igual que el bosque de bambú para mí, la cocina parece haberse convertido en su lugar favorito de la fortaleza, una especie de refugio particular. Supongo que de algún modo le recuerda a Chikyuu y se siente cómodo lejos de miradas indiscretas y de la influencia de Freezer. Incluso los esclavos, al principio renuentes, han acabado por acostumbrase y aceptarlo como uno más. He intentado acompañarlo en algunas ocasiones pero me he dado cuenta de que mi presencia no es bien acogida.

Cómo culparlos, estoy casada con el causante de todos sus males.

Echo un último vistazo atrás antes de adentrarme en los pasillos, la luna crece en el cielo y en apenas cinco días, coincidiendo con el equinoccio de primavera, alcanzará la plenitud. Su amenaza resuena una vez más en mis oídos y mi mano se crispa involuntariamente en torno al brazo de Chichi.

—"_Esta noche es el solsticio de invierno así que volveremos a hablar de "nosotros" en el equinoccio de primavera. Tres meses pasan enseguida"._

Por suerte hasta el momento ha cumplido su palabra. Ella alza una de sus cejas enfrentándome inquisitiva. Le sonrío, obligándome a relajar los dedos y miro de nuevo la luna._ "Cinco días"_, pienso. Sólo cinco días más y todo habrá terminado.

* * *

Rompiendo de un modo extraño, casi irreal, la ondulante y estéril planicie en que se encuentra se alza el impresionante monolito de piedra calcárea, una luna menguante de roca blanca y paredes verticales cuyos casi cien metros de altura se extienden abrazando el desierto, enraizando en la arena para cobijar al pueblo de Namek.

Tras la maciza muralla exterior que cierra el semicírculo y da paso a un amplio patio, la construcción se estructura en largas terrazas escalonadas a tres niveles a los que se accede mediante rampas centrales, flanqueadas por escaleras, de suave inclinación. Cada una de las diferentes alturas está protegida a su vez por un nuevo muro defensivo. En su parte interior, las cuatro murallas del conjunto semejan un panel de abejas. Las celdas son en realidad saeteras, aperturas en cuña abiertas en la piedra mucho más anchas en la cara interior de la pared con el fin de aumentar el radio de acción de los arqueros a la hora de disparar.

Numerosas torres de vigías se adosan a la ladera de la montaña y desde ellas es posible custodiar el inmenso mar de dunas que circunda el recinto. La fortaleza se funde a la perfección con el entorno y resulta casi inexpugnable pero el verdadero misterio se oculta excavado en las entrañas de la misma. No conozco a nadie que haya penetrado jamás en las profundidades de Namekusei donde sus habitantes llevan residiendo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

El ejercito de Freezer continua acampado en el exterior de la ciudadela y por un momento es como si el nada hubiera pasado, como si fuese ayer cuando tras la última batalla partí a Sakkotsu, el mismo día que él me mando llamar, ese día que marcaría la diferencia. Entonces cientos de cadáveres yacían en el suelo y la arena, igual que sucederá mañana, no podía drenar el reguero de sangre y muerte que la cubría. Tenía la certeza de que todo continuaría igual, de que Dororia no se arriesgaría a atacar y esperaría que el hambre y la sed los obligara a entregarse. ¡Imbécil! Nunca ha estado en la mente de los namekianos rendirse y si no se ha percatado de ello todavía, es mucho peor estratega de lo que pensaba. Lo cual favorece mis planes.

Me dejo escurrir hasta los pies de la duna que nos cobija de miradas indiscretas y alzo la vista al sol que empieza a descender sobre el desierto, aún nos queda más de una hora de asfixiante espera antes de que anochezca. Tomo la cantimplora que descansa a mi lado y la abro para dar un trago que apacigüe la sed y humedezca mis resquebrajados labios.

Cierro los ojos a los molestos rayos del atardecer incidiendo en mi rostro y un murmullo lejano llega a mis oídos. No puedo evitar el escalofrío que recorre la columna, el silencioso eco parece brotar de algún profundo rincón de mi cabeza. Mi respiración se acelera y trato de no prestarle atención, tengo práctica en eso. Llevo meses ignorándolo, manteniéndolo a raya, dejando que siga siendo sólo un confuso y sordo rumor en la distancia pero resulta más complicado cuando no tienes nada que hacer. Abro los parpados y vuelvo a beber, concentrando la vista en algún invisible punto lejano. El siseo continua e involuntariamente mi mano se crispa sobre la cantimplora, pasará un buen rato antes de que desaparezca del todo.

—Algún día tendrás que escucharla. —Oigo y reacciono volteando la cara a Raditz que, a mi izquierda, clava su mirada curiosa en mí. Me pregunto si lleva mucho rato observándome.

—No sé de que me estás hablando. —Respondo con acritud, devolviendo la vista al frente. Si es listo y lo es, no insistirá.

—Nappa me lo ha contado todo. —Acusa cauteloso y lo encaro irritado, frunciendo esta vez sí, el ceño. Una sonrisa culpable aflora en sus labios—. Tendrías que oír como habla ese hombre a consecuencia del alcohol. Espero que a Freezer no se le ocurra nunca emborracharlo. ¡Estaríamos bien jodidos si lo hace! —Y ahoga una carcajada, la idea parece divertirlo.

—Tendré que enseñarle a cerrar la boca. —Amenazo, derramando un poco de agua sobre mi cabeza y escampándola con la mano en el cabello. El calor es insoportable—. Y a ti también. No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos. —Articulo, tendiéndole la cantimplora.

—A ningún saiyajin que se precie de serlo le gusta. —Contesta dejando escapar otra corta y baja risotada. Angosto los ojos fijos en él. O se calla o voy a tener que callarlo y no es el mejor momento para eso. Parece entender y acepta el agua, guardando silencio mientras me recuesto en la arena y trato de dejar la mente en blanco. Apenas me deja intentarlo.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —Cuestiona, obligándome de nuevo a enfrentarlo—. Qué podrías hacer mucho más que oírla si quisieras. —Aclara antes de dar un trago. Observo el movimiento de su garganta al hacerlo.

No sé donde diablos quiere llegar con todo esto y tampoco me importa demasiado. Sólo vuelvo a tener sed.

—Ya veo que no. —Responde y me incorporo sosteniendo su mirada, fija en la mía. —No puedes culparme por ser curioso. —Expresa a modo de disculpa al tiempo que tapa la cantimplora dejándola entre los dos—. Estaba en Maboroshi aquella noche, ¿recuerdas? —Y su rostro adquiere de improviso una expresión grave, demasiado seria tratándose de él. Jamás antes ha comentado nada al respecto—. Nunca había oído al bosque pronunciarse con tal contundencia. —Masculla para sí mismo, bajando el semblante a la arena.

Las gotas de sudor perlan su frente resbalando con lentitud hacia las mejillas, yo también las siento escurrirse por mi rostro. No hay rastro de su habitual prepotencia en la voz. Lo cual no deja de sorprenderme, al igual que me sorprende mi pasiva actitud frente a sus palabras que no trato de enmendar. De repente mi cuerpo se ha vuelto muy pesado y mis pensamientos se ralentizan, buscando abrirse paso en la memoria hasta el recuerdo de aquella noche. Algo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir.

—Te he estado observando. —Confiesa, encarándome de nuevo y me obligo a centrarme en él—. Me preguntaba como lo hacías, no es fácil para un saiyajin combatir sus instintos, menos después de crear un vínculo como ese. —Su mirada se intensifica y trasluce cierta admiración—. Luego me di cuenta de que te limitas a entrenar y entrenar hasta que tu cuerpo y tu mente colapsan por el cansancio. —Revela satisfecho, sin dejar de prestarme atención—. Y cuándo eso no te basta te refugias en la rabia. Así evitas tener que escucharla.

Me mantengo quieto, sin mover un solo músculo y sin ninguna expresión concreta que delate mis pensamientos. Es observador, muy observador pero no tiene ni puñetera idea de lo que está hablando. Esto no se parece a nada que hubiera experimentado antes o él halla podido sufrir. Ya fracasé una vez en el intento de resistirme a ello y entonces ni tan siquiera me pertenecía. Ahora es mil veces peor y me exige mantener una constante lucha mental y también física conmigo mismo. Inconscientemente siempre vuelvo a ella. No puedo escucharla porque no quiero saber nada de lo sucedido este invierno. No sé si podría controlar mis impulsos y no puedo permitirme el averiguarlo. Lo único que funciona es aborrecerla por someterse a mi peor enemigo y aún así, ignorarla requiere un esfuerzo constante.

—Deberías pensarlo... —Declara un tanto dubitativo, retomando la conversación—. La ayuda de Chikyuu nos sería útil en estos momentos.

—¡No necesito la maldita ayuda de nadie! —Escupo, reaccionando con todo el rencor que sus palabras han ido acumulando en la boca de mi estómago—. Chikyuu selló su destino al "_unirse" _a Freezer. ¿Has olvidado que en pocos días le entregarán unas armas que lo harán casi invencible? Deberías preocuparte por eso en lugar de andar husmeando por los rincones como una vieja chismosa. —Los músculos se han endurecido por la tensión. Hay cosas que por mucho que me esfuerce no acabo de controlar. Freezer, Chikyuu, _ella. _Sobretodo_ ella_

—Algo no cuadra en todo este asunto. ¿Por qué iba Chikyuu a armar un ejército que sin duda lo destruirá en pocos días? —Objeta pensativo.

—Cobardía. —No necesito meditar la respuesta a una pregunta que me he formulado muchas veces este invierno—. Son cobardes, prefieren sacrificarlo todo y vivir arrastrándose a los pies de ese asqueroso reptil que morir en la pelea. —Y de nuevo la ira ha hablado por mí.

—Puede ser. —Objeta enarcando una de sus cejas suspicaz—. O puede también que no tengan más opción. Tú no la tuviste. —Declara y sus palabras caen sobre mí como una pesada losa. Presiono los puños pero no contesto—. De todas formas sigue siendo raro. Quizás si dejarás el orgullo a un lado y la escucharas sabríamos de qué se trata. —Expresa encogiendo los hombros con naturalidad para enfatizar así su punto.

—Creí que hacías esto por venganza.

—Así es. —Responde de inmediato.

—¡Entonces céntrate en ella y deja de joderme! —Exclamo dando, esta vez sí, por zanjada la conversación.

Me arde la cabeza, cierro los parpados recostándome de nuevo en la arena. El bambú está floreciendo y el rumor de su voz vuelve a colarse en mí, ha estado ahí todo el rato pero ahora es más intenso. Aprieto los dientes y abro los ojos, quizás era mejor seguir soportando a Raditz. Necesito distraer mi mente en alguna cosa y lo necesito ya.

Me deslizo sobre la duna para alcanzar la cresta de la misma y observo de nuevo el campamento. Dororia debe estar muy seguro de que nadie va a atacarlo pues no se ha preocupado de despejar el foso, que el desierto ha ido cubriendo, ni de reparar la empalizada que todo buen asedio requiere. Por no hablar de las escasas patrullas, focalizadas a vigilar que ninguno de sus habitantes abandone la fortaleza y descuidando así la retaguardia. Los soldados parecen distraídos y en general el asentamiento es un caos. Puede que mi plan resulte más sencillo de lo que esperaba en un primer momento.

—Podrías explicarme que hacemos tragando arena en esta mierda de desierto en lugar de atacar Shakkotsu. —Al parecer Raditz se ha cansado de esperar y ha llegado arrastrándose hasta mí.

—Tenía la remota esperanza de que tu escasa inteligencia lo hubiera entendido. —Suelto despreciativo, encarándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad que no parece molestarlo en lo absoluto.

—Lo que me pareció entender hace un momento es que no precisabas ayuda de nadie.

—¡Y no la necesito! No estamos aquí por eso. —Exclamo airado por su respuesta—. Pero cuando asediemos Shakkotsu quiero estar bien seguro de que su ejército no va sorprendernos por la espalda y la única forma de conseguirlo es librarnos de todos esos desgraciados que están ahí abajo. Puedo hacerlo sólo pero si conseguimos que los namekianos colaboren el coste será menor. Por si no te has percatado de ello, no son precisamente hombres lo que nos sobra.

—No veo la necesidad de perder el tiempo en un asedio. —Reprocha—. ¿Por qué no nos lanzamos contra Freezer de una maldita vez y acabamos con todo esto?

Lo miro desdeñoso antes de contestar. Tiene su gracia pero no deja de ser un maldito imbécil.

—¿Sabes nadar? —Le interrogo y me observa perplejo. No esperaba esa pregunta. Está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera trata de soltar alguna de sus habituales impertinencias. Una sonrisa aflora en mis labios ante su falta de palabras—. Porque no hay otra manera de entrar en Shakkotsu. De modo que, o llegamos hasta Freezer nadando o esperamos pacientemente a que se decida a salir de su ratonera. —Acabo de cerrar su estúpida bocaza—. Ahora, deja de decir sandeces y ya que te gusta tanto curiosear concéntrate en buscar por donde vamos a escalar la muralla para entrar en Namekusei sin que nos vean.

Él recorre con la vista el campamento antes de volver a enfrentarme.

—Bueno eso no será problema. —Manifiesta alzando de vuelta los hombros con despreocupación. Empiezo a aborrecer ese gesto.

—¿Ah, no? —Cuestiono sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. No acaba de gustarme la irónica expresión que ha adoptado su semblante.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. —Contesta—. Soy muy observador y hace unos minutos el viento ha empezado a soplar levantando arena, en un rato la visión será dificultosa y todos buscarán refugio en las tiendas. —Y por primera vez me percato de los granos que azotan débilmente mi rostro. Lleva razón.

Sonrío para mis adentros. El viento es un factor importante a tener en cuenta y la experiencia me dice que en este desierto las tormentas de arena suelen durar un par de días.

* * *

"_Mi voz alcanza hasta donde mis ojos no distinguen,_

_Con la vibración de mi lengua circundo mundos y nebulosas_

_de mundos."_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

_*La mayoría de lugares que aparecen en este fic no existen en realidad, o al menos no tal y como están descritos, aunque todos se basan en escenarios reales a los que yo he cambiado el nombre y mi imaginación el resto de detalles. El **árbol del Teneré**, con alguna que otra modificación, es el único que mantiene su identidad y tiene una historia muy particular que os invito a conocer._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, sé lo que estáis pensando: Esto es una broma, ¿vedad? ¿Se tira tres meses sin actualizar y nos sale con este capítulo? ¡No tiene vergüenza! Tenéis razón, os debo una enorme disculpa por haber aparcado temporalmente este fic. En verdad lo siento. Respecto a la actualización, qué puedo decir... Lamentablemente, el final del invierno siempre lo imaginé de esta manera._

_Gracias a __**Midory**__ y gracias a __**Sakuno, Yiye, vsq81, Dramaaa, any chan, yiyu-saiyan, Sakura-dono Black lady, MaTuR3, BASS, Sara, NOMICA y ka-mi-cin **__por sus reviews. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sé si tiene demasiado sentido contestar uno por uno pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer._

_A__** sakuno:**__ No me des las gracias por actualizar, no las merezco. ¡Últimamente mucho menos! Sé que Bulma lo estaba pasando mal pero ya ves que el tiempo es siempre capaz de cambiar nuestra visión de las cosas. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Mil gracias por el review, un abrazo y toneladas de buena suerte._

_A__** Yiye**__: Bueno, en realidad nunca me fui lo que pasa es que a veces las cosas no salen como una quiere. Pierde cuidado, ¡cómo voy a olvidaros! Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y espero que, aunque haya tardado, éste también te guste. Un abrazo y mucha suerte._

_A __**any chan: **__Querida __any, ¿sabes lo que me motiva a mí? Que haya personas que disfruten esta historia aunque sea un poquito. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Aún queda algún que otro secreto por desvelar antes del final. En cuanto al suspense, no sé, pienso que todo es demasiado obvio, más después de este capítulo XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un saco entero de buena fortuna para ti solita._

_A __**Sakura-dono Blacklady: **__Muchas gracias por el review. Así que una buena batalla y un reencuentro memorable. ¿Tiene que ser en ese orden? ;-) ¡Ojalá pueda regalarte todo lo que esperas! Mereces eso y mucho, mucho más. Un abrazo muy, muy fuerte cargado de toda la buena suerte que he conseguido reunir para ti. (Es tanta que seguro te dura todo el año)._

_A __**MaTuR3**__: A ti te debo una doble disculpa. Mil gracias por los reviews. ¡Yo también te extrañé! Siento lo de Bulma, no era mi intención entristecer a nadie, menos a ti, pero que le vamos a hacer, aunque no nos guste él se marchó sin más y la impotencia y la rabia son traicioneras. El tiempo es el único capaz de poner a cada uno en su sitio. Me reí de lo lindo con lo de las estupideces del lagarto, en serio fue tal la carcajada que en casa pensaron que me había vuelto completamente loca. Con tu segundo comentario me recordaste mucho a mí, me encantan las palabras y cuando descubro una nueva (me pasa más a menudo de lo que crees XD) siempre salgo corriendo y emocionada al diccionario. Un abrazo fuerte, ya me dijo Santa Claus, hace muchos, muchos meses, que dejó en tu calcetín un saco entero de buena suerte para este año. ¡Disfrútala! _

_A __**Sara**__: ¡TREMENDO halago el que me haces! Muchas gracias por los reviews y por tus palabras. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero a veces tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mandar este fic al cajón de: cosas que no voy a terminar por ser capaces de sacarme de mis casillas. ¿Podrás perdonarme? Te doy la bienvenida a la historia con un fuerte abrazo lleno de buena fortuna, esa que estoy segura te está acompañando este 2011. _

_¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, el templo del que te hablé, __**Vanessa,**__ es el de la reina Hatshepsut. Seguro que encuentras las similitudes XD. Y A__ mi __**"Fray Papilla"**__ particular darle las gracias por preocuparse, animarme y sobretodo hacerme reír. _

_Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer._

_Según Raoul de Sales: "La mayoría de la gente piensa que la suerte no existe, pero es difícil encontrar a alguien que no crea en ella". Yo, por si acaso, procuro levantarme siempre con el pie derecho y nunca salgo de casa sin mi moneda de la suerte, cuando un gato negro se cruza en mi camino doy tres pasos atrás y sí, soy de las que piensan que el paraguas es mejor abrirlo en la calle. ¿Qué os puedo decir? ¡Más vale prevenir que curar! XD_

_¿Hasta pronto? Esa es mi intención…_


	19. CAPITULO XVIII: ESPEJISMOS DE REALIDAD

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé_

**CAPITULO XVIII: ESPEJISMOS DE REALIDAD**

Una ligera brisa golpea mi rostro y hasta mis oídos llegan con claridad los gritos exaltados y las maldiciones que acompañan el violento choque del metal contra metal. Siento el roce de la arena en las plantas descalzas y aturdida abro los ojos sin saber que está pasando, ni donde me encuentro.

Lo primero que diviso es la impresionante fortaleza escalonada enclavada en el monolito de roca calcárea. Jamás la había visto pero entiendo al momento que se trata de Namekusei. A mis pies, en la desértica planicie que se extiende ante la misma, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz del amanecer, cientos de soldados miden sus fuerzas en una encarnizada lucha.

Desorientada, aprieto los párpados para despertar de lo que estoy segura es una pesadilla, la punzada en el pecho es instantánea e inmediatamente los abro con la certeza de que él se encuentra en este lugar.

El corazón se desboca, latiendo a un ritmo frenético y el pánico atenaza los músculos. Mi vista recorre la marea de guerreros esforzándome por encontrarlo en la distancia. Los estandartes de la casa de los Cool flamean en mitad de la yerma llanura y sus huestes, atrapadas entre dos frentes, tratan de protegerse levantando una muralla de escudos que crujen bajo el envite de las espadas. Altas columnas de humo negro se levantan en el arrasado campamento y decenas de combatientes corren entre las llamas, pisoteando el reguero de cadáveres para sumarse a la contienda y estrechar el cerco que encierra a las fuerzas de Hyogen.

Uno de los soldados descarga su maza en el cráneo de su adversario partiéndolo y dejando al descubierto los sesos, éste se tambalea, levanta el hacha y cae hacia delante cercenándole el brazo de un solo tajo. El horror y las náuseas contraen el estómago y trato de reprimirlas.

"_Tiene que estar en algún lado…, tiene que estar en algún lado…"_, repito desesperada sin dejar de buscarlo entre el caos que impera en la batalla.

Cerca de la ciudadela, los namekianos, inconfundibles con sus turbantes y largas capas, luchan ferozmente por contener el empuje de las tropas de Freezer que tratan de escapar a la violencia desatada en la retaguardia, entonces…, entonces lo veo… En medio de todos ellos. Lo veo mirándome fijamente, con la armadura salpicada de sangre y rodeado de hombres que no dejan de enarbolar sus espadas para defenderse.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda desdibujando el mundo a su paso… Sólo está él. Él y sus ojos… Me consumen… son intensos, fríos… Exactamente como los recordaba.

El brillo acerado corta el aire y el tiempo vuelve a correr. Intento gritar pero ningún sonido brota de la garganta, angustiada llevo mi mano a la boca. Desvía la mirada y el miedo me traiciona, obligándome a apretar con fuerza los parpados un segundo.

Cuando los abro, me encuentro de nuevo en mi habitación.

Mi cuerpo tirita y un sudor caliente baña la piel. "_¿Sueño o realidad?",_ me pregunto, incorporándome sobrecogida mientras trato de regularizar la respiración, con el destello del metal acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro gravado a fuego en la retina…

* * *

El viento ha dejado de soplar, convirtiéndose en una brisa ligera y el estruendo del metal al golpear con fuerza los escudos resuena en el amanecer. Mi espada se estampa en la barrera con que las tropas de Freezer intentan protegerse y la deslizo diestramente sobre la pulida superficie hasta encontrar un resquicio al final de la misma. La punta se clava en la carne desprotegida y entierro la mitad de la hoja para enseguida tirar enérgicamente atrás. El hombre se tambalea antes de caer al suelo y levanta su arma hacia mí en un intento patético de defenderse, sin percatarse siquiera de la herida que sesga ya su miserable vida.

Mi cuerpo reacciona solo y el instinto, enloquecido por la adrenalina, me pide a voces adentrarme en la maraña de guerreros que se empujan hacia delante tratando de escapar de Nappa y el resto del ejército que acaba de alcanzar violentamente la retaguardia. Me obligo a mantener la cabeza fría y defender la posición, evitando cualquier posible intento de huída. A mi lado, Raditz esgrime con saña la espada de un lado a otro dejando un rastro de cadáveres alrededor. Concentrado, con los músculos de la cara contraídos por la rabia y el odio; sus embestidas parecen no tener fin.

Paro una estocada a la altura del hombro y doy un salto atrás, estirando el brazo para atravesar el cuello de mi adversario que emite un gutural alarido. Levanto por un momento la vista a las dunas… el corazón se detiene…

Sobre el más prominente montículo de arena, la silueta de una mujer se talla entre las sombras de la madrugada. La brisa agita y ciñe la vaporosa túnica blanca que envuelve su cuerpo y el cabello ondula atrás despejando un rostro lívido y asustado.

Su mirada recorre con desesperación el campo de batalla… Me ve… Sus ojos encuentran los míos en un segundo de eterno reconocimiento y el corazón vuelve a latir desaforadamente, amenazando con reventar dentro del pecho.

"_No los recordaba tan azules_…"

Entreabre los labios y la pálida mano cubre de repente la boca en un gesto de verdadero horror. La hoja pasa rozando mi mejilla y me centro en la contienda. Siento la quemazón de la piel abriéndose a su paso, eso ha estado cerca, muy cerca. Con un preciso movimiento extendiendo al frente la espada, asestando un tajo mortal al desgraciado que enfrento en el costado que no cubre su cota de malla.

Mi mirada vuelve por un instante a las dunas sin hallar nada. Sólo el vacío de un desierto sobre el que el sol se levanta, incidiendo en el azulado metal de las espadas y el dorado color de la arena que va cubriéndose de muerte y espejismos de realidad…

* * *

En contraste con el silencio y la soledad que te acompañan caminando por sus pasillos, las cocinas de Shakkotsu son un hervidero de sirvientes, mozos y cocineros que no dejan de moverse de un lado a otro, bromeando entre sí, trajinando con ollas y cazuelas, fregando platos o descansando unos minutos de sus tareas cotidianas. Todos los esclavos pasan por aquí al menos una vez al día, conformando un mosaico de razas, credos y costumbres a cual más extravagante.

La vida bulle en estos sótanos donde la luz del sol se filtra por unos ventanucos situados en la parte alta de las paredes y el aroma a hierbas, especias y comida cociéndose en los fogones enmascara el tufo a salitre y moho del resto de la fortaleza. Mis ojos se desvían a los hornos frente a los cuales, en una mesa larga y estrecha se enfría lo que estoy buscando. Sabía que el olfato no me engañaba, reconocería el olor de una buena tarta de limón en cualquier lado.

Ansioso, cruzo la estancia, relamiéndome por el camino. ¡Tiene que estar deliciosa!

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar eso! —Oigo al tiempo que recibo un severo manotazo cuando estoy a punto de alcanzar uno de los moldes. Retiro la mano en el acto, sacudiéndola en el aire y miro perplejo a la anciana menuda que se esconde detrás del mostrador. El extremo de su sombrero puntiagudo, que es casi tan alto como ella, escasamente sobresale del borde quizás por eso no la había visto antes—. No me he pasado toda la mañana horneando para ti. —Reprocha encaramándose a un taburete, a pesar del cual apenas me llega al pecho.

Me maldigo mentalmente por mi mala suerte. _¡Diablos!_ De entre todas las personas que trabajan aquí he tenido que ir a topar, precisamente, con Uranai Baba. Entiendo al momento que la tarta no me va a salir gratis, aunque tampoco pierdo nada por intentar convencer a la estrafalaria maestra repostera de que comparta conmigo sus dulces.

—Vamos Baba. He estado entrenado mucho y tengo hambre. —Ruego, acariciando mi cabello y simulando mi mejor puchero. Ella me mira, enlazando las manos al frente que quedan ocultas por las amplias mangas de su túnica negra y reflexiona unos segundos, durante los cuales no puedo evitar fijarme en sus redondos y arrugados mofletes que parecen decir: ¡Pellízcame!

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso? —Pregunta enarcando una ceja con suspicacia y no me sorprende en absoluto. Era de esperar.

—¿Hacer tu buena obra del día? —Vacilo poco seguro de mi respuesta. Esbozo una inocente sonrisa y hasta parece pensarlo. A lo mejor funciona…

—No es suficiente. Vuelve cuando tengas algo que ofrecer. —Y con esas palabras las ya de por sí escasas posibilidades de degustar una porción de tarta se desvanecen por completo.

Me retiro cabizbajo y me siento frente a una mesa larga donde suelen comer o descansar los habitantes y usuarios de este lugar, con el aroma a limón metido aún en la nariz. ¡Me apetecía tanto probarla! Suspiro resignado. Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, supongo que podré encontrar algún otro platillo que llevarme a la boca teniendo en cuenta donde me encuentro…

Recorro con la vista la cocina buscando una alternativa a la perdida tarta. Todos están enfrascados en sus tareas o cuchicheando por los rincones y nadie parece reparar en mi presencia. Resulta extraño, siempre suele haber quién se acerca a charla o me ofrece algo de comer. Tengo buenos amigos aquí y no sé como hubiera podido sobrevivir al aburrimiento mortal del invierno de no descubrir este sitio. Porque entrenar está bien y he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, de hecho he mejorado bastante mi técnica con la espada, pero ¿y el resto del día?

Bulma no ha sido sino la sombra de lo que suele ser y, sinceramente, sentarme toda la tarde a la sombra del bambú mientras ella se dedica a ignorarme, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no es lo que yo llamo pasar un buen rato. Si al menos tuviera la más remota idea de que le pasa o pudiera ayudarla de algún modo. Pero sólo guarda silencio si le pregunto al respecto o me conforma con un sencillo _"nada"_ o aún peor, ese _"no lo entenderías"_ que me exaspera. Y eso, mira por donde, parece haberlo aprendido de Chichi que ha perfeccionado el arte de hablarme a base de monosílabos. Juro que nunca pensé que echaría en falta sus broncas y reproches, la manera en que frunce el ceño o su risa cuando hacemos las paces.

Mi mente se recrea en esta última imagen y no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota.

He intentado por todos los medios que me perdone. Con escaso resultado, claro. Es difícil tratar de enmendar algo si no tienes puñetera idea de lo que has hecho mal. La he besado, de acuerdo, y eso no fue muy inteligente por mi parte aunque… ¡Tampoco es como si hubiera podido evitarlo! Es más… ¡¿Acaso ella esperaba que me comportara de otra manera? Me conoce desde los tres años, a estas alturas ya debería haberse acostumbrado a mis continuas meteduras de pata.

Dejo escapar un resignado suspiro y apoyo el codo en la mesa, sosteniendo mi cabeza en la palma.

La echo tanto de menos…

Un plato se desliza sobre la madera y al momento, el olor a limón impregna el ambiente sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—¡Popo! —Exclamo levantando la vista a mi benefactor, plantado delante de la mesa con las manos enlazadas a la espalda.

—Creo que Baba no la echará en falta. —Dice con su particular acento. Sonrío agradecido. En realidad no hay nada en él que no resulte pintoresco o raro. El tono negro de su piel, su boca grande de gruesos labios, los ojos saltones y esa indumentaria que luce. Antes de conocerlo pensaba que sólo los namekianos usaban turbante y… ¡¿Por qué no lleva camisa bajo el chaleco como el resto? Hay cosas que nunca entenderé. De todas formas me resulta simpático.

—Estás loco si piensas que no va darse cuenta. ¡Esa vieja es una bruja! —Le contesta Yajirobe que acaba de acercarse a nosotros con intención de fastidiar. En tres meses no he conseguido averiguar con exactitud su función en este lugar. Debe ser el catador oficial o algo así. Lo digo porque siempre está engullendo_. "Esa es una buena profesión"_, pienso mirándolo de arriba a bajo aunque no le iría mal algo de ejercicio, más teniendo en cuenta la rechoncha figura que luce… Claro que la corta estatura tampoco ayuda demasiado a la hora de estilizar su silueta…—. ¿Vas a comértelo? —Pregunta de improviso, mirando ansioso el trozo de tarta que tomo inmediatamente del plato. Si me descuido es capaz de devorarla de un bocado.

El señor Popo ignora por completo su presencia y se sienta frente a mí, mientras Yajirobe cruza los brazos sobre la prominente panza y ladea la cara, observando de soslayo como termino con la polémica porción. Está francamente deliciosa, Baba es una excelente pastelera.

—¿Qué pasa hoy? —Interrogo, dando un mordisco y mirando alrededor antes de volver a concentrarme en ellos dos—. Parefen nefiosos y no hafen máf que mufmurar en vof bafa. —Es difícil hacerse entender con la boca llena. Yajirobe relaja su enfurruñada pose y mira curioso en torno nuestro para acabar encarándome con una mueca de superioridad.

—¿Acaso no estás al corriente? —Me interpela frunciendo una impertinente sonrisa.

—¿Al corriente de qué? —Respondo distraído, engullendo de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué le parece, Señor Popo?—Exclama, dedicándole un guiño—. ¡No sabe nada, de nada! —Y le propina un codazo a la altura del hombro, ampliando aún más su suficiente sonrisa—. Es natural, sólo algunos tenemos el privilegio de una noticia así.

—En realidad a estas alturas lo sabe todo el mundo. —Contesta el aludido, mirándolo inexpresivo antes de volver la vista a mí—. Al parecer la noche pasada los namekianos rompieron el asedio y se enfrentaron a las tropas de Freezer. —Revela con el aplomo del que avisa la lluvia después de haber escuchado los truenos.

Espurreo algunas migajas de la tarta y el resto se desvía en la garganta, obligándome a toser con desesperación para no ahogarme.

—¡¿Cómo? —Prorrumpo tratando de volver a respirar.

—No debiste contárselo. —Reprocha Yajirobe que estaba disfrutando de darse importancia y hacerme quedar como un tonto.

—Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse. —Responde levantando los hombros con despreocupación.

—Pero es amigo de una de sus esposas y sí Freezer descubre que vamos por ahí dándole publicidad al tema, nos despellejará vivos. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con el asunto y tú no deberías ser tan incauto. Al fin y al cabo vive allá arriba. Ni tan siquiera sabemos de qué lado está… —Pronuncia esto último en el mismo susurro bajo y confidencial que usaría si estuviera hablando de mí a mis espaldas.

—¡Oye! —Clamo airado por sus palabras—. Ese no es motivo suficiente para acusarme. Podéis fiaros de mí no voy a decírselo a nadie.

—¿Estás seguro? —Angosta los ojos, fijándolos en los míos para estudiarme con reticencia—. Pareces poco convencido de eso.

Dudo un instante antes de contestar.

—Bueno, quizás sí lo comente con Bulma y Chichi pero…

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —Interrumpe, acusándome con su dedo índice y llevo ambas manos a la boca. ¡Cuándo aprenderé a mantenerla cerrada!—. Qué te dije, ¿eh? No podemos confiar en él. —Afirma encarando al Señor Popo que no ha alterado la expresión del rostro y se mantiene callado e imperturbable.

—Pero ellas no hablarán con nadie. —Aseguro—. Y tarde o temprano acabaré por enterarme. —Vuelvo a esbozar ese gesto de no haber roto nunca un plato—. Por favor, ¿sí? Es importante.

El Señor Popo guarda silencio un par de minutos, en los que me observa con atención, y se decide finalmente a hablar.

—Al parecer ayer, hacia la media noche, los vigías dieron la voz de alarma en el campamento al percatarse de la presencia de unos quinientos namekianos descolgándose mediante cuerdas por la pared exterior de la ciudadela. —Dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo y Yajirobe suelta un bufido resignado, sentándose a su lado en el banco para escuchar y, seguramente, interrumpir—. Después de meses sin ningún tipo de acción bélica, el movimiento pilló a todos desprevenidos. Sobreponiéndose al desorden y la confusión inicial, Dodoria reaccionó y mandó formar a los arqueros en una doble línea defensiva a lo largo del muro. Las andanadas de flechas cruzaron el desierto, hundiéndose sin tregua en el invisible enemigo que pretendía enfrentar a los asediantes. Una tormenta de arena soplaba con fuerza dificultando la vista y desviando los dardos, aún así, en pocos minutos se arrojaron más de diez mil para intentar repeler el ataque.

Dejo escapar un silbido corto pero me abstengo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Él clava la mirada en mí un segundo y continúa como si nada. Observo de refilón a Yajirobe que se mantiene en silencio con ademán incrédulo. Puede que al fin y al cabo no supiera tanto como presumía…

—Sólo se oía el gemido del viento y el repetido chasquido de los arcos escupiendo una tras otra las saetas, surcando el aire como una voraz nube negra de langostas que devora todo a su paso. Al percatarse de lo extraño que resultaba la falta de respuesta, el general ordenó cesar la ofensiva y un grupo de reconocimiento fue enviado de inmediato a los pies de la muralla. Los soldados, traspasados por cientos de vástagos, se balanceaban sin vida en los extremos de las cuerdas al ser izados de nuevo al interior de la fortaleza y apenas una decena de cadáveres yacían abandonados sobre el desierto. —Hay cierto suspense en su voz—. Los cuerpos, que resultaron simples sacos rellenos de paja y arena forrados con ropajes namekianos, destaparon el engaño. ¡No era un ataque, sino una cortina de humo hábilmente desplegada para apoderarse de parte del arsenal de flechas de Hyogen!

Mi mandíbula se desencaja al escucharlo y mis ojos se abren como platos, en mi vida había oído algo por el estilo. Superados los primeros segundos de estupefacción no puedo evitar la sonora y jocosa carcajada que retumba en toda la cocina. ¡Es increíble!

—¿Y cayeron en la trampa como si nada? ¡A mí nunca hubieran logrado enredarme! —Se jacta ufano Yajirobe, dándose importancia. El Señor Popo le regala una mirada de reproche. Adivino por su cara que aún hay más y sofoco como puedo las risas para prestarle atención.

—Cuentan que Dodoria estaba fuera de sí por la rabia. —Desvela, retomando la historia—. Su acero mordía a cualquiera que osara interponerse en su camino y daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro como un loco. Duplicó las patrullas en la periferia de la fortificación, puso a todos en alerta y reunió a los comandantes en su tienda para planificar la revancha. Los namekianos se habían reído de él, haciéndole quedar como un idiota. ¡Eso sin contar que haría Freezer al enterarse! No tenía otra salida, debía asaltar Namek al día siguiente y aniquilar a sus habitantes. Sin duda iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga…

Cerca del amanecer, los ánimos parecían haberse apaciguado en el campamento donde se ultimaban los preparativos para afrontar el combate que les aguardaba en unas horas cuando, los centinelas, divisaron a cientos de hombres descolgándose de vuelta por la pared exterior. El nerviosismo cundió entre las tropas que se movilizaron de inmediato y corrieron a formar las defensas, cubriendo el perímetro del muro y manteniéndose a la espera. Intentar el mismo truco dos veces era absurdo y esta vez, no iban a dejarse engañar.

En el momento en que la lluvia de flechas, las mismas que les habían arrebatado horas antes, cayó de improviso sobre ellos, el pánico y el desconcierto se extendió como una plaga entre los soldados que no supieron reaccionar. Los expertos arqueros namekianos, acostumbrados a las tormentas de arena y al viento del desierto, eran certeros en sus disparos. Los menos trataron de tensar sus arcos y contraatacar pero la mayoría huyó despavorida, pisoteándose unos a otros en el empeño frenético de escapar a las saetas cuyo silbido se confundía con el aullido del temporal, dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre y muerte.

Las órdenes de Dodoria resonaban por sobre los gritos de miedo y estupor en un intento desesperado de reorganizar a sus hombres. Fueron sólo cinco, cinco largos y caóticos minutos en que muchos cayeron victimas de la sorpresa inicial, sin ver de dónde provenía el ataque y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando.

Frunzo el ceño, concentrado y me froto instintivamente el cráneo tratando de ordenar las ideas. Hay algo que no encaja, los namekianos arriesgaron mucho… "_Demasiado_…_"_. Niego con la cabeza y por un instante me parece ver formarse una sonrisa en sus labios, pero desaparece apenas retoma la palabra.

—Pese a la conmoción y el desorden reinantes la infantería de Hyogen se reagrupó fuera del alcance de los arqueros y formó en columnas, protegiendo los flancos y el frente con sus escudos para avanzar. Sabían que la desproporción numérica jugaba a su favor, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo tenían las de ganar. Los namekianos apenas sumaban quinientos hombres y ellos eran casi un millar. Su osadía les había llevado a cometer un grave error táctico. ¡Nunca debieron abandonar la seguridad que les proporcionaba la fortaleza!

Las flechas no dejaban de silbar por sobre sus cabezas, estrellándose violentamente en los parapetos a medida que los batallones iban acercándose al enemigo. Cualquier hueco era ocupado con rapidez por un nuevo combatiente, apenas cien metros los separaban y a esa distancia ya podían vislumbrar las puntas de los turbantes y las capas blancas de los guerreros namekianos ondeando al viento, arrodillados, con los arcos tensos y listos para una nueva andanada.

Cierro los ojos y contengo la respiración.

—Ambos ejércitos quedaron enfrentados…, estudiándose mutuamente. El tiempo pareció detenerse en el silencio que auguraba la batalla, los segundos se convertían en horas y el miedo era tan real como la misma arena que azotaba sus rostros. Entonces, en mitad de aquella incertidumbre pavorosa, un hombre se irguió desafiante de entre las filas de Namekusei apuntando al cielo. El vértice de la flecha que cargaba en su arco ardía y la flama temblaba bañando de naranja y rojo el gesto sombrío de su rostro… rematado por la llamarada inconfundible de cabello negro.

Mis parpados se abren al instante.

—Vegeta… —Susurro y el Señor Popo, que ha dejado de hablar, me mira asintiendo levemente. A estas alturas ni me preocupo de Yajirobe. Es como si no hubiera nada ni nadie alrededor. _"Vegeta_", eso es lo único que pienso, lo único que registra mi cabeza.

—Su presencia no presagiaba nada bueno y una ola de inquietud sacudió las huestes de Hyogen. La gran mayoría había peleado bajo sus órdenes en innumerables ocasiones y jamás contaron con tenerlo en frente. Dicen que, a pesar de la distancia, sus ojos se clavaron en Dodoria con tal intensidad que éste fue incapaz de sostener su mirada. El príncipe de lo saiyajins esbozó una macabra sonrisa y soltó su flecha que rasgó la aurora como un relámpago las nubes anunciando la tormenta.

Todos siguieron hipnotizados el halo luminoso hasta verlo desaparecer en el grisáceo cielo del amanecer. Dodoria levantó la mano derecha dispuesto a dar la orden de ataque… La tensión los ahogaba y la muerte parecía extender su siniestro manto sobre la arena para recibirlos cuando… El sonido grave y prolongado de un cuerno estranguló su voz. Desconcertados, los hombres de Freezer miraron atrás en el mutismo que prosiguió aquel espejismo sonoro, incluso el viento suavizó su bramido intimidado por los acordes huecos que volvieron a escucharse, coreados ahora por el rumor de muchas voces.

La silueta de Nappa a galope, seguido en tropel por cientos de soldados y jinetes, bestias que rugían ávidas de sangre enarbolando amenazantes sus lanzas, espadas, mazas y afiladas alabardas, se recortó entre los claroscuros del alba como una espectral aparición. La horda de guerreros emanaba de las dunas del desierto y avanzaba en estampida hacia ellos cual marabunta salvaje, arrasando e incendiando el campamento a su paso.

Los arcos vibraron al destensarse, escupiendo una última y letal descarga.

— "¡Atacad…!" —El grito del príncipe de los sayajin rompió la madrugada y con los primeros rayos de sol quinientos namekianos se lanzaron a la batalla esgrimiendo las espadas, rodeando y encerrando a las tropas de Hyogen en una trampa mortal, de la que muy pocos escaparían…

* * *

La brisa hace horas que ha dejado de aliviar el insoportable calor que impera en el desierto y el tiempo transcurre con irritante lentitud. Levanto la mirada al sol que alcanza su altura máxima en el cielo y la devuelvo al suelo donde, junto a los restos de la batalla, cientos de hombres anónimos se amontonan sin vida a mis pies. Un revoltijo infecto de brazos que aún empuñan sus espadas, piernas, cuerpos mutilados cuya sangre se derrama y se seca apelmazando la arena, escampando en el ambiente el tufo que desprende al corromperse.

Es el hedor de la muerte.

Entre los cadáveres, zumban las moscas y los buitres acuden atraídos por el olor de la carne, aleteando sobre los despojos que desgarran con el pico sin distinguir bandos ni banderas. Eso ya no importa, todos los caídos alimentan igual... Mi lengua humedece los labios resecos tratando de paliar la sensación de sed. Algunos alzan el vuelo ante la presencia de Nappa que se afana por organizar los grupos de soldados encargados de buscar supervivientes y rematar a los heridos de Hyogen.

Yo he dado esa orden. No hay prisioneros en esta guerra. No los necesito.

Paso el brazo por la frente limpiando el sudor que la perla, el calor es insufrible y hace que la necesidad de armar las piras y quemar los cuerpos sea acuciante. En pocas horas el aire será irrespirable.

Inspiro, dejando a los pulmones llenarse de oxigeno, y pierdo la vista en las dunas sobre las que, mi mente, perfila el contorno de su silueta blanca. Cierro por un segundo los ojos. Me pregunto cuánto de realidad hay en su presencia, si en verdad ha estado ahí, si he llegado a verla o fue sólo un espejismo en medio del fragor de la batalla... Los dedos acarician instintivamente la herida reciente en la mejilla derecha… Uno que a punto ha estado de costarme la vida.

Empuño con fuerza las manos y la bocanada de rabia se abre paso arañando el estómago. "_¡¿En qué jodido momento me he vuelto distraído? ¡¿En qué jodido instante he dejado de ser yo para convertirme en un imbécil incapaz de controlarse?"._ Siento la frustración y la cólera hervir en mis venas. Tanta negativa, tanto esfuerzo para acabar traicionado por el subconsciente, por el deseo y las ansías. Aprieto los parpados…

_Sus ojos eran tan azules_…"

La mandíbula se tensa y devuelvo la mirada al desierto, tratando de calmarme y centrar mi pensamiento en otra cosa. No estoy en condiciones de cuestionarme nada y tampoco quiero hacerlo. No ahora… mis ojos la buscan de nuevo entre las dunas… No con su imagen castigando la memoria…

La voz de Nappa irrumpe de improviso en el muro de silencio que rodea el campo de batalla, acaparando mi atención. Al parecer, tiene algún problema con ese guerrero namekiano…

"_La falta de alfombras, muebles o adornos parece multiplicar el espacio de la imponente sala abovedada excavada en el corazón de la montaña donde las llamas de las antorchas tiemblan en las vacías paredes de roca blanca, proyectando un fantasmagórico juego de luces y sombras en el ambiente. Al fondo de la estancia y sobre una tarima tallada en la misma piedra, los veinte miembros que conforman el órgano principal de gobierno de Namek se alinean en sendas filas de asientos que flanquean el lugar reservado para el más anciano de la tribu, el Jefe del Consejo._

_Supongo que pocos__ hombres han pisado con anterioridad este lugar. Los namekenianos son un pueblo de costumbres misteriosas y casi desconocidas que siempre se ha mantenido aislado y sin contacto con el resto. Desde el centro de la sala, con los músculos en tensión, me mantengo atento a cualquier movimiento. Mis ojos recorren la expresión seria de los presentes, en sus rostros lampiños surcados de arrugas se adivina el cansancio. Todos parecen escuchar con interés a Raditz._

_Fijo __la vista en él que, ajeno al escrutinio al que es sometido, continúa hablando en un tono tranquilo y desenvuelto... Respetuoso, pero sin perder un ápice de su habitual descaro. Nadie puede negarle su más que evidente aplomo. _

_Bufo por lo __bajo, cansado de tanta verborrea inútil. No entiendo la necesidad de ser condescendientes en este asunto y mi paciencia empieza a agotarse. La mirada recelosa del patriarca se desvía por un segundo a mí, pero enseguida vuelve a centrarse en su "interlocutor" que, a pesar de haber cesado de parlotear, hace caso omiso de mi mal disimulado hartazgo y se mantiene imperturbable, con los ojos al frente en espera de una repuesta._

—_Bueno, _—_dice por fin el anciano, quebrando el tirante silencio. Su voz denota cierta duda pero eso no la hace menos firme_—. _Es una propuesta interesante, aunque arriesgada._

—_No hay beneficio sin riesgo. —Argumenta esbozando esa cínica sonrisa que tan bien conozco—. Y en este caso no tenéis muchas más opciones. Apenas os quedan víveres o flechas y en cuanto reciba las armas de Chikyuu, Freezer iniciará una nueva campaña para la que necesitará a todo su ejército. No va a seguir con un asedio que sabe ganado._

_El murmullo__ es instantáneo, al parecer sus palabras no son del agrado de todos pero ninguno es capaz de manifestar su aparente indignación en voz alta. ¡Cobardes!_

—_Estoy seguro que el Consejo tomará en cuenta y valorará tú opinión a la hora de tomar una decisión. —Ataja flemático el anciano y el ruido disminuye hasta casi desaparecer._

—_En ese caso espero que ésta, no demore demasiado. El tiempo juega en contra nuestra y debemos saber cuanto antes a que atenernos._ —_Resoplo exasperado y miro con dureza a Raditz, que continúa ignorándome._

_¡Está loco si piensa que voy a esperar por un atajo de viejos decrépitos que parecen no tener sangre en las venas! _

—_Creo que no nos hemos expresado con claridad.__ —Suelto exacerbado dando un paso al frente—. No tenéis flechas con que defender la fortaleza, ni de Dororia, ni de nosotros y al parecer el valor tampoco es una de vuestras "virtudes". —Soy consciente de lo incisivo que resulto. No pretendo otra cosa—. La ayuda me es útil pero puedo prescindir de ella y atacar yo solo. Así que no estáis en condiciones de pensar nada. Os doy la oportunidad de salvaros y salvar Namek. No hagáis que me arrepienta._

_De nuevo u__n rumor alto y generalizado se adueña de la estancia en reacción a mi amenaza. Raditz me encara al fin y frunce una mueca de reproche, algo así cómo: "No podías mantenerte callado ¿verdad?". Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y frunzo el ceño sin dejar de enfrentarlo. Si él está dispuesto a aguardar a que estos imbéciles se decidan, yo no. _

—_¡¿Y por qué vamos a confiar en ti más que en Dororia? —La pregunta se eleva por encima de las demás voces y desvió la vista al lugar del que procede. Uno de los miembros del Consejo se ha puesto en pie y avanza despacio hacia nosotros. Apenas había reparado en él pero ahora que me fijo parece mucho más joven que el resto y, desde luego, mucho más alto y atlético—. ¡Hasta hace apenas unos meses eras uno de los "perros" de Freezer…! _

—_¡Piccolo! —Le recrimina el patriarca y el bisbiseo cesa de inmediato._

—… _¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que hayas dejado de serlo! —Escupe con desprecio._

_Aprieto los dientes y clavo los ojos en él como advertencia. ¡Quién mierda se cree que es para insultarme! Instintivamente, mi mano trata de asir la espada, sin recordar que hemos tenido que dejar que nos desarmaran a la entrada. El puño se cierra vacío y el namekiano dibuja, al percatarse, una sonrisa autosuficiente._

_El roce__ metálico de la hoja al salir de su funda reverbera en las desnudas paredes de roca… _

—_¡Piccolo! —Se escucha nervioso__ al anciano, en el silencio sepulcral que ahora nos rodea._

_Miro de soslayo a Raditz. E__n apariencia continua tranquilo aunque los músculos de su brazo se han tensado y esconde parte de la mano en la manga del kimono. Devuelvo la vista al hombre que continúa acercándose… Al parecer no soy el único que guarda un as en ese lugar. _

—_Dame una sola razón por la que debería dejarte salir de aquí con vida. —Su voz está cargada de resentimiento. Se detiene, sosteniendo su arma a escasa distancia de mi garganta—. ¡Tienes idea de cuantos de los nuestros han muerto por tu culpa!_

—_¿Crees que__eso me importa? —Replico con arrogancia al tiempo que deslizo disimuladamente el puñal hasta los dedos—. Nunca me molesto en contar los cadáveres. —Y le dedico una aviesa sonrisa—. ¡Mejor pregúntate cuantos más pueden morir todavía!_

_En sus pupilas veladas refulge la ira__. En apenas una fracción de segundo extiende el brazo y yo me agacho. Mi pierna da un preciso y rápido barrido horizontal que le hace perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas, abriendo la mano y dejando escapar la espada. Reacciona de inmediato, buscando a tientas la empuñadura en el suelo. Apenas la roza con las yemas cuando ya tiene mi rodilla atrapando su antebrazo y el filo del cuchillo sobre la yugular. _

_Deja de__ revolverse y voltea el rostro, hundiendo sus profundos ojos oscuros en los míos. Puede leerse el rencor en ellos, mucho rencor… pero no miedo._

—_Esto no es necesario… —__Expresa conciliador el Jefe del Consejo. La tensión del momento se evidencia en su voz._

_No me inmuto, mi __vista no se despega del tal Piccolo. Me enfrenta impertérrito, en cambio, su pecho sube y baja agitadamente… Bastaría un solo movimiento para acabar con el infeliz en este mismo instante y tentado estoy de hacerlo._

—_Si vamos a ser aliados debemos pelear contra Freezer y no entre nosotros. —Vuelve a terciar el viejo._

_La hoja rasga superficialmente la piel__…_

—_Vegeta…__ —Reprocha cansino Raditz que parece fastidiado._

…_Un hilillo de sangre se escurre por su cuello. Contiene la respiración y cierra los párpados… _

"_Eso está mejor"__, pienso. "Mucho mejor". _

_Con una__ mueca satisfecha en el rostro, tomo la empuñadura que aún roza con los dedos y me levanto despacio, sin dejar de encararlo. Él abre los ojos y recula en el suelo, incorporándose, a pesar de todo, con una dignidad que me sorprende. La rabia vuelve titilar en su mirada._

—_E__spero que esto sea suficiente muestra de confianza para ti. —Y sin romper el contacto visual, arrojo desdeñoso la espada a sus pies—. Acabo de perdonarte la vida. La próxima vez, no tendrás esa suerte."_

En la distancia clavo la vista en el namekiano. Las voces continúan y me aproximo al lugar donde sigue discutiendo con Nappa. Su piel olivácea y las orejas un tanto puntiagudas no lo diferencian demasiado de sus congéneres pero su porte es algo atípico, alto y espigado, de músculos desarrollados y bien definidos. Mucho mejor soldado que el resto de su raza, aunque eso es algo que jamás le diré a nadie.

Me detengo a escasos pasos de ellos y me enfrenta denotando en su expresión una insolencia que me divierte sobremanera. Es consciente de que podría acabar con ridícula vida en cualquier momento.

—Nosotros no incineramos a nuestros muertos, ni asesinamos a los heridos. —Declara desafiante, sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos de los míos.

De modo que se trata de eso… Estúpido. Un enemigo muerto es un enemigo menos. Ladeo los labios en una sardónica sonrisa de medio lado y miro a Nappa un segundo, antes de volver a encararlo.

—¿Y por tan poco tanto escándalo? No es la primera vez que tenemos que encargarnos de quemar y acabar con vuestra basura. —Suelto mordaz, aludiendo anteriores enfrentamientos. Su rostro se contrae colérico y los dedos encierran con rapidez la empuñadura de la espada que cuelga de su cinto. No me inmuto, es listo y no va a atacarme, aunque estoy seguro de que lo haría si pudiera. Miro de refilón a Nappa que sí ha desenfundado y no deja de vigilar con atención los movimientos de Piccolo.

Eso me irrita, resulta útil la mayoría del tiempo pero no preciso de su sobreprotectora actitud. Menos con alguien tan inferior.

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? —Pregunto, encarándolo furibundo. Angosta los ojos puestos en mí y vacila unos segundos antes de envainar su arma. No dice nada pero regala al namekiano una mirada de advertencia y, de mala gana, nos da la espalda para volver a sus asuntos—. Y tú, —escupo displicente, dirigiendo la vista a él—. Si quieres enterrar a los tuyos, hazlo antes de que empiecen a descomponerse. No soporto el olor de la carne podrida.

Su mandíbula se tensa y aprieta con más fuerza si cabe la empuñadura. Las pupilas le llamean de pura ira.

—Que hayas ganado esta batalla no te redime de tus acciones anteriores. —Dice cargado de rencor—. Eres y siempre serás un miserable.

—Nunca he tenido intención de ser otra cosa. —Contesto sin dejar de enfrentarlo.

Guarda silencio, observándome intensamente y por un momento es como si ninguno de mis pensamientos pudiera escapar a su escrutinio.

—No te importa nada ni nadie que no seas tú ¿verdad? —Afirma. Su mirada despide un brillo raro e inquietante. Mis ojos se desvían una milésima de segundo a las dunas, parece percatarse y en sus labios se esculpe una sonrisa taimada. Los dedos se crispan involuntariamente mientras me esfuerzo por mantener mi apática aptitud—. Algún día, tú también sabras lo que es perder a alguien.

Relaja la mano que aún sostienen la espada y gira sobre sus talones para marcharse. No puede hacer más y no le queda nada por decir

* * *

Atravieso como alma que lleva el diablo el intrincado laberinto de pasillos que es Shakkotsu. Atrás he dejado a Yajirobe y al Señor Popo con la palabra en la boca, ni tan siquiera le he dado las gracias. No puedo esperar para ver la cara de Bulma y Chichi cuando les cuente lo ocurrido. La victoria de Vegeta en Namekusei cambia las cosas, los barcos pueden volver a casa y nosotros escapar de este lugar… Sí, debemos marcharnos cuanto antes ahora que tenemos la posibilidad de pelear. Es lo que tendríamos que haber hecho desde el principio: ¡pelear!

Abro la puerta e irrumpo en la habitación sin preocuparme en llamar.

—¡No os vais a creer lo que ha pasado! —Exclamo atropelladamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera y dando un sonoro portazo a mi espalda.

Sentada en un sillón de aspecto cómodo y con un libro abierto en las manos, Bulma está leyendo en voz alta. A sus pies, rodeada de cojines y con la cabeza descansando sobre las rodillas recogidas en el pecho, Chichi la escucha ensimismada. Un par de de ojos azules y otros negros, se alzan desconcertados a mí.

La escena me resulta tan familiar que no puedo evitar rememorar la noche en que entré en aquella sala de Chikyuu para encontrar a esa niña de cabellos extravagantes y a la pequeña con la mirada más dulce que había visto en la vida. Perfilo una sonrisa…

Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles para todos en aquel entonces.

—Por tu aspecto debe ser algo importante. —Opina Bulma, sacándome de mi ensoñación—. Deberías aprender a llamar a la puerta. Algún día vas a llevarte un disgusto si sigues apareciéndote así. —Y a pesar del reproche me brinda una sonrisa.

Mi vista se desvía a Chichi que me observa, aún sorprendida por mi entrada. Apenas me sostiene la mirada unos segundos antes de devolverla al suelo, provocando una punzada aguda en la boca del estómago.

Espiro pesadamente. No me va a perdonar en la vida…

—¿Y bueno? —Interroga Bulma—. ¿Qué nuevo chisme se cuece en las cocinas esta vez? Espero que merezca la pena tu interrupción, ya que si vas a explicarnos como has vuelto a perder uno de esos concursos absurdos que organizáis porque el zampabollos de Yajirobe ha sido capaz de engullir él solo quince tartas, preferimos seguir leyendo.

—Eso lo dices porque tú nunca lo has visto comer. ¡Es realmente increíble! El otro día acabó con las existencias de arroz de la fortaleza y no contento con eso aún pedía que le asaran algunas salchichas para…

—¿Vas a contárnoslo o no?—Me corta, impacientándose.

—¿Eh? —Cuestiono distraído. Ella deja escapar un bufido bajo y alza una ceja denotando cierto hastío. Paso el brazo por detrás de la cabeza para rascarme el pelo. "_Otra vez me he ido por las ramas…"_

—¡¿Qué si vas a contarnos que ha pasado? —Se desespera y la miro confuso. Tampoco hace falta ponerse así.

—Los namekianos se enfrentaron anoche a las tropas de Freezer y han logrado romper el asedio. —Suelto a bocajarro. Sus pupilas se dilatan cubriendo el azul casi en su totalidad y el libro que sostiene en la mano se desliza hasta el suelo. Inmediatamente se pone en pie, seguida de Chichi cuyos ojos se clavan con intensidad en los míos. Al parecer he conseguido captar también su atención.

—Eso… Eso no es posible. —Titubea, negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme incrédula. Hay un brillo extraño en sus iris—. Las escasas fuerzas namekianas no podrían vencer a Hyogen. Menos después de tantos meses de asedio.

—Es que no lo enfrentaron solos. ¡Ahora viene lo mejor! —Interrumpo emocionado, aproximándome a ellas—. Al parecer un ejército de casi seiscientos hombres formado por guerreros nómadas de las montañas y saiyajins, los ayudaron. —La expresión de sus rostros es indescriptible—. Y… ¿Adivina quién comandaba la batalla? —Pregunto, dispuesto dejarlas con la boca abierta.

Sus labios se entreabren, exhalando, y juraría que por un momento ha dejado de respirar. Aprieta los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo y fija en mí sus pupilas ausentes, circundadas por un halo turquesa difícil de descifrar.

—Vegeta… —Oigo y su voz es apenas un susurro.

Frunzo una mueca de decepción. ¡¿Cómo diantres sabe eso? Desde luego es única arruinándome las sorpresas… _"No importa_", me digo recuperando enseguida el buen humor.

—Efectivamente, el príncipe de los saiyajins. ¡¿No es fantástico? Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, aún estamos a tiempo de unirnos a ellos y acabar con Freezer de una buena vez. —Y no sé si es la emoción ante la posibilidad de una batalla o que de repente las cosas vuelven a parecer mucho más sencillas, pero de una única zancada acorto la distancia que me separa de Chichi y la tomo de la cintura, levantándola—. ¡Volvemos a casa! —Exclamo eufórico, girando sobre mí mismo con ella en volandas.

Ni siquiera soy consciente de qué estoy haciendo.

—Él… ¿Él está bien?

Dejo a Chichi en el suelo y la abrazo sin poder parar de reír. Descanso el mentón en su cabeza, aspirando el olor de su pelo. Es reconfortante volver a sentirla pegada a mí, con las palmas abiertas en mi pecho y su aliento tibio haciéndome cosquillas cerca del cuello…

—Goku. —Aprieto los parpados y la estrecho un poco más…—. ¡¿Él está bien? —No tenía idea de cuanto la echaba de menos—. ¡Goku! —Grita. Abro los ojos, perplejo. Eso ha sonado… ¿desesperado?...

Volteo la cara para prestar atención a Bulma que parece a punto de perder el control, lívida y temblorosa, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que cierra los puños y los ojos… Los ojos velados por la incertidumbre y la angustia.

—Sí. —Afirmo, sin acabar de entender su reacción—. Él está bien. —Aprieta los parpados un segundo, llevando la mano al corazón como si quisiera contenerlo y traga seco. Casi puedo sentir el nudo deshaciéndose en su garganta.

—Cuéntame que ha pasado. —Dice, dedicándome una tímida sonrisa.

Noto como Chichi se revuelve, deshaciéndose de mi abrazo. Ladeo el rostro para enfrentarla pero ella da un paso atrás y pierde la vista en el suelo. Cabizbaja, se apresura a la puerta sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

—¿A dónde vas? —La interroga con suavidad Bulma, cuando su mano ya se encuentra en el pomo.

—Os dejaré hablar a solas. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Ni tan siquiera se voltea al contestar.

Nos quedamos en silencio, absortos unos segundos en la puerta que cierra a su espalda. La alegría se desvanece por completo y una sensación de vacío se extiende en el pecho.

—Aclárame a que ha venido eso. —Demanda autoritaria, sentándose de vuelta en el sillón. Desvío la vista a Bulma, la cual me observa seria. Demasiado seria.

—¿A que ha venido qué? —Pregunto simulando no entenderla y aparto la mirada para volver a clavarla en la puerta.

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. —Parece irritada—. Lleva así todo el invierno y ya me he cansado de fingir que no pasa nada. Así que vamos, suéltalo de una bendita vez.

Agacho la cabeza para evitar enfrentarla y jugueteo inconscientemente con los dedos mientras trato de encontrar la mejor forma de hacerme entender. No es fácil.

—La he…—dudo—La he besado. —Confieso, levantando la vista azorado, dispuesto a escuchar sus improperios.

—¡¿La has besado? —Exclama—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —Suena desconcertada. Es extraño, pensé que iba a enojarse. Eso me insufla algo de ánimo.

—Hace unos tres meses. —Revelo, exhalando pesadamente y por un instante mi mente vuelve a aquel momento. Tal vez debí prestar más atención a la luna que, al parecer, sí traía consigo malos augurios—. Creo que está enfadada desde entonces…

Niega con la cabeza mientras esboza una sonrisa apacible que trasluce seguridad.

—No puede estar enfadada por eso. Piénsalo bien, hay algo más. —Me apremia.

Trato concentrarme de nuevo en ello, dando nerviosos y cortos paseos de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado… ¿Piénsalo? ¿Es cuanto va a decirme? ¡Piénsalo! ¡¿Qué cree que he estado haciendo todo el invierno? A veces tiene cada idea… Hablamos de su mejor amiga, es mujer y se supone entiende de estas cosas. Si ella no lo sabe…

¡¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo yo?

—La verdad no se me ocurre otro motivo y tampoco es justo. —Protesto, dejándome caer sobre los cojines que ocupaba con anterioridad Chichi y cruzando las piernas al frente para encararla—. Le he pedido perdón hasta la saciedad.

Enarco las cejas, su expresión ha mutado y es ahora una combinación de incredulidad e irritación, mucha irritación. Aprieto los parpados, preparándome. La conozco, esta vez sí va a gritarme.

—Eso lo explica todo. ¡La besas y le pides perdón! Tú no estás bien de la cabeza. —Profiere indignada.

—Pues a ti también te besé y no te enfadaste —Acuso dolido. ¿A qué viene la bronca? A ver si voy a tener yo la culpa, al fin y al cabo es ella la que siempre está inculcándome eso de la educación y los buenos modales. _"Cuándo alguien hace algo inconveniente lo correcto es pedir disculpas", _reproduzco mentalmente con retintín.

—¡Fue algo totalmente distinto! —Vocea y en eso he de darle la razón. Fue diferente, muy diferente—. Además yo no estoy…—y calla de improviso, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. Por como ha mudado su gesto me oculta algo.

—El qué… —demando expectante, animándola continuar—. ¿Tú no estás el qué? —Insisto. Debo saberlo.

En sus iris titila la duda, aspira profundamente y se toma un tiempo, pensando, tal vez, si contestarme o no.

—Lo siento. —Se excusa en un tono mucho más suave. Creo que ya no está enojada—. Si te lo digo traicionaría la confianza de Chichi. —La decepción debe evidenciarse en mi rostro porque hay cierta culpabilidad en su mirada—. Pero cuando averigües la diferencia entre el beso que me diste a mí y el que le diste a ella, encontrarás todas las respuestas. Parece complicado, aunque es más sencillo de lo que piensas. Deberías dejar de usar la cabeza, —y levanta su mano para acunar con cariño mi mejilla—. Tú sueles dejarte llevar por los dictados de tu corazón, me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho en este caso. Quizás sea ese tu error…

La miro confuso y retira su palma, sonriéndome con dulzura. Le sonrío de vuelta. Sigo sin tener idea de cual es el problema y desde luego sus palabras son un galimatías. Aún así tengo la certeza de que acabaré por entenderlas. Es como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima al contárselo.

Ella siempre hace que todo parezca tan simple…

—Bien, ahora dime que sabes acerca de lo ocurrido en Namekusei.

* * *

—¿A éste que le pasa? —Oigo, mientras veo al namekiano alejarse y ladeo el rostro. No había reparado en la presencia de Raditz a mi lado. Su semblante mira al frente exhibiendo esa burlona mueca tan característica en él—. No soporto a los desagradecidos. —Masculla por lo bajo.

Devuelvo la vista al desierto sin molestarme siquiera en contestar. Tampoco espera que lo haga.

—Fue una buena batalla y una mejor victoria. —Se felicita, transcurridos unos segundos, con los ojos puestos en algún punto concreto, atento a algo, o a alguien, entre el manto de cadáveres.

Inspiro con resignada paciencia, conteniendo más de lo necesario el aire en los pulmones. Supongo que responder se hace irremediable. Él no va a dejar de hablar por mucho que yo haga por ignorarlo.

—Pensé que te sentirías decepcionado por la huida de Dodoria. —Y tuerzo los labios a un lado, provocándolo—. No alcanzaste tu ansiada venganza.

—¿Tú crees? —Contesta, sin dejar de mirar al frente, pero impregnando en la pregunta mi mismo sarcasmo—. Imagina su cara cuando le explique a Freezer lo ocurrido. Debe ser un espectáculo ver semejante mole de carne informe temblar y balbucear como un niño asustado. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que su piel pierda, de una vez por todas, ese saludable tono rosado. ¡Resulta ridículo!

No puedo evitar la espontánea carcajada al esbozar mentalmente la escena. La perspectiva de un Dodoria lívido y tembloroso por el miedo no tiene desperdicio. Observo de soslayo a Raditz que dibuja, con la atención aún puesta en la arena, una sonrisa cínica y ahogo poco a poco la risa dejando un inusual silencio que se prolonga demasiado en el tiempo, tratándose de quién se trata.

Sigo inquisitivo la dirección de su mirada, buscando sin éxito averiguar qué diablos acapara todo su interés en la distancia.

—¿Puedes verla? —Pregunta de improviso, sorprendiéndome. Lo encaro confuso, sin entender a qué se refiere—. A la muerte. —Aclara—. ¿Has visto alguna vez a la muerte? —Y, por primera vez desde que ha llegado, me enfrenta carente de cualquier emoción, con esa enigmática seriedad que exhibe en algunos momentos y de la que se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Lo pienso. Nunca terminaré de entender que me empuja a contestar la mayoría de sus estupideces y casi con absoluta seguridad acabaré arrepintiéndome. Como siempre, la curiosidad puede más.

—Me acecha en cada batalla. —Admito por lo bajo y sus labios se pliegan bosquejando una breve sonrisa.

—Entiendo. —Angosto los ojos interrogante y él ladea el rostro devolviendo la vista al campo de batalla una vez más—. En cambio a mí lleva toda la vida cubriéndome las espaldas como el más fiel de los aliados. Tenemos un trato y aunque te cueste creerlo, ella es una mujer de palabra.

Exploto en otra sonora carcajada. ¡No imaginaba una ocurrencia así!

—¡¿Qué clase de loco pactaría con la muerte? —Cuestiono mordaz, sin dejar de carcajearme.

Se mantiene imperturbable y me encara tranquilo, esperando pacientemente a que las risas se apacigüen antes de responder.

—Uno al que lo único que le preocupa es sobrevivir hasta ver cumplida su venganza. Cuando ataquemos Sakkotsu y mate a Dororia mi tiempo habrá concluido y deberé saldar la deuda. —Sus pupilas centellean puestas en las mías, ni siquiera sé en que momento he dejado de reír... Sondeo su rostro en busca del mínimo atisbo de sarcasmo o burla. No lo hay. Está hablando completamente en serio.

Una incomoda tensión se instala entre nosotros y me pierdo de nuevo en el desierto. Ni temo a la muerte, ni me he preocupado nunca de evitarla, incluso puede que la haya deseado en más de una ocasión. Vuelvo mis ojos a Raditz… Pero no así, jamás con esa resignada calma que emana de sus palabras y su gesto.

Y por primera vez, me parece entenderlo.

No es fácil vivir para un fin, convencido de que si lo alcanzas todo habrá terminado para ti. La mayoría de hombres que conozco habrían sucumbido al miedo y abandonado la lucha tratando de burlar al destino.

—Quizás se canse de esperar. —Articulo, sintiendo la necesidad llenar el pesado silencio que nos rodea—. Ya te dije que no es posible entrar en Sakkotsu.

Me enfrenta, manteniendo la gravedad de su pose.

—Hay una manera. —Afirma y su semblante adopta de vuelta esa conocida y cáustica expresión que por lo común me exaspera.

—¿Ah, sí? —Cuestiono y arrugo el entrecejo, fingiéndome irritado ante su más que evidente prepotencia—. Deberías iluminarme con tu "_inteligencia" _ya que pareces saber más que yo.

Alza indiferente los hombros, ignorando la ironía que trasluce mi respuesta y recupera su sempiterna sonrisa.

—Dije que hay una manera, no que supiera cual es. —Contesta con descaro y deja de mirarme para prestar atención a la arena—. Al fin y al cabo, como mi padre, no soy más que un soldado de tercera. —Hay cierto resentimiento en su voz, siempre lo hay cuando se refiere a las clases sociales imperantes en Vegetasei. Me encara, con un halo de rabia en su mirada que desaparece apenas encuentra la mía y sonríe de vuelta. No es una sonrisa cínica sino una cargada de confianza y determinación—. Pero estoy convencido de que, tarde o temprano, el príncipe de los saiyajins encontrará la forma.

* * *

Lo escucho con atención, sin acabar de creer lo que estoy oyendo a pesar de tener la certeza de que es verdad. Al fin y al cabo, yo he estado allí… O tal vez no… Resulta imposible hacerse a la idea de que lo vivido esta madrugada era algo más que una pesadilla. En cualquier otra situación pensaría que he enloquecido por completo.

"_Tal vez sea así_", me digo. Tal vez el subconsciente esté empeñado en engañarme una y otra vez. La línea que separa en nuestra mente los sueños de la realidad es con demasiada frecuencia una frontera efímera y confusa.

Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo, que quizás no llegue a entender nunca. Cuando experimento sus emociones, cuando lo sueño, cuando lo presiento… ¿Pueden dos personas estar conectadas de esa manera? ¿Con esa intensidad? Y por más empeño que ponga en negar lo imposible, se siente tan autentico, tan correcto… El corazón palpita con fuerza. Me rehúso a creer que sea sólo el espejismo de un deseo.

Ha de haber algo más, aunque no alcance a comprender, sé que tiene que haberlo.

Goku continua sentado en el suelo, ha dejado de hablar y me mira expectante. Supongo que debería decir alguna cosa. Aprieto los parpados y aspiro más aire del necesario, tomándome unos segundos para ordenar las ideas antes de levantarme del sillón.

Camino parsimoniosa hacia los pies de la cama, sintiendo en todo momento el peso de sus interrogantes ojos sobre mí y abro el arcón que, durante todos estos meses de incertidumbre, ha guardado celosamente la espada. Con ella en las manos vuelvo hasta él. Se ha puesto en pie y no deja de observarme con extrañeza.

Muerdo con ansía mi labio inferior. Ha llegado la hora de explicar la verdad. Espiro sonoramente, vaciando los pulmones y lo enfrento.

No es fácil, nada fácil…

—Un día, me preguntaste quién era el rojo y yo te dije que no existía. —Rememoro, tendiéndole la espada y fija de inmediato la vista en la cruz de la empuñadura con ambos dragones enlazados representando el Tao. Hay una inscripción grabada al borde del medallón que no le pasa desapercibida. Parece turbado pero por la expresión de su cara, sé que recuerda aquella noche en la herrería de Chikyuu. La misma noche de su regreso, la noche en que todo comenzó—. Te mentí. —Confieso en un hilo de voz y levanta confuso los ojos encontrando los míos—. Aunque por aquel entonces no lo sabía. —Susurro.

No dice nada, sólo mantiene el contacto visual y por primera vez desde que lo conozco soy incapaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. El silencio se cierne sobre nosotros y sus pupilas continúan puestas en mí, impasible, con una expresión grave en el rostro como pocas veces le había visto. Vuelve a observar la espada con atención y, finalmente ,la toma para encararme inquisitivo.

—Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte y luego te pediré un único favor. —Murmuro, el nudo en la garganta no permite más—. El más importante que haya podido pedirte nunca…

* * *

"_Los cielos del día y de la noche, colores, densidades, formas,_

_quizá estas cosas (lo son, sin duda) no sean más que_

_simples apariencias, y lo real esté aún por ser conocido__."_

(Hojas de Hierba. Walt Whitman)

* * *

N/A: _Antes de empezar a escribir este fic leí e investigué algunas cosas__. El engaño de las flechas no es de cosecha propia. ¡Ojalá! Lo encontré en un texto donde ejemplarizaba una de las máximas del que dicen es el mejor libro de estrategia de todos los tiempos__: "El arte de la guerra" de __Sun Tzu__. No me cabe duda de que Vegeta, como los grandes estrategas militares de todos los tiempos, conocería al general Sun Tzu y su obra. Otra variante del truco de las flechas podéis encontrarlo en la película "Acantilado Rojo" que mi querida Vanessa me recomendó y que disfruté enormemente. A excepción de esto el resto de estratagemas, mucho más modestas, que habéis e iréis leyendo, sí fueron ideadas por mí._

* * *

_Creo, no estoy segura, que este capítulo es un poco más distendido de lo que viene siendo habitual. Bueno, supongo que tenía que ser así tratándose de Goku. Al fin y al cabo él también es parte importante de la historia y la verdad es que últimamente lo tenía muy descuidado al pobre. ¡Ah! Y si alguien se pregunta que pinta Baba en este fic la respuesta es: nada. Pero me encanta el personaje y para una vez que tengo la oportunidad de poder escribir algo con ella de por medio no iba a desaprovecharla. Una pequeña licencia que estoy segura sabréis perdonarme._

_Mil gracias a __**Midory**__ y gracias a: __**MaTuR3, ka-mi-cin, , sakuno,**__**Yiye, yiyu-saiyan, vsq81, kurayami K, Alice, NOMICA, kasou y lamu **__por sus reviews. _

_A__** MaTuR3**__: ¡Querida MaTuR3! ¿Qué puedo decirte? Te he echado de menos. Siempre haces que piense mucho después de recibir uno de tus reviews, porque me abres los ojos a partes de esta historia de las que no soy plenamente consciente. Eso es bueno, ¡aprendo tanto leyendo tus comentarios! Y tienes toda la razón, nada de prisas, nunca las ha habido en este fic y no sería lógico que las hubiera ahora. ¿Quieres una buena batalla? Bien, nunca he escrito algo como eso pero si la hay prometo de corazón hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes del final, por nada del mundo quisiera enfadarte… XD. Gracias por el review, un abrazo muy, muy fuerte. Eres una lectora increíble._

_A __**sakuno**__: ¡Ay, Sakuno! ú nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Eres parca en palabras pero te haces entender tan bien… Eso es un don. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Un fuerte abrazo y mil gracias por el review._

_A __**Yiye**__: GRACIAS a ti por tu review. Siento la tardanza. Quizás no encuentres este capítulo tan movido como pensabas, como contrapartida diré que al menos es un capítulo largo, muy, muy largo…XD (nunca sé si eso es bueno o malo). Espero que, aunque no sea lo que esperabas, te guste la actualización. Te mando un gran abrazo. _

_A __**Alice**__: En primer lugar una enorme disculpa, no sabía que FF había borrado las líneas que separan las escenas en los primeros capítulos, es difícil leer de esa manera. Ya lo he corregido. Mil gracias por informarme y gracias también por tus palabras. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia a pesar de todo. Verás, siempre he pensado que escribir sobre personajes que la gente ya conoce no te exime de explicar porqué están donde están y porqué se comportan como lo hacen. Eso te obliga a dar detalles, a crear recuerdos y situaciones que no tienen que ver con el nudo central y muchas veces acabas aburriendo o preguntándote, si no sería mejor concentrase en lo importante y ventilar la trama en cinco capítulos. Pero cuando alguien me deja un comentario como el tuyo entiendo porqué lo hago. Un abrazo y mil gracias por los reviews._

_A __**kasou**__: ¡Ojalá hubiera podido colgar ya el cartel de completo en esta historia! Hace muchos meses que debí haberlo hecho… Pero bueno, ya queda poquito, después de éste, apenas tres capítulos. Mil gracias por el review y espero que puedas perdonarme el haber tardado en actualizar. Un abrazo fuerte que vuela hasta México._

_A __**lamu**__: Estoy más que contenta de que mis fics hayan paliado el aburrimiento en esas horas interminables de encierro a causa de la gripe y espero que ya estés totalmente recuperada. Seguro que sí. No recibe una todos los días un cometario como el tuyo. Lo clavaste con eso de: "Soy algo tierno pero que nadie se entere sino quiere "desaparecer"". ¡Hasta pensé en cambiar el sumary...! Todavía me estoy riendo. Así qué una segunda parte de Dorei… ¿Tú crees? No sé, no sé… Para serte sincera la idea rondó por mi cabeza un tiempo, incluso esbocé un guión que debe estar perdido en la memoria de mi ordenador pero de eso hace muchos, muchos meses y ha habido muchos, muchos cambios. Sería largo de explicar el motivo por el que no puedo hacerlo, largo y demasiado ridículo para confesarlo en público. Aunque quién sabe, quizás algún día las aguas vuelvan a su cauce y me decida. Respecto a "Ab imo pectore", te doy la bienvenida a la historia y agradezco de corazón tu review. ¡Has sido más que generosa conmigo! Te envío un abrazo muy fuerte y toda la buena suerte que mereces._

_Lectores anónimos que os movéis con sigilo en este mundo del fandom, ¿aún estáis ahí…? ¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Quentin Crisp dijo: "Confía en la suerte, pero ponte de puntillas para que pueda verte". Así que saltad, o gritad, o corred…, haced todo lo necesario para que la buena fortuna se fije en vosotros pero sobre todo… ¡Sed felices!_

_Ya hasta me da vergüenza decirlo pero en fin… ¡Hasta pronto!..._


	20. CAPITULO XIX: AB IMO PECTORE

**CAPITULO XIX: AB IMO PECTORE.**

En el cielo raso, la luna, a punto de alcanzar la plenitud, crea un juego de cenicientas sombras sobre las arenas del desierto y en los braseros repartidos por doquier quema el incienso que enmascara el olor de la muerte. Cientos de hombres forman ordenadamente alrededor de la docena de hogueras escampadas en el patio central de la ciudadela. Las llamas de los cirios que sostienen bañan de luz la expresión solemne de sus rostros, reflejando la gravedad del momento. No hay lágrimas, ni muestras de dolor. No son necesarias. El duelo puede palparse en el aire, titila en los ojos de todos los que se han reunido para despedir a los suyos.

El redoble lúgubre de los tambores irrumpe de improviso en el silencio profundo de la noche, anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia, y junto al sonido lánguido de las trompetas acompaña los parsimoniosos pasos del anciano que recorre y prende, una por una, las piras funerarias.

Una brisa ligera agita las flamas que van devorando con lentitud, al compás triste de la música, las bases de madera y paja sobre las que reposan los cuerpos inertes de aquellos que perdieron la vida en el campo de batalla. No se han hecho diferencias entre namekianos, saiyajins o guerreros de las montañas, todos lucharon juntos y todos deben ser honrados a la vez.

Fuera de la muralla, el fuego consume hace horas los restos de la contienda. Altas columnas de humo se elevan por sobre la llamas que lamen el manto negro de la noche y engullen los cientos de hombres anónimos junto a los que un día luché por Hyogen. No puedo evitar que este pensamiento me perturbe, enfureciéndome y encendiendo de vuelta esa rabia por un pasado que en la euforia de la victoria parecía haber desaparecido.

Respiro en profundidad para reencontrar la calma y un aire caliente que huele a ceniza e incienso llena mis pulmones. Me alejo de la ventana, adentrándome en la penumbra de la sala excavada en la piedra y camino hasta el centro de la misma donde las antorchas iluminan la larga mesa sobre la que descansa una maqueta que representa las tierras bajas y altas.

La estudio una vez más con atención. Cada detalle ha sido precisa y minuciosamente representado. Puedo reconocer Chikyuu y sus excelsas torres blancas tras las que se elevan las nevadas cordilleras que la separan de Vegetasei. Las amplias praderas y fértiles pastos que rodean el Antei a orillas del cual se asientan parte de las tropas de Freezer comandadas por Zarbon. Maborishi cubriendo la frontera norte de Hyogen hasta las desérticas tierras de Namek. Mi vista se fija en la figura negra rodeada de azul que representa Shakkotsu y en la que el artesano se ha entretenido en tallar incluso las inmensas gárgolas de obsidiana franqueando el portón de entrada. A su alrededor, decenas de piezas más pequeñas simulan torres de asalto, arietes, catapultas, arqueros e infantería que han sido distribuidos en torno a la fortaleza planeando posibles estrategias.

Por enésima vez esta noche me concentro en buscar una manera de poder sortear el insalvable obstáculo que representa el océano y por enésima vez fracaso en el intento. Frustrado, paso los dedos entre la llama de mi cabello que enseguida recupera su forma. Temía desde el principio que llegara este momento, llevo meses dándole vueltas, tratando de encontrar una solución. La sensación de derrota es intensa y me hace apretar los dientes. El color azul que representa el agua nubla la vista y mi puño golpea con fuerza la madera haciendo tambalear algunas de las piezas sobre la mesa, apenas soy consciente del dolor extendiéndose en la mano.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_ Hemos pasado horas discutiendo sobre lo mismo y todos hemos llegado a la misma jodida conclusión… "_Es inútil, no se puede entrar en Shakkotsu"…_

_"Nappa se encuentra en uno de los laterales de la mesa mientras Raditz y yo ocupamos un extremo de la misma. El anciano patriarca se sienta frente a nosotros en una sencilla silla de respaldo alto tapizado en terciopelo verde que es, casi con toda seguridad, el mueble más ostentoso de una fortaleza donde la austeridad y la ausencia de adornos y mobiliario parecen ser la tónica general. El resto, hasta una decena de namekianos cuya presencia en la reunión el consejo ha considerado "imprescindible", se arremolinan alrededor de la maqueta. Eso incluye también a Piccolo, aunque a diferencia de los demás éste se mantiene a cierta distancia, apoyado en una de las paredes laterales de la estancia con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho en aptitud indiferente._

_Lo miro de refilón un instante, molesto por su falta de interés y centro de vuelta mi atención en Nappa que sigue exponiendo la situación._

_—La marea desciende una vez al día hasta la muralla delantera de la fortaleza dejándola accesible para las torres. —E ilustra la explicación moviendo un par de pequeñas figuras sobre la mesa hasta el lugar indicado—. El problema es que ésta es doble, demasiado alta y tardaríamos semanas en fabricar el equipamiento adecuado para el asalto. —Hace una breve pausa, fijando los ojos en la posición que ocupan las piezas en el tablero—. Eso sin contar que es casi imposible arrastrar torres con semejante altura hasta la base del muro._

_El silencio vuelve a reinar en la sala y todos parecen meditar lo que acabamos de escuchar. Basta fijarse en la concentración y gravedad de sus rostros para adivinar la creciente preocupación y el esfuerzo que están realizado por encontrar la manera de poder atacar._

_—¿Y la parte posterior?... La de los jardines. La muralla parece mucho más baja en esa zona. —Pregunta tímidamente uno de los namekianos que se encuentra de pie junto al anciano._

_Todos miran a Nappa que levanta los ojos a su interlocutor sin ninguna expresión concreta, casi como si todo esto le fuera ajeno._

_—Imposible. —Niega con la cabeza—. Nunca he visto la marea bajar tanto como para dejar al descubierto esa zona, justo por eso es mucho más accesible ahí. El mar es una barrera natural. —Contesta flemático, devolviendo su atención a la mesa._

_—Entonces la solución está en atacar la puerta. —Es Raditz quién se pronuncia—. Tenemos los arietes que guardaban las tropas de Freezer en el campamento. Si partimos en unas horas, llegaríamos al mediodía y sólo tendríamos que aguardar hasta la bajamar. —Sus pupilas centellean emocionadas. A veces no sé de donde saca tanta energía._

_Nappa lo encara y frunce el ceño en una más que evidente mueca de hastío. Raditz es la única persona que conozco capaz de sacarlo de quicio sólo con abrir la boca._

_—¡Ya hemos hablado con anterioridad de eso!_ —_Censura—. Sabes que es inviable. El rastrillo no se sitúa inmediatamente detrás de la puerta sino en la segunda muralla, un poco a la izquierda. —Y lo señala con su dedo índice. El tono de voz ha cambiado y denota cierta suficiencia. Miro a Raditz que arruga el entrecejo contrariado. Nappa lleva razón, esa posibilidad la descartamos desde el principio—. Tardaríamos horas en poder abrirlo y durante ese tiempo nos atacarán desde todos los frentes, el pasillo entre ambas murallas es una ratonera. Aún suponiendo que tuviéramos éxito y lográramos derribar los portones perderíamos demasiados hombres._

_—Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo y al parecer es la única forma. —Insiste con vehemencia, recuperando el entusiasmo—. No podemos permitirnos un asedio. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Las tropas de Freezer desplegadas a orillas del Antei y en las tierras altas se reagruparán y marcharán sobre nosotros, duplicándonos en número. ¡Si voy a morir prefiero hacerlo peleando! —Deja de hablar y recorre con la vista los rostros de todos los presentes—. Al menos, claro, que tengáis miedo. —Apostilla, encarando de nuevo a Nappa que se mantiene en silencio, mirándolo fijamente—. Pensaba que los élites erais valientes. Quizá me equivocaba…_

_—Miserable tercera clase. —Masculla éste, apretando con fuerza los puños—. ¡Repite eso si eres capaz! —Y da un par de pasos adelante con clara intención de llegar hasta Raditz que deja entrever su habitual y cínica sonrisa. Mis músculos se tensan de inmediato y resoplo sonoramente. ¡Esto es lo que me faltaba, qué empezaran con sus ridículas rencillas!_

_—Dejad de comportaros como los dos jodidos imbéciles que sois. ¡No estamos aquí para aguantar vuestras estupideces! —Escupo en tono alto y amenazante pasando la mirada de uno a otro para dejarla fija en Raditz—. Provocar a Nappa no hará que tu plan deje de ser una completa idiotez. —Le recrimino, frunciendo el ceño a modo de advertencia—. Deberías pensar antes de abrir la boca. No es cuestión de quién es más valiente sino más listo. No podemos permitirnos perder unas tropas que no tenemos. Si más de la mitad de nuestros soldados mueren a las puertas de Shakkotsu. ¡¿Quién coño va conquistar la fortaleza?__!_

_Abre la boca para responder pero un bufido bajo le hace cerrarla y desvío la vista al lugar del que procede. Piccolo tuerce los labios en una mueca que no sé demasiado bien como interpretar y sostiene con descaro mi mirada. Aprieto los dientes y mi ceño se frunce aún más. ¡¿Qué mierda encuentra de divertido en todo esto?__!_

_La atmósfera se ha densificado y podría cortarse ahora con un cuchillo. Si continúa con esa aptitud no voy a poder seguir conteniéndome…_

_Se escucha un ligero carraspeo que trata de aliviar la tensión, pero no me inmuto._

_—Si he entendido bien, el problema radica en la cantidad de tropas que necesitaríamos para llevar a cabo el ataque. —Reconozco la voz grave del anciano, aunque mi vista sigue puesta en el namekiano que no da la mínima muestra de amedrentarse y continúa encarándome impasible, con la semisonrisa aún dibujada en su semblante—. Quizás…—Titubea—. Quizás podríamos pedir ayuda a Chikyuu, así como mínimo igualaríamos las fuerzas en caso de asedio._

_Tan absorto estoy en mi duelo de miradas que mi cerebro tarda unos segundos de más en asimilar sus palabras. Cuándo reacciono, desvío de inmediato la atención a él. Soy conciente de la expresión iracunda de mi rostro._

_—¡No! —Respondo casi en un grito mientras siento la rabia crecer en mi interior. ¡No me rebajaré hasta ese punto!—. Chikyuu hace tiempo que se rindió a Hyogen y unió su destino al del Freezer. ¡¿Acaso olvidas que sus barcos atracarán pasado mañana en Shakkotsu, aprovisionándolo de las armas que necesita para aniquilarnos y hacerse con el control de las tierras bajas?__!_ ¡¿Crees que van ayudarnos cuándo incluso su "heredera" se ha convertido en la esposa de ese bastardo?_!_ ¡No serviría de nada! —El rencor es más que evidente y el pulso me late en la garganta.

_Inhalo en profundidad tratando de normalizar mi agitada respiración. La sola idea de tener que pedirle ayuda me descontrola y actúa como un poderoso ácido en el estómago._

_¡Jamás me humillaré de esa manera ante ella! ¡Jamás!_

_La vehemencia y el resentimiento con que me he pronunciado parece haber descolocado al anciano y al resto de namekianos que sopesan mis palabras en silencio, mirándome con cierta curiosidad, al igual que Nappa y Raditz, aunque tengo la certeza de que ellos son conscientes de los pensamientos que cruzan mi mente en estos momentos._

_—Lleva razón, no nos han ayudado antes y dudo que vayan a hacerlo ahora. Estamos solos en esto. —De inmediato mis ojos se vuelven incrédulos a Piccolo que ha dejado de sostener su peso en la pared, irguiéndose, sin descruzar sus brazos. Es la primera vez que se digna a opinar y nunca pensé que sería para apoyarme. Su rostro ya no exhibe esa expresión desinteresada que ha mantenido en todo momento y luce una seriedad acorde con la situación—. Tal y como yo veo las cosas tenemos dos opciones. —Y sin dejar de hablar se aproxima a la mesa con lentitud—. O esperamos a las puertas de Shakkotsu a que Freezer acabe con nosotros, o… —Algunos de sus congéneres se apartan para dejarlo llegar hasta el borde, al parecer es alguien a quién respetan—… nos quedamos en Namekusei y tratamos de prepararnos para una batalla que, casi con toda seguridad, tenemos perdida de antemano. —Concluye y me encara como si esperara algún tipo de replica por mi parte._

_Enseguida Raditz bufa a mi izquierda y le lanzo una mirada que le disuade de abrir la boca. A pesar de mi sensación de impotencia, ha expuesto la cruda realidad tal cual es. Quedarme aquí no entraba en mis planes pero me doy cuenta al instante de que es una posibilidad a tener en consideración. Cómo mínimo la ciudadela nos ofrece algo más de protección y nos da más tiempo._

_Miro a Nappa que asiente imperceptiblemente y vuelvo los ojos a Piccolo, el cual, frente a mi mutismo, desvía su atención al anciano._

_—Bien, puesto a elegir —y observa de refilón a Raditz—, si tengo que morir yo prefiero hacerlo aquí. —Afirma, haciendo especial hincapié en sus últimas palabras._

_Un ominoso silencio nos embarga y los ojos de todos se vuelven expectantes al patriarca sobre él que acaba de recaer la decisión final. Éste clava su mirada en la del guerrero namekiano y ambos parecen no necesitar de palabras para entenderse. Baja la vista a la mesa y lo piensa durante un par de minutos que se me hacen eternos. Finalmente, regresa su atención a mí y afirma quedamente con la cabeza._

_Al parecer la suerte está echada… ¡Esperaremos a Freezer en Namekusei!_

_—Quién sabe, quizás mientras aguardamos se nos ocurra alguna cosa. —Murmura Piccolo, encarándome de vuelta con un brillo distinto, casi cómplice, en sus pupilas."_

Exhalo sonoramente y me aparto de la maqueta para retornar a la ventana con las palabras del namekiano reverberando aún en mi cabeza. Lleva razón, debería dejar de empecinarme en encontrar una entrada que no existe y buscar la manera de afrontar la batalla que nos espera con éxito. Tendremos una única oportunidad de no acabar como todos esos desdichados que arden en el patio y que, al parecer, sacrificaron su vida en balde.

Escucho un golpeteo y volteo la vista a la puerta. No contesto, devuelvo mi atención a las hogueras que siguen derramando su luz anaranjada en la penumbra de la noche.

El golpeteo se repite, ahora con más insistencia e irritado me adentro en la habitación. Espero que sea algo importante.

—Adelante. —Autorizo secamente con la esperanza de que el tono convenza a quién quiera que sea de lo irritante que me resulta su interrupción.

La puerta se abre y la corpulenta figura de Nappa ocupa el umbral. Me mira sin ninguna expresión concreta en la cara que justifique su presencia pero sé que debe ser algo serio. Lo conozco, no me habría molestado si no lo fuera.

—Alguien quiere verte. —Dice y a pesar de la impasibilidad de su rostro, hay cierto nerviosismo en su voz que no me pasa desapercibido.

—Creí haber dejado claro que no quería ser molestado. —Contesto de mala gana, a fin de poder líbrame de la inoportuna visita—. No estoy para nadie.

Él no dice nada, ni altera su semblante, pero se echa a un lado para dejar que descubra quién se oculta a su espalda. Mi mente se queda en blanco e imagino que la sorpresa es más que evidente en mi gesto. Cuando reacciono la mandíbula se aprieta involuntariamente.

—Kakkaroto. —Mascullo entre dientes, sintiendo una presión en la boca del estómago.

El muy imbécil tuerce los labios en esa apacible sonrisa que casi había conseguido olvidar y da un par de pasos al frente adentrándose en la habitación.

* * *

Esta noche las patrullas se han duplicado en los desolados pasillos de Shakotsu. Todos conocen ya la derrota en Namekusei y, al parecer, varios desdichados han pagado con su vida el pecado de encontrarse cerca de mi _"esposo"_ cuando ha recibido la noticia. Por lo que al desconcierto reinante en un primer momento se ha sumado la incertidumbre y el miedo de no saber quién será el siguiente.

Hasta ahora nada ha trascendido de la reunión mantenida entre Freezer y sus comandantes que se han pasado hasta bien entrada la noche encerrados, discutiendo la situación. La única novedad, aparte de la redoblada vigilancia, son los mensajeros que partían al anochecer hacia los campamentos de las tropas de Hyogen. Era previsible que alertara a todo su ejército de lo que está pasando y supongo que intentará reagruparlo en previsión de un posible ataque.

Por suerte eso no cambia nada las cosas. Él tiene sus planes y yo tengo los míos.

Mi pensamiento vuela a Goku y el estómago da un vuelco repentino. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo en Namekusei. Sólo espero que sea capaz de… El sonido de pasos acercándose me pone sobre aviso. Por instinto me pego a la pared, empujando bruscamente contra la misma a Chichi que camina justo detrás de mí. Volteo el rostro y llevo el dedo índice a los labios indicándole que guarde silencio. Parece tan asustada como yo.

El corazón me late desbocado por el miedo y espero unos minutos, antes de atreverme a asomar la cabeza. El corredor se ha despejado así que tomo a mi amiga con firmeza de la muñeca para seguir caminando. Apenas un par de metros nos separan de la entrada, nunca pensé que nos resultaría tan difícil llegar. Cierro con cuidado la puerta a mi espalda y respiro en profundidad para aplacar los nervios. De momento todo va bien. Nadie nos ha visto.

—Hay alguien abajo. —Susurra cerca de mi oído, avisándome del rumor proveniente de la cocina, a la que se llega mediante la pronunciada escalera que tenemos enfrente.

—Deben de estar esperándonos. —Contesto, sin apenas despegar los labios y empiezo a descender con ella fuertemente agarrada a mi brazo.

A medida que avanzamos puedo oír con claridad la conversación. Deberían tener más cuidado, el eco es traicionero en esta fortaleza y las paredes de roca amplifican el sonido. Me detengo a escuchar y los dedos de Chichi se ciñen con más ansiedad en torno a mi brazo, he de estar bien segura de a quién voy a encontrar. La miro un instante tratando de infundirle una tranquilidad que yo misma estoy lejos de sentir y presto atención.

—Todavía no entiendo que hacemos aquí. Si nos descubren estamos perdidos y puedo asegurarte que la muerte que Freezer reserva a los traidores no es precisamente agradable. Además, ¿qué sacamos nosotros dos de todo esto? —Él que sea parece fastidiado y se queda en silencio unos segundos, esperando una respuesta que no llega—. Te lo voy a decir. Nada. ¡Nada de nada! Lo mejor sería marcharnos ahora que aún estamos a tiempo. Es más, yo me voy inmediatamente y harías bien en venirte conmigo.

Esta vez su interlocutor sí responde.

—Prometí a Goku que ayudaría a sus amigas y tú hiciste lo mismo. —Respiro aliviada. Apenas lo he visto un par de veces pero enseguida reconozco su particular acento. No necesito seguir escuchando así que desciendo los últimos peldaños de piedra.

La escalera se abre a una inmensa sala apenas iluminada por el fuego de las chimeneas. Me detengo al pie de la escalera y recorro con la vista la estancia. Se me hace extraño verla vacía, las pocas veces que he bajado aquí esto era un torbellino de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, cocinando, comiendo o charlando animadamente.

—Y qué iba a hacer, ¡¿eh?_!_ ¿Lo has visto manejar la espada? Si le hubiera dicho que no probablemente… —Los ojos del Señor Popo, que se encuentra sentado en uno de los bancos del fondo, se clavan en nosotras y enseguida se levanta—. ¡Vaya! Parece que al fin entras en razón. —Suelta condescendiente Yajirobe, que es quién está de pie frente a él. Al parecer no se ha percatado aún de nuestra presencia.

—Buenas noches. —Saluda con la misma expresión ausente de siempre, ignorando por completo a su compañero al que, gracias a la diferencia de altura, mira por encima del hombro. Éste se gira de inmediato y nos observa con recelo, cruzando los brazos sobre su prominente barriga.

—¡Habéis tardado mucho! —Critica con descaro, obviando el hecho de que hace apenas un instante pretendía dejarnos plantadas.

—No ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí. —Contesto, atravesando la cocina con Chichi, que ha soltado mi brazo, caminando a mi lado—. Hay muchas patrullas esta noche. —Mi comentario parece desagradarle y enarca una de sus cejas, volteándose para enfrentar de nuevo al Señor Popo.

—¡Te lo dije! Esto nos traerá problemas. Si nos descubren sacándolas de Shakkotsu estamos muertos. ¿Te has parado a pensar que ella es una de sus esposas? Todavía nos acusan de secuestro y acabamos en los sótanos. —El Señor Popo ni tan siquiera lo mira ante lo cual se gira para encararnos una vez más—. Deberías tratar de solucionar tus problemas conyugales sin involucrar a nadie. —Me reprocha en un tono alto y poco cordial.

_"Será estúpido",_ pienso deteniéndome frente a él y tengo que morderme la lengua para no escupirle cuatro verdades a la cara. Muy a mi pesar necesito su ayuda y no me conviene enfadarlo. Así que me limito a ignorar su comentario y miro al Señor Popo que, a pesar de tener su atención puesta en nosotras, parece absorto en otra cosa. Reacciona, volviendo de pronto a la realidad.

—Prometimos a Goku sacarlas de aquí. —Creo que esa promesa es todo lo que le importa—. Además, no será difícil. Saldremos a por provisiones como cada día con ellas ocultas en el carro. Lo hacemos siempre de modo que nadie tiene porqué sospechar nada. —Y Yajirobe bufa molesto.

—Eso si tu amigo se calma y deja de poner cara de estar haciendo algo indebido. —Suelto sin poder contenerme. Su actitud está empezando a irritarme—. Claro que no puedes culparle por tener miedo.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! —Responde indignado, enfrentándome al instante—. Soy capaz de acabar con una de esas patrullas en un santiamén. —Presume, llevando la mano a la empuñadura de la enorme espada que cuelga de su casi inexistente cintura y esboza una petulante sonrisa—. Es sólo que no veo la necesidad de arriesgarme por ti y tu amiga.

_"Idiota"._

—Ya. Pues cuando vuelva, veremos que opina Goku de tu falta de consideración. —Amenazo, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente. De inmediato borra su sonrisa y pone cara de susto. Boquea varias veces como pez fuera del agua con la intención de decir alguna cosa pero opta por mantenerse callado. Mis labios se curvan mostrando satisfacción. Al parecer lo he dejado mudo.

—Deberíamos irnos antes de que esto empiece a llenarse de gente. —Interrumpe el Señor Popo llamando mi atención—. No falta demasiado para las tres y a esa hora empiezan a preparar el desayuno. —Lo miro y afirmo con la cabeza. No merece la pena seguir discutiendo con el _"gordinflón"._ Él rodea la mesa con parsimonia y echa a andar hacia una de las puertas laterales—. ¿Vamos? —Pregunta, deteniéndose y vuelve su rostro por encima del hombro para incitarnos a seguirle.

—No podrás salir de aquí sin mí. —Se vanagloria Yajirobe, reaccionando y regalándome una rencorosa mirada. Me da la espalda para caminar hasta situarse delante de su negro amigo. Chichi toma mi mano y se apresura tras ellos, arrastrándome.

—¿Bulma? —Pregunta dubitativa, volteándose al darse cuenta de que no me muevo.

Mantengo mi vista en el suelo unos segundos y levanto los ojos a ella. Esto no va a ser fácil.

—Yo no voy. —Anuncio, tirando de mi brazo para obligarla a soltarme y retrocedo algunos pasos. Sus pupilas se dilatan por la sorpresa y su tez palidece al instante.

—¿Cómo… cómo que no vienes? —Titubea confusa, frunciendo el ceño con cara de no entender nada—. ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! —Declara en un tono agudo, avanzando hacia mí. Al momento levanto la mano para evitar que se acerque y observo a su espalda el gesto incrédulo del Señor Popo y Yajirobe, ya junto a la puerta, antes de volver a enfrentar su demudada expresión.

—Él se dará cuenta de que no estoy. —Aseguro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Necesito hacerla entender—. No puedo arriesgarme a que sospeche nada. No cuando estamos tan cerca del final.

Clava la vista en mí y parece pensarlo unos segundos.

—No puedes quedarte. —Sostiene con autoridad al tiempo que niega con la cabeza—. Te matará. —Susurra, casi sin despegar los labios, y baja la mirada empuñando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—No, no lo hará. —Afirmo y espero que levante sus ojos para enfrentarme, antes de seguir hablando—. Resulta más fácil matar a un rey que invadir su reino. Estoy casada con él y eso significa que mientras siga viva sólo tiene que acabar con mi padre para heredar Chykiuu, de ahí su empecinamiento en convertirme en su esposa. Le bastaba retenerme aquí para conseguir sus armas pero es demasiado listo. Una vez conquistado Namekusei y gracias a nuestro matrimonio obtendría el control de las tierras altas y bajas sin mermar un ejército que necesita para expandir su imperio más allá de las montañas. Ese fue su plan desde el principio. No importa si las circunstancias cambian algo las cosas, sigo siéndole de utilidad.

En su rostro puede leerse la sorpresa, supongo que no se había parado a pensar antes en el porqué de mi matrimonio ni en las repercusiones del mismo. Sus iris negros se fijan con determinación en los míos.

—En ese caso, me quedo contigo. —Anuncia, relajando algo los puños y dando un paso hacia delante.

—Eso no es posible. —Respondo, levantando de vuelta mi mano para detenerla. Ella me mira con un mohín de reproche aunque no sigue avanzando—. Yo le soy útil. Tú no. —Sus ojos se abren asombrados. Quizás he sido demasiado seca pero esa es la realidad y no hay tiempo para sutilezas. La veo descomponer su semblante y traga seco tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Si tú te quedas yo también. —Persevera y su labio inferior tiembla ligeramente. Siempre ha sido cabezota.

—Chichi. —Susurro y ahora soy yo la que se acerca a ella—. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. No sé cómo hubiera sobrevivido al invierno sin Goku y sin ti. —Y frunce una sonrisa amarga al tiempo que baja los ojos al suelo—. Si te quedas no sólo tú te pones en peligro. Me pones también a mí. No consentiré que él te haga daño.

—No quiero dejarte sola. Estamos juntas en esto desde el principio. —Insiste y su voz denota cierta desesperación.

—Lo sé. Me has ayudado mucho y tienes que seguir haciéndolo. —Me tomo el respiro que necesito para imprimir firmeza a mi voz y me obligo a sonreírle parcamente. No voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, no esta vez—. Por eso debes irte ahora.

Sostiene mi mirada y puedo ver las lágrimas pugnando por salir. Durante un rato se mantiene en silencio y parece por su gesto estar manteniendo una ardua lucha consigo misma. Esto también es difícil para ella pero en el fondo sabe que llevo razón. Finalmente respira en profundidad y exhala despacio mientras asiente resignadamente con la cabeza. Enseguida la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como se cierra el nudo en mi garganta.

—A Goku no le va a gustar esto. —Murmura cerca de mi oído, al tiempo que apoya su mentón en mi hombro y me aprieta un poco más.

—Seguramente. —Afirmo en un hilo de voz—. Aunque confío que puedas convencerlo de que es lo mejor. Él siempre te escucha. —Beso su mejilla y no opone resistencia cuando la tomo por los hombros para separarla de mí—. Te están esperando. —Le digo, dejando caer los brazos. Ella esboza una sonrisa que se queda a medio camino en sus labios.

—Nos veremos pasado mañana. —Se despide con mucha menos seguridad de la que estoy convencida le gustaría y me da la espalda para apresurarse a la puerta.

Yayirobe sale de la cocina y se dispone a seguirlo. No se ha marchado todavía y ya la echo de menos. Parece que haya pasado una eternidad desde que abandonamos Chikyuu. Estos tres últimos meses han sido realmente duros para todos pero al menos nos teníamos el uno al otro. A partir de ahora estaré completamente sola.

—Chichi. —La llamo por impulso, sin pensar, y se gira para encararme una última vez. Por un instante me mantengo en silencio, mirándola fijamente—. No siempre que pedimos perdón estamos en verdad arrepentidos. A veces sólo lo hacemos porque, erróneamente, creemos que es lo que el otro quiere escuchar. Las palabras no significan nada. Lo realmente importante se lleva aquí. —Y subo mi mano derecha al pecho—. No dejes que el rencor y el orgullo silencien tu corazón.

Me mira desconcertada y tarda unos segundos de más en reaccionar, regalándome una parca sonrisa. Sonrío yo también. Creo que ha entendido lo que quiero decir. La veo traspasar el umbral y enfrento al Señor Popo que sostiene el pomo y es el único que aún queda en la cocina.

—Cuida de ella. —Le pido. Él me mira directamente a los ojos y asiente imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Lo haré. —Susurra cerrando la puerta, y sé que puedo confiar en él.

* * *

Nappa cierra la puerta dejándonos solos. Él no se mueve y yo tampoco, nos mantenemos en silencio, observándonos mutuamente. Mi ceño está fruncido y mis puños se aprietan con fuerza a ambos lados del cuerpo. La animadversión que me despierta es instintiva y apenas si puedo contener las ganas de borrar su estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo. No sé qué diablos hace aquí y tampoco estoy demasiado seguro de querer saberlo.

Abro y cierro los dedos con disimulo tratando de desentumecerlos. El tenso escrutinio al que me somete crispa los nervios y empieza a ser difícil de sobrellevar, al menos para mí porque, en apariencia, el _"imbécil"_ continua tan tranquilo como siempre y deja de enfrentarme para estudiar con curiosidad la habitación. Eso me irrita aún más.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?_!_ —Suelto, incapaz de soportar la incertidumbre un segundo más. Me encara, todavía distraído, y amplia su sonrisa un instante pero parece pensar alguna cosa y enseguida su rostro adquiere una expresión grave que me recuerda demasiado nuestra primera y última conversación en los pasillos de Shakkotsu. Aquella noche también exhibía una seriedad que le es impropia.

—Nunca había estado antes en Namekusei. —Confiesa y su vista vuelve a recorrer con interés la estancia—. Es un lugar increíble… —No puedo evitar un gruñido exasperado que parece hacerlo reaccionar ya que clava sus ojos en mí—. Supongo que eso no importa demasiado ahora. —Murmura, desviando la mirada al suelo un momento, antes de pasar su brazo por detrás de la cabeza y rascarse el pelo. He observado que ese es un gesto habitual en él cuando está nervioso, confuso o no encuentra las palabras apropiadas.

¡Juro que si me sale con alguno de sus incoherentes balbuceos, esta vez no me voy a privar del placer de ahogarlo con mis propias manos!

—Chikyuu cree que entre todos sería más fácil acabar con la hegemonía de Hyogen. —Susurra de improviso—. Por eso he venido a ofrecerte una alianza. —Declara muy serio, encarándome de vuelta.

Mi mandíbula se relaja por la sorpresa, no esperaba algo así. Por unos segundos sus palabras se quedan flotando en el ambiente y mi mente viaja ineludiblemente a la mujer. Al instante los dientes se aprietan de nuevo, seguro de que es ella quién lo envía.

Casi puedo sentir arder la mejilla por la invisible bofetada y la ira ofusca al momento cualquier posibilidad de razonar. _"¡¿Cómo puede llegar a ser tan cínica?__!..._" Aceptó seguirle el juego a ese bastardo, se rindió a él, se alió con él. _"¡Maldita sea!"_ Incluso se casó con él. La cólera martillea las sienes… Y todavía se atreve a humillarme, mandando a este imbécil que aborrezco para ofrecerme una ayuda que no he pedido. ¡Qué sabe no pediría nunca!

—¡¿Alianza?_!_ —Cuestiono mordaz con la rabia devorando las entrañas—. ¡¿Piensas que aceptaré unirme a vosotros después de haberos sometido a la voluntad de Hyogen?_!_ —Escupo con desprecio y el pensamiento aún puesto en ella—. Acaso crees qué no soy capaz de librar mis propias batallas. ¿Qué me rebajaré hasta ese punto? ¡Me basto y me sobro para acabar con Freezer! No he pedido vuestra jodida ayuda en ningún momento. ¡No la necesito! —Voceo e inspiro profundamente en busca de oxígeno—. Debería matarte sólo por aventurarte a venir hasta aquí. —Siseo por lo bajo, sin dejar de enfrentarlo.

Kakkaroto pestañea varias veces confuso, como si no acabara de entender mi reacción, y curva sus labios en la que pienso va a ser su última sonrisa pero de repente estalla en una estridente carcajada que me descoloca por completo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? —Mascullo entre dientes a punto de perder el poco dominio que aún conservo sobre mí mismo.

—¡Tú! —Exclama sin dejar de reír—. ¡Eres increíble! —Llevo colérico la mano a la empuñadura de la espada, dispuesto a desenvainar y atajar su estúpida risa de una única estocada pero parece calmarse—. A Bulma le gustará saber que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. —Asegura y suelto instintivamente el acero cuando le escucho pronunciar su nombre.

Angosto la mirada, estudiándolo con atención y por primera vez me percato de cierta complicidad en su rostro y en su voz que, hasta el momento, me había pasado desapercibida. La realidad es un golpe seco en el estómago.

¡Lo sabe! Sabe lo sucedido entre nosotros, puedo leerlo en sus ojos que se clavan con intensidad en mí. Eso me desconcierta aún más… ¿Por qué iba ella ha confesarle algo así? Y a pesar de continuar enfrentándolo impasible, la duda se instala pesadamente en el pecho.

—Me advirtió que dirías eso. —Afirma y su semblante adopta de vuelta una expresión grave—. También quiere que entiendas que no es su ayuda la que te está ofreciendo sino pidiendo la tuya. Te unas o no a nosotros, las tropas de Chikyuu asaltarán Shakkotsu pasado mañana al anochecer.

Me obligo a reaccionar y finjo una cáustica risotada que enmascare mi creciente confusión, mientras mi cabeza trata de desentrañar el significado de lo que acabo de escuchar.

—Sois mucho peores estrategas de lo que creía. ¿Los armáis por la mañana y pretendéis luchar contra ellos por la noche? Quizá deberíais haberlo pensado mejor antes de doblegaros a Freezer. —¿Atacar Shakkotsu? ¡¿De qué mierda me está hablando?_!_

—¿Y quién te dice que nos hemos rendido a Hyogen? —Responde, llevando de improviso la mano a la vaina que cuelga de su cintura. Mis músculos se tensan al instante y doy varios pasos atrás, imitando su gesto en previsión de un posible ataque. No entiendo como Nappa ha podido ser tan estúpido para no desarmarlo—. No te preocupes, no he venido aquí a enfrentarme a ti. —Dice al percatarse de mi reacción—. Aunque algún día me gustaría poder hacerlo. —Me reta, obsequiándome con una breve pero afable sonrisa y, queriendo constatar sus palabras, saca la espada de su funda despacio, muy despacio.

No dejo de seguir con atención sus movimientos, manteniéndome alerta a cualquier ademán brusco. No sé que pretende pero no me fío de él, aprendí hace tiempo a no fiarme de nadie.

Toma el final de la hoja y me tiende el arma, sujetándola a la altura de los hombros con ambas manos. La miro con fingido desinterés. En la cruz de la empuñadura, forrada de cuero negro, se inserta un medallón de plata en el que se han cincelado dos dragones enlazados representando el Tao. El Yin es de color azul y el Yang de color rojo. Salvo por la inscripción que lleva grabada al borde, y no puedo leer desde aquí, estoy seguro de que es la misma que ella fue a buscar a Maborishi, la misma que sostenía la tarde en que la conocí. Mi puño se aprieta aún más en torno a mi propia espada y trato de no pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido en aquella sala, pero no puedo evitar mirar con rencor a Kakarotto que parece no percatarse de nada y continúa observándome con semblante serio.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Pregunto con mucha menos firmeza de la que me gustaría y me obligo a mantener la impasibilidad de mi rostro al tiempo que cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho para ocultar la tirantez de los músculos.

—Estaba convencido de que lo sabrías —Murmura, más para sí mismo que como réplica—. Es para ti. —Y desvía por un instante la vista al suelo antes de encarame de nuevo—. Ella cree que el príncipe de los saiyajins debe empuñar en la batalla un arma digna del guerrero que es.

El corazón se detiene un segundo para volver a latir desaforadamente, golpeando las costillas como si fuera a atravesarlas de un momento a otro. No me muevo, soy incapaz de moverme o contestar, el desconcierto no me permite siquiera pensar con claridad.

Esta habitación, la espada, sus palabras, ella…

Ella.

Mi cabeza es una maraña de ideas e imágenes desordenadas que giran a velocidad vertiginosa y se confunden a mi alrededor. Aprieto los dientes tratando de paliar la sensación de irrealidad. Él toma mi falta de respuesta como un rechazo.

—Bulma no merece tu desprecio. —Dice y el reproche tiñe su voz pero apenas lo oigo—. Puede que esté equivocada respecto a ti. —Vacila—. Quizás no debiera confiarte esta espada.

La rabia me hace reaccionar y mis uñas se hincan con fuerza en los antebrazos para contener las ganas de lanzarme contra él. ¡¿Quién mierda se cree que es? No he pedido su estúpida opinión. No necesito la jodida opinión de un imbécil que parece no entender nada.

Tomo aire, buscando serenarme… ¡Nadie puede entenderlo! Nadie sabe lo que es verse arrastrado por un deseo que enajena tu voluntad. Pelear cada maldito segundo del día para mantener a raya el instinto. Necesitar y tratar de odiar con la misma intensidad, sin poder decidir el camino a tomar en esa demencial dualidad que te destroza. ¡Por supuesto que la desprecio!

Pero no más de lo que me desprecio a mí mismo por tanta debilidad.

—¡¿Entonces por qué me la das?_!_ —Grito liberando en parte mi frustración y dando un par de amenazantes pasos al frente.

—Porque no importa lo que yo piense sino lo que Bulma quiera. —Confiesa—. ¿Sabes? Daría mi vida por ella sin dudarlo. —Y hace una breve pausa para clavar con más intensidad si cabe sus ojos en los míos—. Lo mismo que ella, la daría por ti. —Revela y un involuntario escalofrío recorre mi columna cuando escucho sus palabras—. La conozco desde los tres años y en ese tiempo nunca he visto sus pupilas brillar de la manera en que lo hicieron cuando oyó tu nombre y supo que estabas bien. Estoy aquí porque Bulma me lo ha pedido y yo no podría negarle nada. Así que coge la espada y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

No soy plenamente consciente del momento en que alargo mi brazo y mi mano derecha se cierra, asiendo la empuñadura. La realidad se difumina y se vuelve borrosa y artificial en torno a mí. Giro la muñeca para observar de cerca el medallón y rozo hipnotizado con las yemas de la izquierda la inscripción que ahora puedo leer con claridad.

_"Ab imo pectore",_ eso es lo que ella ha grabado sobre los dragones enlazados. "_Ab imo pectore..." _Desde el fondo de mi corazón… Mi pulso retumba fuertemente en los oídos y es como si el tiempo se ralentizara alrededor.

Observo turbado mi imagen reflejada en la pulida hoja, el caos que destilan mis pupilas y la blando mecánicamente al frente, cortando el aire despacio. Es magnífica. Su flexibilidad, el delgado filo, el brillo del metal, su peso… Nunca había sostenido una espada así. De hecho, dudo que exista otra igual.

Enfrento inquisitivo a Kakaroto para verlo sonreír de vuelta, con el rostro mucho más relajado.

—Es extraordinaria, ¿verdad? Tan resistente como el acero pero la mitad de pesada. Bulma tardó mucho en forjarla.

Dejo de mirarlo y ejecuto una estocada al frente, enarcando las cejas por la sorprendente rapidez del movimiento. Es como si de pronto mi fuerza y mi habilidad se hubieran duplicado.

Ahora comprendo muchas cosas. Su celo cuando intenté levantarla del suelo aquella tarde o su desesperación tras el robo… Esta espada es en sí misma un temible aliado, multiplicaría las posibilidades de cualquier ejército en una batalla… ¡Haría a Freezer invencible!

Sin mover los pies, la esgrimo con soltura al frente en un combate imaginario, fascinado por mi recién adquirida facilidad para avanzar, retroceder o atacar.

—Cientos de espadas como ésta y otras muchas armas han sido forjadas durante el invierno en las herrerías de Chikyuu con el fin de asaltar Shakkotsu. —Sus palabras son como recibir un balde de agua fría. Detengo de golpe mi solitaria lucha y lo encaro perplejo. Escuchándolo, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, con manifiesto interés—. Yo no entiendo demasiado de ajedrez pero Bulma dice que, a veces, hay que rendir algunas piezas para que tu adversario se confíe sobre el tablero y no se percate de tu jugada. ¡Un jaque mate bien merece el sacrificio de una reina! Nunca fue su intención doblegarse a Hyogen pero sabía que no estábamos preparados para desafiarlo y afrontar una guerra, necesitábamos ganar tiempo y eso fue, precisamente, lo que aceptar el acuerdo con Freezer nos proporcionó: tiempo. En su ambición nos dio la excusa perfecta para poder fabricar nuestras armas sin levantar sospechas e incluso nos facilitó el camino para llevarlas junto a nuestras tropas hasta Shakkotsu. Te aseguro que cuando los barcos fondeen pasado mañana en la playa y los cientos de soldados que viajan ocultos en sus bodegas desembarquen, va a llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su miserable vida.

Apenas puedo creer lo que me cuenta. Trato de enfocarme en Freezer, en la repercusión que tiene todo lo que acaba de revelarme, en el giro que súbitamente han tomado las cosas… Pero es inútil. Siento la rabia y la confusión palpitar con fuerza en el pecho mientras una neblina roja de ira emborrona la visión.

_"¡Endiablada mujer!"…_ La odio. Es humillante la manera en que ha logrado engañarme desde el principio. _"¡Engañarnos a todos!"_ Debería matarla por eso… Por mentirme, por hacerme sentir ahora el peor de los imbéciles, por la punzada de orgullo y el súbito alivio que experimento… Es como… como si de repente el caos comenzara a ordenarse en mi mente, como si todas las piezas de mi vida encajaran al unísono.

Y a pesar de la furia que hierve en mis venas y arterias a punto estoy de dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

_"¡Endiablada y loca mujer!"_

Relajo los dedos que hormiguean por la fuerza con que mi mano ciñe la empuñadura y trato de centrar mi atención en Kakarotto.

—Pero en este caso a tu adversario aún le quedan las torres. —Mascullo y alza una de sus cejas inquisitivo, sin acabar de entender el símil—. Tener armas como ésta —apostillo, blandiendo la espada en sus narices—, no evitará vuestra derrota. Si sois tan listos para tramar algo así deberías saber que Shakkotsu es inexpugnable. En cuanto se encierre en su madriguera será imposible llegar hasta ese asqueroso reptil. Esperará tranquilo a que sus tropas, desplegadas ahora a orillas del Antei y en las tierras altas, levanten sus campamentos y marchen sobre vosotros, triplicándoos en número. No tenéis ninguna oportunidad.

Él sonríe abiertamente y fija la vista en la maqueta situada en el centro de la sala. Me da la espalda, caminando despacio hasta ella para detenerse al borde de la mesa sobre la que se extiende.

—La tendremos en cuanto consigamos hacernos con la fortaleza. El ejército de Freezer se abastece de mercenarios y soldados de fortuna que no seguirán arriesgando su vida cuando su benefactor haya caído. —Explica como quién recita una lección aprendida y apoya su dedo índice en la figura de madera que reproduce Shakkotsu.

—¡No me escuchas! —Gruño frustrado, recorriendo la escasa distancia que nos separa en tan sólo un par de zancadas. Estudio por veinteava vez esta noche el tablero—. ¡No se puede entrar en Shakkotsu!

—La muralla es mucho más baja en la parte de las terrazas y desciende casi hasta al nivel del mar. Las torres no tendrán problemas ahí. —Dice, ignorándome por completo, al tiempo que arrastra una de ellas hasta el lugar indicado.

Miro el color azul sobre el que ha dejado la pieza y enfrento su mirada. Mis labios se tuercen a un lado en una irónica mueca.

—Ese sí es un buen plan. —Suelto condescendiente con todo el sarcasmo del que soy capaz—. Lástima que las torres de asalto no _"floten"._ —E ilustro mis palabras volcando la figura que acaba de mover—. ¿Cómo tenéis pensado llevarlas hasta la muralla? ¡¿A nado?_!_ —Mi estridente y sardónica risa reverbera en las paredes de roca. Él no se inmuta, ni pierde un ápice de la serenidad que exhibe su rostro.

—¿Te gusta la astronomía? —Cuestiona, haciendo caso omiso a mi carcajada que la sorpresiva pregunta consigue ahogar de inmediato.

Mis dedos se aprietan alrededor de la empuñadura. "_A qué viene semejante idiotez…"_, y angosto los ojos, clavándolos en él que desvía de inmediato su atención a la ventana y echa a andar. Lo sigo con la vista mientras atraviesa la habitación para detenerse frente a ésta.

—Pasado mañana es el equinoccio de primavera. —Musita, contemplando ensimismado el firmamento y arrugo el entrecejo, buscando algún sentido a sus palabras. Observa el cielo unos segundos más—. ¿Hace cuánto que no te fijas en la luna? —Pregunta, volteándose y ampliando esa sonrisa que tanto odio en su rostro.

* * *

Atravieso con el corazón en un puño los pasillos de Shakkotsu, acompañada por el rumor de las olas que se filtra entre las rendijas de la roca entreverado con los susurros lúgubres de aquellos que piden la muerte desde las entrañas de la fortificación. A pesar de que la primavera y el buen tiempo están cerca el aire frío cala hasta los huesos, erizando la piel, y la atmósfera viciada huele a salitre y moho. Por muchos años que viviera aquí, nunca acabaría de acostumbrarme a esta desolada fortaleza en la que el miedo puede respirarse y te acecha en cada esquina, en cada sombra siniestra que la luz de las antorchas proyecta a tu alrededor.

Aunque esta noche, apenas soy consciente de lo que me rodea y dejo que sea el instinto quién guíe mis pasos a través de oscuros corredores hasta el único lugar donde en estos momentos quiero estar.

Me detengo frente a la puerta y mis ojos se quedan anclados en la misma. Los nervios palpitan en las sienes mientras extiendo mi mano para acariciar la madera. No pienso en nada concreto, únicamente siento el roce de la lisa superficie en las yemas que van deslizándose con lentitud hasta el pomo. Son muchas las veces en los últimos meses que he querido y necesitado venir hasta aquí pero hoy es la primera vez que lo hago. No sé el porqué y tampoco me importa demasiado. Esta noche ya nada me importa demasiado.

Inhalo en profundidad y mis dedos aferran con fuerza la manilla, sin decidirse a hacerla girar. Soy consciente del miedo que atenaza mis músculos, un miedo instintivo e irracional, una incertidumbre a que voy a encontrar que escapa a mi control y vacía el estómago. Mis parpados caen pesadamente y contengo el aire en los pulmones, insuflándome valor mientras empujo la puerta para entrar en la habitación, cerrándola a mi espalda.

Los ojos tardan en acostumbrase a la luz que la luna arroja a través de la ventana y mi vista se pasea en la penumbra detallando la silueta de los escasos muebles que se recortan entre las sombras. A primera vista, todo sigue tal y como lo recordaba… No puedo evitar estremecerme. Incluso en la chimenea se adivinan los restos de ceniza que el fuego dejó aquella noche.

Durante mucho rato no me muevo y permanezco de pie junto a la puerta con la mirada pedida en la oscuridad. Cierro los ojos y dejo que su presencia me envuelva. Es casi como si pudiera sentirlo a mi espalda. Aguanto estoicamente el hormigueo que recorre las extremidades y muerdo con ansia mi labio inferior, esperando. De un modo absurdo estoy convencida de que en cualquier momento sus manos rodearán mi cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo...

El sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca me hace reaccionar. Paso la lengua por la herida, mordiéndome de vuelta los labios y enfrento la realidad de una habitación que sigue vacía. Me obligo a avanzar, arrastrando cansinamente los pies hasta la cama para sentarme en el borde de la misma. La vista se clava la pared que tengo en frente y un escalofrío recorre la columna. El recuerdo es demasiado vivo.

Sin dejar de mirar la pared, deslizo despacio la palma por encima de las sábanas y el roce me devuelve infinidad de caricias y gemidos. Mi cuerpo tiembla de dentro a fuera y la punta de los dedos topa con la almohada. Confusa, vuelvo la mirada, dejándola fija unos segundos antes de arrastrarla por sobre el colchón hasta mi regazo. La levanto, sujetándola con ambas manos y hundo la nariz en ella.

El estómago se aprieta un poco más. Huele a él. Todo huele a él.

Me dejo caer atrás, abrazándola en mi pecho y cierro los ojos. Mi pensamiento vuela a aquella tarde en que lo vi por primera vez, cuando quizás aún podría haber cambiado las cosas. Si tan sólo en ese momento hubiera sido capaz de adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo...

_"La biblioteca siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos en Chikyuu, quizá porque desde niña he pasado muchas horas junto a Goku y Chichi entre estas paredes revestidas de altas librerías de caoba delicadamente tallada que almacenan cientos de volúmenes y pergaminos pulcramente ordenados en sus estantes. Sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones orejeros que hay frente a la chimenea empotrada entre las estanterías, con ellos dos a mis pies sobre la gruesa alfombra de lana azul, o jugando al ajedrez en la mesa central de consulta que se usa también como escritorio. Son tantas las veces en que he corrido a esconderme en el altillo superior que acumula muchos más libros y al que se accede mediante una escalera de caracol situada a la derecha de la puerta… A pesar de la situación no puedo contener una parca sonrisa. Nunca lograron encontrarme ahí._

_Mi padre se halla sentado en uno de los sillones que ha volteado hacia la ventana junto a la que me encuentro y Gyumao permanece de pie frente a él. Devuelvo la vista al exterior. A través de los cristales se ven las altas cumbres cubiertas ya por las primeras nieves que anuncian el inminente invierno. Aunque estoy escuchando la conversación, no lo hago con demasiado interés. Mi mente continúa puesta en el hombre que Lord Freezer ha enviado para llevarme a Shakkotsu… La manera en que me ha mirado, la forma en que yo lo he mirado a él, el cúmulo de sensaciones que he experimentado... Es como… Cierro por un instante los ojos… No puedo explicarlo. Como si no fuera la primera vez que lo veo, como un recuerdo que no acaba de despertar o una imagen que no significa nada y que sin embargo está ahí, latente en la memoria..._

_—Lo difícil no será engañar a los emisarios que Hyogen envíe para comprobar el cargamento, tendremos armas que mostrarles e incluso dado el caso podríamos intentar sobornarlos. No es un hombre que atesore demasiadas lealtades. —Oigo decir a Gyumao—. El verdadero problema radica en poder atacar la fortaleza una vez que nuestras tropas hayan desembarcado._

_—Fabricaremos torres de asalto para eso. —Le interrumpe mi padre—. Podemos cargarlas desmontadas en las naves y armarlas en la playa utilizando los mástiles de los barcos para izar un piso sobre otro. Se ha hecho en otras ocasiones._

_—Nunca con esa altura. —Apunta dubitativo Gyumao y deja pasar unos segundos antes de volver a hablar—. Además, arrastrar torres tan pesadas sobre la arena hasta la base del muro es imposible._

_—¡Entonces las haremos más bajas y las llevaremos a la parte trasera de la muralla! —Apostilla con cierta irritación y mucha vehemencia mi padre._

_El silencio reina de nuevo en la biblioteca y mi mente vuelve a sus ojos negros e intensos clavándose en mí, a su inquietante mirada. Algo revolotea en mi vientre y respiro en profundidad para paliar la sensación de vértigo._

_—Sabes que eso es imposible. —Responde el general en un susurro que me cuesta entender. La luna anaranjada del atardecer va alzándose en el cielo a medida que el horizonte engulle el sol…_

_—¡Por todos los diablos, Gyumao! Deja de decirme lo que no se puede hacer. —Grita mi padre exasperado, sobresaltándome y haciendo que me voltee a mirarlos—. Se trata de mi pueblo. ¡De mi propia hija! —Sus dedos se crispan aferrando los antebrazos del sillón y su respiración se acelera. Parece a punto de perder el control. Nunca le imaginé capaz de dirigirse así al que, estoy segura, considera su amigo—. Durante años fuiste uno de los mejores y más leales comandantes de Lord Freezer, has guiado a su ejército a través de Maborishi y las tierras bajas en infinidad de ocasiones. Viviste allí y conoces Shakkotsu como la palma de tu mano. ¡Tiene que haber una maldita forma de entrar! —Su voz está cargada de reproche—. ¡Encuéntrala!_

_Pestañeo varias veces perpleja y observo al general que aguanta estoicamente los gritos y aprieta sus puños con desesperación a ambos lados del cuerpo mientras esconde la cabeza entre los hombros para evitar enfrentarlo. Muchas veces antes había oído historias acerca del turbio pasado que carga a sus espaldas pero hasta este momento siempre pensé que no eran más que rumores, invenciones absurdas alimentadas por su feroz apariencia. Me resulta imposible de creer que la persona afable y alegre con la que he compartido tantas tardes de juegos en mi infancia haya podido servir a las órdenes de ese déspota sin escrúpulos y participar en atrocidades como las que se le atribuyen al ejército de Hyogen._

_—Lo…Lo siento. —Sisea en un hilo de voz, sin despegar sus ojos del suelo. Es triste ver un hombre con semejante corpulencia física a punto de quebrase, no debe ser fácil vivir con algo así en tu conciencia. Por un momento, pienso si Chichi conocerá la verdad acerca del pasado de su progenitor, quizás de ahí su reticencia a dejarla venir conmigo a Shakkotsu._

_Mi padre lo observa en silencio un par de minutos, que la tirantez y el nerviosismo convierten en horas, y su respiración y sus dedos van relajándose a medida que pasan los segundos. Finalmente se levanta e inhala resignado, antes de acercarse a él._

_—No es culpa tuya. —Declara ya más calmado, llevando la mano derecha al hombro de Gyumao que parece encogerse aún más ante su gesto, y continúa caminando hasta la mesa central donde se encuentra la espada que he forjado—. La aleación de Bulma hará nuestras armas más livianas y resistentes y a nuestros soldados más diestros y rápidos. —Dice, pasando con lentitud dos de sus dedos por sobre la pulida hoja que reposa en la madera—. Podemos armarnos y llevar nuestro ejército hasta Hyogen sin levantar sospechas pero… —Hace una breve pausa y se voltea encarándonos a ambos—, eso no es suficiente. Si no encontramos la manera de atacar Shakkotsu, no habrá nada que hacer. —Musita y el silencio vuelve a cernirse a nuestro alrededor. Es un silencio desesperado, cargado de frustración e impotencia. Siento como se forma un nudo en mi garganta. Lleva razón, si no podemos hacernos con la fortaleza ya hemos perdido._

_En el fondo, estaba convencida desde el principio que nos aferrábamos a una ilusión. Tenemos las armas y quizá el coraje necesario para atacar pero una guerra no se gana sólo con fuerza y valor. Debes conocerte a ti mismo y conocer también a tu enemigo*. Y en este caso el oponente ha resultado inexpugnable. Miro con preocupación a mi padre, absorto ahora en sus propios pensamientos. Parece haber envejecido años en pocas horas. Sus arrugas se han acentuado y unas pronunciadas ojeras se marcan en su rostro. Se le ve tan cansado… Dejo caer los párpados… Yo también lo estoy._

_—Si tan sólo… —Balbucea de improviso Gyumao acaparando de vuelta mi atención. Con la mirada perdida en el suelo, parece estar pensando en voz alta—. Si tan sólo la marea bajara tanto como aquella noche tendríamos una oportunidad._

_Las pupilas de mi padre se dilatan, fijándose con sorpresa en él y espera pacientemente a que continúe, pero no lo hace._

_—De qué estás hablando. ¿Qué noche? —Pregunta desconcertado dando un par de pasos hacia el general que aprieta aún más los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo—. ¿Qué noche, Gyumao? —Repite con cierta ansiedad_

_El corazón comienza a latirme algo más deprisa por la expectación, levanta la vista para encararlo y deja pasar unos segundos antes hablar._

_—Hace muchos años… casi diecinueve, hubo una noche en que el nivel del mar bajó tanto que dejó por completo al descubierto la fortaleza. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. —Explica, frunciendo la frente en aptitud reflexiva—. En la mañana las aguas subieron hasta casi cubrir la playa, dejándonos aislados y cuando llegó la bajamar se retiraron por detrás de la muralla posterior. Fue algo insólito y aterrador. Lo interpretamos como un mal augurio. Muchos abandonaron Shakkotsu despavoridos y el resto pasamos la noche en vela, observando con miedo y nerviosismo como aquel fenómeno extraño dejaba ver parte del fondo marino, esperando temerosos el amanecer, convencidos de que las aguas acabarían por engullirnos entonces. Incluso Lord Freezer se mantuvo despierto y atento a lo que sucedía. —Y devuelve los ojos al suelo. Mi padre y yo nos miramos confusos antes de retornar la vista al general que se queda concentrado en sus recuerdos—. Jamás he estado tan asustado como entonces. —Revela en un murmullo y alza de nuevo su rostro—. Pero cuando salió el sol, la pleamar volvió a ser la misma de siempre._

_—¿Qué fue…? —Trago para templar la voz—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo bajar tanto el nivel del mar? —Pregunto nerviosa y me encara para enseguida devolver la atención a mi padre._

_—No lo sé. —Confiesa abatido—. Nunca lo he sabido. Con el tiempo aquello cayó en el olvido pero yo estaba seguro, aún hoy lo estoy, de que se trataba de una advertencia, un aviso del destino. Por eso me decidí a abandonar Hyogen. —Musita, mirándonos alternativamente a mi padre y a mí—. Pensareis que estoy loco pero no fue sólo la marea. Era el silencio, la ausencia del crepitar de las olas en la roca, la luna… —Deja caer los parpados—. La luna era enorme aquella noche, mucho más grande de lo habitual. Brillante, redonda, blanca y estaba tan cerca que hubo un momento en que incluso parecía posible poder acariciarla con la mano._

_Mis ojos se desvían a la lejana luna roja que se alza en la puesta de sol y miro de vuelta a mi padre que luce una sonrisa de entendimiento._

_—En perigeo. —Afirma y asiento débilmente con la cabeza. Sus pupilas brillan de un modo especial y en su frente se multiplican las arrugas como si estuviera esforzándose por recordar algo—. La luna llena estaba en perigeo… —Susurra para sí mismo mientras se encamina con rapidez hacia las librerías y empieza a rebuscar desesperado en los estantes, lanzando a su paso libros y pergaminos al suelo._

_Gyumao observa entre perplejo y asustado su reacción y devuelve la vista a mí en busca de una respuesta._

_—Aquella noche la luna llena estaba en su punto más cercano al planeta, por eso te pareció más grande. —Explico y me detengo a pensar unos segundos—. Aunque estuviera en perigeo e influyera en la marea, por sí solo ese fenómeno no la ampliaría tanto. —Reflexiono en voz alta, mirando interrogante a mi padre que da la sensación de haber perdido por completo el juicio._

_—¡Aquí está! —Grita, entusiasmado. Al parecer ha encontrado lo que buscaba—. ¡Lo haría si además ese día el sol también estuviera muy próximo! —Me contesta, acercándose a la mesa con un pergamino y desplegándolo nerviosamente sobre la misma—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto Gyumao? —Pregunta despreocupadamente, concentrándose al momento en el documento que tiene delante._

_Toma una de las plumas del escritorio, su ceño se frunce y comienza a hacer anotaciones en el margen del papel mientras uno de sus dedos se mueve trazando invisibles líneas en éste. Miro inquisitiva al general que me devuelve la mirada confuso, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza._

_—Era el equinoccio de primavera. —Murmura por lo bajo, haciendo que mi corazón se detenga un momento para volver a latir mucho más rápido. Si eso fuera posible…_

_—¡Lo sabía! —Exclama mi padre al escucharlo—. Acercaos. —Nos llama, sin dejar de anotar y contar por lo bajo y ambos nos aproximamos con rapidez a la mesa. Enseguida reconozco el calendario lunisolar, cinco círculos concéntricos divididos en porciones más pequeñas repletas de letras y símbolos que no he acabado nunca de entender._

_—Esta es la fecha. —Anuncia sin despegar los ojos del pergamino, señalando en el mismo un punto concreto en el círculo por sobre la que creo es la constelación del gallo—. Si tenemos en cuenta que las fases de la luna se repiten para los mismos días trascurridos diecinueve años. —Hace un par de anotaciones más y suelta la pluma, quedándose callado mientras repasa mentalmente los cálculos antes de encararnos muy serio. "Demasiado serio…", me digo. El estómago se estruja y aprieto los dientes, tratando de contener la tensión —. El fenómeno tendría que volver a darse… —Devuelvo los ojos a la mesa y sigo el movimiento de su dedo que se desliza en diagonal sobre el papel hasta detenerse en la casa del dragón—. ¡La próxima primavera!_

_Apenas puedo creerlo. Levanto la mirada y le veo esbozar una triunfal sonrisa. Cierro los ojos y respiro aliviada antes de sonreír yo también. Puede que no todo esté perdido…"_

* * *

La luna se difumina en el cielo plomizo y etéreo del amanecer mientras el sol traza en el horizonte sus primeras pinceladas de luz por sobre las dunas del desierto cuyas crestas van adquiriendo el color dorado de la arena. El frío de la noche todavía se hace notar, aunque la ausencia de nubes anuncia una calurosa mañana. A pesar de lo intempestivo de la hora todo el mundo parece despierto y la ciudadela es un maremágnum de soldados que se preparan para nuestra partida, moviéndose de un lado a otro del patio donde las hogueras han dejado un reguero de humeantes cenizas en las que ya nadie parece reparar.

Desde la primera terraza contemplo entusiasmado la frenética actividad. Hombres cargando carros y afilando sus espadas, reparando sus escudos o intentando buscar un lugar donde acomodarse y esperar. Nunca había visto algo así. Centro mi atención en la corpulenta y calva figura de Nappa que no deja de gritar y blasfemar a su alrededor, pendiente de todos los detalles. No sé si será un buen luchador, todavía no le he visto pelear, pero sus dotes organizativas son envidiables. Cuándo hace tres horas, justo antes de entrar a la reunión en la que el consejo de Namek decidió que su ejército también se uniría a las tropas de Chikyuu en su asalto a Shakkotsu, Vegeta le dio la orden de partir al amanecer pensé que era imposible. Ahora sé que me equivocaba.

Menos ruidosos pero mucho más eficaces a la hora de organizarse han resultado los namekianos que se hayan reunidos en uno de los laterales del patio. Algunos se encuentran sentados con las piernas cruzadas al frente y parecen meditar mientras otros ultiman los preparativos de sus flechas y arcos. No llevan casco ni armadura, tan sólo un turbante del mismo color blanco que sus largas capas de anchas hombreras que dejan entrever el tono añil de sus vestimentas. No puedo evitar una sonrisa. Pulcramente uniformados y en silencio, contrastan demasiado con el heterogéneo y caótico hormiguero que Nappa se afana en ordenar.

—Hasta que te apareces. —Oigo decir a alguien a mi espalda y me giro para ver de quién se trata. Sosteniendo su peso en la pared, con la mano izquierda ciñendo el antebrazo derecho y una botella en ésta hay un saiyajin observándome fijamente.

Lo miro sorprendido y tardo en reconocerlo. _"No puede ser",_ me digo. Pero sus ojos, la nariz afilada y ese picudo cabello tan parecido al mío, aunque mucho más largo…

—¿Ra… Raditz? —Vacilo. En el fondo estoy convencido de que se trata de mi hermano.

—¡El mismo que viste y calza! —Exclama, luciendo una sonrisa ladeada que encaja a la perfección en su feroz apariencia—. Tus amigos de Chykiuu tardaron mucho en decidirse. Incluso llegué a pensar que no harían nada.

Apenas escucho el reproche. No puedo creer que sea él. Siempre quise saber que fue de mi padre y de mi hermano pero después de diecisiete años había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarlos algún día y el tiempo, se ha encargado de desdibujar su recuerdo en mi memoria. Así que, el hecho de tenerlo frente a mí me resulta tan inverosímil que no se me ocurre qué decir o qué hacer. Ni tan siquiera sé lo que siento al respecto. Mi mente se ha quedado en blanco, incapaz de asimilar el momento.

—Pensé… pensé que estabas… —No puedo evitar que mi voz se entrecorte nerviosa y la respiración se acelere fruto de la emoción y la confusión.

—¿Muerto? —Concluye la frase por mí, levantando las cejas. Clavo la mirada en la suya y afirmo débilmente con la cabeza. Ha sonado ridículo. Tantas cosas que podría decirle, tantas preguntas por hacer y respuestas que necesito y lo único que se me ocurre es balbucear algo tan absurdo cómo eso—. Pues ya ves que no. —Asegura—. A menos claro, que yo sea un fantasma y tú estés teniendo una pesadilla. —Y vuelve a sonreír de medio lado.

Mis ojos se abren asombrados ante esa posibilidad y supongo que mi cara es un poema. Él estalla en una sonora y corta carcajada por mi reacción.

—No es más que una broma para relajar el ambiente. Hasta donde sé, cuando me he levantado hace un rato todavía seguía vivo. —Y lleva despreocupadamente la botella que sostiene a los labios para dar un trago largo que le obliga a fruncir el ceño. Lo observo estupefacto—. ¡Argg! No está mal este licor namekiano, algo fuerte. —Restriega su boca con la mano al tiempo que se yergue y camina con seguridad hasta donde me encuentro. Suerte que él puede moverse, en estos momentos yo sería incapaz de dar un paso—. Quién lo diría viendo la sobriedad de la que se rodean. Pero para serte sincero, prefiero el que destilan los hombres de las montañas. —Confiesa, deteniéndose a mi lado y ofreciéndome con un guiño la botella.

Yo no bebo y aunque lo hiciera es demasiado temprano, sin embargo tampoco quiero ofenderlo. En realidad estoy tan abrumado por su presencia y su actitud que no sé bien cómo reaccionar. Todo es demasiado extraño. Si me hubiera permitido alguna vez imaginar un reencuentro estoy seguro de que no tendría nada que ver con éste. Tomo por inercia la botella sin decidirme a dar un trago.

—Es para celebrarlo. —Quizás sea mi imaginación pero aprecio algo de sorna en su voz—. Claro que si no te alegras de verme lo entenderé.

Sus pupilas negras se anclan expectantes en las mías y espontáneamente me llevo el licor a los labios. Al instante perfila una aviesa mueca. El líquido abrasa la garganta y cae como una piedra caliente en el estómago, obligándome a toser cual desesperado para no ahogarme. Sin duda es lo peor que he probado en la vida.

Raditz se echa a reír a pleno pulmón, recuperando, antes de que la deje caer al suelo, la botella mientras no ceja de golpearme con fuerza en la espalda para ayudarme a volver a respirar.

—¡Si señor, ese es mi hermano pequeño! —Profiere sofocando la carcajada y me dedica por primera vez una sincera sonrisa que me llena de satisfacción. Me arden las entrañas pero ha merecido la pena.

Pone una de sus manos sobre la baranda y fija su atención en el enjambre de soldados que continúan con su frenética actividad en el patio. Vuelve a beber y parece abstraerse de la realidad que nos rodea. Durante un par de minutos nos mantenemos en silencio, asimilando cada uno sus propias emociones. A pesar del jaleo y las voces tengo la sensación de encontrarme muy lejos de aquí, en otro lugar, a solas con mi hermano.

_"Mi hermano",_ que bien suena eso... Una duda me asalta de improviso y observo de refilón la expresión ausente de su rostro.

—¿Él…él también está aquí? —Pregunto en voz baja. No quiero estropear un momento en que sobran las palabras y los gestos pero necesito saberlo.

—¿Bardock? —Cuestiona, encarándome y se mantiene callado. Por un instante la tristeza parece titilar en sus pupilas. Es un brillo efímero pues su mirada enseguida se endurece—. Bardock hace diecisiete años que no está en ningún lado. —Dice, dando otro trago. A pesar de la indiferencia que ha impreso en su respuesta sus dedos se han crispado entorno a la baranda.

No sé como sentirme respecto a la noticia. Pocas veces me permitido pensar en esa posibilidad pero no puedo decir que me sorprenda. Me doy cuenta de que, inconscientemente, siempre he estado convencido de que mi padre estaba muerto. La garganta se congestiona y percibo una presión en el pecho, porque una cosa es imaginarlo y otra muy distinta escuchar la realidad en voz alta. Miro a mi hermano que ha devuelto la vista al frente y no parece tener ganas de seguir hablando sobre ello, de modo que me muerdo la lengua y me abstengo de preguntar nada más. Supongo que ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

—¡Raditz! —Gritan de repente desde el centro del patio y Nappa levanta la cara al lugar donde nos encontramos—. ¡Deja de intentar escaquearte y mueve tu perezoso culo hasta aquí! Necesitamos ayuda con esos arietes.

Éste parece volver en sí y muda al instante su semblante, dedicándole una cáustica sonrisa al tiempo que lleva con descaro su mano a la frente, saludándolo militarmente. Incluso desde el primer piso puedo oírlo maldecir.

—¿Dónde está Vegeta? —Pregunta a voces y por primera vez me percato de la ausencia del príncipe de los saiyajins.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —Vocifera Nappa visiblemente enojado. Me doy cuenta de que la conversación está atrayendo la curiosidad de muchos de los reunidos en el patio—. Tenía cosas que hacer. —Apostilla y aunque yo no he apreciado una segunda intención en sus gritos, una mueca de entendimiento cruza el rostro de Raditz que perfila una sonrisa cómplice y satisfecha—. No me obligues a subir y patearte el trasero. ¡Baja de una jodida vez!

Bufa fastidiado y endereza cansinamente la espalda, volteándose para encararme.

—Será mejor que vaya antes de que se decida a cumplir la amenaza. Es un buen tipo pero carece por completo de sentido del humor. Se enfada con demasiada facilidad. —Hay cierta malicia en sus pupilas, casi como si fuera un niño que está a punto de cometer una travesura—. Ten, guárdala tú. —Me pide, tapando y tendiéndome la botella—. Todavía nos quedan muchas horas por delante hasta Shakkotsu y necesitaremos entretenernos en alguna cosa. No soy bueno hablando pero un trago siempre desata la lengua.

Observo como se dirige con calma a la escalera y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo. Algo en mi interior me dice que conocer a mi hermano va a ser todo un descubrimiento.

* * *

_"Hace frío. Desorientada, parpadeo varias veces antes de lograr enfocar la vista. Todavía puede verse la luna aunque la bruma y el acerado cielo me indican que está a punto de amanecer. Miro alrededor tratando de ubicarme pero lo hago demasiado rápido. La sensación de mareo es intensa y tengo que volver a cerrar los ojos para mantener la verticalidad._

_Sé que estoy soñando y aún así es increíble la lucidez con la que siento y percibo las cosas. Abro los ojos de nuevo y en apenas unos segundos soy consciente del lugar en que me encuentro._

_—¡Maborishi! —Exclamo y el hondo silencio que me envuelve se rompe._

_Asombrada, llevo mi mano a la boca. Es la primera vez que puedo oírme y no me lo esperaba. Mi voz ha sonado algo tomada, como cuándo hablamos nada más despertar, pero estoy segura de haberme escuchado. Pasado el momento de turbación y sorpresa contemplo el paisaje que me rodea. Los árboles han recuperado las hojas y sus copas se entrelazan y crean en las alturas un tupido manto circundando la orilla del lago cubierta por una neblina densa que alcanza hasta mis rodillas. No puedo verme los pies pero sí sentir el roce húmedo y frío de la hierba en ellos. Un soplo de brisa me golpea el rostro y escucho el crujir de las ramas, balanceándose al compás de la misma._

_"Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida", pienso._

_Dejo caer los párpados e inspiro, llenando los pulmones de un aire fresco que huele a tierra mojada. El viento hace ondular mis cabellos trayendo consigo un lamento lejano y monótono que emerge de las profundidades de la arboleda y va poco a poco arropándome._

_Me está hablando, reconozco mi nombre en su voz y abro los ojos perezosamente._

_Por un segundo dejo de respirar._

_Frente a mí, la calima se dispersa revelando en la orilla del lago una silueta. Los músculos se tensan a medida que la luz tenue del amanecer dibuja su figura. La amplia espalda, las manos empuñadas a lo largo del cuerpo, la llama de cabello que cimbrea por la brisa…_

_—Vegeta. —Y el susurro que escapa de mis labios es coreado desde la entrañas del bosque._

_El primer impulso es correr hasta él pero el cerebro se bloquea y mis piernas se niegan a moverse. Los latidos aumentan vertiginosamente retumbando con fuerza en los oídos y tengo que apretar los dientes para amortiguar el incesante martilleo._

_"No es más que un sueño". Me repito una y otra vez buscando serenarme. "Sólo eso, un sueño…" Un sueño lúcido y efímero del que despertaré enseguida._

_Con la mente vacía, detallo hipnotizada su figura esperando que se desvanezca en cualquier momento y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy caminando. Intento detenerme pero no puedo, es como verme a mí misma desde fuera, como ser una mera espectadora de mi cuerpo que avanza sin remisión. Él continúa dándome la espalda, inmóvil, con el viento meciendo suavemente sus cabellos como único vestigio de no ser una estatua tallada en piedra._

_El tiempo y el espacio se difuminan a cada paso que doy y dejan de tener importancia, apenas medio metro nos separa, levanto mi mano temblorosa que se queda a escasos centímetros de tocarlo._

_No puedo tocarlo, por muy irreal que sea no quiero hacerlo y que desaparezca. Aún no._

_—Vegeta. —Le llamo de vuelta en apenas un murmullo audible que el eco de Maboroshi se encarga de amplificar y de improviso gira sobre sí mismo y me enfrenta. Mis ojos se quedan varados en los suyos durante una eternidad y mi mano, aún levantada, se estira un poco más hacia él._

_Una corriente recorre la columna y llevo maravillada la vista a mi muñeca que ha tomado con firmeza sin permitirme acunar su mejilla. Mi corazón se acelera de nuevo mientras una vibrante energía parece rodearnos. ¡Lo estoy sintiendo! Y el calor se expande como una ola en mi interior. Siento la tibieza de su palma sobre la piel… Devuelvo la vista a su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa que ni tan siquiera llega a formarse en mis labios. A pesar de la impasibilidad que exhibe, su mandíbula se ha tensado y sus ojos traslucen una ira apenas contenida. Pestañeo desconcertada, sin entender demasiado bien que está pasando._

_—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —Escupe de repente, convirtiendo su mirada en una delgada línea negra. Ha sonado frío y distante y a pesar de todo me doy cuenta de cómo he añorado su voz. Por un momento quiero reírme de mí misma y mi subconsciente—. ¿Te planteaste alguna vez decírmelo? —Pero percibo con nitidez en las entrañas la rabia y el resentimiento. El estómago se estruja y es tan real que me obliga a contener la respiración._

_Lo miro turbada, perdida en sus ojos, en el contacto de su mano, en su olor, e insensatamente mi obnubilada mente se aferra con desesperación a la posibilidad de que esto no sea sólo un sueño. Quiero creer que no lo es, necesito creer que estoy despierta._

_—No… —Titubeo y trago para poder hablar. Ni tan siquiera sé que estoy o voy a decir pero de algún modo tengo que llenar el inquietante silencio que el bosque ha dejado al enmudecer—. No lo entiendes. Estaba confusa, apenas te conocía y…_

_—¡¿No me conocías? —Me corta con ese sarcasmo amargo que tan bien recuerdo e incluso eso hace me hace estremecer—. Pues yo diría que me conoces bien. "Muy, muy bien". —Recalca en un susurro insinuante y ronco que eriza mi piel._

_Sus ojos están puestos en mí. Ira, impotencia, furia, temor, rechazo, angustia, deseo, deseo… Experimentar sus emociones y las mías al tiempo me aturde. Es como tratar de mantener el equilibrio al borde del precipicio y querer saltar al vacío a la vez._

_—Iba a contártelo la noche en que desapareciste. —Articulo sin conseguir todavía que mi voz sea más que un murmullo apagado._

_—¡Sí claro, muy oportuno! —Bajo su ceño fruncido la mirada se endurece—. No me mientas. —Sisea, arrastrando las palabras en una advertencia airada y cierra su mano aún más en torno a mi muñeca._

_Frunzo una mueca de dolor de la que ni tan siquiera parece percatarse. Sus ojos continúan fijos en los míos. Negros, inculpatorios, cargados de rencor y en lo único que puedo pensar es en que deje de mirarme así, no soporto que me mire así. Mi mandíbula se tensa. No tiene derecho a mirarme así._

_—No estoy mintiendo. ¡Es la verdad! —Afirmo, sobreponiéndome. Mi mente empieza reaccionar quizá por eso no ha sonado como una excusa. No necesito excusarme. Y él deja escapar una sardónica carcajada que se torna peligrosa cuando la ahoga en apenas unos segundos. Sus pupilas se dilatan y sus rasgos se contraen por el acceso de cólera._

_—¡No me gusta que me tomen por imbécil! —Estalla violentamente sin aflojar su agarre. Sigue haciéndome daño—. Pudiste contármelo. Tuviste más de una ocasión para hacerlo. Mil veces te pedí que no te acercaras a mí y me buscaste. ¡Tú me buscaste! —Acusa. ¡Hasta en sueños es un cretino egocéntrico!—. Te di la oportunidad de marcharte aquella noche y decidiste no hacerlo. Te dije que no había vuelta atrás. ¡Te lo advertí y aceptaste! —Y siento como a cada grito la indignación va tomando poco a poco el control y opaca toda la sensatez y cordura que han prevalecido en mis pensamientos hasta el momento—. ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué hiciste?__!_ ¡Engañarme! Igual que me engañas ahora. ¡Nunca, nunca tuviste la intención de confiar en mí!

_¡Hipócrita! ¡Soy yo la que tendría que estar enfadada! La rabia pulsa en mi pecho. Esa rabia de las primeras semanas de ausencia cuando el resentimiento aún pululaba entre cientos de ideas que se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Apenas si puedo contenerme. Me da igual si esto es un maldito sueño o la más aplastante realidad. Son demasiados meses de incertidumbre sin saber que está pasando en Chykiuu, de morderme la lengua, de angustia, de miedo a ser descubierta, a que Freezer intentara tocarme de nuevo, a no volver a verlo. Demasiados días de frustración y espera. Ya no puedo más._

_—¡Y por qué fiarse de alguien que sólo se preocupa de sí mismo! —Estoy gritando, es la primera vez que grito en meses, la primera vez que le grito a él—. Cómo confiar en quién te utiliza, juega contigo y te aparta cuando ha obtenido lo que quería. Te has parado a pensar en que se siente al creerse usada de esa manera. —Y con cada voz algo se va aflojando en mi interior—. Te marchaste sin más. ¡Ni tan siquiera me diste la oportunidad de poder explicarme!_

_—Ibas a casarte con él. ¡Te casaste con él a pesar de todo! Aún sabiendo lo que significaba te rendiste a Hyogen. ¡Maldita sea! —Sus emociones se desbocan en mi vientre y el aire que insuflo en los pulmones se vuelve insuficiente. Apenas lo escucho. De un aspaviento libero mi mano y aunque no soy consciente sólo lo logro porqué su agarre se ha vuelto más suave._

_—Tú, tú y tú ¡Siempre tú! —Vuelvo a gritar. Gritar se ha convertido de pronto en una liberación, en la vía de escape que necesito para drenar la tensión acumulada y la ansiedad—. Lo que tú piensas, lo que tú sientes, tú y Freezer, tú y ese condenado orgullo que no te deja ver más allá. Tenía que hacerlo. ¡Era la única manera de que él no sospechara nada! —Mis hombros suben y bajan espasmódicamente y sin darme cuenta he ido inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante en aptitud retadora. Su aliento lame mi rostro y dejo caer los parpados un segundo, disfrutando de ese calor tibio que exhala. Mi boca se seca y es como si de repente me hubiera vaciado por dentro y una inexplicable pena estuviera llenando el hueco con rapidez—. Sólo tenias que escucharme, sólo eso. Hablas de confianza pero dime uno, un solo momento en todos estos meses en que hayas creído en mí._

_Mis ojos están fijos en los suyos y las manos hormiguean por la fuerza con que las empuño, a pesar de todo las aprieto un poco más para enfrentar su reacción, esperando la retahíla de voces y reproches pero él se mantiene callado, mirándome intensamente con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro. El silencio empieza a ser insoportable._

_—También tenía que hacerlo. —Dice, al tiempo que su ceño se desfrunce. Ha dejado de gritar. Lo miro perpleja, sin acabar de entender a que se refiere—. Marcharme. Tenía que marcharme. —Aclara—. Esa era la única manera de evitarte._

_El susurro del bosque vuelve a alzarse monótono y lejano a nuestro alrededor y sus palabras caen como una losa sobre los hombros. Tan demoledora y pesada que apenas si puedo sostenerla._

_—¿Querías… Querías evitarme? —Musito débilmente. El suelo parece temblar bajo mis pies o quizás son mis rodillas o tal vez mi cuerpo entero que tirita. El desengaño es doloroso. Acabo de darme cuenta que desde el principio he tratado de engañarme y eludir la realidad. No hay nada más. Nunca ha habido ni habrá nada más, me he aferrado a un vínculo que sólo existe en mi imaginación. Ni tan siquiera la noche en que desapareció su rechazo fue tan evidente para mí. Ojalá ahora pudiera creer que esto es solamente un sueño y bajo la vista al suelo, incapaz de leer la verdad en sus ojos. No estoy preparada para eso—. Al final yo tenía razón. Siempre me has tenido miedo._

_A pesar de haberlas pronunciado en alto esas palabras no son para él sino para mí. Al instante sus manos rodean mi cuello, obligándome a enfrentar su mirada._

_—Te lo he dicho mil veces, no tienes manera de que te tenga miedo. —No es una amenaza, ni está apretando. Trago seco mientras sus pulgares acarician con enervante lentitud la piel de mi garganta—. Aunque en el fondo, Bulma Briefs, —el bosque corea mi nombre en el viento y sus ojos siguen en los míos. Tan negros, tan profudos—. Sí has resultado ser una mujer "peligrosa". — Y antes de que pueda reaccionar toma mi cara y su boca cubre con violencia la mía._

_Mis músculos se aflojan y cierro con fuerza los ojos para tratar de controlarme. No quiero dejarme llevar, no quiero._

_Pero es tan difícil._

_La piel se eriza bajo sus dedos sin que pueda evitarlo. Una de sus manos ya está en la espalda y la otra sujeta con firmeza mi nuca. Atrapa mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y tira hacia afuera, ladeando el rostro. Su lengua irrumpe en mi boca y acaricia la mía. El corazón se acelera, latiendo con la misma pasión que él imprime en el beso. Resistirse es casi doloroso y a cada segundo mi voluntad se quiebra un poco más hasta derrumbarse estrepitosamente, haciéndose añicos._

_Todo se vuelve borroso y desaparece dejando sólo su sabor y la calidez que irradia su cuerpo. Me siento perdida, intoxicada, pequeña, muy pequeña entre sus brazos y subo las manos hasta su pecho para aferrarme a la seda del kimono temiendo que mis piernas no puedan sujetarme._

_Busco su lengua y gime en mi boca que se abre para la suya. Y hay profundidad, suave humedad, fricción y delirio. Mis dedos se crispan aún más sobre la tela. No pienso, no respiro, sólo lo beso. Lo beso y me besa porque es lo correcto, lo que tiene que ser, lo que nos hace volver a estar vivos._

_Un ardor prende y consume mi vientre. Jadeo y jadea. Ya no son únicamente sus emociones o las mías, soy yo y es él. Lo estoy sintiendo a él._

_Lenta y perezosamente abandona mis labios y no puedo evitar un gemido de protesta. Con desesperante calma recorre la mandíbula, deslizándose por el cuello hasta donde palpita mi pulso. Contengo el aire en los pulmones cuando la punta de su lengua roza ese punto y dejo escapar un suspiro ahogado de placer con la débil presión de los dientes mordisqueando la piel._

_Hunde su rostro en el hueco de la clavícula y vuelve a morder al tiempo que inhala en profundidad. Su boca regresa a la mía y se queda ahí, rozándola mientras sus manos bajan por la espalda, tomándome de las caderas y pegándome por completo a su cuerpo. Mis ojos continúan cerrados pero no necesito ver. Tengo su sabor, su olor, el roce duro de su excitación a través de la ropa, el sonido desacompasado de nuestras respiraciones._

_—Sabes que te odio, ¿verdad? —Susurra roncamente sobre mis labios dejándome absorta en el cosquilleo de su aliento._

_—No, no lo haces. Lo intentas pero no se puede. —Mi boca acaricia la suya al contestar—. Lo sé, porque yo también lo he intentado. —Y le beso de vuelta, con premura, con desesperación, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Quizá no estoy demasiado segura de que eso no vaya a ser así._

* * *

_"Tú has de ser el que yo buscaba, o la que buscaba (llegó_

_hasta mí como en un sueño),_

_Yo, en alguna parte, sin duda, he tenido una vida gozosa_

_contigo,_

_Todo revive desde el instante en que nos cruzamos: fluidez,_

_afecto, castidad, madurez"_

_Hojas de Hierba. (Walt Whitman)_

* * *

_* "Si conoces a los demás y te conoces a ti mismo, ni en cien batallas correrás peligro; si no conoces a los demás, pero te conoces a ti mismo, perderás una batalla y ganarás otra; si no conoces a los demás ni te conoces a ti mismo, correrás peligro en cada batalla." El arte de la guerra de Sun Tzu_

* * *

_"Bueno, aquí está la marisabidilla de siempre dando explicaciones", pensareis XD. En fin, lo siento pero no quiero que nadie se lleve a engaños. El plenilunio o la luna nueva coincidiendo con uno de los equinoccios provoca una mayor amplitud de mareas. Si además la luna llena estuviera en perigeo (su posición más cercana a la Tierra) las mareas serían excepcionalmente altas y bajas. Éste es un fenómeno poco frecuente que sucede aproximadamente cada 19 años, coincidiendo con el ciclo metónico de la luna. Además hay otros muchos factores que influirían en que la marea bajara tanto como la geografía costera, la presión atmosférica, las corrientes marinas etc… Pero como esto es un fic y no un tratado de astronomía, geografía o náutica supongamos que por una vez la suerte se aliará con nuestros protagonistas y para el equinoccio de primavera la luna llena en perigeo hará bajar lo suficiente la marea… O no. ¡Qué sabemos! ;D Y sí Bulma tramaba algo, era previsible, lo he dejado entrever casi en cada actualización._

_Creo que no me quedan secretos por desvelar en este fic, así que ya debéis haber adivinado el final. "¡¿Y todavía quedan dos capítulos?" Cierto, me enrollo como una persiana. Eso me recuerda que debo disculparme también por haber tardado en actualizar pero me he propuesto que este fic tenga 21 capítulos (sin contar el prólogo), ni uno más ni uno menos, así que he tenido que condensar dos en uno para poder cuadrar los números y me armado un monumental lío (supongo que lo habréis notado) que he tardado semanas en tratar de desentrañar sin conseguirlo. Lo siento. Una última cosa, ("¡Dios, esta mujer no se calla nunca!" ). En relación a la última escena, algunas sentiréis que está de más, incompleta o que se me ha ido un poco la mano. ¡Y la cabeza! Puede ser, no acabo de estar segura, ya no estoy segura de nada, pero la tenía pensada así desde el principio y decidí arriesgarme. No voy a aclarar si es un sueño o no, tengo una teoría al respecto, y también una explicación, pero prefiero dejarlo todo a vuestra imaginación._

_Gracias a **Midory** por el beteo y la paciencia y gracias también a: **sakuno,** **Sakura-dono-Black****lady,****MaTuR3, ****ka-mi-cin, marie. bora,** **Yiye, ****yiyu-saiyan, ****vsq81, ****Sara, ****lamu, ****NOMICA ****y ****Dramaaa **por sus reviews._

_A **sakuno**: Gracias por los reviews. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y espero que éste no te resulte demasiado tedioso. La guerra a veces es muy aburrida. Un abrazo fuerte cargado de buena fortuna que vuela hasta Peru. ¡Cuídate!_

_A **Sakura-dono-Black****lady**: No te disculpes por no haber podido leer antes, soy yo la que debe darte las gracias por hacerlo, por comentar y por tu apoyo. A veces nos faltan horas al cabo del día. Créeme, sé lo que es eso. ¡Ah! Y no puedo olvidarme de felicitarte por tu graduación. ¡ENHORABUENA! De corazón te deseo que hayas disfrutado de un merecido descanso después del esfuerzo. Un abrazo fuerte y cuídate mucho. Mereces lo mejor._

_A **MaTuR3**: En primer lugar millones de gracias por el review. ¿Qué te dije? ¿Ves cómo aprendo un montón leyendo tus comentarios? Tienes razón, mucha razón, ni Bulma ni Chichi se habían preocupado de cómo se siente Goku y tampoco es como si fuera todo culpa suya, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo sólo está confundido, no lo hace a propósito. Vamos a ver si en los capítulos que quedan podemos enmendar eso, o al menos vamos a intentarlo. Personalmente solía exasperarme en la serie, y sí, es despistado pero también ha demostrado que es noble y honesto y tierno y un montón de cosas más. Te mando un abrazo muy, muy fuerte y te doy las gracias por abrirme los ojos, a veces, como a Goku, a mí también me cuesta entender… ;DDD_

_A **YIYE**: ¡Mil gracias por el review! Pues sí, se acerca el final, de hecho sólo quedan dos capítulos más. No hay de qué preocuparse, puedo tardar mucho en actualizar pero tanto tú, como el resto de lectoras, merecéis un final así que no hay problema con eso. Conocía "La maldición de la flor dorada", la he visto como cinco veces y volví a disfrutarla cuando me la recomendaste. Muy buena, ¿verdad? Y muy inspiradora. Muchas gracias. Si te gusta Zhang Yimou (soy una incondicional de este hombre así que no te puedes hacer una idea de la emoción que sentí cuando mencionaste una de sus películas), me permitiré recomendarte "Hero". La historia no es gran cosa ya que el director sacrifica el guión en aras de conseguir una impactante composición de imágenes y colores, pero visualmente es una verdadera maravilla (quizá no tanto como "El camino a casa", no sé, eso es algo que llevo años sin acabar de decidir). Y no hablemos de tildes que faltan, ¡tendría que estar disculpándome a cada rato! Te mando un fuerte abrazo cargado de buena fortuna. ¡Aprovéchala!_

_A **Sara**: Querida Sara, mil gracias por el review. Te pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Como lectora sé lo exasperarte que resulta tener que esperar para leer. De verdad intento hacer un esfuerzo para escribir más rápido pero no siempre lo consigo. En estos últimos meses me ha costando mucho concentrarme en esta historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo y prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Un abrazo y mucha suerte._

_A **lamu:** Mil gracias por el review. Me alegro de que disfrutaras el capítulo, en verdad es muy instructivo leer tus comentarios. Por supuesto la trampa es idea de Vegeta. Raditz tiene muchos defectos y algunas virtudes en este fic pero no es un buen estratega. En cuanto a Chichi y Goku él ya la ve como mujer, al menos eso creo yo, lo que pasa es que no se ha dado cuenta todavía.¡Recemos por que lo haga antes de que llegue el final! Un abrazo cargado de buena fortuna para ti. Cuídate mucho, mucho. ¡Ah! Y espero que este capítulo responda a tu pregunta de qué le cuenta y le pide Bulma a Goku_

_Gracias a los que leyeron entre las sombras._

_Todo un premio pulitzer como Cormac McCarthy dijo: "A la buena suerte le sienta fatal que la invoques cuando no estás preparado para recibirla." Así que, aunque resulta un poco ridículo y muchas veces peligroso, pensad que aquellos que andamos por la vida con los brazos abiertos estamos siempre listos para abrazar la buena fortuna._

_¿Hasta pronto?..._


End file.
